


Creepypasta Boyfriend Scenarios

by destiny_will_domo



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 133,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny_will_domo/pseuds/destiny_will_domo
Summary: I have this work on different platforms including quotev, wattpad and eventually fanfiction too :).





	1. How You Met

The Rake  
Your an idiot. You decided that it will be smart to cut through the big dark path that leads as a shortcut to your house at night. That was real smart on your part. Now your being paranoid and jumping at every noise that is made. Right now your speed walking like your on a sugar rush because you swear that your being followed. You feel like your being watched too, but you see nobody and when you walk you hear footsteps behind you and when you stop the footsteps behind you also stop. So right now your walking really fast and you feel a presence behind you. You felt someone grab your hand and you shrieked turning around. What you saw caught you off guard, it was a starved- creature human thing. He had razor sharp-teeth and on his hand were fingers with claws at the end. It had something in his hand and you couldn't quite make it out until he took it and put it in front of you. You picked it up and realized that it was a bouquet of roses with a note. You read the note and it said: 'I will stop loving you when the last rose dies.  Yours truly the rake <3' You looked up to say something only to see that the mysterious creature was gone. You continued walking wondering if you will see him again.

The SeedEater  
 Nothing was going your way from the moment you fell this morning giving yourself a bruise to when about 10 minutes ago you dropped your food and coffee and you have no more money on you. So you just wanted to go home, relax and get this crappy day over with. You turned a corner down a deserted street. From behind you you heard someone following you "Nice ass babe!Mind if I have a piece."  
"Just fucking great." You ignored him and then you heard running so you started running. You screamed and soon there was a hand over your mouth and you was being dragged into an alleyway. "No need to be scared babe, I just want to have a little fun." He started feeling you up and tears were at your eyes but when you felt him unbutton your pants he was pulled off of you and you heard a scream then silence. You looked at your attacker laying in a pool of blood. You looked up at your savior and it was a...bird-man? He was shirtless showing an 8-pack and he had feathers surrounding his head. He had piercing golden eyes. He was studying you and you smiled at him. His eyes widen slightly and in a flash he was gone.

Herobrine  
You were home all bored and your parents were on a business trip. So you decided to go upstairs and play Minecraft since you found it on your doorstep when you came home a couple of days ago. You put it into [Y/G/C] and started to play. You were enjoying it until it started freezing and the character you were playing as was doing the opposite of what you were doing. Then it shut off and you huffed and got up. The t.v. turned back on just when you was about to leave and you heard a voice. Then something was coming out of your screen and frozen to the spot you watched as a boy came out. He was Herobrine from Minecraft! He looked at you and he had white eyes with a blue tint.  
"Hello, [Y/N]" You freaked and it's like he read your mind. "You just finished putting your name into the file and you picked me as your player."  
"How did you do that?! Come out of the game!?" He chuckled "Search me up online under Creepypasta [Y/N]. I'll come back out once you done that." With that said he went back into the t.v. leaving you dumbstruck.

 BRVR   
You are a major fan of pokemon. You know all 721 pokemon, their abilities and everything (If you don't then here you do XD) Your favorite pokemon was Pikachu because he is so cute! Right now your in your living room and you're just playing Omega Ruby to pass the time and you get a knock at your door. You opened your door and there was no body around and you looked down to see... a pikachu stuffy! You squealed and picked it up and sat it on the couch. You went to get water and when you came back it was on the table. You looked at it but thought nothing of it so you sat down and you felt like you was being watched so you looked at your stuffy. You noticed something strange that it had a large smile showing sharp teeth and it had...blood? Creeped out you tried to ignore it until it turned it's head all the way to the left. You screamed bloody murder and in a puff of smoke there was a boy standing there. He looked you up and down with a smirk "I'll see you around [Y/N]" He left in another puff of smoke leaving you scared and wondering how the hell he knew your name.

  Grinny  
You were just going home from shopping and you were walking and you passed a alley way and you heard meowing. You stopped and decided to take a look because you're curious. You looked beside the dumpster and noticed a purple cat limping and with a bandage. You felt sorry for it so you grabbed him and took him home. Once you got home you gave him some food and milk and changed his bandages cleaning and disinfecting them. He purred and licked your face as a thank you. You giggled and rubbed between his ears and in a swirl of wind there was a cute boy standing there with light red eyes. He looked at you and smiled "I appreciate what you did for me, but for now I must take my leave." He turned back into a cat and left out of your window.

 Zalgo   
You were home all alone locked up in your room. Your parents went out leaving you home alone for the weekend. You're on your laptop, charging your phone and listening to music. You heard a strange noise and you paused your music to see if you can hear it again. You don't but as soon as you're about to put your music back on you hear a thump downstairs. You decided to take a look. You grabbed your bat next to your bed and left your room to go downstairs. It was dark so you were a little scared. You were walking downstairs when something came flying towards you. You ducked in time to hear it crash into the wall. You hear a deep chuckle from behind you as the light is turned on and you turned your head so fast you almost gave yourself whiplash. Behind you was a man that was abnormally tall, I mean seriously he was about 7' and something inches. He had red eyes, messy black hair, tanned skin with a white dress shirt and jeans. He was smirking down at you.   
"You're adorable when you're trying to be scary." You blushed at that comment as you pouted.  
"I am scary, for your information!" He laughed at that  
"Sure you are...y/n" With that said he disappeared when you blinked making you jump and contemplating whether or not that was fake.

Sonic exe  
You were home alone for once. Your mother and father went on a business trip to somewhere, you forgot. They won't be back for a few days so you were home alone to do whatever you pleased. Right now you're in your room playing games on your computer. You just finished playing mine craft, so now you felt like playing Sonic the Hedgehog. You went on and you was going good until the game started getting weird. Your character, Sonic seemed to have a mind of his own and does the opposite of what you're doing on your control buttons. Then once he fell he came back but this time he was covered in blood and his eyes were oozing blood. You started to freak out especially when it seemed like he was staring directly at you. You shut down your computer only for it to come back on. You reeled back with your chair as a spiral came on and your eyes widen when someone was coming out of it. Your jaw dropped when you recognized the person as Sonic himself. He looked at you and smirked "You're too hot to kill, I'll catch you later babe." He jumped back in your computer and it went back to normal. You sat there and try to come to terms with what just happened.

Tails Doll  
Let's face it, you are a major fan of creepypastas. You know a lot of them and you know a lot of their stories and a lot of them are actually sad. You actually wish that they were real and if somebody heard you they would probably think that your weird, but you don't care. Right now your walking back home from eating a solo dinner. Hey your allowed to treat yourself. Anyway your walking right and you just happen to see something move out of the corner of your eye. You swiftly turned and you saw a... doll? You grabbed it and it actually was Tails the fox from sonic but this doll had a purple gem around it's neck and it had red eyes and stains on it's fur.You thought it was cute and  you grabbed it. You looked around to see if anyone left it and when you saw no one you took it for your own. So now you're home and you sat it down in your living room as you went to change and take a shower. When you came back downstairs the doll was on the couch. You could've swore you put it on top of the table but didn't dwell on it. You went in the kitchen and you couldn't shake the feeling that you were being watched. When you came out of the kitchen, you dropped your cup on the floor as it made a clang sound. The doll was gone! It was right there on the couch and now its not there.You officially started freaking out thinking that someone broke into your house. You let out a scream as you heard a growl come from behind you. You turned around only for your jaw to drop. Standing there seemed to be your doll...only human. He saw slight recognition in your eyes and smirked."Glad to see you recognize me y/n~" He purred it out huskily making you blush. He chuckled and it seemed to rumble in his chest. You felt your eyes widen as he smirked at you and you realized that he still had fox ears and two tails.  You touched the ears. "I don't like being touched, but I'll make an exception with you." He smirked showing off a row of sharp teeth. You felt your eyes widen "You are real..." "I'm real as can be and I know that you know who I am. I know your name is [Y/N]" You stared in disbelief. "We'll meet again." In a puff of smoke he was gone. You looked around and saw nothing

Smile Dog   
You were walking in the woods at night. You admit, not the smartest thing you've done considering what could happen to you but you was angry. You just got into a heated argument with your boyfriend and you guys broke up. He admitted that he was cheating on you with some girl that you HATED so that's why you're out here blowing off some steam. You was stomping angrily kicking leaves and twigs. You heard a twig snap behind you and you froze completely a little scared to move. Whatever that was it stopped too because you didn't hear no more twigs snap. You turned around as something nipped at your ankle. You looked down to see a red and black husky with yellow eyes and he seemed to be...smiling? You knelt down and rubbed between it's ears.  
"Hey boy, what your doing out here?" The dog shrugged as if saying 'I don't know'  
"Well if you don't know then who is your owner?" The dog looked at you and started snickering. You jumped up and looked around to see if any one was around and when you saw no one you looked back down at the smiling dog. "Okay I must have a couple of screws in my head loose because the dog just snickered."   
"I'm pretty sure you're not crazy." Your eyes popped out of your skull as you looked around for another source that wasn't there.  
"...Did you just talk?"  
"Last time I checked moving your lips and producing words is considered talking."  
"What the hell, now I know I'm crazy, I'm having a conversation with a talking dog."  
"I don't have to be a dog." You moved your head so fast your neck cracked. "Ex-squeeze me?"  
"I'll show you," In a puff of smoke low and behold...a human wearing a muscle shirt, jeans and a dog collar but, he had dog ears and sharp teeth like a canine.  
"Three things, your name is [Y/N], my name is Smile, and I have to go soooo.... later." With that said he dashed into the trees disappearing. You was left their wondering if that was real.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I honestly feel like these characters don't get enough love


	2. Becoming Friends

The Rake  
It's been a few days since you've seen that strange creature. You honestly wanted to see it again not only to thank him for the roses but to see exactly what it is. You've made up your mind that you were going to go find that strange creature in the same woods that you went through  before. You put your shoes on and started walking thanking God that the woods was right behind your house. You started walking and enjoyed the serenity of it all and the noises that the little animals and insects were making. As you continued all the noise died out and you were engulfed in silence. You found it a little weird and then you heard a twig snap behind you and you spun around to come face to face the same creature human you encountered before. It looked at you and tilted its head as if studying you. You looked at it and couldn't help but feel sorry for it. It looked like it hasn't eaten in days. Then you gasped as it suddenly changed into a good looking guy with silver hair, white eyes with a tint of gray and had hands instead of claws. You closed your mouth and you was looking at him in shock and awe. He walked slowly towards you and put one hand on your face.  
" Would you be my friend y/n?" His voice was deep and a bit raspy.  
"Thank you for the roses and yes you can."  
He gave you a smile and patted your head. "You're welcome Y/N and  I will see you soon." With that said he changed back into the creature looking at you one more time and ran through the trees. You stood there bewildered as it hit you. How the hell did he know your name?

The Seedeater  
You were shaken by what happened the other night but there is one thing or person that you just couldn't get off your mind. That man that saved you last night from a attempted rape. You thank God that he was there and you want to properly thank him. You turned on the news and noticed that the same guy that attacked you was found and there is no trace or evidence of who or what did this. You know but you weren't about to snitch on your savior. Which brings you back to your current predicament on wanting to see him. You don't know his name, where he lives, where he is at or anything. You sighed feeling defeated so you decided to go take a walk to clear your head. You started walking down a street and it was a bit eerie considering that there was no cars or people which was strange. Then again it's almost 5:00 in the morning so it's still a bit dark aside and people are more or less sleeping. You were walking when all of a sudden you was pulled into an alley. You gasped and was about to scream when you noticed the familiar golden eyes. "It's you! You're the one who saved me the other night from getting raped!" He nodded at you. "What's your name?" He looked at you before answering "Seedeater" His voice was extremely deep. "My name is y/n and I wanted to thank you properly." He looked at you "No one has ever said thank you before, be my friend?" You were momentarily shocked and agreed. His eyes softened a bit and with one final look he left blending in with the shadows and you continued on with your walk out the alley.

Herobrine  
You did exactly what he said and read about him on Creepypasta Wikia. To say the least you was excited and scared. You was excited because your favorite character in Minecraft is real and y'all could be friends and then again he could decide to just kill you. You're in your room right now and you was hoping that he would pop out of your computer screen. You left Minecraft on so you decided to play games on your phone. All of a sudden your computer started making a noise and you looked up to see a hand coming out of the screen. You were excitedly nervous as you watched Herobrine come out of your screen. He didn't look pixelized, he looked human and his eyes were still white with  a blue tint. He was freaking tall! He was about a head and a half taller than you. He turned and saw you staring.  
"You like what you see Y/N?" He smirked and you blushed.   
"No... I was just wondering if you wanted to be friends?" You closed your eyes and then you felt a hand on your cheek. You opened your eyes to see him looking at you with a smile.  
"To be friends with a beautiful girl such as yourself...I wouldn't pass this up for the world." You blushed deeply but inside you was fangirling knowing that your actual friends with such an awesome character.

BRVR  
You was still scared from what happened yesterday. You love Pokemon and Pikachu but damn, what happened scared the hell out of you! Your home alone and your upstairs in your room in silence working on (homework, paperwork, something) when you heard a noise. You found that extremely weird  considering your home alone. So you grabbed the bat in your room you keep for protection and opened your bedroom door and looked down the hallway. You saw that the lamp that usually sits on the table was now on the floor with the light bulb broken. You listened and heard silence. You came out of your room and went in the living room and your heart was beating so hard that you heard it in your ears. then all of a sudden you was grabbed from behind. You started screaming and thrashing and you heard the person behind you say harshly. "Dammit Y/N stay still! I'm not going to hurt you!" You stopped thrashing enough for him to let you go and you turned sharply to see it was the same guy pikachu person from yesterday.  
"Who are you? How did you get in my house!? How come I didn't see you?! How do you know my name?!" He chuckled making you blush with embarrassment and anger. "I've been watching you for awhile, and I'm an expert at entering houses and being invisible and my name is BRVR." You blinked up at him and then narrowed your eyes. "How were you able to do what you did yesterday?" He smiled up at you showing his sharp straight teeth. "Be my friend and you'll find out." You contemplated until you went against your better judgement and agreed. 

Grinny  
You was confused and shocked about that neko boy changing from cat to human and back to cat.  However though he was cute and you wanted to see him again. He said he'll stop by again and besides he owes you for rescuing and saving him. You just got home when you heard a meow come from your kitchen. You went to investigate to see the same purple cat turned boy from yesterday. You couldn't help but smile and he noticed you and in a puff of smoke he turned into the cute boy he turned into yesterday. He had red eyes and a fang poked out when he smiled.  
"Hey, glad to see that your happy to see me..."   
"Y/N, Y/N L/N" He smirked down at you considering that he was taller than you.  
"A pretty name for a pretty girl such as yourself.' You blushed at the comment and his smirk widen. "Now what would it take for me to befriend such a lovely young lady such as you?" You blushed again as he put a arm around your shoulders. "u-uh...you can be my friend." He looked genuinely surprised. "Really? I could?" You looked at him and nodded. He didn't say nothing but smirk down at you.

Zalgo  
You was a scared and a little peeved from last night. First of all, a tall scary man comes and pops up in your house and in a blink of an eye he's gone. Then he got the nerve to not call you scary! How dare he! That is such an insult! You are scary, shit! Let him come again and you show him just how scary you are. You was so deep in your musings you failed to notice that the same man is standing in your living room just observing you. He coughed and you jumped 10 feet in the air with a shriek and you turned around to see the same man smirking and chuckling deeply while looking at you. You turned red from fury and stomped right up to him acting like you weren't scared (deep down you was but you don't care at the moment). "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN APPEAR, DISAPPEAR AND REAPPEAR AGAIN IN MY HOUSE LIKE YOU OWN IT! IF YOU THINK THAT YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING FOR YOU!" You was in his face by now and he looked genuinely surprised. Then he started cracking up which made you look at him flabbergasted. "You know you're the first person. Ever. to yell, or even raise their voice at me and get IN my face. You got guts I'll tell you." You was speechless. "I like you my name is Zalgo. What's yours?" You looked at him a bit skeptically "Y/N" He turned his head with a smirk "I like it. Well Y/N me and you are friends got it." Before you can object he left in a puff of smoke making look around and wondering how the hell he did that.

Sonic Exe  
You was a bit perplexed with the fact that your favorite character Sonic popped out of your computer screen in human form and with blood coming out of his eyes. Then he calls you 'hot' and 'babe'. You started blushing as you recalled the events and you found yourself wishing that he would come back. You didn't have many friends and you were not about to have this chance of a life time slip through your hands of befriending a so called 'imaginary' character. As if picking up on your distress your computer screen went white and you watched in awe as Sonic climbed his way onto your bedroom floor. He dusted himself off and looked at you with a smirk. "Hey babe, did you miss me." He winked at you making you blush. "No, I want to know how you did that?"   
"What? You mean come out of the screen?" He had a smirk as he waltzed towards you making you nervous. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He was in your face making you flushed. "You can start off by chilling with me. You should accept it you only get one chance in your life to be with a God." You looked at him as he said that. "You're a God?"   
"YES! I AM GOD! THERE'S NO ONE BETTER THAN GOD!!" You gave him this look O_O and decided that you'll agree with him or else you'll die. "Okay...You got a deal." He stopped his rant and gave you a fanged smirk.   
"Smart choice babe." With that said he left leaving you alone.

Tails Doll  
Your home alone and your watching t.v. and you jumped as you heard something drop in the kitchen. You paused the t.v. and looked in the direction of the kitchen scared. You thought someone was in your house so you grabbed the closest thing to you which was a pot (Don't ask me just go with the flow). You slowly went in the kitchen and the first thing you noticed was that your cookie jar was on the floor. Then you looked up and saw no one and you know damn well that someone was there You was so tense that when you heard a slight growl from behind you, you screamed and turned while throwing the pot at whatever made the noise. Unfortunately, the person who was behind you grabbed the pot before it can land home and gave you a disapproving look. "Tsk, tsk shame on you y/n you tried to hit me with a pot." He crushed the pot with his hand making you go O_o. "Why would you do a thing like that?" You became a little angry as you realized it was the same doll, human thing from before  "First of all, how the hell did you get in my house? And how do you even know my name?" He just gave you a fanged smirk "Oh y/n you ask too many questions. Just go with it." In a flash he had you pinned to the wall with both hands pinned in one of his above your head. "Now my sweet y/n you're going to do as I say and be a good girl okay?" You was scared to say no so you nodded your head yes. "Good, now I'll see you around my little blossom." In a blink of an eye he was gone leaving you there against the wall in shock.

Smile Dog  
It's been two days since you broke up with your boyfriend and two days since you seen that dog/human person. It's night time and you're walking through the woods not because you want to get raped (couldn't help myself XD) but you wanted to see that dog again. Yeah you'll admit that the boy was weird especially when he was a dog with that big smile of his. Yet, you wanted to see him again because you like dogs (even though this one can turn into a human) and since you never had one this could be your chance.  You walked until you heard a twig snap behind you. You looked and noticed that Smile dog/ human from a couple of nights ago. You went on your knees and when he got closer to you, you couldn't help but notice that you was eye level with him. You thought 'I didn't realize that he was THIS big' You petted between the ears as it growled in content. It lay on it's back exposing it's belly to you and you giggled at how cute he was being. You rubbed his belly as he panted and shook his leg. You laughed and then started squealing as he got on top of you and started licking you all over your face. "Down Smile boy! hahaha Down!" He eventually got off of you and you sat up and gave him a hug. You felt his muscles tense and then relax a bit "You will be my new friend. Okay?" He barked and gave you a smile. "You know what? I'm going to call you just plain Smile (You see what I did there, eh, no? okay then...)  How does that sound?" He gave you a look and then started licking your face. "Okay, you like it." You stayed and played with him until you got tired and left.


	3. Having Crushes

The Rake  
You know almost everything or just about everything you can about Rake. You guys knew each other for a few months already and your the best of friends. He told you that he kills for a living and he thought that you'll stop talking to him. You surprised him by saying you don't care as long as he doesn't hurt you. He promised to never hurt you so you guys became even closer. As times continues you realized that your feelings for Rake escalated into something more. You realized that you like like Rake. you was in deep thought when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You jumped and turned to see Rake in human form looking at you with concerned eyes. You blushed lightly at the intensity.  
"Are you okay y/n? I was talking to you when you spaced out." You blushed more out of embarrassment as you looked down  
"S-sorry Rake I was just thinking of something." 'why did I stutter?'  
(switch to his POV)  
'She looks so cute when she blushes.' I blinked as I realized two things. I called y/n cute and I have a crush on her.

The Seedeater   
It's been ten months since your attempted rape and since you met seedeater. He was a little rough around the edges in the beginning. He didn't really talk that much, just stared at you a lot which weirded you out a little bit but you got used to it. Then slowly he opened up to you and you were surprised by some of the things that you guys had in common. You found out that he was a Creepypasta. You knew what they were but you never knew that they existed. You was even more surprised when he told you there's more and he introduced you to them at the Creepypasta Mansion. At least some of them such as L.J, E.J, Ben Drowned, Jeff the Killer, Masky, Hoodie and Ticci Toby. He even told you he killed for a living but you kind of figured that out already, but you didn't want to burst his bubble. Right now your in the kitchen with him. Oh you forgot to mention that he cooks and he is really good at it. Anyway, you watched as his muscles moved along with him and how his long spiky hair swiveled with each moment and when he turned you saw the look of concentration on his face. You liked him for awhile but you didn't want to ruin the friendship. He noticed your staring and he smirked at you with amusement in his eyes.  
"You like what you see?" You blushed scarlet as you turned your head and didn't look at him. He chuckled at you as he thought 'She's adorable.'

Herobrine  
You loved playing video games with Herobrine. He would come in and out of the computer everyday, to hang out and chill with you ever since you guys encountered a few months ago. You really enjoyed his company, and how he made you laugh even when his jokes were dry or corny. He always tickled you and even though you tell him to stop you secretly enjoy him tickling you. You blushed as you thought about him because you had a crush on him for awhile but he doesn't know that. You were scared to tell him because you didn't want to jeopardize the relationship that you guys already had so you stood quiet. Right now your battling Herobrine in (whatever game you like) and you jumped for joy as you won. Let's face it you're a pro but Herobrine always win so for you to win against him was rare so you celebrated.  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I win." Herobrine just looked at you with a smile on his face.  
( Switch to his POV)  
'She is so cute when she's jumping around like that...I hope she doesn't realize that I let her win.'

BRVR   
He finally decided to tell you everything after like almost a year of knowing each other. You told him everything about you and he finally decided to tell you stuff after you snapped at him for keeping secrets and not trusting you.  He told you that he's a Creepypasta and that he kills for a living. You didn't want to admit that that was a good reason to stay quiet and secretive but still! He was shocked that you accepted him either way and he gave you a huge hug that you enjoyed very much. You like him as more than a friend but of course he doesn't know that. You don't need him disappearing on you so y'all continued being friends. You're in the living room watching t.v. with him and you weren't really paying attention to the t.v. you was just thinking. BRVR was staring at you the whole time and twice he waved a hand and snapped his fingers and you didn't move or blink. He got a little worried so he shook you. You looked at him out of your trance now. "Y/N are you okay? I was trying to get your attention for the longest." You blushed as you noticed how close your faces were.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I was just thinking about something." He put an arm around your shoulder and brought you to him. You blushed as you thought 'You don't know what you do to me BRVR...'

Grinny  
You have grown quite fond of Grinny over the past months. He's actually funny and he's really fun to bother when he's not being a flirt with you. He gets aggravated every time you tug his scarf and he'll swipe at you every time making you giggle as he would glare at you a blush adorning his face. You found it so cute and sometimes his little cat ears would come out when he's really relaxed or extremely angry. You like to pet them and surprisingly he lets you considering the fact that he hates when others touch them. He told you a while ago that he kills and that he was a Creepypasta and you accepted it as long as he didn't try to kill you. He promised that he would  never hurt you. You realized awhile ago that you had a huge crush on him but kept quiet. Little did you know that he felt the same way...

Zalgo  
In the beginning you really didn't like Zalgo, because he still popped up in your house like he owned it and claimed that you guys were friends and that that was already established when he met you. Slowly but surely you warmed up to him and as you did that you realized that he really wasn't such a bad guy. Besides the fact that most Creepypasta's are scared of him and that he kills hundreds and hundreds of people for a living. You didn't mind this though surprising yourself and him. You realized that he is misjudged for being cold-hearted, heartless and cruel due to his persona, and his reputation. In fact he is the opposite. Yeah he doesn't talk much but he talks enough when it's just the two of you together. He's rough but sweet in his own ways. Somewhere in the few months that you've know each other you've grown to like him as more than just a friend. You had a feeling that he knew but better safe than sorry. You loved spending time with him and you loved his smile and they way his eyes shone when he talked about something he liked or enjoyed doing. You wished that he reciprocated your feelings but if he didn't you was happy just the way you guys are.

Sonic Exe  
You got used to his little bouts of "I AM GOD" over the past months. Other than the fact that he could be a complete ass at times and a flirt and a bit perverted he was cool. There was one time when he got really nervous and jittery around you which was extremely out of character for him. Come to find out he's a Creepypasta and that he kills for a living. He thought that that was the end of your friendship but he was relieved when he found out that you didn't care. So then you guys started hanging out all the time and spending most of your time playing video games or arguing over little things but it was all good. Some how you caught feelings for the maniac and you were about 110% sure that he didn't like you back. You felt that you guys were going to stay friends and that was the end of that. Little did you know that Sonic was thinking the same thing.

Tails Doll  
Tails (You found his name from one of the visits) made it a habit to visit you and scare the living hell out of you each day. He would pop up out of no where and at the most random times. He found it amusing but he decided to not do it as much as you begged him to stop doing it so  much before he gives you a heart attack. He laughed at your expense. That's besides the point, the point is is that you have a major crush on him that he doesn't know about. He knows everything about you and you know just about everything about him. You even know that he kills and that he's a Creepypasta but that didn't change your relationship much to his surprise. You guys are in the kitchen eating and he's scarfing it down.   
"Wow, y/n you're a really good cook." You blushed at the compliment and praise  
"Thank you Tails i'm glad that you're enjoying it." You continued eating as you failed to realize that he's staring at you.  
(Switch to his POV)  
'She is such a good cook! she's so smart and beautiful too... That's it she's going to be mine and mine only.'

Smile Dog  
You  found it really cool how he's able to change from a dog to a human any time that he wants to. You guys got along so well that you soon became the best of friends. You guys would hang out in the cafe's sometimes when he's in human form. Then you guys would go to the woods and he would switch between human and dog. You really enjoyed his company and he was so sweet. He's so damn tall too, that what ever you can't reach he would get it for you easily. You found it both annoying and helpful and he would rub it in your face too. Anyway, you found out that he kills and that he's a Creepypasta. You didn't mind as long as he didn't hurt you. He promised that he wouldn't so that was the end of that discussion. You also, gained a crush on him but you didn't tell him so he didn't know. On the contrary though, he in fact DID know that you liked him and he liked you back...


	4. When He Asks You Out

The Rake  
You just got home from a long day at (school, work, etc.) and all you wanted to do was take a hot shower. You looked at the clock and noticed that it was still early. You decided that a nice hot shower would relax your sore muscles and make you feel less tired. You decided to take one.   
~Le time skip~  
You felt refreshed after that shower so you laid on your bed and decided to watch some t.v. About two hours later you heard a knock on your window. You looked and saw Rake in his human form. you smiled as you let him in. "Hey Rake!" You gave him a huge hug as he smiled and returned the gesture. He sat down with you and watched t.v. You couldn't help but notice that he didn't look at you and he was fidgety. You looked at him concerned "Are you okay?" He looked up at you and grabbed your hand as he looked in your eyes not breaking eye contact.  
"Y/N... I've been wanting to you ask you something...we could still be friends...but..will you go out with me?" He looked prepared for a rejection, but he wasn't prepared for you to propel yourself into his arms in a big hug.  
"Of course I'll go out with you." His smile almost split his face.

The Seedeater  
Today, marks one year since you guys known each other and you couldn't be any happier. You bought a gift for him because you decided that today will be the day that you will confess your feelings to seedeater. Even if your feelings aren't returned you still need to put it out there before it chokes you. Anyway, you're home now and you had a cake on the table along with the present as you waited nervously for him to come. It was almost 10 o'clock at night when he came. He seemed tired but he still came through the window and he had something in his hand if you could tell by the grip that he had on it. You looked at him and you're smile grew as he gave a smile of his own at the cake and the gift.  
"Happy one year anniversary!" you glomped him as he hugged you back while chuckling at your behavior.   
"You're just too cute for yourself y/n." You blushed at the comment as he just gave you smirk showing his fang.  You brushed it off as you gave him his gift. "Open it!" He did as he was told and his eyes opened wide as he looked at the (you get to choose what you gave him) that you gave him. "This is...how did you...wow." You felt pride swell up inside of you as he was rendered speechless. He gave you big hug and he gave you your present. You opened it and it was a necklace and it said 'My girl y/n' You looked up at him with a blush and smile as he hugged your hips.  
"Y/N, would you please be my girlfriend?" You nodded your head as he brought you closer to him.

Herobrine  
You was planning on coming clean to Herobrine about how you feel about him. You didn't know how much longer you can keep it inside of you so before you burst you're going to spill your guts to him. Speaking of the devil you hear thumping from your room so you assumed it was him. Your assumption was correct because when you turned your head you saw him walking towards you. He sat next you on the couch watching t.v. a little closer than usual. You didn't pay it no mind as you guys watched t.v. Soon enough he wrapped an arm around your shoulder and brought you closer to him. You blushed as you didn't resist and you couldn't help but look up at him only to notice that he was already staring at you. You blushed at the proximity "H-Herobrine..." He pulled you into a hug  
"Y/N...I've known you for a long time and you're the only girl that made me feel this way...so please be mine?" You couldn't believe your ears.  
"Herobrine...I was always yours." His smile rivaled Jeff's

BRVR  
You was watching t.v again but you were feeling a bit depressed. It's been a year and a few months and you still didn't work up the courage to tell BRVR how you really feel about him. You was scared that he wouldn't like you back, or worse be disgusted with you and leave you and there goes your only best friend ever. These thoughts were making you depressed and you didn't realize that a tear escaped you until you felt someone wipe it away. You jumped as you looked up at BRVR to see him looking down at you in concern. He brought you in a hug as he rubbed soothing circles on your back.  
"My beautiful y/n, why are you crying?" You blushed at the compliment and then you blushed even more when he kissed your cheek. "I know you like me...and I like you too. A lot, I was scared because I thought you'll say no, but now I know you won't so...please go out with me?"  
You was so happy that you nodded and said"yes!" As you hugged him tight.

Grinny  
You and Grinny were in the lake behind your house because it was a 100 degrees outside and you were pretty sure you was going to melt if you didn't go in the lake. Grinny decided to join you, as he is not quite fond of extreme heat. So you guys are just relaxing when you come up with a great idea. you smirked as you looked at him with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. you went up to him with a bucket of water and you threw the water on top of him leaving him spluttering. You was cracking up, as he glared at you with a frown, then all of a sudden he had a smirk. He quickly went under and you got a little nervous because you didn't know where he went. you yelped as arms wrapped around you and hot breath on your ear. "Got you y/n" He said that huskily making you blush. you turned around in his arms as you hugged him.  
"Y/N...make me the happiest person alive and be my girlfriend?" You smiled as you answered  
"With pleasure." He smirked showing off his cute fang.

Zalgo  
You and Zalgo are just chilling in your bedroom with the AC on. He was reading a book while you was playing on your phone. You guys enjoyed the silence because it was comfortable until Zalgo spoke up surprising you.  
"Y/N...do you like anybody?" You was caught off guard by the question so you looked at him and he was staring at you with a deadly serious and calm expression that only he could pull off.  
"Yes..I do." 'If only he knew that it's him who i like.' You looked up only to see him not looking at you.  
"Who is it?" You jumped a bit because it came out deep, and angry and it had a hint of...jealousy. you stood quite for a minute before answering.  
"It's you Zalgo." He turned his head so fast you heard it crack and he stared at you.  
"Are you serious?" You only nodded as he smirked down at you. He crawled towards you and whispered in your ear. "You do realize now that you're mine and only mine, right?" you looked at him as you said  
"I wouldn't have it anyway."

Sonic Exe  
You was playing a game on your game console when Sonic came out of your computer and plopped down next to you. he didn't say anything for a long time in which you found very disturbing considering the fact that he usually never shuts up. So you sat there in silence for a half an hour before you couldn't take it anymore. You looked at Sonic and asked him "Sonic, are you alright? You've been a bit quite." He just shook his head  
"I'm fine, I was just thinking." You shrugged and continued playing. After a while he spoke again. "Y/N, be my girlfriend?"  
You dropped the controller in shock and before you can answer Sonic got up angrily. "I should've known you wouldn't say yes." He sounded angry and hurt at the same and before he can leave you jumped on his back.  
"Sonic, you idiot! You didn't let me answer! You caught me off guard! And yes I would love to be your girlfriend." He turned around so now your on him on his front. "You're not lying?" You gave him a -_- face.  
"Why would I lie about something like that." He just smiled, a real genuine smile.

Tails Doll  
You and Tails were home and you was eating dinner with him. He finished before you and quickly went upstairs. You finished a few minutes later and you washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. You was about to sit down when Tails called you upstairs from your room. You went to see what he want and when you opened the door you was pleasantly surprised. Tails stood there with a bouquet of flowers and there were rose petals forming a heart on your bed and in the center it said 'Be mine Y/N' He saw your happy face so he stepped up to you.   
"These are for you." You grabbed the flowers and sniffed them. They smelled lovely!  
"Aww, thank you so much Tails, you didn't have to do this...and to answer your question." You kissed his cheek and he gave you a sly and foxy grin as he pulled you towards him for a hug. you didn't resist neither.

Smile Dog  
Once again you was hanging out with your best friend Smile-big surprise there- and you guys were just strolling in the woods admiring the scenery. You had to admit and agree with Slendey...the woods and nature are truly beautiful. Anyway, Smile was in his human form and your hands would occasionally brush and you didn't mind not one bit. You noticed that as your guys hand brushed, Smile eventually grabbed and held your hand. You glanced at him and he was looking straight ahead. You blushed and looked straight ahead too and continued walking not noticing the glances that Smile threw your way. He eventually stopped making you stop and turn towards him. He grabbed your other hand and he looked you in the eyes. "Y/N, I've been meaning to tell you something..." You tried to regulate your speeding heart as you thought 'This is it!'  
"Y/N I am pregnant I have liked you for a long time now...It would make me so happy if you'll be my girlfriend?" You squealed as you jumped on him giving him a big hug. He chuckled "I'm taking that as a yes." You nodded your head as you guys stood there hugging in the middle of the woods all happy and content.


	5. First Kiss

The Rake  
It's been two and a half weeks since you and Rake have been going out and you was wondering when he was going to kiss you! You could wait because there's no rush but you would've thought that he would've done it already. You was watching some action movie with Jason Statham when Rake came in and sat next you. He grabbed your face gently making you look him in the eyes.  You looked at each for a few seconds before he brought your lips to his and you guys had a passionate kiss. You broke apart a minute later and you guys smiled at each other and cuddled on the couch you forgetting all about the movie.

The Seedeater  
You and Seedeater have been going out for almost two weeks and you wanted to kiss him already, but you was scared. He has never been with somebody so close and intimate so you didn't want to rush into things and scare him. You was in the kitchen getting something to eat when you felt arms wrap around your waist. You smiled and leaned back into his touch. You heard him chuckle and he turned you around so now your snuggled up against his chest. Mind you, he's a foot taller than you. You guys stayed like that for awhile until he said "Y/N" It was a little husky and when you looked up he smashed his lips onto yours. You melted into the kiss and you guys stood in the kitchen just kissing.

Herobrine  
You and Herobrine were playing video games on your game console. He was winning more this time but that was because you weren't really focused. You was wondering when and how your first kiss was going to be like. You was do deep in thought you didn't realize the game was paused and Herobrine was sitting in front of you. you snapped out of it when he wrapped his arms around you. You looked at him and he had a smirk on his face. You scrunched up your eyebrows and then you were surprised when he kissed you and soon enough you kissed back and soon broke it off. He turned back to the game as he said with amusement "I know you were wondering when I was going to kiss you." You blushed and smiled at him.

 

BRVR  
You was just cuddling with BRVR on the couch. It was one of those lazy days when you just nap and eat and enjoy each other's company in each other's arms. Right now the t.v is on some channel and your on top of him snuggling up to his chest. You guys shared smiles, and kisses on the cheek while he whispered sweet nothings in your ear. Then all of a sudden he kissed you on the lips and he continued all day kissing you and you weren't complaining considering that today you had your first kiss!

Grinny  
You and Grinny were on the couch watching a movie and he was laying on top of you and you were comfortable using him as your teddy bear and blanket. You guys were enjoying the movie when a kissing scene came on. You blushed and when you looked at Grinny he was already looking at you.  You knew what he wanted and you guys slowly brought your faces closer, closing the gap between you guys. You guys kissed for a minute and then let go. You continued watching the movie embracing each other.

Zalgo  
It's true that Zalgo is mean and one of the most feared Creepypasta's out there but your the only person to ever see his soft side. You love it because he is a total sweetheart! Your sitting on his lap in his room as he's telling you random stories about the Creepypastas. You were enjoying them because some of them made smile and full-out laugh. You noticed that every time you smiled or laugh Zalgo would avert his eyes to you lips and then back to your face. You decided to take the initiative and peck his lips, but he wanted more. He put a hand on the back of your neck to keep you steady while you had a mini-makeout session with him. you pulled apart after a few minutes and he continued his stories.

Sonic Exe  
You know what type of person Sonic is so you was surprised that he hasn't kissed you yet. It's been two weeks already and you were becoming a bit impatient. You wanted to kiss him, but you didn't want to be the one to kiss him, you wanted it to be the other way around. You was reading a book with Sonic in the kitchen until he called you. "Babe, come here for a sec" You got up to see what he wanted but when you got in the kitchen you was hugged and you returned it. He then smashed his lips onto yours and it was rough but passionate, just how you like it ;). You guys let go and then you guys continued to kiss in the kitchen.

Tails Doll  
You were in a bitchy mood today. You had your period and everything just didn't go right for you today, so you was just like fuck everybody and everything!! You stomped in the house and Tails was already there and he saw the state you were in. "Y/N come here now, and tell me what happened." He made you sit in his lap and he held you while you told him and everything. "Will a kiss make it better?" You looked at him while he smirked down at you and then he brought his lips to you and he kissed you. You enjoyed and you realized that maybe this day isn't so bad after all.

Smile Dog  
You and smile were walking in the woods just enjoying the scenery and to escape the madhouse known as the Creepypasta mansion. smile and Grinny got into another fight and they had to pull Smile off of him because he was seconds from ripping his throat out. He left to cool off and vent and you followed him. That is how you two are currently in a clearing holding hands and he calmed down a lot and now he's back to his to his usual self. He stopped in the middle and he turned towards you. He brought you closer to him by your hips and he looked you in the eyes, your lips and back up to your eyes. He closed the gap and he kissed you and you happily kissed back. You guys broke apart and smiled at each other as you two stood in the middle of the clearing while hugging each other.


	6. First Date

The Rake  
You was ready by 8:00 p.m and you dressed casually, you wore a (color) jeans, and a dressy (color) shirt. you waited outside for him to come and you looked up as you felt as if you were being watched. He was standing there in s button down shirt with fitted jeans and he looked good. He walked up to you and grabbed your hand and guided you to his 'surprise'. When you got there, a picnic was set up along with the food. You enjoyed yourself that night as it was just you and Rake together, eating, and enjoying each other's kiss. After finishing eating you guys just laid in each other's arms watching the stars.

The Seedeater  
You guys wanted to go on a date, but not with so many people around. So he decided on cooking for you (awww!) and he took that food and took you in the woods behind your house to the clearing. He set up everything in the clearing as you watched him with admiration and love. You chowed down and damn was his food good! You complimented his amazing cooking skills and he thanked you quite bashfully. You enjoyed each other's company and talked and laughed until midnight and the moon was shining bright in the sky. You guys sealed your wonderful evening with a kiss while the moon shined on you two :3.

Herobrine  
You and Herobrine decided to have a gamer theme date...in your house!! You was feeling a little under the weather and he said he'll make it up to you, but for now he decided to throw a date in your house. He set up the kitchen and table like your favorite scene from your favorite game. The (name) scene and the (name) game. You was so happy and shocked that you glomped him. He ordered spaghetti for you guys and you enjoyed your dinner with him despite not feeling well. The good thing was that he made you feel better!

BRVR  
He decided to take you to this big fancy restaurant. He came and picked you up at 6:00 p.m since you guys had a reservation at 7:00. You wore a form fitting (color)  dress, with (color) heels, you curled your hair, and you put on mascara, eye liner and lipstick. you grabbed your purse when the bell rung. He was in a 3 piece suit and he was looking smexy! He eyed you up and down and he gave you a compliment while blushing making you blush. Y'all went to the restaurant and it really was fancy. You sat down and ate the food and it was delicious! and A1! You thanked him for the night and he took you home and he went his separate way. You'll never forget this lovely evening.

Grinny  
He got you ready by 4:00 and you guys spent the whole day window shopping, and buying a couple of things and when it got around 6:00 you guys went home to change to be ready for the restaurant reservation at 8:00. You wore a sexy (color) dress, with some strappy (color) heels. You checked your watch and it said 7:25. You knew Grinny would be there anytime now and you were right when the your doorbell rung. You answered it to see Grinny dressed in slacks with a red dress shirt and the sleeves rolled up. Basically he was looking hot. You guys left in his car and had a good time at the restaurant. By 11:00 he dropped you off and you bid adieu.

Zalgo  
You decided that for your date you wasn't going to go all in, besides he told you to go casual and be ready by 9:00. So you chose a red dress that went a little below mid thigh with a pair of black boots. You put on some lip gloss and eyeliner and you straightened your hair. You looked at the time and it read 8:59. You knew he'll be there any minute now so you grabbed your purse and as you was walking towards your living room you heard a knocking on your door. You knew who it was and you answered it and there he was all in his glory wearing fitted jeans with a button down shirt. He smirked at you as he grabbed your hand and you guys walked through the forest enjoying the scenery until you reached a picnic. You were amazed and you two sat down and ate and laughed and talked and watched the stars together. It was very romantic.

Sonic Exe  
Sonic wasn't exactly the type of guy to go all in for a first date so he kept it simple. He told you dress comfortably so you did. You wore a pair of jeans with a cute shirt and your favorite sneakers. He waited for you and he thought it'll be cool to take you into his game so that's what he did. You actually thought that it wasn't that bad and it was actually fun. You ran with him catching the rings and jumping from hill to hill and jumping over the waters. A few times you almost fell in but he caught you telling you stop being so clumsy. Other than that you had a blast and you thanked Sonic for taking you and he gave you a crooked smile.

Tails Doll  
You was felling sick the day that you and Tails was suppose to go on a date together. You called him and told him and you heard the disappointment in his voice. You felt guilty but he said don't worry about, that he'll make it up to you when you feel better. He came over to your house and he made you soup and you guys decided to stay in your house, snuggle up together and watch Netflix. After a couple of movies you fell asleep snuggled up in his chest. He looked down at you and smiled gently and he didn't want to move you because you looked so cute and comfortable. He decided to stay there with you wrapped in his arms and eventually he drifted off to sleep to with a smile on his face.

Smile Dog  
Smile called you this morning saying that he's taking you on a date tonight and to be ready by 6:00. So you was hype and you washed and did your hair and while you was straightening your hair you could've swore you heard a thump come from your room but you decided to ignore it. As you finished your hair and you went to your room you saw a beautiful (color) dress with matching heels and a necklace. Your jaw dropped and you saw a note on your bed and opened it and it said 'put this on, you'll even more beautiful than you already are. your love Smile' You blushed at the note and you giddily put the clothes on along with some makeup. At 6:00 exactly Smile knocked on your door and when you answered his jaw dropped and he closed it back. He took you to this semi- fancy restaurant and you guys ate and talked and afterwards you guys went to the beach and walked along the shore line enjoying the breeze and the peacefulness.The date was truly romantic to you.


	7. When He Gets Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire work was written when I was 14-15 so it's not all that good but will edit it maybe

The Rake  
Let's face it your boyfriend can get jealous quick, but it'll take a lot for him to explode. That is weird right? You think so because you would think that if he gets jealous that quick it's not gonna take a lot for him to want to kill someone. Anyway, away from him right now your with your best guy friend. His name is (B/G/F/N) and you knew for the longest that he had a crush on you but you turned him down so many times that it started to get a little annoying. You even told him you got a boyfriend, did that stop him from flirting and trying to get with you? NO! He's doing that right this instant. Mind you that you two are alone and taking a short cut through 'slendy' woods' In which he has no idea that you're going through.  
"So y/n about that date..." You turned towards him with a stern gaze.   
"(B/G/F/N) I told you already that I have a boyfriend ." He snorted at you  
"Yeah, you're make believe boyfriend." You started to get angrier by the minute.  
"First of all HE'S REAL and second of all my so called 'make believe boyfriend' will kill you!" He started laughing as he looked down at you with a perverted smirk.   
"I doubt it very seriously babe." He grabbed you around the waist and tried to kiss you but you started squirming and screaming out  
"RAKE!RAKE!RAKE!" You prayed that he heard and your prayers were answered when you saw something grey with long claws jump out of nowhere tackling your friend. You heard screaming and terrible squelching sounds and then silence. You uncurled yourself when you felt Rake pull you up and crush you to his chest. He then claimed your lips and the kiss was rough and passionate. You loved it and then he let go but still held a protective arm around you "You're not allowed to have a guy best friend no more" You nodded and smiled at his possessiveness as you two stayed like that until night.

The Seedeater  
Seedeater decided to go shopping with you, after you constantly nagged him and gave him the puppy eyes in which he just couldn't resist you. (What can you say you're irresistible!) Anyway you guys decided to go to this huge mall that they built a few months ago a few blocks away from you, so you two lovebirds walked there, holding hands (d'awwwwww!!). Once you guys got there you two split, because you two have completely opposite tastes. You went to the girly side of the mall and he went to the more boyish, rock side of the mall. You guys each had your own money so no need to worry about expenses (Thank god pheww) You was looking at these cute shirts and skirts and dresses. You just wanted everything! Everything was just awesome and plus they had everything in the colors you like AND your size. Oh my gosh this is a dream come true! You couldn't decide on what to wear, and you kept looking back and forth at the clothes making cute faces and noises. This made a few people look at how weird you're being or how adorable you're being. Either way you didn't care but you caught the attention of someone.  
                                        "Ummm (chuckles) are you okay?" You squeak and look up startled at the boy. He was around your age, with brown hair, nice skin and hazel eyes and he had a name tag meaning he worked here, overall he was cute, but not as cute as your boyfriend XD. You smiled and giggled anyway  
"Oh, I'm fine it's just that they're so many clothes and I don't know what to choose to buy!" He smiled at you and looked at the clothes in your hand.   
"Well, you can get these 2 (color & color) skirts, along with these 2(colors) shirts and these 3 dresses. They really bring out your complexion, hair and eyes." He gave you a sweet smile showing off his dimple making you blush and give him a dazzling smile making him blush in return.  
"Well then guess who is buying these clothes then?" He played along  
"Hmmm...I don't know...you are." You guys laughed together. "Say...do you mind if maybe...we could hang out sometime, get to know each other?" You was going to decline him nicely but someone beat you to it.  
"I'm giving you 5 seconds to get the HELL AWAY from her starting now." He didn't waste any time scrambling away and you turned to see your protective boyfriend behind you.   
"Awww, my jealous bug, you care." He looked down at you and blushed and mumbled something "What was that?"  
"You're mine and mine only." He kept an arm around you until you guys got home.

Herobrine  
You decided to have a day all to yourself. You told Herobrine about this and he had no problem leaving you alone for a day, besides he's been wanting to hang out with his friend Steve for awhile. However, under one condition though, he wanted you to leave the game Minecraft open on your computer just in case anything was to happen. He was being paranoid but to satisfy him you did it. Anyway, you went this morning to get yourself some munchies, and juice for the whole day because you were not about to get up off your couch for NOTHING or ANYONE. So you turned on the air conditioner and grabbed a blanket from your room and went and plopped yourself down on the couch ready to watch some movies with munchies in hand. A few hours later at around 4:00 you was in the middle of your third movie, you heard a knock on your door. You ignored it at first because you was intent on not moving. However, the knocking got louder and more persistent and you was getting annoyed because you couldn't hear your movie with the noise. With a n aggravated sigh you got up from your comfortable position and slightly stomped to your door and opened it up with a frown. However, it went away when you saw who it was. It was your friend Chris. However, you really didn't want him there because he had a crush on you and he never got the hint that you don't like him.  
"Hey Y/N, how's it going?" He looked at me up and down and I rolled my eyes.  
"Watching movies which I'm about to go back to." I tried closing the door but he stopped it with his foot.  
"That's not how you're suppose to treat your guest." I scoffed at him  
"You was never a guest, now leave." I tried closing it again but he forced the door open making me yelp and step back.  
"I'm tired of you rejecting me, just go out with me already." He went to grab me but I backed up.  
"I have a boyfriend you douche bag!" He growled as he caught me off guard and pinned me to the wall. My eyes widen as he smirked down at me  
"Not any more you do." He tried kissing me and that's when I shouted out of pure fear.  
"HEROBRINE!!" I heard a thud and then footsteps running. I looked to see Herobrine with anger and jealousy in his eyes. With a roar he tackled Chris beating him to a pulp and then kicking him out of the house. He turned to you and hugged you to his chest as you calmed yourself down. "Shhh, it's okay I'm here, I will always protect you, no matter what." 

BRVR  
You and your boyfriend decided to have a day to yourselves. You guys got ready early in the morning and went shopping buying each other things and clothes and then buying your own clothing. It was cute and all because y'all were holding hands and talking softly to each other smiling and laughing. You got many compliments and aww's from random people especially when y'all stopped to get something to eat. After that you guys went back home and dropped off the bags until y'all came back. You guys were walking until you guys saw a park and decided to go. You guys played on the swing first pushing each other mostly him pushing you and it was nice. Then you guys both sat on the swing gently swaying back and forth touching foreheads just enjoying each other's company. It was really a cute scene until your stomach grumbled a little. You looked at BRVR with a blush and he was already looking at you with a smirk. He kissed your nose making a blush spread over it.  
"Sounds like someone's hungry~" He sing-songed making you pout as he chuckled. He moved you off of his lap so he could get up. "Wait here, while I go get us some ice cream." With that he disappeared in the distance leaving you to rock back and forth on the swing. A little bit later you heard a rustle in the bushes and you looked to see some boy behind you coming from a path. He was pretty cute. He saw you and waved at you and being polite you waved back. He sat next to you and you guys struck up a conversation. He seemed nice at first until he got perverted.  
"So babe, what do you say, a date at my house?" He winked at you and you scowled as you politely declined him  
"I have a boyfriend already, so If I was you I would get out of here while you can." He smirked smugly at you  
"And if I don't leave."   
"Then you deal with me." He froze as he slowly turned to see BRVR standing there with two ice cream cones and glowing bleeding eyes and his Cheshire smile showing a row of sharp teeth. Scared shitless the guy left almost tripping on his two feet in his hurry to get away. You laughed as BRVR picked you up and sat you in his lap while both of y'all ate the ice cream while swaying gently in the swing.  
"I love you BRVR."  
"I love you more y/n"

Grinny  
You haven't seen Grinny since Slendy sent him on that mission with the others. He was taking longer than usual and you missed him and you were worried about him. You was just coming home from the grocery store and you felt like you was being watched but you ignored it and continued your walk home. When you got home you put up all your stuff and decided to take a shower to get away all the sweat, dirt and grime from the day. It was so refreshing and it relaxed your tense muscles and you washed your hair along the way.  You came out the shower, dried and straightened your hair. You threw on some pajamas and plopped yourself down in front of the t.v. ready to watch something, you didn't know what though. You finally found something when you heard scratching coming from your window. You ignored it at first until it became persistent and you heard meowing. You paused the t.v and looked over to see Grinny in cat form scratching wanting to come in. You went to the window and opened it and he instantly jumped on and turned to human form. "Why did you ignore me?" You shrugged  
"I didn't know it was you and I didn't want to get up." He shook his head as he rolled his eyes at you but then he smiled down at you as he embraced you. "I missed you Grinny." He held you tighter and closer  
"I missed you too." You guys stood there for a little until you had an idea.   
"You want to go take a walk with me?" He nodded and you went and got dressed and you two headed out. You guys were walking and you sat at a bench until you felt something rub against your leg. You looked to see a cat and it was so cute! You picked it up and it instantly purred and he started licking you. You was giggling not noticing Grinny staring and getting more jealous by the second. He couldn't take it anymore and he scared the cat away once you settle it in your lap. You turned to him shocked "What was that for?!" He stared at you with a pout  
"I'm the only cat you can pet and call cute." You blinked and smirked in realization.  
"Awww, my Grinny was jealous of a cat." He blushed as he turned his head away and his blush deepened when you laughed at his state.

Zalgo  
Okay you knew that Zalgo was a jealous man from the moment you met him. He just had that air around him that you don't touch, look or talk to what's his and his only. You knew that and you actually love the fact that he was jealous. He would give you your space and when you talked with a guy he would sit next to you and when the guy got a little too friendly or flirty he would wrap an arm around you to let the other know that you are taken and will never be available. You loved that about him because this proved that he was scared to lose you and he didn't want to lose you. Anyway right now, Zalgo is off doing Zalgo which means you had some time to yourself to relax and do whatever until he came back later on in the day. You decided to go to the spa because you felt that you deserved a massage and pure relaxation. About 2 hours later you came from the spa and you had a satisfied smile and you were walking funny. Your legs and arms felt like jelly and it felt soooo good! You went to get something to eat and you sat outside eating it just enjoying the scenery and all. After you finished eating you had your energy back so you decided to just walk around. You weren't planning on buying anything you was just walking around and looking at everything. You grabbed a couple of fliers to satisfy the people who were handing them out. You decided to go home so as you was walking you felt like you was being followed but every time you turned around there was no one there so you blamed it on your paranoia. You got to your door and when you opened it, someone tapped you and you jumped and turned only to see your friend Alex there. "Oh my gosh you scared me, don't do that!" He laughed "I'm sorry babe, no hard feelings." You scowled at what he said.   
"I told you stop calling me that, I have a boyfriend." His face darkened.  
"You always say you have a boyfriend, but I never see him."   
"You don't have to see him for you to know that I have one." You tried to shut the door but he pushed his way in.  
"Until I see this 'boyfriend' of yours, you're going out with me!" You blinked as you saw Zalgo about ready to kill him.  
"Look behind you Alex." He did and all color drained from his face. In a blink of an eye he was gone and a jealous Zalgo was holding you.  
"Ummm, where did he go." The sadistic grin on his face had you changing your mind. "Never mind, my jealous man." 

Sonic Exe  
Sonic is one easy person to make jealous or just get jealous all on his own. One little thing can set him off on a tangent and he'll kill or hurt everyone and anything that stands in his way. He'll curse and scream at the top of his lungs that you are his and his only and there's no one or anything that will take you away from him. Usually it'll take him a few hours to calm his crazy ass down and one time he flipped your chair and before any more damage could be done he would leave and go into the forest and he would come back calm, well as calm as a normal sonic would get. Now it's a whole different story if he went into a really bad jealous fit. It would take him two days to calm down and in those two days you would be right next to him, at least during the times that he didn't go out killing. Then he'll calm down and go back to his crazy, asshole non-clingy self. Right now, you guys were going to go watch a movie and you bought the tickets as he bought the soda, candy and popcorn. You guys went to the theater and sat in the seats all the way in the back. You were watching previews when Sonic said he had to go the bathroom and that he'll be right back. You nodded as he got up and left. A few minutes later someone sat next to you and you thought it was Sonic.  
"Well that was fast." You heard chuckling  
"I didn't know you missed me." Your eyes widen as you turned to look and see someone who wasn't Sonic.  
"Who are you?" He scooted closer to you as you scooted away from him.  
"I'm Stephen ( NO OFFENSE) and what's your name sexy lady."  
"Y/N, now get out of my boyfriend's seat." He scoffed as he smirked smugly  
"What boyfriend?" You heard a throat clear and Stephen turned around only to get punched directly in the face.  
"Me fuck face, now leave before I kill you!" He wasted no time in leaving and Sonic sat down next to you and wrapped his arm around your waist a little possessively. "You're mine." He kissed your temple as you two relaxed and enjoyed the movie.

Tails Doll  
Tails wasn't the type of guy to get jealous, but of course he did have his rare moments when he did and instead of acting out and causing a huge commotion he would pull you away and he would tell you how he feels about the whole situation and exactly why he was jealous. Then you would assure him that you are his and his only and you have no interest in dating another man, unless they make a clone of him and you both know damn well that, that's not going to happen. So other than those moments he wouldn't get jealous. he doesn't mind you talking to guys and he didn't mind you hugging guys either as long as you didn't hug them for too long than he was good. If he didn't like they guy then he would hover around you or if he was feeling a little clingy he would put an arm around holding you while you and the other guy conversed or when you two parted from each other . This characteristic just made you fall deeper in love with him because he's proving to you that he trusts you and he knows that you aren't going to cheat on him. Then at the same time he shows that he cares about you and he doesn't want to lose you especially to another man. Right now you guys were at Central Park and you happened to pass by some guy singing and playing your favorite song. You stopped to listen and he was really good. Tails saw that you was enjoying yourself so he whispered to you that he was going to get something to snack on for the both of you and you nodded at him before quickly returning your attention back to the guy. Once he finished you went up to him smiling hugely "Wow, you are really good!" The guy looked at you as he smiled and laughed  
"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself miss..." You went up to him and shook his hand as you said your name  
"Y/N" you guys hit it.   
"So Miss y/n, how about I take you out to get some lunch and some coffee." The offer was nice but you politely declined.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm here with my boyfriend and here he comes with my food, so I will talk to you later." You got up as he frowned and when he turned he saw you go up to Tails who was already glaring at him and you gave him a kiss on the lips in which he returned and he smirked at you. "Thank you Tails." He nuzzled your face a little before answering and he glared back at the man who quickly turned and didn't look back.  
"Anything for you my love." You guys walked hand-in-hand enjoying each other's company.

Smile Dog  
Smile was similar to his owner Jeff, both the master and the killer got jealous very easily, but they could control it enough that they won't completely go berserk on the boy or the thing that is deriving your attention away from them for a longer period of time then what they appreciate or like. One time smile got jealous when you was talking to Grinny and you knew that he didn't like the guy but you couldn't see why. Grinny was a nice guy but Smile would chase him away from you every single time. But that's beside the point, the point is that when Smile is jealous he gets possessive and will not leave you alone until the other person or thing left or got scared away. Usually the latter, anyway right now you and smile are in a dog park and Smile is in his dog form. A lot of people and dogs stayed away from him because they were freaked out by his appearance. You snapped on them saying that they are ignorant for judging a dog based on how they look, and not how they act and how they don't know anything about him and what kind of accidents and abuse and trauma he went through in the past. You made them feel guilty and so they started being nice to him along with the other dogs. One dog in particular took a liking to you and went up to you and jumped in your lap. He started licking your face and you started giggling playing with him. A few minutes later you heard a growl and you and the dog both turned to see Smile glaring daggers at the dog. the dog got the hint and left back to its owner. Smile hopped on the bench next to you and started nuzzling you and licking you. You eased him and gave him a kiss on the snout. "I love you and only you Smile." Smile was glad that his fur was red because you can't see his blush.


	8. When you get Jealous

The Rake  
Rake was feeling very loving and cuddly today, so after spending your whole morning and part of your afternoon cuddling, kissing and watching movies with him on the couch, he decided to take you to the cafe to get something to eat. So you two got dressed and left and you guys waited online and Rake ordered the food for you guys. It was a lady behind the counter and she was paying attention to Rake only and completely ignored you. She was flirting with him and he ignored her as you was getting aggravated and angry by the minute. You guys left to your table as you waited for the waiter or waitress to being your food. You saw someone bringing your order a few minutes later only to see that it's the same waitress from earlier. This time she unbuttoned her shirt more exposing more of her cleavage. As she put the food on the table she bent down extremely low in front of Rake and practically threw yours at you.  "So, hot stuff what can I get for my hard work, maybe your number?" She winked at him and he looked at her in disgust and you was about to snap but he beat you to it. "Yeah, I'll pay for a lady etiquette class for you, stop acting like a slut and maybe you'll be able to find a boyfriend now leave me and my girlfriend alone." She stood there blushing in embarrassment as you snickered. She quickly scurried away and Rake turned to you "Don't be jealous you are mine and mine only." You blushed as he gave you a gentle kiss

The Seedeater  
You knew that your boyfriend was extremely good-looking, anybody with half a brain could see that. So you really didn't mind the stares that he got because not once has he ever glanced at any of those girls. All his attention was on you and you alone. You absolutely loved it knowing that all these girls out here want him, but they can't have him. Anyway, you guys were walking holding hands just looking around, and window shopping. However, you got to a certain store that a dress caught your eye. Seedeater saw your interest in the dress and he quickly took you in the store so you can get it and try it on. once you got your size and you tried it on, it was a perfect fit! You was so excited and he laughed at your excited state. You guys waited online and when it was your turn you went o pay but he stopped you. "I want to pay for it and you are not changing my mind." You didn't argue but you did notice the cashier's attitude do a 180. She was dressed very skimpy showing a lot of cleavage and she looked bored and annoyed at first. As soon as she saw Seedeater though she turned flirtatious. "Hello sexy how can I help you today." She winked at him as she looked him up and down but he was unphased. "I'm buying it for my girlfriend right here." That's when she seemed to notice you and she rolled her eyes "She can't be any fun in bed, come with me and I'll show you what a real woman can do." Before Seedeater could respond you responded "Bitch! If he wanted a slut like you he'll just go to a Rent-A-Whore where you belong!" You shoved the money in her face smearing her make-up and you snatched the bag from her, grabbed his hand left the store stomping "You're hot when you're jealous."  
"Shut up."

Herobrine  
Herobrine was really excited about something today and you asked him what was it. He said that Steve was coming over and he wanted you to meet him. You was down with it especially since you saw how happy he was jumping up and down like a little kids. the door bell rang and he quickly opened and two different types of laughs quickly flooded your house. You looked up to see Herobrine with who you guess was Steve.  
"Oh, Steve this is my girlfriend Y/N. Y/N this is Steve." You two shook hands and you left the two alone to their thing. You came back in the living room a few hours later and you felt nice so you made them sandwiches and served them something to drink. You went in there and they didn't pay you no mind as you set it down or say thank you! You huffed and went back upstairs. You understand that he's his friend and all but he could at least act like you exist. A while later Steve leaves and you come back to the living room to see Herobrine watching t.v. "I see that Steve left, you want to follow him?" You didn't mean it but it just came out. He looked at you and then he smirked as he walked up to you picking up on your jealousy "Awww, my baby was jealous?" You blushed  
"N-No!" He chuckled as you stutter  
"Don't worry I love you a whole lot more than Steve." With that he gave you kiss melting away your jealousy

BRVR  
You was feeling a little out of character today, usually this is how BRVR would act but today your acting this way. You was feeling a little possessive and clingy today. He noticed it to but he really didn't mind, because he was actually enjoying the attention that you was giving him. You was holding onto him and snuggling into his chest just enjoying hearing his heartbeat and wrapped up comfortably in his arms and how good he smelt. It was perfect until his phone rang throughout the quiet house startling both him and you. He let go to answer the phone and you heard a female's voice on the other end. You didn't want to be nosy so you didn't listen to the conversation but you did watch his facial expressions. you weren't liking it. At first he was neutral, then he started smirking and then chuckling. You was getting jealous and when he hanged up with the girl he saw your expression and he smirked. "It was Sally explaining to me what's happening at the mansion. Jeff and Ben are stupid." You calmed down a bit but he still saw through it. He pulled you close to him and he kissed the top of your head. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

Grinny  
Grinny was in cat form, for what reason? He didn't feel like walking and since you wanted to go to the park, he decided to go in cat form and you carried him. You ignored the odd looks that people were giving both you and the cat in your arms, it was none of their business as to why the cat you have is purplish-pink with red eyes.  You walked inside a park and sat at the first bench you saw. You let Grinny down and let him walk around as you relaxed. After he didn't come back for awhile, you decided to go look for him. you heard some meows come from the trees so you went to investigate and what you saw made your blood boil. Grinny was being rubbed against by a cat, a girl one too. Grinny saw you and he tried to get away from the cat, but the cat just followed him. You went to the cat and pushed her, but she turned to you hissing and trying to swipe at you. You wasn't in the mood so you picked her up by the scruff of her neck and with the look you gave her she hurriedly left without a peep. You heard a poof and felt arms around your waist. "I love it when you're jealous."

Zalgo  
Okay you knew that Zalgo was a jealous man, but little did you know that Zalgo wanted to know if you were the jealous type so he decided to test that theory out. He took you out to dinner in his human form and he was downright sexy there's no other way that you can say it. The waitress thought that he was sexy too and she started flirting with him and not only did that make you mad, but the fact that he started flirting back with her. You was a little peeved when she left to get the food, and your jaw almost dropped from anger as you saw that she completely changed her attire. She's wearing a corset with a shot tight mini skirt and she put on make up too. "Here you go sexy." She set the food down as he smirked at her "Thank you sweetie." He gave her a devilish smirk "Say, give me your number so we could hang out sometime and have some fun." She winked at him and that was the last straw. "BITCH HE IS WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND WHICH IS ME NOW DO ME A FAVOR AND GET YOUR WHORE ASS OUT OF HERE!" She scurried along as I heard a chuckle. I whipped around as realization dawned on me. "You did that on purpose. Asshole."

Sonic Exe  
Sonic had a flirty attitude from the beginning and you really didn't mind as long as he didn't take it too far. However that didn't seem like that would be the case today. You guys were walking and holding hands and you were in a arcade and there was this really pretty girl in front of us but she was dressed a little skimpy. You knew that Sonic wasn't really trying to look but you caught him a few times sneaking a few glance and you was getting jealous. She came over and striked up a conversation with him and it was almost like you weren't there. All of a sudden she got really flirty and she got really close to Sonic. "Say, why don't you and me go somewhere a little private." She ran a hand down his chest and you stomped over to them having seen enough. you ripped her off of him as you punched her in the face knocking her on her ass. "HE'S MINE AND MINE ONLY! SCRAM!" She left in a hurry and you heard a whistle behind and you turned to stare at Sonic   
"Damn babe, I have to make you jealous more often." Your response was punching him on the arm.

Tails Doll  
You wasn't the type to really get jealous but if it went too far you'll be sure to get your point across and your feelings known. So as you and Tails were walking down the street you guys all of a sudden saw his fan club. You two stopped in your tracks as they made eye contact with y'all. You guys wasted no time in hauling ass especially Tails since he didn't like his fan girls especially since now he has a girlfriend. You guys ran and then stopped for  a breather behind a tree in the woods. after catching your breath y'all continued your walk like sane people until you two heard a crunching come from behind you. You two turned around only to see one of his fangirls. She ran and practically pushed you away and started talking to him and you got mad and jealous real quick. You got up and punched her dead in her face shocking both her and Tails "Don't you EVER talk to him again." She ran away not saying a word or turning around. You went up to tails hugging him as he hugged you back "Mine." You whispered this in his ear.

Smile Dog  
Smile was in his dog form and you two were at the dog park. last time you came here smile got jealous because you was paying attention more to another dog than him and he's your boyfriend. You never would've thought that today would be your turn to get jealous. You watched as Smile was playing with one dog in particular and it was a girl dog. You didn't wanted to spoil his fun so you just waited until he finished and it was time to go. once you guys left it took and hour to get home. When he got home he turned to human form and he hugged you from behind.   
"I knew you was jealous today."  
"I wasn't."  
"Yes you were, I smelt it besides there's no need when I only have eyes for you." You blushed at that comment as he turned you around to kiss you softly.


	9. When You are sad

The Rake  
You was feeling sad because today marks the day you met you're best friend and the day that she left to Florida. You haven't seen Rake today and you knew that he was out 'working'. You was glad though that you haven't seen him today because honestly you didn't want him to see you like this, all sad and gloomy. So when night came you was getting happy because you thought he wasn't going to come by and that you'll see him tomorrow and you'll be back to his normal self. Unfortunately you was proved wrong when you heard the doorbell ring and you groaned as you begrudgingly went to open the door. You was pleasantly surprised to see Rake there with flowers, candy and a teddy bear. He saw your happy and confused gaze.  
"I knew today was the day your best friend left so I gave you some time alone and decided to end the day by seeing a smile on your face." You sure did have a smile on your face for the rest of the night.

The Seedeater  
You was so excited today because it was your friends birthday, so she told you to come over and you was more than happy to come over, but not before you bought her a present. When you came over, you guys had fun and laughed and talk, but when she opened your present her whole attitude changed. She complained about it and you two had a falling out which led to a fist fight. She said some hurtful things and you said some back so you left that house angry and upset. When you got home Seedeater was already there and he knew something was wrong when you stomped in slamming the door closed behind you. He turned to you as you sat down angrily next to him. He opened up his arms and you gladly went in them cuddling against him. "Tell me what happened." And you did, you explained everything how it went from good, to bad, to worse. He sat there listening patiently and waited until you finished to speak "She's ungrateful  you don't need someone like that in your life." You nodded and agreed with him as he stayed with you to make you feel better.

Herobrine  
It was a very nasty day outside and the weather was affecting your mood unfortunately. You stayed inside today, curled up in blankets laying down in bed watching sad movies. You weren't in the mood to play any games today and you knew that there was something wrong with you because you never turn down the chance to play a game. Later on Herobrine came and he was happy and upbeat and he jumped in the bed next to you. "Hey Y/N what are you watching?" You shrugged at him and he knew something was up "Y/N what's the matter?" You looked at him and answered honestly "The weather is making me feel down and sad today." He looked at you in understanding and a couple minutes later he smirked at you. "You're not going to be sad any more!" He picked up in his arms as he ran into the living room and turned on the music full blast. He started dancing and he was dancing horribly and you couldn't help but smile and laugh at him. You soon joined him and started dancing and you wasn't feeling gloomy any more.

BRVR  
You was really sad today as you dressed up in all black. Today marked the day that you're grandma passed away and you was really close to her. She always baked you cookies, and would always offer you advice and a shoulder to cry on when everyone else either didn't really care or understand. You missed her dearly so you decided to buy flowers and go to the cemetery. That's exactly what you did but you didn't know that you was being followed by your boyfriend. He was curious as to where you was going the way you was dressed but he had a feeling as to where. When he saw you at the cemetery he understood then and he read the gravestone and he figured that it must've been your grandmother. He only came up to you when he heard you sobbing. You was startled but then you relaxed and cried a little harder when you realized that it was only BRVR. He rubbed circles on your back and he continued to do this and hug you until you calmed down. "Shhhh, she loved you very much, she wouldn't want you sad, she would want you to be happy." You understood what he was saying so you had a new goal today to enjoy yourself for both yourself, him and most importantly your grandmother.

Grinny  
You was walking home today from (work, school, etc.) when you got splashed with muddy water ruining your outfit and you was so furious. Can this day get any worse! Everything was going wrong today, absolutely nothing wasn't going your way! You walked all the way home because the freaking bus broke down 20 blocks from your home and you didn't have any money to get on another bus, because your stupid self, put down your wallet for a second and the next thing you know it's gone. So you had to cancel all your credit cards that were in your wallet and you couldn't call Grinny to let him know you was going to be late because your phone broke. HOW? You don't know but all you want to do is go home. When you got there you ignored Grinny and jumped right into the shower. When you came out, you saw that Grinny had your favorite icecream, and your favorite movie on pause on the t.v I looked at him quizzically "I saw that you was having a shitty day so I figured I do this to make you feel  better." You smiled at his kind gesture and you kissed his cheek as you snuggled up to him and watched the movie.

Zalgo  
You haven't seen Zalgo in two weeks and it was making you very upset. When you called him a couple of times it would ring and ring and ring and then go to voicemail. You knew that he was a very busy man and all but that doesn't make you miss him any less. You cared for him and you started worrying because you weren't sure if he was alright or not. Right now you was just watching t.v or attempting to watch it. You was worried too much about Zalgo and you knew it wasn't healthy to worry so much, but you couldn't help it, you cared for him deeply. You was thinking as you felt a chill in the air all of a sudden knowing that it was just 90 degrees a few seconds ago. You knew it was Zalgo and you couldn't help but hug him tightly when he appeared in front of you giving you a hug. He looked at you and then frowned when he saw tears in your eyes "What's the matter my love?" you hit him on the arm  
"Don't worry me ever again!" A tear escaped and he wiped it away with his thumb.   
"I'm sorry my love, I'll make it up to you." And he did by cuddling with you for the rest of the day and throughout the night.

Sonic Exe  
Sonic was an asshole but he did have a heart and he only showed it to a selective few and you was one of the lucky ones. He was in a sour mood, over a game but when he saw you his eyes softened and his anger went away when he saw you. You was looking out of the window watching the clouds and he thought nothing of it until he heard you sniffing. He looked closer only to see that you was crying. He went up to you and put a hand on your shoulder and you turned to him not even hiding your tears "What's wrong babe?" You shook your head not really wanting to talk about it and he didn't force you. He did let you lay your head on his chest and he let you cry and cry until you grew tired from crying and fell asleep. When he went to move you, you clung to him so he laid back down on the couch and he laid there stroking your hair and looking at you lovingly as he thought about what could've made you so sad (Sorry I couldn't think of one :/)

Tails Doll  
You was all happy today and you was walking you cute little doggie around the block (If you don't have a dog, just go along with it) You saw a dog park and your dog got so excited so you decided to cross but your dog got loose in it's excitement. Before you can react you heard tires screeching as you saw your dog get hit. You ran to her and picked her up because her breathing was labor. You took her to the nearby vet and unfortunately they couldn't save her and had to put her to sleep. You went home crying that day because you really loved her and just like that she was taken away from you. You had tears streaming down your face and Tails saw you and his smile was wiped clean off as he saw you crying. He went up to you and hugged you. "What happened?"  
"Y/D/N was hit by a car and they had to put her to sleep!" He rubbed your back and held you until you calmed down. After you calmed down he did his best to make you smile and before you went to sleep he put a smile on your face.

Smile Dog  
You got a call today from your mom that your brother was in a car accident (If you don't have a brother just pretend that you do) and you was scared. He was in another state so you couldn't visit him at the moment. However, as your mom continued you felt better knowing that he was going to recover and make it but that he was going to be paralyzed on his left side. You felt dread because that means that your brother can't play football and basketball his two favorite sports. You was happy that he was alive and was going to recover but you was sad because now your brother is going to be unhappy all because of a stupid drunk driver! You turned around when you heard a whine and you saw smile there in his dog form. He saw your sad eyes and soon enough he turned to his human form and went to sit down next t you. "What's biting you?" So you explained to him how your brother was in a car accident and everything and he waited until the end to speak. "At least he's alive and you'll be able to call him. Plus he can always watch football and basketball and teach people even if he can't play anymore." With these positive thoughts you weren't as depressed so you and Smile spent the rest of the day together peacefully.


	10. When he is sad

The Rake  
You haven't seen Rake all day, and you was wondering where he was at. You searched the woods and at each of the different spots that you two hang out at and you didn't see not a trace of him anywhere. You wanted to hang out with him today, but you came out empty handed. You gave up, figuring that he was called last minute to complete a job for Slenderman. You walked home slowly not really in a rush. When you got there you saw a lump on your couch and you figured that you left some pillows and blankets there. When you got closer you noticed that the lump was Rake, whom you was looking for all day. You went up to him only to see him look out in blank space. You noticed and shook him and that took him out of his trance-like state. "Hey, what's the matter?" He looked at you before answering  
"Just thinking about my past." You shook your head in understanding so you stayed and cuddled with him all day until he felt better and you watched t.v to get his mind off of it.

The Seedeater  
You noticed that something was off about Seedeater today. He hasn't talked to you at all today and even though he's not much of a talker he still would engage in a conversation with you but today he didn't and it seemed that he avoided you like the plague. Thinking that he was mad about something and that he just needed his space you decided to leave him alone to see if he calms down himself later on. You did what you had to do for today and when you came home you saw Seedeater in deep thought with his head in his hands. you thought enough was enough so you went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at you and greeted you "Hey babe." You looked at him concerned  
"What's the matter? You haven't spoken to me all day? Did I make you mad?" His eyes widen as he grabbed you in a hug  
"I wasn't mad at you and I'm sorry for not speaking it's just...that E.J. said some harsh things that bothered me." I rubbed his back  
"He probably didn't mean it, he was just cranky maybe." He nodded in agreement and you two stood there hugging until he got out of his sulky state.

Herobrine  
You was playing games with Herobrine all day today. It was another day of you two being together and being a couple and playing Minecraft and what other games you had and you found on the computer. Herobrine was really good at playing these games and you would get frustrated every time that he will beat you. Then the few times that you beat him he would pout and you would stick your tongue out at him. this was normal for you and you were having fun when Herobrine abruptly stood up. He said that he had to do something for Slender and that he'll be back in a couple of hours. You waved him off as you was concentrated on your game. A couple hours later Herobrine came back sulking and you noticed "What's the matter with you?"  
"STeve got hurt really bad and now he has to stay with Dr. Smiley for a few weeks to heal." You understood where he was coming through  
"Don't worry about it, he'll pull through he'strong just like you." He smirked as he sat down next to you  
"I'm stronger though." You laughed as you both continued playing your games

BRVR  
You was in Game Stop with BRVR and you two were walking around looking at the different variety of games. Most of the games you two already had and had played them all and completed all of them. However, there was a specific pokemon games that BRVR was looking for and this was his last hope. We checked so many stores before this and none of them had the game in stock and he REALLY wanted it. We finally noticed the game in the Case display and he got so excited. We went to the counter and asked the employee for it only for him to say that it was out of stock. BRVR was disappointed and you two went back home with him sulking the whole way there. When you got there he sat down as you went to your room and retrieved something. You came back with something behind your back and he looked at you with an eyebrow raised "I got something for you~" He looked at you expectantly and then his eyes widen in happiness as he noticed that you had the pokemon game that he's been dying for. He grabbed it out of your hand "Where did you get this!" You laughed  
"I had it for the longest!" He picked you up and kissed you   
"Thank you so much Y/N!" He went upstairs and you followed happy to know that he's not sad any more.

Grinny  
Grinny woke up a very grumpy cat today and everything you did was not getting him to laugh, giggle, smile or even smirk and it was infuriating. Not really wanting to deal with him because you know your temper and you would've snapped at him and you didn't want to do that so you let him be. You did your everything things and just chilled in the park waiting for Grinny to see if he can calm down. By the time you came home you had a few bags with you and you set them on top of the counter and you saw Grinny still with the scowl on his face. You had enough and went up to him "Will you take that stick up out of your ass already and tell me what's wrong?!" He glared at me as he answered  
"There's no more tuna." I gave him a poker face as I went to the bags and took out the tuna he likes.  
"This one." He looked and his face lit up as he saw it.  
"Yes! Thank you!" He grabbed it and ran to the kitchen to open it and eat it. you shook your head at his weirdness  
"Freaking neko..."

Zalgo  
Zalgo is the type of guy that if he's sad, mad or whatever he will refuse to tell you what is making him feel like this until he feels like telling you. Then sometimes if he doesn't want you to know he will ignore you until you finally give up and then he will go back to acting like his normal self. As of right now, the way that Zalgo is dragging and not really doing anything today, you could tell that something was up with him. When you went to sit down next to him you looked up at his face and noticed that he didn't have a scowl or a frown to signify that he was angry. He had a solemn look and you knew then that something was making him upset. You sat there patiently waiting for him to say something and for once it didn't take long for him to "I'm thinking about everyone that got away from me killing them." I looked at him and you thought it was silly to be sad about that but you didn't judge "Well, look at this way at least you know that they are scared shitless knowing that a powerful being such as yourself is after them and they have to stay hiding for the rest of their lives." It was a wrong type of reasoning but it made Zalgo happy. He smirked down at you "I knew there were reasons why you're the perfect girlfriend." You blushed as he pulled you close to him and you two watched t.v. enjoying each other's company.

Sonic Exe  
You was playing games on your computer and you spoke to Sonic early this morning but a few minutes later after he came he left saying something about a race with the faker and how he's going to make him eat his dust and he'll be back after he finishes. That was a few hours ago and you thought with how fast he is it wouldn't take long for them to race and for it to tend unless they decided to go all around their virtual world... Knowing Sonic he probably. Speaking of the devil you heard a thump come from your living room and then you heard grumbling along with feet dragging. You looked up and saw Sonic pouting and he plopped himself down in your chair.   
"You lost didn't you." He didn't answer just grumbled "Well don't beat yourself up over it, you'll just win next time."   
"...It's not fair..."  You shrugged as you was preoccupied with your game  
"Life isn't fair, deal with it." He groaned and just didn't bother you anymore until he got over it himself.

Tails Doll  
You was walking with Tails today all around your neighborhood and you two were holding hands. You guys didn't exactly have a specific destination you two just wanted to get out of the house and get some fresh air. You looked at Tails smiling at him and he returned it and that's when you noticed that he was missing something. He was missing the necklace that he always wears around his neck. You asked him about it  
"Tails, where is your necklace?" He looked at you perplexed  
"What do you mean?" He felt his neck and his eyes widen as he felt that it wasn't there. You guys started looking all over it retracing your steps and you couldn't find it. Crestfallen, you and Tails returned home and Tails didn't talk or smile the whole way there. when you got there you continued looking for it and when you got in your room you noticed something shiny on your dresser. you looked and it was Tails necklace! Smiling you went to him and he smiled showing his teeth when he saw it  
"I found it." He grabbed it from you and after putting it on, he hugged you and you hugged back  
"Thanks babe." You smiled at him  
"Any time."

Smile Dog  
When you woke up this morning you found a note on the dresser next to you bed. You got up and read it and it was a note from Smile saying that he went out to complete a task set out by Slender and that he'll be back in a few hours. You shrugged and cleaned up the house to pass the  until smile came back home. A few hours passed and you heard your door open and close. you looked up at smile and you noticed that he had a sad puppy dog look on his face and you instantly felt sorry for him. He sat down next you and pouted as he crossed his arms  
"What went wrong?" He sighed looking down  
"The person I was suppose to kill got away." You nodded secretly glad that whoever it was got away, but you didn't let smile know that of course. You rubbed his back as you thought of some comforting words "Don't feel bad, you just made a mistake and everyone makes mistakes. Just know that next time you're not letting no one get away from you." He smirked at your motivational comforting speech.  
"You're right baby, thanks. what would I do without you?" He kissed your cheek as you smirked back at him  
"You'll be lost." You both chuckled at that true statement.


	11. First Fight

The Rake  
You noticed that for the past week Rake has have an attitude. You knew him and you knew that once in a while he would get angry and usually the culprit would be in the form of a knife-wielding maniac with a Glasgow smile. However, he's been more irritable and you was concerned with the way he was acting and you had to admit that you was getting fed up with the way that he was acting. Every time you would ask him what's wrong, he would ignore you and it was annoying because he was suppose to trust you. You two were in a relationship for goodness sake! You decided to try again and this time you was determined to find out what it was  
"Hey, Rake what's the matter you've been like this the whole week." He just glared at and grumbled and it didn't phase you. "Come on, you could tell me I just want to help." He growled as he snapped  
"If I wanted your help I would've asked!" You reeled a little at his outburst because he never yelled at you but then you scowled in anger at him  
"I'm concerned for you and you're going to get a stank ass attitude about it." He snarled as he stood up glaring at you and you glared right back.  
"That's right because it's none of your damn business!" He left slamming the door leaving you fuming.

The Seedeater  
You know how seedeater is by now, with him not talking and all because you know that he's not much of a talker. You honestly didn't mind at times but sometimes it would annoy you to no end. It makes you feel like he doesn't want to talk or deal with you let alone be in this relationship. He makes the relationship feel one-sided and it made you feel angry and hurt considering that, that may be the answer to all of his silence. You decided to confront him about it. "Hey Seedeater, how come you don't talk so much with me?" He puffed in annoyance  
"We went over this already y/n." You was put off by his curt and dismissive answer but this made you more determined.   
"But, I'm sure that there's stuff that you can talk to your girlfriend about." You laughed a little trying to make light of the situation but it didn't go that way. He snorted  
"What the hell I have to say to you? You're too damn nosy for your own good and can't keep nothing to yourself." He barked that out leaving you in stunned silence. Were you really that nosy? His eyes widen as he realized what he said and he tried to apologize   
"Y/N I'm-" You cut him off not wanting to hear it  
"Get out." You deadpanned and he did as you said leaving you to throw a mini tantrum.

Herobrine  
You were a gamer and you honestly loved playing games as much as you can especially with Herobrine. He always made the game more fun and more competitive. He would joke around in the beginning trying to throw you off but then when it would get serious he would start taunting you trying to break your resolve. It would hardly ever work, but when it did he would laugh as you sat there and pouted like a little kid. He would always make you feel better after he has finished gloating. Sometimes though you wanted to do other things when all it ever seems like he wants to do is play games. You wanted to do something else though and you groaned when you saw him playing games.  
"Hero, can we please do something else other than play games?" He answered without looking at you  
"What else is there to you?" You made a face at his pessimism   
"Oh there's things such as outside, playing board games and watching t.v. both in and out!" You snapped a little at him and he frowned at you  
"Why would we go outside when we got games?" You felt yourself getting angrier at him  
"Because there's more to life than games!"   
"Well then maybe you should take your life somewhere else and do whatever the hell you wanted to do." You stood there flabbergasted and you stomped your foot "Fine I will!" You left in a huff as he realized his mistake

BRVR  
You never thought that you would say this but you are tired of pokemon. You have played yourself out and you needed some time off from it. Never in your life would you have thought that you would be saying this because that was all you played, and you played all the games for all the game consoles and completed them. I guess your brain had an overload and you need to stop before your brain goes kabloonk. So right now, you was relaxing on your bed doing absolutely nothing. You was just giving your eyes a break from looking at anything (What I should be doing...) and you heard your bedroom door open. You cracked open one eye only to see BRVR standing there with the hugest grin on his face. You arched an eyebrow at him. "Y/N! I'm in such a good mood today, can we play pokemon! Please!?" He got in your face and when you groaned his smile faltered. "I'm on hiatus from pokemon maybe some other time." He pouted  
"Awww, but y/n! We never play together and the one time I want to you don't!" He almost shouted at you and you tried not to snap him but you end up snapping anyway "Look BRVR, I'm tired of pokemon, either we do something else or you leave." You said it a little coldly and he huffed as he left slamming the door. You felt a little guilty

Grinny  
All Grinny ever did was sleep and he was extremely lazy. You understand that he's a cat and all and cats tend to sleep a lot and are very lazy so you didn't mind sometime. Overall, when it came down to cleaning you would prefer that it would be you cleaning because Grinny tried one time and it was a fail. That's not the point though even though he's not that good at cleaning he doesn't even make an attempt to help you! He just lays there on the couch watching you clean and telling you, you missed the spot. It was really irksome and he seemed to care less. Right now you was washing the dishes and you ran out of paper towels so you asked Grinny to get some from your linen closet  
"Grinny, can you get me some paper towels from the closet please?" You heard a yawn  
"Why can't you get it yourself?" You gritted your teeth at his laziness  
"Because I am washing the dishes." You heard movement and then you felt Grinny give you the paper towels and he mumbled something but you heard him  
"So lazy..." You snapped at him  
"I'm the lazy one! I'm not the one who takes naps all day and lays down on the freaking couch all day and have me do all the work like I'm his slave!" He looked at you in shock at your outburst. "Get out!"He hesitated but with a sigh he left feeling guilty

Zalgo  
Zalgo is always so busy! He never had time for you any more. You don't mean to be selfish and you're not exactly trying to be selfish. You understand that he's a creepypasta, a killer and that he has things he must complete and business he has to take care of. Then when he stops by your home he barely has time for you! He'll stay a few minutes before saying that he has to go. You don't want to take up all of his time but dammit you are his girlfriend! You demand to have some of his attention! With that in thought you waited for Zalgo to come and when he did you greeted him. "Hey babe, what's up?" You hugged him and kissed him as he returned the gestures.  
"Nothing much, but i don't have much time-" You cut him off  
"You never have enough time any more." He looked at you displaying no emotion  
"I can't spend all my time now with you. I have things to do and people to see other than you." Your mouth dropped  
"I didn't ask for all your freaking time! I asked for some seeing that I am your girlfriend, you ass!"   
"You're too damn needy." You snapped at him  
"I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU. THERE'S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A NECESSITY AND A DESIRE." You had frustrated and angry tears in your eyes and he saw them. You saw some guilt and before he can say anything you kicked him out. He left leaving you to your hissy fit.

Sonic Exe  
You understand that Sonic was a very crazy, perverted, jack-ass hedgehog who's obsessed with making sure that everyone and everything around him or part of his life knows that 'HE IS GOD.' Truthfully you don't mind half of the time because you know how he is and all but sometimes you want to shove something down his throat and stick your foot up his ass to get him to shut up. He be having his little bouts of I AM GOD and it's really annoying at times especially when you have a headache, like right now.  
"Sonic can you please keep it down." He was having another bout  
"NO, EVERYONE MUST KNOW THAT I AM GOD." You felt your patience thin as your headache got worse  
"With how much you rant about it, the whole damn world knows." He looked at you with an offended and annoyed look.  
"What the hell is your problem?" You felt your patience wear out as you snapped  
"I have a fucking headache! If you had a headache I wouldn't be screaming at the top of my lungs all around the house about some shit that I already know!" He looked at you a little guilty and you felt good that you got your point across "Now do me a HUGE favor and get the hell out." He frowned as he left and he slammed the door making you growl in absolute annoyance.

Tails Doll  
Lately Tails has been stressed, a lot lately. you have no idea why he is like this, or what caused it or who caused it. You honestly don't know and you don't like seeing him like this. It's not good to be stressed or aggravated, it could make you go bald, and very agitated and make you take out your anger on those around you, especially the ones who don't deserve it. This is why you are trying your best to not make him even more aggravated than he is. You made him his favorite tea and you brought it to him. "Here you go Tails." He grabbed it thankful for it  
"Thanks babe." He took a sip and he instantly spit it out. You looked at him alarmed as he sniffed the tea then turned to you.  
"Why is there salt in my tea instead of sugar?" He was glaring at you and you held his gaze as your eyes widen slightly as you realized you mistaken the salt for the sugar.   
"I'm sorry Tails-" He cut you off not wanting to hear your apology.  
"Are you really that stupid? How the hell can you mistaken salt for sugar? Dumbass." You were rendered speechless until you growled at him snatching the cup out of his hand and glaring right back at him. "I make one mistake and it's the end of the world! But you can make all the mistakes and you expect no one to say nothing to you!" He looked at you as his eyes softened in guilt "How about this, since you're so perfect, how about you go to your own house and make your own damn tea!" He looked at you astonished and he left numbly softly closing the door behind him leaving you to calm yourself down.

Smile Dog  
You knew that Smile hated Grinny and vice versa but damn you didn't know they despised each other so much. You guys were walking and you saw Grinny and you being you, you thought that i will be nice and polite to go over and say hello to him and see how he's doing. That was a mistake. The moment you did that Smile growled at him as Grinny hissed and they both went into their original forms and chased each other attacking each other. A few minutes later Smile came back seething in human form. He went up to you and practically yelled  
"I told you to never talk to him. I can't stand him." You scowled as you put your hands on your hips  
"Last time I checked I can talk to whoever I want." He growled at you and glared.   
"You don't talk to him! I hate his guts!" You retaliated  
"You don't tell me what to do!" He snarled  
"I do when I say to not talk to someone I don't like!" You exploded  
"THERE'S A BUNCH OF PEOPLE YOU DON'T LIKE AND THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T TALK TO THEM. THE SAME WAY YOU LIKE PEOPLE I CAN'T STAND I DON'T STOP YOU. SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!EVER!" You breathed heavily and you ran away from him as you heard him shouting and following you. Eventually he stopped to let you blow off some steam.


	12. Apologies

The Rake  
It's been two days since you've seen your boyfriend and you missed him. He never snapped at you before no matter how mad he was at something or a certain someone. You knew that after you snapped at him he felt a little bad about it but he didn't want to show it. That's why he yelled and said what he said and left slamming the door. However, you want him to come back because you missed him very much. You already forgave him for his actions and all you wanted was for him to come back already and everything go back to  normal. You was just relaxing on your couch not doing anything as the t.v. played something in the background. A few minutes later you heard a knocking come from your door and you was comfortable and reluctant to get up. When the person knocked again you got up and went to answer it and you was pleasantly surprised. Your boyfriend was there with your favorite candy and a single flower with a sheepish smile on his face.  
"Rake..." He looked at you as he handed you the flower and the candy.  
"I'm sorry...about the way I acted. You was just trying to help."  
"It's alright, I was pushing you-" He cut you off  
"No. You wasn't, you was just caring something that I'm not used to..." You smiled as you two embraced.  
"I forgive you."

 The Seedeater  
You haven't seen Seedeater since you two had y'all argument yesterday morning. You were honestly hurt by what he said yesterday. Did he not trust you? Is that the reason why he would hardly ever talk to you? Did he really believe that you would blurt out your business to other people especially about you two? Did he want to be in this relationship? Is he only here for your sake? All these questions were going through your head and the more that you thought about it, the sadder you got. You felt tears prickle at your eyes and you refused to let them fall. You went to the kitchen to get your favorite snack and sat back down on the couch watching a romance movie. Your door opened and closed softly but you didn't hear it. One tear escaped and you jumped as you felt a hand wipe it away. You turned to see Seedeater looking down at you with guilty eyes and a sad smile. "What are you doing here?" You asked him bitterly despite the fact that you missed him. He saw right through you and he pulled you into his arms. You tried to pull away but he held you and you fell right into it as he rubbed your back.  
"I'm so sorry y/n. I trust you very much, with my life. I wasn't thinking and I was just mad, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He whispered in your ear and you couldn't help but smile at the sincerity  
"I already did." He smiled into your neck as you two stood there for a bit just hugging.

Herobrine  
You haven't seen Hero in almost a week. You was still mad at his careless attitude and the argument you two had. However your other emotion beat your anger and annoyance with him. You missed him, you missed playing games with him, and you just missed him being there with you, whether y'all played games, talked, watched t.v., ate food or did absolutely nothing. You just wanted to see him and have him here and you were willing to play a game with him. You was in your room listening to music letting your thought run free, but you failed to see a certain somebody coming  out of the t.v. in your room. You still didn't pay him no mind, even when he cleared his throat and said your name. He went up to you and took out your headphones. You looked up surprised but relaxed when you saw that it was only Hero. He was looking at you and then he suddenly grabbed you and hugged you to him.  
"I'm so so so so sorry. We don't always have to play games, we can do something else, please forgive me." you giggled at his frazzled state and you kissed him to calm him down and it worked  
"You have already been forgiven, and I would like not playing games all the time." You two smiled at each other.  
"How about we go somewhere right now?" You smirked at him  
"I like the sound of that."

 BRVR  
You haven't seen BRVR in a few days and you have to admit you was feeling pretty guilty about the way that you acted. You just was completely bummed out and absolutely sick of pokemon. You didn't want to hear about pokemon, talk about it, look at it, play it, NOTHING. However, he had wanted to and you just blew him more than likely hurting his feelings. You felt bad and you wanted to apologize to him, but how can you apologize to someone that you haven't seen. You huffed as you felt defeated until you heard a familiar shuffling of feet in your kitchen. You was pretty sure you knew who it was but you was still cautious. As you made your way there, you saw your boyfriend who went MIA in the kitchen getting something to eat. You smiled as you made your way to him. You hugged him and he stiffened but then relaxed when he saw that it was you.  
"I'm sorry babe, we can go play pokemon for awhile if you want." He pressed his face to the top of your head and you felt him smile as he returned the hug. "I forgave you and yea I would like to play with you." You two smiled as you made your way to your DS to play some pokemon games with your booboo bear :).

Grinny  
Grinny hasn't stopped by for awhile and you was wondering what had happened to him. You didn't bother calling him, because even if he does have a cell phone he barely uses it and he usually leaves it at his house so it was pointless. You was beginning to worry about his whereabouts because you didn't care that he was a creepypasta and a killer he could still get hurt! You didn't want that and you tried to get your mind off of that to avoid making yourself sick. You heard scratching at your window and when you turned you saw a familiar purple cat at your window looking at you with big red eyes. You went to open the window and as soon as you did the cat jumped in your arms and licked your face and nuzzled it. You giggled and then the cat transformed into the neko boy that you know and love. He nuzzled and purred against you as he held you. "I'm sorry Y/n. I'll try not to be so lazy and I'll do more around the house." You smiled because you liked the sound of that.  
"Your forgiven...You can start by drying the dishes." You two let go and you giggled as he rolled his eyes but he smiled instead of complaining, glad that everything was back to normal.

Zalgo  
It's been a little over a week since you have seen Zalgo and you are glad that you haven't seen him for that time period. You knew you and your temper and if he would have came back sooner you would have snapped on him even more and that would not be a good thing. This gave you the time to calm down and actually miss his psychotic ass a little bit. you actually wanted him here, but you are not about to admit that out loud. You was pondering all of this when you felt a sudden chill in the air. You knew who it was but you pretended you didn't notice the significant drop in temperature all of a sudden. You continued doing what you were doing and ignored Zalgo when he came and stood next to you.  
"Y/N...please don't ignore me." Your eyes widen a fraction because he never says please and when you looked up the sight even shocked you even more. He was holding a gigantic teddy bear and flowers and when you looked up at his face, it was tinged pink. Your eyes softened as your tough resolve faltered and you stood up and hugged him. He seemed surprised but he hugged you back nevertheless. It was nice and he mumbled an apology in your ear as he handed you the gifts. You knew that it was sincere because he never buys gifts, let alone apologize.  
"It'a alright, I'm just happy to see you." So much for not admitting it  
"Me too."

Sonic Exe  
You was cranky but not because you had a headache, oh no your headache has long since been gone. It's the fact that a specific psychotic I AM GOD obsessed guy is missing. He's been missing for a week now and you wanted him back, now. You felt a little bad about snapping at him, but you had a headache, a bad one at it and he was just so loud and obnoxious. You don't care about that you just want him to come back right now. You was playing games on your computer when all of a sudden it changed to a glowing white screen and you knew what was happening so you backed up to give the person it's space. When he came out, he dusted himself off and when he looked at you, his frown left his lips and he looked guilty, but you beat him before he can speak. "I'm sorry." He looked genuinely surprised.  
"Sorry for what? I'm the one who is sorry, I was being so loud knowing that you had a headache and I had no consideration for you so I'm sorry." You was momentarily stunned. "But, I shouldn't have snapped at you."  
"And I shouldn't have provoked you." You both stood silent and then laughed.   
"I forgive you." He chuckled  
"As do I" You two laughed and then hugged glad to have no more tension.

Tails Doll  
You haven't seen Tails in three days and to be honest you was glad that he didn't come by and on the other hand...you was dying for him to come already. Yeah, what he said hurt you and your brain was telling you to forget him, but yet your heart yearned for him (cheesy I know XD). You really wanted to see his crooked smile and his bright red eyes that shined whenever he was happy, content or feeling mischievous. You honestly wanted to see him, but to clear your mind you went in the kitchen to get something to drink. After you did, your doorbell rung and after setting the glass down you answered it and what you saw shocked you. Tails was standing there and in his hand he had a present for you and you knew because it had your name on it. "Tails..." He blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck  
"Ummm...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for calling you stupid. You're not stupid, you're the most intelligent and talented person I have ever met. I'm the stupid one for calling you stupid. So I hope you can forgive me." You was touched by what he said and you hugged him. He froze stunned but soon he hugged you back smiling against your neck. "I forgive you Tails."  
"Good, now this is for you." He gave you the gift and when you opened it, inside was a necklace and engraved in it was your name and Tails name. Tears pricked at your eyes. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much Tails, you're the best!" He chuckled deeply as he hugged you tightly  
"You're better, so much better." You blushed as you smiled content in his arms

Smile Dog  
To say the least you was both glad and highly upset that you haven't seen Smile in a while. You was glad because it gave you time to blow off some steam and to make sure that you didn't blow up again at smile because honestly you didn't but he made you so mad when you two got into that argument. Then again, you wanted to make sure that he was alright and you wanted to see him and apologize to him for exploding like that. You was taking a walk in the park when you heard a twig snap behind you. You turned to see a red husky and you knew who it was and you waited until Smile transformed to his human form. When he did, he looked at you with guilt as he gave you a tentative smile. "Hey y/n...about the other night..." He paused  
"Yeah..." You prompted to get him to continue talking. After a moment he sighed and he had a red tinge to his face.  
"Look, I'm sorry I just really don't like the guy and seeing you talk to him-" You cut him off by kissing him and he returned it and he relaxed knowing that you forgave him. "Don't worry, I won't talk to him if you don't like him." He shook his head  
"No, you can talk to him...just not around me, please." You nodded because it was an easy request.  
"I agree." He shook his head as you two smiled at each other. You two walked through the park holding hands, talking and enjoying each other's company.


	13. When He gets Excited

The Rake  
You was bored out of your freaking mind. You woke this morning in a good mood and cleaned the house, went grocery shopping, cooked and saved it for dinner later and now it was about 2:00 and you was going stir crazy in here. You stayed on the couch for what felt like forever, but in reality was only 10 minutes before getting up and going to your room. You decided to play dress up and take picture. That's exactly what you did and you was enjoying yourself. You was making different poses and faces and taking pictures with every position, every face and all of your clothes. You was having so much fun you didn't hear your front door open nor hear your boyfriend calling your name. You was in your bra and underwear searching for something else when your door suddenly opened.  
"Hey Y/n I was look-" He cut himself off as he stared at you and you stared back at  him. You two stood there awkwardly staring and you snapped out of it when you noticed quite a huge tent in his pants. You squeaked as you threw a pillow at him.  
"GET OUT!" He smirked at you and he backed out giving you a thorough look over making you blush tenfold.  
"You're sexier than I thought Y/N." He chuckled as he slammed the door to avoid getting hit by a lotion bottle.

The Seedeater  
Seedeater was always cooking for you, even when you would come to visit you dead tired at night he would bring you food that he made. You was touched by his kind gesture. You would always decline politely but he would use a whiny voice and his pouty glassy eyed look and it always worked on you. However today, was going to be different, you was going to be cooking for seedeater today. He didn't have any missions or plans to do so you knew he would be here later on in the evening so you set to work. You was chopping everything up and after you finished the main course you decided to make dessert. You baked him a cake and put vanilla and chocolate mixed together for him. You just finished setting up the food when you heard your door open. You washed your hands and greeted Seedeater. He came in the kitchen and looked impressed and touched as you got ice cream. "You didn't have to Y/N Tha-" He stopped talking as he saw you with the ice cream. You looked at him as you licked it and you felt some drip from the sides of your mouth and before you can wipe it, it went down your low-cut tank top leaving trails. You froze and went to grab a napkin but a hand stopped you. Seedeater looked at you with darkened eyes as he leaned down and licked the ice cream from the sides of your mouth and then kissing you passionately. You felt something hard against your thigh and you jumped getting away from him "ENJOY YOUR FOOD!"You ran down the hallway to the bathroom as you heard him laughing huskily.

 Herobrine  
For once you and Herobrine weren't playing games it was too hot for that. You decided it would be nice to got the lake in the woods behind your house and Herobrine couldn't agree any more.  You guys packed up your stuff and took the ten-minute walk to the area. Once you got there you set up all your stuff and you two jumped in the lake. You stayed near the shore because you couldn't really swim, but Hero was going all around swimming like he was a pro. You watched him and then he came up from behind you startling you as he hugged you tightly to him. You turned around in his arms and hugged him back. You two pulled apart smiling until you had a devious smirk. He looked at you warily and then he jumped as you splashed him "Hey!" He started laughing as he splashed you back and soon there was a splash war. You got tired so he went to the beach chair and sat down and you took your time walking. You didn't realize that Hero was s taring at you the whole time watching as the water dropped off of you and into your bra. Once you got to him you noticed that he was staring "Hey. Hero are you okay?" You squeaked as he pulled you into his lap and started kissing you. You felt something poke you and you instantly ran away from him, but not before he groped your butt making you blush even harder than you were.

BRVR  
You decided to surprise your boyfriend when he got home. You bought a pikachu outfit today and you thought it was really cute. It came with the tail, the ears and the makeup to make the red marks on your cheeks. the dress was yellow and since that was his favorite color you think that he would like it. So you waited as patiently as you can for him to come home. As soon as that door opened you jumped up and turned to him with a smile and hugged him. He chuckled as he kissed you on the neck  
"Well,isn't somebody happy to see me." You nodded your head up and down in the crook of his neck as he chuckled.   
"Stay right here, there's something that I want to show you." You giggled as you was giddy and you ran to your room, missing the amused look that he threw your way. A few minutes later you came and when he saw his jaw dropped. The dress came down to your mid-thigh and it hugged you in all the right places and the ears and tails added to the cuteness. You smiled as you saw him blush   
"So do you like it?" In two strides you was pinned to the wall and being kissed roughly and passionately  
"Very." His voice was very husky and when he pressed himself to you, he continued kissing you and you tried to get away when you felt something poking you, but he didn't let you, so you two had a heated make-out session.

Grinny  
Grinny has been bugging you for the longest to try on this cat outfit that he bought for you. When you looked at it, the attire wasn't entirely appropriate and you refuses to wear it. However that was a week ago and with all his complaining and whining it was driving you insane. You was just about ready to strangle him when he started again  
"Pleaseeeeeeee! Y/n for me!" Your resolve and part of your sanity crumbled as you succumbed to his whim.  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY I'LL TRY IT ON, JUST SHUT UP!" He smiled cheekily to you as he handed it to you and urged you to go put it on. With a grumble you left and a few minutes later you came back wearing it. It was a black leotard, with whiskers, a tail and cat ears. He looked at you with big eyes and you saw his eyes darkened "Come her y/n" It came out like a husky growl and when you came he made you straddle him as he started kissing you  and you jumped when something poked you. he pulled back to whisper in your ear "you did this to me." You blushed as you two continued making out and french-kissing.

Zalgo  
You was in a good mood today and you was happy to see that Zalgo was in a good mood too. When he stopped by he was in human form and he was smiling, an actual smile not one of his grins or smirks. He walked in after greeting you and you two agreed to watch movies together. You was enjoying it and you two had munchies and drinks. You laughed at a part and Zalgo elbowed you making you spill your drank all over you. You yelped as it was cold and you quickly took it off but it got stuck at your head. You was struggling to get it off and bouncing all over the place to get it off. Zalgo was staring at you the whole time as the tank below was low-cut showing your bouncing cleavage.  
"Zalgo, help." He pulled it off keeping his eyes on your boobs the whole time. Once you got it off you felt better and when you turned to thank Zalgo he claimed your lips in a hungry kiss as he laid you down on the couch pressed to you. You felt something hard on your leg and you blushed but pretended to not notice it as you two continued kissing forgetting all about the movies.

Sonic Exe  
You and Sonic were playing games for a little while until you grew bored of it. You walked away to go do something. You set up your dart board to play some dart throwing but the only thing you was missing was...the darts. You was missing the most important part of the game so you had to improvise. Instead of using darts (obviously you can't) You decided to use knives. It should be simple, right? You tried and the first few tries weren't all that good, but eventually you got the hang of it. You was getting hype because you kept getting bull's eye and you failed to notice that Sonic was staring at you with wide eyes and slacked jaw. You decided to see how good your skills were by throwing the knife at a orange sitting on top of your kitchen counter. You looked at it carefully and you stick your tongue out right before you threw it. When you did you watched to see if it would hit home and it did. You jumped up and down in excitement as sonic was watching something bounce up and down *wink, wink*. His final straw was when you took the knife out and licked off all the juices (my mind is in the gutter ever since I started writing this XD) As you put the knife down you jumped as arms wrapped around you and a body pressed against you as you felt something poke your backside. "You're really good with those knives." He whispered huskily in your ear making you shiver and you ran away from him and he let you with a chuckle as he watched your behind.

Tails Doll  
You had a couple of questions that you have been dying to ask Tails for the longest, ever since you two met. Why does he always wear that necklace? What does it do that is so important? These questions were eating you alive and you weren't going to rest until you got to the bottom of it. You was sitting next to Tails and he must of noticed your anxiousness because he asked "What's on your mind?" You looked over only to see that he was already staring at you and you instantly asked him  
"Why do you always wear that necklace?"  He answered quickly  
"It's precious to me and it's special." You nodded and you reached to touch it but he moved your hand away "Don't touch it."  
"Why not, what does it do?" Before he can protest you smacked his hand away and grabbed it. You rubbed it and you saw Tails tense up and he started blushing. You rubbed it some more earning a moan from him. You blushed as you realized exactly what it does. When you stopped you was instantly pinned to the couch and your mouth was being ravished as you felt something hard poke you.  
"You shouldn't have done that. " You blushed at his husky voice as he continued to ravish your mouth.

Smile Dog  
You was dressed all girly today for what reason you do not know. You put on your favorite dress and your favorite perfume and you headed out just to go anywhere. You got a lot of whistles, cat calls and looks thrown your way but you was used to this so you was unphased by it and besides Smile is more than what you can handle when it comes to things like this anyway. You haven't seen Smile all day so on a whim of hoping to see him you went to the woods and started walking. After a little while you heard a twig snap behind you and you turned around and was happily surprised to see that it was smile and he changed into his human form when he saw you. He took one step towards you and he stopped and sniffed the air and he tensed. You watched nervously as he slowly looked at you with dilated eyes and you saw his 'friend' decided to pop up.  
"Smile..." That took him out of his trance as he blinked and looked at you with a perverted smirk. In an instant you was pinned against the tree as he started kissing you all over your face and neck. Then as he pressed himself against you and kissed you like his life depended on it. You ignored his friend poking you and you continued kissing him because you would be lying if you said you weren't enjoying this ;)


	14. When you scare him

The Rake  
You was feeling a little...devilish. You wanted to scare the living shit out of him and you was thinking of a way to scare him. You looked at the time and you had 10 minutes before he came and stopped by so you had to think fast. You had the perfect idea. You had red paint and a nice sized-butcher knife. You set to work by spreading and splattering the paint all on the walls in the kitchen to make it look like blood splatter. Then you had a butcher knife and covered it with the paint and then made 'holes' on your body and covered yourself with paint. Then you put some on the floor where you would lay 'dead'. Lastly you trashed the kitchen to make it look like there was a struggle. Satisfied you hurriedly got to your spot on the floor laying the knife next to you as you heard Rake open the door.   
"Y/N? Where are you?" You heard him walk in and you heard him gasp and run and drop next to you. You played dead and was dead weight as he lifted you to his chest  
"Y/N! My baby..." He started sobbing and tears dripped down his face pulling at your heart strings. You felt guilty and decided to quit it  
"Boo!" He yelped jumping back and staring at you with wide eyes. "It was a joke. See! Perfectly fine!" He didn't say anything but crush you to his chest and you hugged him back after the initial shock. "Don't you ever do that again... I really thought i lost you." You just hugged him as you silently promised to never scare him that way again.

The Seedeater  
Seedeater for once in a long time is hanging out with you all day. He doesn't have to do anything for his boss and you don't have to do anything today, so it was perfect. You two decided to stay home today and just chill. You two watched movies, played games, cuddled, talked with each other you know the usual couple thing. Anyway, right now Seedy (weird nickname) was cooking and as you was waiting you grew a Cheshire smile as you thought of something mean. You had some fake blood still left from the last costume party you went to and decided to use them. You went to get them and decided that when Seedy would serve you and he went to get his plate you would put the fake blood in your mouth and pretend to be choking and throwing up blood. So as he finished and gave you your food you put your plan in action. You poured the blood in your mouth when he went to get his plate and when he turned back you started choking. He put his food down and ran to you patting your back. However, he started panicking when you started throwing up 'blood'.  
"Oh my god! Y/N! You need to go to the hospital." You couldn't help it so you started laughing and he stopped and stared at you not exactly sure how to react.  
"You should've seen your face! It's fake blood! It's candy!" He blinked as he breathed a sigh of relief  
"You had me going. I really thought you was throwing up blood." He shook his head as he went back to his food leaving you clean up the candy and then finish your food.

Herobrine  
You was a little upset with Herobrine because all he did was play games so you decided to get back at him. You decided to hide all of his games, every last one of them. You hid them pretty well if you do say so yourself so now all you had to do was wait for him to come out and play his games. You didn't have to wait long because a few minutes later he came out and you two greeted each other.  He went to the kitchen and got himself something to eat and drink. After that he went to your game and sat down and patted the spot next to him wanting you to play with him. You did and you played with him until he decided to want to play one the games that he likes to play. You had to conceal your smile as he went to grab it and he couldn't find it. To be precise he couldn't find ANY of the games and he started to panic a little.   
"Uh, Y/N? Where are the games?" You had to bite the inside of your cheek to keep from laughing and you just shrugged your shoulders as he went into full panic mode. You was shaking as he ran throughout the house screaming for his games until you couldn't take it anymore. You bust out laughing and then you went to grab the games. Herobrine stopped as he saw you laughing with the games in your hands  
"You knew where they were the entire time!?" You giggled as you nodded and handed it to him. He shook his head as he plopped down in front of the game console "Don't scare me like that." All you did was smirk at him amused.

BRVR  
You wanted to scare your boyfriend but you had to think how since he's really hard to scare. You was thinking and then you had the perfect idea and decided that you would 'commit suicide'. You decided to grab a kitchen knife and put fake blood all over it and then you painted on a cut on your neck to make it look believable. Then you poured the fake blood all over your neck and on your shirt and then some on the wall that you would be leaning on. You thought it was the perfect idea and you began laughing as you thought of what it would be his reaction and you prayed that he didn't see through it and believe that it was real. You gasped softly as you heard the door slam shut so you quickly sat down on the wall and held the knife in your hand loosely and turned your neck  to look out into space. I held my breath as he came into the kitchen and he shrieked as he dropped whatever it was in his arms and ran to you. "WHY Y/N?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS! I CARED! I CARED FOR YOU!" He chocked out a sob and then the tears started pouring down his face and he started shaking and sobbing cradling you to his body rocking back and forth. You almost cried yourself and quickly ended the joke "I got you!" He yelped as he pulled back and stared at you as you giggled "It was a joke! I wanted to scare you! I never knew you cared so much." He wiped his face as a blush was present on his face.   
"Yeah, whatever, just...don't do that." You laughed as you hugged him and after a few moments he hugged you back.

Grinny  
You had a good feeling that Grinny was afraid of dogs except for Smile because him and Smile have a love/hate relationship and can stand and not stand at each other. However, any other type of dogs he's afraid of or not too keen on being around especially the big ones. One time he was in his cat form and he ran into a big dog that started barking at him and he jumped up 10 feet in the air and ran away. He told you about the whole ideal and you tried your best to not laugh and you didn't succeed but he forgave you for laughing at him. You decided to use his fear against him for the heck of it. Right now you was walking your neighbor's dog who was a Great Dane and he was pretty friendly. Anyway, after you walked him you took him to your house where you knew where Grinny was. Once inside you called Grinny and you heard him coming  
"Yeah, babe-"H/e stopped and froze as he noticed the dog. The dog noticed him a second later and ran to him leaving him froze to the spot and the dog jumped on him licking him all over his face. He shrieked so loud, you're pretty sure the neighbor's heard him. You pulled the dog away and decided to bring him back before Grinny dies of a heart attack. Once you came back, you saw Grinny frowning at you making you smirk at him "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"You laughed a little evilly  
"I wanted to scare you." He looked like a fish out of water as you continued laughing

Zalgo  
You was thinking about how you was going to scare Zalgo, but the problem was how. This guy never got scared before and the few times you tried to scare him he didn't jump and he seemed to know exactly when and how you was going to scare him and it just made you more determined then ever to scare him. You was thinking hard because today was going to be the day that you was going to scare Zalgo. You had the perfect plan to. You knew that Zalgo was going to be stopping by in the next 5 minutes so you decided to pretend to have a seizure. You filled your mouth with foam (don't know where you got it from just bare with me on this one) and laid on the floor as the room got cold. Then you started spitting the foam out from your mouth, as you rolled your eyes to the back of your head and started twitching and shaking on the floor as Zalgo came in. He saw you and he panicked as he wasn't sure what to do. He held your head as you continued to have a 'seizure'  
"Y/N? Y/N, it'a alright I'm here! It's going to be okay!" He sounded genuinely concerned and scared. You decided enough was enough and jolted upwards making him give off a 'manly' yelp and land on his butt. You laughed as he gave you a blank stare. "You fell for it!" He looked at you blankly and then sighed as he shook his head and got up mumbling about how 'she scared me.' You don't care you actually scared him for once.

Sonic Exe  
You wanted to scare Sonic for the heck of it, and you was thinking of a way that you can scare him. He claims that he fears nothing all the time, but he let something slip by that he didn't realize that he did. There was a spider in your house and it was crawling towards you and Sonic when you two were playing games. You saw it and pointed it out to sonic and when he looked he froze up like a statue. Then as it got closer he flinched at it and instantly got up and stomped on it almost making a hole in your floor. After that, he was a little freaked and paranoid looking for more of them. So knowing that he has arachnophobia you decided to use it against him. Your friend had a Bird-eating Goliath spider (Largest spider in the world) as a pet and you asked can you borrow it to scare your boyfriend and she gladly agreed.  So you put it on the floor in your room and turned on the t.v so sonic can come out of it. When he did he greeted you   
"Hey baby, what's up?" He looked behind you and all the color drained from his face. "W-w-what i-is t-that!?" He pointed at it and you grabbed the spider and brought it to him.  
"It's a Bird-eating Goliath Spider you want to hold it?" As soon as you put it near him, he screamed a girly scream and ran back into the t.v. you laughed your head off as you returned the spider to it's cage, intending on thanking your friend very much

Tails Doll  
You figured something out about Tails that you didn't know before about him, but you plan on using to your advantage. You found it that he is scared of clowns (That are not L.J.) and it is very severe. You decided to be a little mean and take him out to Central Park knowing that there are tents and stands there with clowns there to entertain the kids. You told him to come and he was weary at first but you put him at ease, even though you knew that you was lying (You evil girlfriend you...) Once you got there, you two were sight-seeing as you directed to him towards the where the clowns were located. As soon as you saw them, you walked faster as you wanted to see his reaction. When you got there Tails finally saw them and he froze and his eyes went all bugged-eyed. He started breathing faster and when the clown smiled at him he flinched and with a yelp he bolted out of there. You followed him and found him breathing in and out calming himself down. As you giggled. he heard and when he looked up at you he narrowed his eyes at you.  
"I don't like you." He growled at you only making you laugh outright at him.

Smile Dog  
You had no idea how you was going to scare him, because he was a dog and he could smell a difference in you and he knew when you was up to something no good, so he would follow you all around which led to you not being able to pull the prank that you wanted to pull on him. This frustrated you to no end, but at the same time it made you more determined than ever to prove him wrong and give him a really good scare, now the only thing was exactly how you was going to scare him. As you thought a light bulb went off and you grinned as you thought that there is no way he can figure this one out. You decided to use his fear and hate for jack-in-the-boxes (a not so nice incident with Laughing Jack) and you bought quite a few knowing that you needed them for your plan.   
~Le time Skip to after plan~  
You waited for Smile to come and when he did you had to conceal your grin and laughs and you gladly did. "Smile, go to my room there's something in my room I want to show you." As he went you knew they were going to go off in a minute because you set it just enough time for him to come and see them. When he opened your door he jumped yelling a girly scream as they all went off and he practically ran you over in his haste to get away from it. You cried from laughter and your stomach hurt so much, and smile didn't see you for two days because of that. It was worth it though.


	15. New Character!

Suicidal Mouse

 How You Met  
You was walking around feeling sorry for yourself, for what reason? You didn't even know. The sky was covered with gray clouds, there was no sun shining through not even a little bit. Then there was hardly any cars, only one or two stray ones would pass by and forget about the people on the streets, there weren't any people at all! So this left you to walk around by yourself, why didn't you stay home? Oh yeah, that's right you woke up on the right side of the bed and you was in an energetic and happy mood and wanted to go out an do something productive. However, as you walked on your mood got gloomy and your walk became sluggish. You was just about ready to go home to get yourself out of this mood so as you was heading home you heard rustling coming from an alley you was walking towards. As soon as you got there you was grabbed in and a mouth thrown over your mouth to muffle your screams "Please, don't scream I will not hurt you." The voice sounded soothing and so...sad. You instantly stopped and the hand was moved as you turned and saw your perpetrator . It was a boy that looked like he was in his late teens or maybe early twenties and he was pretty cute. "What is your name? Mine is Suicidal Mouse." You decided against questioning the odd name  
"Mine is Y/N" You shook hands and he looked at you with sad eyes   
"We will meet again." With that said he disappeared into the shadows leaving you to walk back home with more energy than you had before.

Becoming Friends  
It's been two weeks since you have actually seen mousy, mousy was easier to call him than his full name, anyway he did leave behind little notes and show signs that he was around and watching. You know you should have found this extremely strange and weird and contacted the police because a man you do not know is leaving you notes behind and watching you, but you didn't. You actually found it oddly sweet that he would take the time of day to leave you notes and watch over you albeit strangely but that was beside the point. You actually wanted to know more about him, and wanted him to be a friend to you since it seems that he need one. You decided to confront him about the idea. You waited by an alleyway and when you saw the familiar hoodie you went in and stopped right in front of him. He looked at you waiting for you to start speaking.  
"Hey Mouse...I was wondering something." You paused and he stared at you intently with those sad eyes of his waiting for you to continue  
"Would you like to be my friend." His eyes widen as shock passed through them and a few seconds later they went to there regular size but this time they had a glint of something other than sadness. "You want to be my friend?" He couldn't believe that you asked to be his friend.  
"Yes, i mean If you want to." He gave you a gentle barely noticeable smile  
"I would like that." You beamed up at him glad that he agreed.

Having Crushes  
It's been a few months since you and mousy have known each other and let's just say that you may or may not have developed feelings for him. It first was small and you just passed it off not really paying attention to it until you started noticing things that a normal best friend wouldn't notice. You started to notice that when he smiled his barely noticeable smile his dimples would show and he hated the fact that he had dimples, saying that it was for girls. You also noticed that whenever he's flustered or slightly frazzled his cheeks would turn a beautiful shade between red and pink and you just want to kiss and pinch him making them go redder. Also, you would catch yourself staring at him and you would notice that even though he wears a hoodie the muscles below are still visible and you seem to notice that a lot. that's why you have finally decided to stop denying it and admit that you have the world's biggest crush on your best friend. You can only hope that he feels the same way about you, but judging by the way he acts he doesn't. Unbeknownst to you he was observing you thinking the same thing as you.

When He Asks You Out  
You had the serious case of the butterflies. You could hardly eat and drink anything because you was just so excited and nervous today. Why you was nervous today? Because you was going to confess to mousy your feelings and even if he doesn't feel the same way about you at least you got it out there and you're not holding it in any more. Hopefully that won't affect your friendship with him at all because you would be devastated if he stops being your friend because of something trivial such as a crush. You was so deep in thought, you nearly screamed when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned around to see mousy looking at you with concern. By the way, ever since you guys met he's been less depressed and more happier. "what's on your mind, you've been thinking awfully hard." You blushed as you two were quite close to each other and you cleared your throat. "I-I wanted to tell y-you something..." Damn stuttering. However, Mousy ignored your stutter and urged you on with his eyes. "I like you, I mean really like like you." There you go the cat's out of the bag, now only to wait for the consequences. You looked up and he was looking down at you with a slack jaw and wide eyes. "We can still be friends." Before you can continue he put a finger to your lips and when you looked at him he had a smirk on his face which was a little out of character for him.  
"I really like you too Y/N, now the correct question is will you go out with me?" You wasted no time on flinging your arms around him in a hug and he graciously returned it. you nodded yes to his question even though he already knew the answer

First Kiss  
It's been a month already since you and mousy have been dating and he has yet to kiss you! You was being as patient as you can because you know he's shy and all with low-self esteem and you didn't want to pressure him into doing anything that he doesn't want to do but you really wanted to kiss him. You was contemplating this while you and mousy were watching a movie. You pretended to be focused on the movie but he saw right through it and he watched you intently and he knew exactly what you was thinking. "Hey Y/N" He tapped your shoulder and you got out of your thoughts and looked at him "Yes mousy?" He didn't answer you, all he did was smash his lips against yours and you was momentarily shocked but it soon wore off as you kissed back. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around your waist to deepen the kiss and it was truly amazing.

First Date  
Mousy left you a note on your nightstand when you woke up this morning and it read 'Get ready by 6, wear the outfit that I bought for you babe.' It took a minute for you to register that he was taking you out on a date and with almost inhuman speed you was up and ready, already jumping in the shower and washing your hair. After you finished you had time to spare so you cleaned up your house so you don't have to do it the next day and then you went off to get ready seeing that you had an hour before he got here. you loved the dress because it was a black and white dress that stopped above your knees and it showed off your curves and the heels went perfectly with the dress. You put on a little eyeliner and lipstick and mousy came at the exact time to pick you up. He was wearing a tux and he took you to a restaurant where you two talked and ate and then you two watched the stars until you decided to go home

When He Gets Jealous  
You had no idea that your passive sweet little boyfriend can get extremely jealous. However, you was about to find out just how possessive and jealous he can get when it comes to you. You was with one of your friend and you knew he had a crush on you but you told him that you had a boyfriend and he laid off of you for awhile and you thought everything went back to normal. Boy, was you wrong...  
"Hey Y/N, where is your boyfriend?" You honestly wasn't sure so you made up something  
"He's working." You hoped it worked  
"That's what you said all the other times I asked." He sounded suspicious and in disbelief  
"Well every time you ask where he is at, he's always at work." He narrowed his eyes at you  
"He's not real, now is he?" You turned on him angry now  
"He is real! You don't have to see him to know he exists!" Before you can retaliate someone beat you to it  
"You doubt my position with Y/N and my existence, pity." He turned to see your boyfriend but this time he had a syringe filled with some green stuff and a shadow was casted over his eyes. Your ex-friend snorted  
"What kind of poor excuse is that?" Faster than you can blink the syringe was empty and your friend was twitching on the floor foaming blood out of his mouth with mousy hovering over him. Then he went up to you and he kissed you possessively as he kept his arm around you  
"You're mine and no one else's" He murmured against your lips before kissing you again

When You Get Jealous  
You was taking a walk with mousy when you noticed that a group of girls was following you and mousy from behind. Every time you would look behind you they would scowl and frown at you and you would just roll your eyes at them. Then whenever mousy would turn to look at them they would start giggling like air-heads and start waving at him and he would just turn back around with a shake of his head. It was starting to grate on your nerves with all there unnecessary giggling and fawning over you boyfriend. One of them was bold enough to come up to him  
"Hey cutie." She had a flirty tone as she put a finger on his chest trying to look sexy and he just looked at her in disdain "Ditch the basic bitch and come with me, I'll show you just how 'basic' I can be." She pressed herself to him and you just snapped. You grabbed her by the back of her shirt and lifted her off the ground and stared her dead in the eye "LOOK. TOUCH. SPEAK. OR EVEN SMELL HIM AGAIN I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU. NOW LEAVE BITCH." you threw her to the ground making her cry and leave as mousy just looked at you and smirked  
"I have eyes for you and you only Y/N." You didn't answer him as you two continued walking because you had to calm down first

When You Are Sad  
Usually it would be mousy that would be sad and you knew exactly how to cheer him up but it seems that today you needed some cheering up today. You just woke up in a crabby mood just feeling sad and all, and you thought that maybe it was a sign that your period was coming, but still you didn't want to be sad but your body and emotions thought otherwise. Right now, you and mousy were watching t.v well at least mousy was, but you was just looking at the screen, your mind not on the movie at all. As the movie went on and mousy looked at you and he noticed that you wasn't really focused on the movie, but you had a distant look in your eyes like you was in a trance and this made him concerned.  
"Y/N, what is the matter?" When you heard his voice you jumped and you turned to see that he got closer to you and was looking at you concerned  
"Nothing is wrong, mousy." He didn't believe you and as he continued looking at you for a few more seconds he grabbed you and out you in his lap. You squeaked and tried to squirm your way out but he wasn't having it and he held you tight in his lap until you just gave up and snuggled up into his chest. "I know something is wrong Y/N, you can't lie to me. You don't have to tell me, but I will make you feel better." You sighed into his chest as you just relaxed and cuddled into him already feeling better.

When He Is Sad  
You woke up in a good mood today considering that yesterday you was in a bad one and needed to be comforted by your lovely boyfriend, but that's beside the point. After you took a shower and brushed your teeth you went into your kitchen to make yourself some breakfast. You decided to make some french toast with sausage patties ( if you don't like this breakfast then you can change it to something that you like.)  and you ate that happily as you sat down on your couch with the radio on. You had it high enough to hear but not to high where you can't hear the phone or a knock on the door. As you finished your breakfast you went to put it in the sink and you heard a knock on your door. You answered it and mousy was standing there but this time he had tears glistening in his eyes as he stared at you. You let him and when he sat on the couch, you sat on his lap and he instantly hugged you and tightly. He was shaking slightly as you felt tears on your shoulder.  
"Tell me mousy, why are you upset?" Hid hood fell off allowing you to run your fingers through his silk like hair  
"They...don't talk to me...They ignore me." You understood who he was talking about, the so called 'friends' he lives with.  
"They don't matter, only those who acknowledge you and love you." He nodded your head as you continued hugging and you can already sense that he was feeling better.

First Fight  
You was really pissed off with both your boyfriend and the people that your boyfriend lives with. You was mad at the people because of the way that the people treat him like he doesn't even exist and he's suppose to trust them when they go out on their 'job' that their 'boss' set out for them. How do they expect for him to trust them if they completely ignore him and treat him so differently and coldly. Second of all, you was mad  at your boyfriend because he doesn't say anything about to them and you know it bothers him, but instead of standing up for himself he rather just let them walk all over him. You didn't want that happening! So you was waiting a little impatiently for mousy to stop by so you can have a little talk with him. A few minutes later you heard your door opened and you saw mousy come in and when he looked at you he could tell that you weren't happy. He sat down next to you "Okay, what is it?"   
"Well mousy, I want to know why do you let them walk all over you! You are better then them! They ignore your existence and you treat them nicely!" He looked a little sheepish  
"don't be so harsh, they don't mean it." this made you angry  
"Of course they mean it! They wouldn't say it if they didn't!" he looked at you and shook his head  
"You need to calm down, it's not that real." Right before he closed the door to leave you said something that you kind of regretted a little  
"NO! YOU NEED TO GROW SOME BALLS!" With that said he slammed the door leaving you to calm down

Apologies  
It's been a few days since you seen mousy and you wanted to apologize to him for snapping, but you had to let it out some way and it was a bit harsher than you intended but too late to take it back now. You want to tell him that you're sorry for snapping on him and that you as just so mad that someone a sweet as him is treated like that by people that are suppose to be like his family to him. You was feeling sad and if the t.v wasn't on you would've missed the soft clicking your door made as it was closed. You turned around on the couch to see that it was mousy standing there looking at you with a sad smile and you prepared yourself to say something  
"I'm sorry" You both said at the same time and you both blinked at each other.  
"You go first Y/N"   
"I'm sorry for snapping on you like that, I was just so mad that a sweet person like yourself is treated like that, by people your suppose to trust." You looked to see that a pink tinge covered his face.  
"I know, I'm sorry for getting upset about the fact that you was telling the truth." It was silent for a few moments  
"So...that means you forgive me?" He looked up at you with a playful smirk  
"As long as you forgive me." You returned the smirk  
"It's a deal."

When He Gets Excited  
It was a lazy day and mousy came early this morning to surprise you saying that you two have the whole day to yourselves and you was more than happy to hear that.  You told him that you're not going anywhere today and he agreed with you because he didn't feel like going  anywhere today himself. Anyway, after you took a shower and made breakfast for the two of you you changed into something more comfortable. You put on a tank top with short booty shorts because it was really hot today. Anyway, when you came into the living room mousy was staring at you quite intently but you really didn't mind and he continued to do so as you put on a movie. For once he took off his hoodie and he had on a tank with shorts. You plopped down in his lap waiting for the movie to start and when it did you couldn't find a comfortable position. You kept moving not realizing that a certain someone was getting a little bit too happy. You stopped when you heard a groan from behind you. You blushed when you felt something poking you and that's when mousy held you against him and whispered in your ear  
"You should've stopped moving so much." you blushed as you couldn't escape his clutches.

When You Scare Him  
You felt like being mean to mousy today and you wanted to know how he would look scared, you've seen a lot of his other different  emotions, buy you have never seen him scared and you was about to find out today. He stopped by in dire need of a shower so you let him go take a shower and he left his syringe full of poison on top of the table and you smirked deviously as you thought up of something. You decided to leave your window wide open and the curtains opening and putting some of your stuff in disarray. Then you took his syringe and emptied it into the garbage but you left some so you can put it on your neck to make it look like someone broke into your house while he was in the shower and 'poisoned' you with his own syringe. You heard in come out of the shower and you put your plan to action. You laid down on the floor and waited for him to get dressed and come downstairs. When he did, he froze on the spot as he took in the scene, then instantly he dropped next to you. He grabbed your head as you continued to 'seizure'  and you felt tears drop onto your face.  
"It's  okay! It's okay Y/N! You're going to be just fine!" He was panicking and sounded really scared so you quit the act.  
"I'm alive!" He actually yelled and flew back wards landing on his back as you giggled at him. "I got you mousy! My joke went well!" He slowly sat up and he stared at you with a blank look making you stop laughing and when you blinked he was hugging you almost to the point where you can't breathe.  
"Please, for my sake...don't do that. I thought you was going to die." His voice was soft choked up from all the emotion making you feel a little bad and you hugged him back murmuring a sorry to him.


	16. When he Scares you

The Rake  
You haven't seen your boyfriend all day. You was wondering where he was at because he said he completed the task set out for him and that he was free, but you haven't seen him at all. You was slightly worried for him, but not much because he is too damn head-strong and has a huge  temper so...you really don't have to worry about him being hurt. Anyway you looked at the time and it wasn't too late so you decided that it will be a nice time to go out for a walk so you went in your room and got dressed and left. You followed a path that you made yourself into the woods and enjoyed the scenery and you decided to head back when you saw that it was getting dark. As you made your way back the moon was high in the sky illuminating the forest in it's beautiful glow. There wasn't no sounds at all and you loved it until the peacefulness was broken by a twig snapping. You turned sharply to see your boyfriend in his monster form just staring at you. He was in rage mode giving his eyes that ominous glow. The moon shined on him and he had a huge unnerving grin showing rows of sharp teeth. You then heard a low creaky chuckle  before he charged you. You let out a blood-curdling scream running full speed. You was running and a few minutes later something landed on your back and you screamed again and started thrashing around tears streaming down your face from pure fear. You felt someone hug you and rocking you and you looked up to see Rake in human form  
"I'm sorry Y/N, I was joking around I didn't think you'll get that scared." You shook a little and then you hit him.  
"Don't do that! You really scared me." He kissed you on your forehead which helped calm you down  
"I know and it won't happen again, forgive me?" You nodded as he breathed a sigh of relief

The Seedeater  
Your boyfriend stopped by early this morning saying that he had to do something for his boss and that you should come and see him in the woods at around 7 o'clock and you just nodded at the strange request. By the way he woke you up at 7 in the morning! You already took a shower, brushed your teeth and ate breakfast and it's only 8:30 in the morning. So what in the hell are you going to do for the next 10 and a half hours? Well you're going to do absolutely nothing! HURRAY!! (I had to, my apologies :D) So you didn't comb your hair and you threw yourself on the couch and watched a few music videos making you jump up and start dancing. After you got a little tired you sat back down and started watching some movies. Soon enough, instead of you watching the movies, the movie was watching you. You was knocked out on the couch and you woke up some time later. When you looked at the clock it read 6:05 and you gaped. Damn, you was asleep for 3 hours, then you smirked to yourself with a look that read 'IT WAS AMAZING'. Anyway you decided to get ready and wake your butt up and meet Seedy in the woods. You dressed comfortably and left and walked down a path. It was a half an hour and you was wondering where he was until you heard a crack behind you like a branch breaking. You jumped and when you turned you saw that it was Seedy in his true form. you was frozen a little because he was just staring at you and you was beginning to shake at the intensity. You turned to run and then you started screaming when you heard him start to give chase. You was scared shitless and then of course a freaking root had to get in the way and send you flying. When you fell he was over you and you started crying and screaming. Your heart was beating so fast and hard you heard it in your ears and before you knew it you was being hugged and when you looked up it was Seedy in human form staring at you guilty. He was stroking your hair  
"I'm so sorry Y/N, I was just trying to scare you, forgive me." You sniffled a few times before answering him  
"I forgive you." He sighed heavily before picking you up bridal style and carrying you back home murmuring sweet nothings to you.

Herobrine  
You was in the middle of playing your games when the lights suddenly went out and you wasn't exactly appreciating it. You see you had Achluophobia which is the fear of the dark. You had it ever since you was little and it was dark outside so you really couldn't find anything without feeling around. You wasn't too keen in wondering around, all you wanted to do was hide underneath the covers and wait it out, but you had to find some candles so you won't knock yourself out. You breathed heavily in and out and then you left the comfort of your room to go to the kitchen to get some candles. However, when you got downstairs you heard creaking come from the living room and then static. You was freaked because the lights were out and you were home alone so someone else is in your house! You grabbed a bat and quietly walked to the living room and peaked around the corner and you saw nothing. You saw no one at all and when you walked in you noticed that the t.v was plugged but was on static. Now you knew someone was here because you unplugged this t.v before you went to your room. All of  a sudden you was grabbed from behind and you started screaming bloody murder thrashing around  
"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! HEROBRINE!" You started crying and then all the lights came back on and you was turned around being crushed to a chest  
"Y/N! It's me Herobrine! Relax, baby, relax." He started rubbing your back and running his hands through your hair. you relaxed against him and hiccuped a few times. You two stood there as he consoled you and told you sorry a few times.

BRVR  
You haven't seen your boyfriend all day and you was wondering where he was at. You heard your doorbell ring in the middle of your musings and you went to answer it and when you did nobody was there. You closed it and a few seconds later it rang again. Annoyed you answered again and saw nothing, however you saw something on the ground and when you looked it was a photo copy of something. When you looked closer it showed a picture of you with a red x over your face. You brought it inside a little worried and put it on top of your living room table. You went to get a glass of water and when you came back you choked on your water and dropped the glass on the floor. Sitting on top of your table was a nicely wrapped present and the paper on top of your table was no where in sight. You was freaking out and panicking. Someone was in your house! And putting presents on top of your table! you cautiously walked towards it watching all around you. You opened it precariously and when you looked inside made you scream. Inside was a severed pikachu head, with a paper written in blood saying 'YOU'RE NEXT'. You started crying in panic mode and when you felt arms around your waist you started squirming all over the place. You didn't stop until a voice whispered in your ear soothingly.   
"Y/N, it's me please stop I'm sorry" you stopped moving so much and tried to calm your beating heart. You clung onto BRVR before hitting him and then clinging to him again  
"DON'T DO THAT, I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!" You felt the guilt roll off of him as he continuously apologized to you. 

Grinny  
You had Coulrophobia which was an abnormal fear of clowns. You had it ever since you was little. Every time that your parents would take you to a carnival, a fair, a birthday party or ANYTHING that had clowns you would catch a hissy fit and start crying and screaming at the top off your lungs. Your parents would have to take you home because you wouldn't relax or calm down until you were in the comfort of your home and you had a puff of your asthma pump. Right now, you're kind of freaking out because there's a clown that has not disappeared from your sight and you was practically running home by now to avoid any type of contact with the clown.  you rushed inside your home closing the door with unnecessary force and you breathed a sigh of relief. You put your stuff down and went in the bathroom. once you came out you went to the living room only to freeze in your tracks and your eyes go to the size of dinner plates. Sitting in your living room was a bunch of portraits of clowns and they were all smiling down at you never leaving your sight, watching your every move. Your breathing got harder and your heart beat increased dramatically. You backed up slowly intent on getting your asthma pump and leaving your house when you bumped into something or someone. You stopped and turned around slowly only to clutch your chest in pure fear because standing there was a clown and you fainted out of pure fear. (time skip by Jeff's pink underwear) When you came around you was on your couch with a blanket over you and you're concerned boyfriedn looking at you. "Hey Y/N, how you feel?" You sat up and shook your head  
"I had the worst nightmare with clowns in my house!" You looked at Grinny to see him looking at you very guilty.  
"Y/N, that wasn't a nightmare...that was me dressed as the clown and who put up all the clown pictures... I just wanted to scare you but it backfired..." You stared at him shocked and then you smacked him. "Okay I deserved that and please forgive me." You stood quiet for a minute and then hugged his tense frame and you felt him relax against you as he whispered sorry in your ear  
.  
Zalgo  
You was scared of heights which is called Acrophobia. Zalgo knew of this so he didn't even bother to test to see if you was really that scared, because he was secretly afraid that you'll die of a heart attack or panic attack. Anyway, you was getting ready for something that Zalgo had planned for you. He told you to dress comfortably and that he'll come get you in 10 minutes and now you have 2 minutes for him to come back. You had just finished putting on your shoes when he came by. You two greeted each other and he grabbed your hand and you two teleported somewhere. When you got there you guys were standing by a cliff's edge and staring at a sunset. It was absolutely beautiful with all the oranges, reds, purples, and yellows mixing together to form a beautiful picture. You gave a smile to Zalgo only to see that he was already looking at you with a smile playing on his lips. He then grabbed you by the waist and carried you closer to the edge making you really nervous.  
"Z-zalgo w-what are y-you doing?" He didn't answer you until he dangled you over the cliff making you cling to him  
"I'm not going to drop you, trust me." Easier said than done, how the hell can you trust him when your dangling 1,000 feet above ground! you started sweating and shaking and silent tears fell down your face. You heard a sigh behind you and then the scenery changed back to your house and you was being held close to his chest in which you clung onto him like a lifeline.  
"You truly are afraid of heights." you just nodded as he calmed you down soon murmuring a sorry to you.

Sonic Exe  
Unbeknownst to you sonic was planning on scaring you for revenge for when you scared him. You haven't seen him yet today, but you wasn't too worried because he comes by everyday at the most random of times so you kind of was expecting at any time now. You heard your doorbell ring and you looked at your clock as you wondered who it could possibly be at this time of night. you went to your door and looked through the peephole and saw nothing and when you opened your door you saw nothing and saw no one. You closed your door as you thought it was a  just some pranksters. You entered your living and you froze because the electronics were off and unplugged. The television, the computer, the game consoles, the speakers, everything. You started getting scared because someone was here. You turned towards your hallway only to stop. Sonic was standing there in his creepypasta form with that huge smile just staring at you.  You was starting to get scared until you couldn't take it any more  
"OH MY GOD, STOP IT SONIC YOU'RE SCARING ME!!" A few minutes later you saw him go back to normal and then bust out laughing. he was rolling on the phone crying and laughing so hard. You're mouth twitched and then you started giggling.   
"Okay, it was a little funny." He practically screamed  
"HILARIOUS" After he finished cracking up he apologized for scaring you.

Tails Doll  
Tails didn't really know how to scare you so he tried to do something new. He decided to do a jump scare and you had no idea about it. You was alone in your house and you was watching a late night movie at midnight and Tails hasn't stopped by all the day. You figured he'll stop by later on, so you continued watching it until all your lights went out. You looked up and around your house. You decided to get up and look outside and what you saw made you aggravated. All the lights were on in everyone else's house, but yours. You rolled your eyes as you begrudgingly went towards your kitchen to grab a flashlight from the drawer. As you got closer you heard a creak from the living room so you hurried up to get that flashlight. Once you had it you whipped around expecting to blind the perpetrator with the light only to see empty space. You giggled slightly as you thought it was your paranoia getting the best of you. You turned walked towards your basement door, but when you lighted up the hallway you screamed louder than a banshee. There was Tails in doll form ripped with blood dripping from his claws with an unnerving smile and those horrid bleeding eyes. You started shaking and then the lights came back on and the doll was gone. You backed up slowly but screeched when you bumped into something.   
"Y/N! It's me Tails!" You turned around and stared at him before you hit him angrily  
"DON'T DO THAT, NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" He gave you a smile as he opened his arms and with a little hesitation you lent into his arms. He chuckled as you hit his chest but he soon apologized to you

Smile Dog  
smile was planning on scaring you and he knew exactly when and how to do it. He visited you at 5 in the evening and he told you that he's coming to get you at 7 and to wear something comfortable. He left after delivering that message to you and you were both excited and curious as to what he's going to do for you. You don't know if he bought you something or if he made something that he wants to show you, you don't know! All you know is that you want 7 to come already so you can get going with him. About an hour later it was 7 on the dot and Smile came to pick you up and you two walked towards the forest. You talked for a bit but then it grew into a comfortable silence as you observed nature in all of its beauty. You turned to say something to Smile only to see no one. You did a 360 and you saw nothing in the distance and you heard no footsteps, or any of the creatures of the night. You started getting nervous  
"Come on smile, where are you?" You got silence in response and you felt your heart drumming against your rib cage "You got me Smile, you can come out now." You strained your ears to hear something anything and you didn't. You broke out in a cold sweat as you continued walking and the trees casted shadows that looked as if they will swallow you whole. "Smile! I'm scared! Come out!" You stopped as you heard a throaty growl come from behind you. You looked over your shoulder and all you saw was yellow eyes staring at you and a row of sharp teeth. That's all you needed and you took off running, eventually being chased by the creature. Adrenaline coursed through your veins as the creature closed in on it's prey. It jumped on your back knocking you to the ground and you screamed hoping that smile would hear you before you died. Tears streamed down your face as you waited for the killing blow but it never came. Instead you felt arms around you and receiving a kiss to your temple. You looked up at Smile who looked down at you with a sad smile. You made a connection and you threw yourself on it crying in his chest and hitting him at the same time. He just let you until you tired yourself out. He carried you bridal style back him and the whole way he continuously apologized to you.

Suicidal Mouse  
You and mousy were watching t.v when he had the bright idea of wanting to take you to the roof so he can show you the sunset. You thought it was sweet of him to want to do that, even if you were standing on the roof of the place you live at, it was still thoughtful of him. You dressed comfortably and wore a thin hoodie since it was a little windy outside and you two stood there holding hands and watching the sunset. He looked at you and smiled and you returned it. He got closer to your face and you closed the distance as you sweetly kissed. You broke apart giggling, then his whole mood did a 180 and he was all sad and depressed making you concerned  
"What's the matter mousy?" He just looked at you and smiled sadly as he put a hand on your cheek kissing you again.  
"Please, forgive me Y/N." You was feeling complexed now because your brain was trying to process what he was saying, plus trying to figure out what he was talking about. He left you standing there ad you watched as he got closer and stood on the ledge. That's when it hit you. He was going to commit suicide.  
"DON'T DO IT MOUSY." He just looked at you  
"Forgive me." With that he jumped off the ledge and you screamed as you ran to the ledge. As soon as you got there you went to peer over, but someone's smiling face stopped you "I got you." you shrieked falling on your butt. You looked wide-eyed at a chuckling mousy.  
"Y-you d-didn't jump?" He shook his heard as he smirked at you  
"Nah, why would I kill myself when you're my reason for living?" You blushed both from anger and embarrassment and anger. You got up as he pulled himself from the ledge and he walked towards you. You looked at him with a scowl but then it slowly turned into a smile.  
"You got me good." He grinned down at you  
"I know I did." You hit him as he laughed at you. He slugged an arm around your shoulders as you two walked back inside your apartment to hang out for a little bit longer.


	17. When he says I love you

The Rake  
You and Rake was sitting on the couch cuddled up and watching t.v. You couldn't help but reminisce over the day. Rake was being very clingy with you today. He would keep an arm around your waist and he would kiss you on the lips and neck continuously and  whisper sweet nothings into your ear making you blush and giggle at his remarks. He would hold your hand and since you stayed home today, you left the radio on and you guys danced all around the house. You loved it, and he cleaned the house for you and cooked for the both of you. It was very sweet and romantic and now you're cuddled up to him in his lap on the couch watching some action movie. You weren't really paying attention to it and you thought it will be a good idea to ask him about his behavior today.  
"Hey Rake I-" you cut yourself off because when you looked up he was already staring at you with a soft smile. "Umm, you was very sweet today thank you, I loved it." You mentally smacked yourself at how dry and corny that sounded but Rake put a hand to your face making you look him in the eye. "Y/N L/N I love you very much." You're eyes widen when he kissed you and then they closed. You was shocked because that was the first time that he said that. When you broke apart you two smiled at each other  
"I love you too."

The Seedeater  
You was watching Seedeater with a perplexed and amused expression. You have no idea what happened to him, if one of his friends slipped him a pill this morning or he gave himself a concussion on his way here, you don't know. All you know is that he is not acting  himself. He has not taken a seat since the moment he got here at 8:00 this morning. Thank God you was already up and drinking your coffee or else you would've snapped on him and kicked him out the house literally. Anyway, he's dancing right now. That's right you heard right, he. IS. Dancing. You was watching highly amused and then you laughed when he fell down. He laughed along with you and he got up and he plopped himself right on top of you.  
"Ugh, Seedy get off. You're heavy." He just chuckled and he leaned on his forearms hovering over you. You two just stared at each other until he leaned in closer and kissed you softly. When he let go he said  
"I love you Y/N." You couldn't help the bright smile that made its way to your face  
"I love you too."

Herobrine  
Hero and you was playing games and for once you was winning and you could tell that he was getting a little annoyed by it. He kept on huffing every time you made a victory and then when he kept on losing you saw the veins bulge in his neck as he tried in vain to keep his anger in check. You thought it was a little cute and scary at the same time. It was cute because he was such a sore loser and then it was scary because you're pretty sure that it's not normal for veins in your neck to bulge. You guys decided to take a break from the games.  
"Go get some water Hero and cool down." He stood up and looked at you  
"Good point." With that said he left leaving you chuckling. You got up and as soon as you hit you hallway you was pinned to the wall by your boyfriend "Oh what the-" He cut you off.  
"I love you Y/N no matter how much you make me mad. I still love you." You blinked and blushed at this unexpectedness  
"I love you too Hero." He smiled at you and then he kissed you and you happily returned it.

BRVR  
You was giggling to yourself as you left the room that your boyfriend was currently in. You two were playing hide and seek and he was the seeker and you was the hider. The only problem is though, that you really don't have a place to hide. He knows your house so well already so you struggled to find a spot as you heard your boyfriend near 25. You panicked slightly and almost shrieked when you heard him say 'ready or not here I come' So you threw yourself inside your trunk of clothing and hid yourself underneath all the clothing. You waited patiently for him to find you and after about 15 minutes you was wondering what was taking him so long. You wanted to peak but you know that he might  be in the room and scare you so you continued the waiting game. You didn't have to wait long since a couple minutes later he opened the trunk so fast that you yelped. He laughed at you as he smirked down at you.  
"I found you~" you laughed as he grabbed you and picked you up. He hugged you and you gladly held him back. After a minute of embracing he pulled back a little and looked at you with a serious expression. "I love you Y/N." You looked at how serious he was being and you gave him an Eskimo kiss  
"I love you too baby."

Grinny  
You was chasing Grinny around in his cat form. Why? You have no idea but for some reason you felt like chasing him around the house to burn some calories and to get him off of his lazy butt. Weird and crazy? Yes you know. Do you really care? Ha, you would've thought. Anyway, now you're chasing your mischievous cat all around the house trying to get him and you was beginning to get tired. He saw or sensed this, whichever so he decided to go faster and make sharper turns. You gave up altogether and plopped down on your cool tile floor and you sighed as the coolness seeped through your over-heated body. You heard footsteps and then someone plop down next to you.  
"Are you okay?" You heard the amusement in his voice and you glanced up to see him smirking down at you  
"You are too fast for me." He only laughed out loud as you laid your head back down. You felt him grab your head and place it in his lap. You felt him run his hands through your hair and then he tilted your head up towards him. You looked up at him and you noticed the proximity of your faces  
"You know I love you right, very much." You looked at him and saw no trace of amusement and you gave him a soft smile  
"I know and I love you too." He got closer to you  
"I know."He said no more as he kissed you and you absolutely loved it.

Zalgo  
You was wondering about your boyfriend today and his strange behavior. First of all, he came and woke you up at 6:00 and you was beyond pissed and confused. You was mad because you didn't want to get up at 6:00 in the morning and you was confused because usually he stops by at 6:00 pm, not 6:00 am. He saw that he woke you up and you thought that he was going to say some snide remark, but what he said caught you completely off guard. He apologized and said that you could go back to sleep and he'll have breakfast ready for when you wake up. You gawked at him and all he did was smile down at you and you did what he said and went back to sleep and woke up later on with breakfast served already. However, that was only the beginning of his strange behavior, he acted like this all day. You weren't complaining, oh no, you rather enjoyed this side of Zalgo, but you had to know why? Zalgo was sitting next to you and when you turned to him it's like he read your mind.  
"I know you're wondering why I am acting the way I am." He looked at you and expected an answer even though he knew the answer already  
"Yes I do." He just smiled softly at you and grabbed you putting you on his lap facing him and he kept his arms around your waist  
"I love you Y/N. I truly mean it." You looked him in the eye for a minute and you saw no amusement or lies in his eyes. He was serious.  
"I love you too Zalgo." You two sat on the couch just hugging each other and this was a rare moment you was taking advantage of.

 Sonic Exe  
You was feeling a little mad, sad and confused. You was mad because you wanted Sonic to tell you that he loved you, you was sad because you thought that he really doesn't love you and he plans on dumping you and you was confused because you was wondering why you was having these thoughts anyway because deep in your heart you know he does. Yeah, you're a bit of a muddled mess of emotions today. And Sonic seemed to have noticed too. He sat next to you on the floor and he just stared at you until you turned to him.  
"Yes Sonic?"  
"What is the matter?" He looked concerned and you just turned your head  
"It's nothing..." You heard him scoff and he turned you around a little forcefully  
"Stop lying to me."You just looked at him and then you looked down not answering him. You heard him sigh and then he crushed you against him so now you was pressed into his chest with him holding you tightly. It was like that for a few minutes and listening to his heartbeat calmed you down. "I love you Y/N. Don't ever think that I don't, cause I do." You looked up at him and there was no smiles nor amusement on his face  
"I love you too Sonic." He just held you close to him for a while longer

Tails Doll  
You knew that Tails was shy and all when it came to you but damn, you didn't know that he would be scared of something. All week he's been trying to tell you something, but then at the last moment he will freeze and blush and then mumble something. He would either change the subject or he would disappear for awhile and then come back. It was getting on your nerve because he would say "I..." then trail off and not say anything else and you had a feeling of exactly what he wanted to say but he was too scared to say it. It's three words, and eight letters and you was determined to get him to say those three words today, one way or another. You walked back into the living room where Tails was sitting and you put your simple plan into action. You strutted over to him and then when you got in front of him, you plopped yourself on top of him and cuddled into his chest. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your ear to his chest where you can hear his heartbeat escalating. He slowly wrapped his arms around your waist and he locked his hands together on your lower back.  
"I love you Tails." You felt him stiffen up a little bit but then he relaxed and kissed you on top of your head  
"I love you too Y/N." You smiled to yourself as he finally got over his fear of saying those three words.

 Smile Dog  
With Smile's nature and the way that he gets jealous and how he treats you and everything that he does, you know that he loves you and that he loves you very much, and you love him just as much as he loves you, you know. However, he never not once said I love you to you and it doesn't bother you too much, because you know how he is but still you want to hear him say it. Actions speak louder than words and he has proven countless of times that he loves you, but it still would be nice for him to say it. Anyway, you saw Smile and you decided to go talk to him and see what he is doing. You saw him flipping through the channels angrily.  
"what are you doing?" You plopped down next to him  
"I'm trying to find something interesting...On second thought, now that you're here I have someone WAY better than t.v to look at and speak to." He turned the t.v off and turned to you with a smirk making you blush at the sudden attention.  
"Well umm..." When you looked up he was staring at you hard . "Smile?"   
"You are so beautiful... How are you mine?" You blushed at the compliment and then he put a hand on your cheek making you look up at him.  
"I love you." then he kissed you and you couldn't be any happier because he finally said it  
"I love you too." You murmured against his lips and then you two continued kissing.

Suicidal Mouse  
You and mousy were on the floor looking at each other listening to music. It was quite fun actually, you guys were facing each other with a headphone in each ear and singing the lyrics to whichever song you guys knew. If it was a song with a boy and girl part and you both knew it, he would sing the boy part and you would sing the girl part. It was fun and you two would chat and have small conversations in between the commercial breaks. It was peaceful until a specific song came on. You both were listening to it and it was a song about love (you readers are free to choose whichever song that you are listening to) It was making you think about your love for mousy and how you can honestly say that you truly love him.  
"Mousy..." He looked up at you and he had love and adoration in his eyes making you blush. "I..." You got tongue tied at the look he was giving you. He chuckled as he continued staring at you  
"I know. I love you Y/N" You blinked at him as a smile slowly crept its way up onto your face.  
"I love you too mousy." You two smiled at each other as you continued listening to music.


	18. When he buys you a gift

The Rake  
Rake stopped by your house early this morning when you just finished making breakfast and you was pleasantly surprised to see him and even more shocked to see him so giddy. He literally couldn't stay still and he just kept pacing, and smiling at you and just hugging you. You found it weird and cute at the same time so you would laugh at him, but you had to ask what's up  
"What's the occasion? I never seen you this happy before." He didn't answer right away  
"...Well I wanted to take you somewhere..." You smiled cheekily at him  
"Well why you didn't say anything!? Let me get ready so we can go." you hurried along, because you was excited that he wanted to take you somewhere and you had a strong feeling that it was going to be a surprise. When you came from your room Rake picked you up bridal style. Once outside you was put onto his back as he changed into his monster form and he ran full throttle through the trees leaving you to cling on for dear life and keep your stomach from dropping. He came to a stop about 10 minutes later and he changed back into his human form.  
"Close your eyes for me Y/N" You did as he told you and you felt something being put around your neck filling you up with excitement. "Okay, you can open them now." You did and when you looked down you gasped in shock. It was a beautiful necklace with a pendant in the shape of a heart. You couldn't help yourself, you turned and jumped on Rake kissing him all over his face  
"THANK YOU! BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!" All he did was laugh as he hugged just as tight as you was hugging him.

 The Seedeater  
You're walking with your boyfriend now in town looking around. All of a sudden he stopped and when you turned to him he was already looking towards you and there was one thing that stood out to you. He had an ear-splitting grin on his face and it was scaring you because this guy hardly ever smiles so to see him like this was a miracle. Your eyes widen as his eyes glimmered with happiness and joy.  
"What is it seedy?" He shook his head at you as he hugged you. Now you know it must be something really important to him because he's hardly affectionate in public and he never smiles if people are around. He just did both and you're standing in the middle of the sidewalk with people walking all around you. He let you go and he stared you in the eyes   
"It's a surprise that you are going to have to wait to see." You pouted at him which made him laugh out loud and pinch your cheeks  
"You're so cute~" You blushed redder than a tomato and you grumbled as he dragged you inside a jewelry store. You ignored the 'awww's' and the 'so cute's' as he dragged you straight to the counter where a lady was standing.  
"Hello, my name is Seedeater, I cam to pick up a piece I already ordered." The lady smiled at the two of you as she bent down to grab the gift and then stood up and passed it to Seedy and then she leaned over towards you "You have a lucky guy." She winked as you blinked at her and you turned to seedeater to see him with the gift already open and inside was a hear-shaped diamond in-crusted necklace and on the outside both of your names were carved surrounded by a heart. you felt tears come to your eyes as you covered your mouth.  
"You're too good to me." You two hugged and kissed as a few bystanders clapped and watched the display of affection.

Herobrine  
You and Hero were playing games and you was getting angry a little. You was just as good as him and in the beginning you two were at a tie, but as time passed he kept on staying 3 wins ahead of you and it was getting on your nerve. You get beating on the buttons angrily as you tried with all your might to beat Hero's character, but he sliced you with his knife killing you. You cried out in frustration as you slammed the remote control down. You heard his laughing  and you rounded on him glaring with a frown. He flinched, but continued laughing.  
"HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU BEAT ME!" He laughed even harder at your reaction  
"C-CAUSE I-I-I-I C-CAN!" He fell over laughing his lungs out as you sat there trying not to spazz out but failing  
"STOP LAUGHING!" He seemed to laugh harder if that was possible  
"HOW CAN I! YOU'RE TO CUTE!"You blushed but you still were a little angry  
"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO FIND ME CUTE!" Slowly he stopped laughing and after a few minutes he calmed himself down  
"Okay, how about I make it up to you." You looked at him raising a brow questioningly at him  
"And how are you going to do that?" He smirked at you as he pulled something from his back pocket  
"Like this." He showed a box to you and he opened it making you gasp in surprise. It was the ankle bracelet that you were looking at but couldn't get because it was a bit pricey.  
"How did you-" He cut you off  
"Don't worry about it Y/N I got it for you, you deserve it, for everything." You couldn't help yourself and you bear-hugged him. He gladly returned it and you two laid on the floor just embracing each other.

BRVR  
Your boyfriend was in a good mood today and he decided to wake you up at an ungodly hour (it was 8:00 in the morning but you still didn't want to get up that early) and thought that it would be fun to take you to an amusement park. You agreed and you shoved him out of your room so that you can get ready. You took a hot shower and brushed your teeth. It was a fairly hot day, so you threw on some shorts and a tank top. You put your hair up in a ponytail and threw on a pair of comfortable shoes. You didn't put on any make up because it will just melt off of your face. Your boyfriend was waiting impatiently for you and as soon as you stepped out of your room, he grabbed you and dragged you all the way to the amusement park. At least it was a 20 minute walk away so you weren't about to get tired too quickly. When you got there your eyes widen in childish glee and it was free today too!( Just pretend it is) The tables were turned as it was you who started dragging him all over the place. you guys had a lot of fun. You laughed, went on every roller coaster and ate a lot of junk food. Right before you went home, he bought you this teddy bear the same size as you, the same one you have been eyeing since you first walked into the park.

Grinny  
Once again you was getting pissed off at Grinny to the point you was just about ready to string him upside down out of your second floor window and threaten to pour boiling hot water on him and feeding him to the birds. Why such violent thoughts you say? Well this may come to a surprise to you (note the heavy dose of sarcasm) that he refuses to do anything but watch you and sleep. Your back was killing you because you hurt yourself at work yesterday and you told Grinny that he's going to have to help you because you can't bend over so much. And what did he do? He ignored you and continued to take a nap.  
"GRINNY THE CAT I NEED YOUR HELP, PLEASE!"He sat up and looked at you annoyed.  
"What is it this time Y/N?"  
"I hurt my back and I can't bend over and I asked for your help before but you ignored me." He looked you and his resolve crumbled completely as he saw the tears of pain in your eyes. He got up and took over all the chores as you finally sat down. Once he finished he said that he will be back and you took a cat nap. When you woke up he was back and in his hand was a box and it was moving. He gave you the box and when you opened it you was surprised to see a chinchilla (I bet you thought it was going to be a dog.)  
"Oh my gosh, thank you Grinny." You kissed him as he returned the kiss as a welcome and apology.

Zalgo  
You know how Zalgo is with being affectionate and all of that. He never loved someone before in his life, and he was very rusty around the edges, but you stayed with him and you taught and coached him into these things and how to do them completely. He's not an idiot now, he knows some stuff but the bit he doesn't know you was willing to tell him. The whole point of this is that he never got you a real gift or present. Yeah, he got you chocolates, a bear and flowers but you wanted a gift, gift, you know what you're saying. You don't want to be seen as a selfish, or ungrateful girlfriend because trust and believe you are very grateful for everything that hes does. You know what he does for a living, and that he could've killed you any time that he wanted to, but he didn't. You was grateful from that point on. You would just like some other type of gift, you know like perfume, a necklace something like that you know. Zalgo brought you out of your trance like state as he snapped his fingers to get your attention  
"What are you thinking about?" You blushed as you looked away  
"Nothing."  
"It's something because it's making you depressed." When you didn't answer he sighed and pulled something out to  show you. "Well if you won't tell me, I hope this makes you happy." When you looked you gasped as you realized that it was a diamond necklace. You was speechless and after he put it on you, you flung yourself on him and kissed him in which he greedily returned.

Sonic Exe  
You and everyone else in the whole world who knows that you are dating Sonic and who know him (which is really not that many except for the creepypasta members in which you still didn't meet *hint* future scenario *hint*) know that he is not the type to waste money on expensive stuff even if it was for his girlfriend, so you never expected one.  
(SORRY, hes going to be the asshole in this one, but he'll make up for it later *SPOILER*)

Tails Doll  
Tails is always giving you something, and you always tell him that he doesn't have to, but he does it anyway. You always feel like you are being spoiled and you don't like the feeling because you don't want to be seen as a spoiled person. Honestly, he never gets you anything expensive-in which you are glad for- it's always like a stuffed animal, candy, flowers stuff like that. You appreciate all the same, and you get him little stuff too sometimes so you won't make him feel like he's only a giver. You know he'll like to be on the receiving end too. Anyway, right now you're in the mall with him because he insisted on taking you shopping, because he wanted to.  
"Tails, come one you really don't have to buy any clothes for me, I have enough already." He just looked at you and smirked  
"I'm not doing it because I have to, I'm doing it because I want to. Besides, remember the time that you went on a shopping spree for me and spent all that money buying clothes for me?" You stood quite and he took that as a yes. "Well, if you can't accept the fact that I want to buy you clothes, then see it as me repaying you for buying everything that you did for me." You groaned as he smiled triumphantly and you allowed him to drag you to all sorts of stores and buy you clothes, shoes, jewelry and perfume, until it got late.

Smile Dog  
You and smile were having a day to yourselves out in the city (it could be whatever city you want it to be, let your imagination run wild!) and just window shopping. You was having a good time until you stopped dead in your tracks and Smile turned to see what you was looking at, and what he saw made him scowl. You was looking at a bunch of puppies and they had such big round glassy eyes and they were pawing at the glass right where you were at ( I love puppies, they are so cute!)   
"Smile, look at how cute, they are!" He just rolled his eyes  
"Fascinating." He tried dragging you but you wasn't having it.  
"No! Smile let's go inside I want to look at them and pet them!" With a groan he let go of you and you sprinted inside. By the time he got in, you was already at one of the pins playing with the puppies and petting them. One in particular though caught your eye. He was all by himself in a pen with no other puppy and he had two big white spots on him and you could tell that he was blind in one eye. You went up to him and as soon as you got there he jumped on you and started licking you making you giggle." Awww, he's so cute! smile can we please get him! Please!" You gave him the best puppy dog eyes that you can muster and eventually with a cry of frustration he let you get the puppy and he paid for it. You was so happy because you know how he is about having your attention divided from him.

Suicidal Mouse  
You woke up this morning like you usually do, and you took a shower and brushed your teeth to wake yourself up more than that wall did when you hit it on your way to the bathroom. You brushed your hair and changed into some clean pajamas and decided to make yourself some breakfast, and you sat down as you listened to the silence of your house. You felt like something was missing and you couldn't quite figure it out, but you shrugged it off for the time being so that you could enjoy your food. After you ate and washed the dishes you looked up at the time as it read 10:45 and then that's when it hit you. Mousy was usually here watching t.v or reading or doing something waiting for you to wake up and make breakfast for the two of you. He wasn't here and you was wondering where he was at, but you didn't dwell on it long as you figured that he would stop by later on. You sat down and relaxed on the couch as you watched the news. you soon felt yourself getting sleepy and soon enough you was out cold on the couch. You woke up some time later to see that you was in your boyfriend's lap. When you shifted he looked down at you with a gentle smile.  
"You're finally awake." You stretched as you yawned and then you sat up as he looked at you with an excited gleam to his eyes  
"So what's up mousy?" He smiled big hiding something behind his back.  
"Close your eyes." You did as you was told and then you felt something being put onto your wrist. "Okay, open them." You did and when you gasped as you saw that there was a charm bracelet on your wrist and it was the same one that you wanted to get for a long time, but you couldn't because of the price.  
"Oh my gosh, you are the best boyfriend ever! I love you!" You threw yourself at him and he just laughed as he hugged you and kissed you.  
"I love you too Y/N."


	19. When he meets your ex

The Rake  
You told Rake about your ex- boyfriend and how he was an ass. He would treat you badly, and all he wanted was sex from you and since you refused, he broke p with you. In a way you was glad that he did because you never would have been with Rake, but then again you was sad because he was your first boyfriend and you thought that he loved you.  Let's just say that Rake definitely didn't like him, which was to be expected. Anyway, you're eating pizza with your boyfriend Rake when the doorbell rings. You rose your eyebrow because you wasn't expecting any body.  
"I'm going to go see who that is." You got up and went to open the door. When you did you was met with a terrible surprise. Your ex was standing there, staring down at you with a smirk playing on his lips.  
"Long time no see babe~" He said this in a flirty tone making you roll your eyes   
"The hell you want?" He made a fake hurt expression  
"Aww, don't be like that. I missed-" You cut him off with a bark of laughter before giving him a cold look  
"Bullshit,  Leave now, you're making me sick." You went to slam the door but his foot stopped it  
"Don't dismiss me you bit-" He didn't get a chance to finish before Rake came in monster form and jumped on him with you slamming the door behind them. You heard his screams and then it went quiet. Rake didn't come back in until an hour later with clean clothes  
"He was delicious, you know how long I've been waiting to kill him?" You just shook your head at him and kissed him as a thank you.

The Seedeater  
You woke up early this morning with a craving for buttermilk pancakes, bacon, toast and eggs and you was ready for it to. However, when you opened your refrigerator your smile turned into a frown. You didn't have no eggs, milk, cheese, butter or even bacon! Then you checked your cabinets and you had no pancake mix, or syrup."Welp, guess who's going food shopping." With something to do now, you decided to grab a muffin for now to put something in your mouth as you went upstairs to get dressed and get the money you needed. You had no car (and if you do, well something happened to it for the day :D) so you had to take a bus to the supermarket. Once you got there you got everything that you needed, especially for your breakfast that you was dying to have, and took a cab home. You brought your bags in and put everything up and made your breakfast in which you enjoyed. Afterwards you took a walk in the park and you bumped into someone you didn't want to see.  
"Hey Y/N" It was your abusive ex and you tried to get away but he grabbed you and threw you to the ground "Bitch who you think you are."  
"Please don't hurt me." He laughed as he pulled you hair making you wince  
"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you...much." After he finished you ended up going home with the whole right side of your face swollen, a cut on your cheek, and a bloody lip and nose. Seedy was already there and he was really worried  
"Who did this to you?" You said your ex and he was fuming, after taking care of your wounds, he said he'll be back and you went to sleep. The next morning you woke up and did your morning routine and seedy was already in the living room watching the news. Your ex was found severely beaten and his chest/ abdominal cavity opened and insides surrounding him. You just gave seedy a kiss and he smiled cheekily at you.

Herobrine  
You was mulling over your past dates that you had with your ex boyfriend just how much of a sorry excuse of a boyfriend he was. You thank God, that he cut it off with you because you wouldn't be with Hero now, even thought the way and the reason he broke up with you bothered and pissed you off to no end. You were going to surprise him at his house and when you got there you saw something you never thought that you would see. Your ex boyfriend making out with you ex- best friend. They saw you and he just said  
"She's better than you, just so you know we're over." You saw red as she sauntered over to you and gave you a mocking smile saying "Poor Y/N" Lets just say she ended up with a broken nose and him a hurt penis and pride. You felt good and you promised yourself to never date again but then again you're glad that you broke that promise. You was so deep in thought you jumped when the bell rang. You got up to answer it and when you did you tried slamming it again, but the person on the other side stopped it.  
"Y/N give me a minute, please!" Your ex made himself inside and you stood there with a cold glare.  
"One minute and counting."   
"Look I'm sorry-" You cut him off  
"Sorry is not cutting it! You cheated on me with my best friend you ass!" He flinched at that  
"I'm dumped her, give me another chance."   
"Hell no! I have someone way better than you will ever be." Something snapped inside him as he slammed you against the wall behind you and pinned you there making your eyes go wide  
"Fuck your 'boyfriend', you're mine whether you like it or not." He was pulled off of him as Hero beat the shit out of him. He ran out your house blood splattering every where and a left a seething Hero.  
"Thank you." He hugged you close to him as he kissed you fiercely and you gladly returned it.

BRVR  
BRVR was very protective over you and a little possessive of you but not to the point where you feel like a possession and that he has you entrapped in a box that he only has the key to. Anyway, you two were on the swings competing to see who could swing up the highest. So far you was winning, and he wasn't liking that.  
"Come on babe! I know you could do better than that!" You heard him growl and he just couldn't get any higher making you laugh at his demise. When you got high enough you jumped off the swing and landed perfectly on your feet. (I tried this one time, epic fail :/) He didn't land as graceful as you did beside you making you giggle. He playfully glared at you and he tickled you a bit as payback  
"I'll be back I'm going to go and get us something to eat." He left to one of the stands as you patiently waited for him. A minute later someone tapped you on the shoulder and when you turned you gave the person a sneer.  
"Why such a bitter face?" It was your ex, that bastard  
"Because of you." He put a hand over his heart  
"Such hurtful words."   
"Why are you here?" He looked at you  
"I'm not allowed to go the park.  
"Yes, but not when I'm here with my boyfriend." He snorted  
"Yeah right, your boyfriend probably not shit." He failed to realize that your boyfriend was behind him with red bleeding eyes and his sharp toothed smile  
"You're the piece of shit here." Your ex turned around and went paler than a ghost. He couldn't get nothing out as he ran for his life "Punk."   
"Aww my savior." He just rolled his eyes playfully at you.

Grinny  
You know you never thought that Grinny would be the one to get angry or even to point of being so jealous that he wanted to kill someone over you. Seriously he didn't seem like that type of guy, but boy were you wrong when he caught your ex staring at you.  
"Hey Y/N, we've been sitting here in this diner for a half an hour already and that guy has not quit staring at you." You looked at him puzzled until you turned to see where he was looking and you felt your face go completely expressionless. That boy just so happens to be your ex.  
"I know who that is." Grinny looked at you  
"It's someone you hate obviously so who is it?"  
"My ex." His whole demeanor change and now it was his turn to glare daggers at your ex who noticed and turned around. You two finished eating and the whole time kept looking at you and turning his head.  
"He keeps staring at me." Grinny growled showing his canines  
"I swear, if he looks at you one more time I'm going to gauge his eyes out." You quickly finished and left the diner to go hang out at your house. You fell asleep after Grinny left and the next morning you turned on the news to see something interesting. Your ex was in the hospital in critical condition after both his eyes were gauged out. You knew who did this  
"Grinny you are something else."  
"I said I'll do it." You looked at Grinny and he had such a smug look making you shake your head at him

Zalgo  
Now you know how Zalgo is, he is a very jealous and quite possessive. He always says that you belong to him and him only even though he did give you your space and everything like that. Anyway, when you told him about your ex one day he really didn't like him and he wanted to kill him so bad. You persuaded him to not kill him because he never hurt you in any type of physical way so therefore he deserves to live. Zalgo wasn't o happy about that but he dealt with it because you are his girlfriend after all.  
"I'll be back Zalgo, I'm going to go get something from the store." This was suppose to be a harmless trip to the store and back to you house and all was good when you went, but on your way back that's when you had the trouble. You was pulled into an alley and slammed against the brick wall with such force you knew you was going to have bruises.  
"Hey baby~" Your eyes widen as you recognized the voice of your ex  
"No." You felt the smirk as he pressed his mouth to your neck.  
"I missed this." He felt you up and you kicked him in the balls as you ran all the way back home where Zalgo was. He turned to greet you but then he jumped up in concern as he saw you in disarray.  
"What happened?" You breathed in and out  
"(ex's name) hurt me." Zalgo's eyes blazed with anger and when he went up to you to pull up your shirt he growled at the forming bruise.  
"Y/N, lay on your stomach and relax until I come back, I have to do something real quick." With that he disappeared and 20 minutes later he came back with a sadistic grin.  
"Let me guess, he's dead." He looked at you as he chuckled  
"Death is too easy for him." You just shook your head as he laid you on his lap as he put ice on your bruise.

Sonic Exe  
Sonic was a crazy son of a bitch and every one who knew him knows he is including you.  
"Sonic are you sure that this is safe?" He just rolled his eyes at your question  
"Come on don't be such a worry wart." You had a perfect reason to be nervous, you was on an extremely thin piece of wood that was dangling above raging water and the edges of the wood were on dirt that was slowly crumbling away. You finally made it to the other end without dying and you let go of a breath that you didn't realize that you was holding.  
"I made it." He chuckled at you  
"I told you not to worry." You chuckled with him until he disappeared saying he had to use the bathroom. You waited for him and you stepped near the edge that you just got off of to peer down at the water. That was stupid on your part. You didn't realize that you stepped on loose soil and it gave away making you fall. You let out a yelp and closed your eyes expecting to hit icy water. You didn't feel icy water but instead you felt someone grab your wrists and hoist you up. You breathed a sigh of relief and went to thank the person when you saw who it was. It was your ex.  
"Not even a thank you for saving your life?"   
"Thank you, even though I wish it was my boyfriend." He snorted  
"Boyfriend? He's a downgrade from me that much I know."  
"No in fact I'm an upgrade." Your ex turned around only to scream as he was pushed into the rushing water below  
"You didn't have to do all that now."  
"He pissed me off, plus he touched you and saved you. That's three things he did wrong all at once." You just laughed at his logic.

Tails Doll  
You was chilling in your house with your boyfriend Tails when all of a sudden he looked out into space like in a trance and he abruptly stood up giving you an apologetic look "Sorry babe, but I got to do something for Slender I'll be back later." He kissed your cheek before disappearing in a puff of smoke. You finished watching the show you two were watching before you decided to clean your house. You cleaned up your whole house and by the time you finished you pooped yourself out and took a well deserved and well-needed nap. It wasn't as long as you wanted as the blaring of your doorbell arose you from your slumber. You grumbled as you went to open the door and when you did someone bomb rushed inside your house slamming the door behind him. When you looked you noticed the ski mask and tried running to the phone but you couldn't make it. The burglar grabbed you and pushed you to the floor and sat on top of you. You struggled and went to to scream but everything stopped when he covered your mouth and pressed a knife to your throat.  
"Scream and I'll kill you." You did as you was told because you didn't want to die, even when he removed his hand he didn't move the knife.  
"What do you want?"   
"I want you Y/N" Your eyes widen in realization once the ski mask was removed to reveal your psychotic ex.  
"What? (Ex's name) why?!" You was really confused  
"You always thought that you was better than me that's why you left me. You took something away from me. Now it's my turn to return the favor." He went down to your pants to unbutton them as tears streamed down his face. All of a sudden he coughed up blood and looked down at his chest to see three claws sticking out. They were pulled out and he fell sideways dead. You looked to see Tails in his demon form and he picked you up and hugged you close to him.  
"I'll always protect you Y/N."

Smile Dog  
Smile was going stir crazy right now, He wanted to kill your ex so bad but you refrained him from doing so. He asked you about him out of curiosity and what you told him he didn't like it at all. You told him how you tried to leave him once but he threatened to kill you if you didn't stay with him so out of fear for your life you stayed with him. he treated you like garbage and he like to abuse you while he went out and cheated on you with a bunch of different girls. When he tried to force you to have sex with him, that was the last straw and you called the police on him and filed a restraining order on him. The first month you would see him stalking you and then after that he just disappeared and you were glad because now you could move on with your life. smile however wanted to sink his fangs into his neck and taste his blood.  
"Why can't I kill him Y/N?"  
"Because I said so! Besides even if I wanted you to I have no idea where he is at!" Smile gave you a look  
"I could  find him if I wanted to." You just shook your head at him.  
"I'm going for a walk, want to come?" He nodded his head and you went to get dressed and when you came back down he was in his dog form. You took him on a leash and walked him all around the park and you two stopped in a secluded area. You regretted that you stopped because you was tackled to the ground by someone and when you looked up it was your ex.  
"I've finally found you Y/N, now it's time for my-" He didn't finish that sentence as he was tackled into the bushes by Smile and you heard gurgling noises and then nothing. Smile came out in human form with blood and he grabbed your hand and hauled you all the way back home.  
"Are you happy that you got you way?"  
"Yes I am very happy"

Suicidal Mouse  
You always thought that Mousy was type to not to get mad over little things or the fact that your ex came around and flirted with you. Honestly, you thought that he would get all mopey about it and think that you wanted him back and then you would have to clear up his insecurities. Boy, were you thrown into a loop  
"Really mousy?" He gave you an affronted look  
"What? He had it coming to him." You shook your head as you looked at the dead body of your ex on the pavement.  
"You surprised me."  
"Well I'm not a creepypasta for no reason now." You nodded as flash backed to what happened  
"Y/N why won't you listen to me!" Your ex was trying to get your attention but you was ignoring him  
"You're not worth listening to." He grabbed your arm and turned you around so that you are facing him  
"Why won't you take me back!" You gave him a disgusted look  
"I gave you a chance before and you blew it! Now I have a boyfriend that is a better man than you will ever be." You went to get out of his grip but it only tightened. When you looked up at him he had this look that you didn't like and then he tried to kiss you. He didn't make it far as a syringe was stabbed into his neck and the green liquid was injected into his vein. He fell to the floor twitching and having seizures as mousy stood over him laughing sadistically.   
(end flashback)  
"Felt good to kill him."   
"I would do it a million times over plus some." You laughed as he just smirked at you.


	20. When you wear something of his

The Rake  
You was bored as hell laying in your house and you was waiting for your boyfriend to get back from wherever he went, you don't know you forgot after he had told you. Anyway you was hanging upside down on your chair and you was just looking around your room when you saw something laying across your chair. You sat right up and got up off your bed and walked over to it, to see that it was Rake's shirt he left. You got a good idea and you looked around and stood still to see if you hear anything and you didn't. You took your shirt off and threw it on your bed and put on his shirt and it was long on you. It was at your mid thighs and since you had on short shorts it went pass it. You looked at yourself in the mirror and you started making poses unaware of your audience.  
"You look cute in my shirt." You jumped and shrieked because you didn't hear him come in!  
"When did you get here!?" He just chuckled  
"A couple of minutes ago, by the way keep the shirt." He winked at you and you just rolled your eyes

The Seedeater  
You have been bugging Seedy for the longest to let you try on his bird mask and he is being a big baby and being stubborn about it. It's not that big of a deal  is it?  
"Why can't I try it on?"  
"Because I said so."  
"Pleaseeeeeeeeee. I love you."  
"Ask me one more time and I will duct tape your ass to a chair and throw you in a closet." You pouted and huffed as you saw a smirk grow on his face. You sat still for a while and you snatched the mask when he least expected and bolted to your room and the second you locked the door he  was there pounding on it  
"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW Y/N!" You did after you put the mask on and he was annoyed at first but then it turned into a smile "I should make you one, you look good in it." You blushed as he ruffled your hair after you gave it back to him.

Herobrine  
It was really hot today and you just turned the AC on to cool down the house and make it nice and cold. You stripped down to a sports bra and shorts while playing games. A while later Hero came and when he realized just how hot it was he took his shirt off and threw it on your chair. You two played for a while and to him the A.C was not working at all  
"I can't Y/N. I will be back after I throw myself in a lake. It's just too damn hot in here." With that said he left through your t.v and it turned it off but not before you saved your game. You sighed and looked around and noticed that he left his shirt. (btw it's not sweaty because he took it off before it could get sweaty) You smiled as you went towards it and put it on. You sniffed it and it smelt exactly like him.  
"I knew you was going to do that." You didn't even turn around to face him you just giggled as you heard him chuckle.

BRVR  
Your boyfriend is always wearing his pikachu hoodie and it doesn't matter how many times you try to get him to take it off he won't pull it off.  However, earlier today  he came with blood on it and you was hell-bent on washing it and he reluctantly took it off to let you wash it, in which you were grateful. Right now, you are taking the clothes out of the dryer and then you pulled out his hoodie and you got a good idea. You looked to see if he was around and he wasn't. You slipped it on and then that's when you finally realized why he doesn't take it off. It was sooo comfy! It was soft and it smelt so good.  
"This smells so good and it's soo cozy."  
"That's exactly why I don't like taking it off." You turned to him with a deer caught in the headlights look making him laugh at you  
"It looks cute on you though." He went up to you and hugged you and you gladly hugged him back.

Grinny  
You were wondering why Grinny never took his scarf off.   
"Hey Grinny. How come you never take your scarf off?" He just looked at you  
"It's a part of me." You raised an eyebrow  
"Do you wash it?" He looked at you indignantly   
"Of course I wash it! I'm not a dirty person!" He huffed crossing his arms and stomped off to the couch. You decided to sneak up on him from behind while he was on the couch. The scarf was just dangling around his neck and you put your plan into action. You quickly snatched it and put it around your neck.  
"Hey! Give it-" He cut himself off as he just stared at you before grinning like an idiot  
"You're lucky that you look cute in it." You blushed at the compliment.

Zalgo  
You was nagging Zalgo all day and he was getting irked by it, but it was the only way that you was going to get your way.  
"Zalgo, why can't I wear it?"  
"Because I said no! Now drop it!" He looked at you glaring but it didn't phase you  
"That doesn't phase me. So stop trying to be tough and let me wear the shit already." He growled under his breath and mumbled  
"Excuse me? I quite didn't hear you mind repeating that?" He stood quiet "Oh, that's what I thought." He shook his head as he disappeared from the room and came back a minute later with something in his hand.  
"Here, now stop it already." You saw what he tossed you and it was his jacket you was dying to wear. You had an ear splitting grin on your face as you put it on and snuggled into it inhaling his scent and sighing in content. However, you failed to notice the rare soft smile that was on his face.

Sonic Exe  
You was upset with Sonic and he was attempting to try and fix whatever it is that he did but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out and you weren't about to tell him  
"Would you tell me what I did?" You glanced at him  
"Why should I?" He looked at you raising an eyebrow  
"So I can fix the mistake I made." You returned your stare to the television  
"You should know because you did it." He didn't say anything for a few minutes and then he went to get something and in a flash something was thrown on you. When you picked it up, it was his blue and white sweater he loves so much. "You figured it out." He just rolled his eyes as you snuggled it and then you threw it on.  
"Happy?" You just nodded as he smirked at you.

Tails Doll  
You and Tails were walking along in the park and your smart self decided to leave your scarf and sweater at home, because you have super powers and the invincible Y/N can never get cold. Guess again.  
"Y/N are you okay?" You were colder than a popsicle but you weren't about to tell him that  
"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine." You gave him a cheesy smile as you tried in vain to keep your teeth from chattering. You failed.  
"Learn to lie before you try to give one." He took his scarf off and wrapped it around your neck and you felt warmer already.  
"Thank you very much, I feel better."  
"Anything for you." He wrapped an arm around your waist and brought you closer so you could take in some of his warmth.

Smile Dog  
Smile is very stubborn and it's a good thing that you are equally stubborn.  
"When are you going to stop bugging you?" He was irritated by your persistence   
"When you give me it." He snorted as he continued flipping through channels  
"It's not happening." You barked out a laugh  
"Then I guess you're not getting a break from me." He just rolled his eyes and you could tell that he tried to ignore you but he was crumbling.  
"Pleaseeeeee baby I love you." He couldn't take it anymore  
"ALRIGHT YOU WIN! LET ME BE!" You smiled triumphantly as he handed you his dog collar. You put it on and you started prancing around him like you just won the Olympics as he sat there sulking waiting for his collar back.

Suicidal Mouse  
(I kind of ran out of ideas for him so let's just say he always let's you wear his jacket whenever you wanted to. Perfect boyfriend :D)


	21. When you're on your period

The Rake  
You are curled up in a ball on your couch wearing a big t-shirt with shorts and a blanket over you. You were dying because you were on your shark week and you were praying to whoever was listening that Rake had to go away on his job for a week just so you didn't have to, one) snap on him for no apparent reason because he didn't deserve it and two) you didn't want him worrying about you because your period is very bad and you cry every time you have it. You were watching a soap opera which is very weird because you hate those shows, but here you are watching it. You got comfortable and that's when the doorbell rang and you groaned because you knew it was Rake  
"GO AWAY!" It was silent until you heard the clicking of the lock and the door opened. Dammit he found the spare key. He came and looked at you concerned  
"What's wrong?" He waited patiently for you to answer  
"I have my period." He looked at you in understanding and he sat down next to you and pulled you into his lap and he rubbed your lower back and stomach. "Do you feel better?" You didn't answer because you were already fast asleep.

The Seedeater  
You knew the night before that you were going to get your period because you had cramps and cravings for chocolate. Then the next day, bam, you had it and you were not happy about that, especially since you got it today. Seedy was planning on hanging out with you today since you two haven't hanged out in awhile and now you can't because of this. So you did what you always do when you get it, dress in pajamas and curl underneath a blanket and go to sleep. When you woke up you looked next to you to see Seedy stroking your hair and just staring at you. "You're finally awake." You smiled at him  
"Sorry Seedy but we can't hang out today because I got my friend." He nodded his head   
"I kind of figured, that's why I got that stuff." He pointed to the table and you looked to see a bunch of chocolate, and movies and food. "Just because we're not going outside doesn't mean we can't hang out." You couldn't help but smile brighter at him  
"Best boyfriend of the year." He just winked at you as he snuggled you and watched a movie he put in and ate candy.

Herobrine  
You woke up to cramps that were very uncomfortable. You took some moltrin for it but it didn't do jack squat for it so you had to settle for trying to find a comfortable position on your bed and it wasn't very easy. However, before you went to your bed to relax, you grabbed your back up of chocolate, some other snacks, water and movies to watch. By the time you got to your room, you put the movie in and put everything down and thus began your struggle of finding a comfortable position. You found one alright but it was an odd one. You stayed there and you were so engrossed in the movie you didn't realize Hero standing there beside your bed.  
"Umm. Y/N?" You turned to him and hummed to let him know your listening  
"Why are you laying like that?" You just shrugged  
"It was the only comfortable position I found and I'm not moving." He looked at you and then realization dawned on him.  
"I get it." He climbed into bed with you and spooned you from behind and you couldn't be more happy and comfortable then what you already were.

BRVR  
You wanted your boyfriend so bad, it was weird. You noticed that every time that you get your period you get clingy and you're not normally a clingy person but somehow your period gives you a personality switch. Hey, at least being clingy is better than being bitchy and taking your anger out on someone that doesn't deserve it. You were eating chocolate on your couch playing a game but you were getting bored and impatient. You were wondering where he was at, because you want to play with him. You waited impatiently and when he came through the door you were so happy. "YAYYY! you're here! Now you could come eat candy with me and play games!" He just gave you a o_o look and then it's like a light bulb clicked in his brain  
"You have your period don't you?" You just looked at him   
"Yes I do." He just sighed and shook his head. He came and sat next to you as you hugged him tightly and kissed him. He grabbed a game controller and you two played games and ate junk food all day.

Grinny  
You were praying to God that Grinny didn't stop by today, but then again at the same time you wanted him to come so that you could hurt him. Why in the hell did you want to hurt him? You have no idea but you had this overwhelming urge to scare and hurt him, but then you don't want to do that because you'll feel guilty about it...eventually. You see every time you have your friend for seven days you get bipolar and Grinny only experienced it once and he swore up and down he'll never experience it again. Well too bad for him that he's stopping by today and he doesn't know that you have it. When the doorbell rang you smiled evilly and waited for Grinny to come in. "Hey babe, whe-" He didn't finish his sentence as you threw a bucket of water at him laughing like a mad man as he glared murderously at you. "WHAT THE HELL Y/N?!" You cackled maniacally as he stared at you like this O_o.  
"What's the matter? Kitty can't handle a little water?" As you laughed more that's when his eyes widen in realization and fright  
"Oh shit. You have your period." With that said he disappeared in a flash and he didn't visit you until you got over it.

Zalgo  
You wanted to scream and shout and let it all out (If someone gives me the name of this song, they could request a scenario!) and punch the wall in. Your cramps were freaking killing you and you didn't have any more pain killers and you didn't feel like getting dressed and leaving to get some. So you laid on the couch in a ball grumbling angrily at yourself and cursing you female reproductive organs. Zalgo decided that this would be the perfect time to stop by and visit his lovely girlfriend  
"Hey baby, how- what are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow at you as you just glared at him  
"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?!" He looked in surprise at you  
"Laying down." You glared at him more viciously making him flinch  
"EXACTLY, AND YOU DON'T EVEN ASK HOW I'M DOING? HOW IS MY PERIOD?! NOTHING! YOU DON'T CARE!" He looked at you confused not really sure on what to say  
"...How are you doing?" He sounded cautious saying that  
"GO GET ME PAINKILLERS NOW!" He was gone and back in a minute and he came with water and you took the medicine. AS soon as you took it he disappeared and left you alone.

Sonic Exe  
Where the hell was the little fucker when you wanted him? He was here all the times that you didn't need him or sometimes didn't want him there, but now that you need and want him he's no where to be seen. You heaved a very aggravated sigh as you glared very angrily a the wall. You were getting fed up with Sonic by the minute and your period cramps were not helping you in the slightest.  
"Damn, what did that wall ever did to you?" You turned your glare on him and he stepped back a little in surprise  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" He blinked before answering  
"...Relaxing?" He shouldn't have done that (ha, 'I made a funny hahahaha.' *If someone tells me what movie that came from they could request a character*)  
"RELAXING! HOW DARE YOU! I'M OVER HERE IN PAIN NEEDING CHOCOLATE AND PAIN KILLERS AND YOUR OUT THERE WITH YOUR FAST ASS PRANCING AROUND RELAXING!"He honestly didn't know how to react because you never yelled like that before  
"I-" You didn't let him finish the sentence.  
"SONIC EXE IF YOU DON'T GO RIGHT NOW I WILL GUT YOU AND STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR INNARDS!"You have never seen Sonic move so fast.

Tails Doll  
You needed Tails very much right now. You ran out of painkillers, chocolate, movies and pads and you are on you period. You needed all of those things or else you would be a very emotional mess and you would be crying your eyes out for no apparent reason and you didn't feel like dealing with yourself like that. So you tried to patiently wait for him but it was wearing thin. Just when you were about to lose your patience your savior came to your rescue.  
"Tails Thank God you're here." He looked at you concerned  
"What, what's the problem?"   
"I need pads always infinity maxi, movies, chocolate and pain killers." He looked at you weirdly before making an 'oh' face. Without another word he left and came back ten minutes later with everything that you asked for. He put a movie in, gave you the pads and waited for you to come back from the bathroom. When you did you snuggled up to him and you ate chocolate while watching the movie with him.

Smile Dog  
For some reason whenever you were on your shark week you really hated fogs and you didn't mean to be this way when you get it but that's just the way that you get. You hate the way that they look, the way they breath, they way the smell, the way they play, just everything. This is exactly why you hope that his boss sent him to do his 'job' and not see you for a week. However, your prayers were not answered as he came through the door and worst of all he was in dog form. He went to jump on you but you did the thing he least expected. You punched him. He fell and shook his head as he turned into human form.  
"What the hell is your problem Y/N?" You snarled at him making him even more surprised  
"I don't like you you stupid mutt. I hate the way you smell, look, walk, eat. Everything. Now get away from me." He looked at you genuinely hurt.  
"You don't mean that Y/N...do you?" You yelled at him again  
"I DO MEAN IT NOW SINCE I'M ON MY PERIOD." He gave you a poker face as he mentally face-palmed.  
"Why didn't you just tell me."  
"I TOLD YOU JUST NOW DUMB ASS" He looked at you wide-eyed as he slowly walked to the door and once he exited it he slowly closed the door behind him, leaving you by yourself.

 Suicidal Mouse  
Mousy officially won the best boyfriend ever to walk the Earth award. You had your period and it started today and somehow, some way mousy knew that you had it and he knew exactly what you wanted without you having to tell him or asking him to go get it. You were on your bed groaning attempting to watch t.v and ignoring the pain. You were in too much pain and you were just about to call mousy and ask him for a few favors to you when low and behold he came with a bag in tow. You looked at him skeptically as he sat the bag down and sat down on the bed next to you. "How's your period treating you?" You looked at him surprised  
"How did you know?" He just smirked and winked at you  
"I'm just that good." You laughed at that  
"It's not treating me good." He nodded and when he grabbed the bag-to your surprise- he pulled out the pads you needed for you, your favorite candies, your favorite movies, pain killers and a teddy bear.  
"Oh my gosh, mousy. You didn't have to." Even though you were going to call him and ask him to pick these things up, he didn't need to know that.  
"Yes I did, because you are my princess and I will do anything for my princess." You couldn't help but gush and blush at how sweet he could be.  
"I don't know what I would do without you." He didn't answer you but he put a movie in for you and snuggled under the covers with you and watched the movie with you while eating candy.


	22. When he is drunk

The Rake  
It was extremely late at night when you heard a consistent loud-knocking on the door. You ignored it at first because you believed it was part of your dream until it continued and it didn't go away. That's when you turned around mumbling angrily to yourself as you sat up in your bed. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and you concentrated on the numbers blaring from your clock and it read 2:58 A.M. You glared at the clock and if looks could kill the clock would've exploded into a million pieces.  
"Who in the fuck is knocking?" The knocking didn't stop so you put your slippers on and went straight to the door, hell-bent on giving the person on the other side a piece of your mind for waking you up at such an ungodly hour. You opened the door and yelled "What the-" You stopped yourself as you noticed who it was. It was Rake. But that's not the only thing weird...  
"Heyyyyyyyy babyyyyyyy." You blinked at his slurred words and then face-palmed  
"Get your drunk ass in here." You dragged him as he was mumbling about flying pizza aliens coming to take all his food. As soon as he hit the couch he was out and snoring louder than a train. You rolled your eyes as you covered him with a blanket and kissed him.

The Seedeater  
You was looking at your boyfriend in disbelief while recording him. It was midnight and he was in your kitchen looking through your refrigerator and drawers. That's normal right for a greedy boyfriend? Well the abnormal thing is that he is drunk and what he is doing is actually very funny.  
"Seedy, are you okay?" He turned to you with a drunken smile and turned back to his task at hand  
"Nooooooo.... I have to find spongebob! I know he's in here!" You bust out laughing and almost dropped the camera. Oh, he was so drunk! He's cutting up your pineapple saying he knows that spongebob is in there. Oh, this is perfect for blackmail! Anyway, like the girlfriend you are, you continued recording him until he just passed out on the floor. Being a good girlfriend you got him a pillow and blanket and tucked him in on the floor because he was too heavy to move.

Herobrine  
Hero hasn't visited you all day and you were wondering where he was. He said he was visiting you today and it was already one in the morning and you were just about ready to hit the hay. You put up your stuff and as soon as you got ready to go to sleep your t.v turns on by itself which means only one thing. "Now he decided to visit me." You sat up in bed and waited for him to come. You saw an arm, then the other arm, head, torso and then the rest of the body. He fell face first missing your black and white cat. He did't get up making you raise an eyebrow.  
"Hero?" He didn't move for another minute but then he slowly sat up and was wobbling while giving you a smirk  
"Heyyyy" He slurred his words which signaled he was drunk.  
"You're drunk." He looked at you.  
"Noooo I'm not... Look at how small this lion is!" You gave him a bewildered look until he started petting your cat whispering 'pretty lion' and 'small lion'. You blinked and within minutes he was passed out on your floor. You slowly turned off your t.v and went to bed thinking exactly how is he going to react to this situation in the morning.

BRVR  
The night before your boyfriend came and spent the night home with you, and he was drunk off his ass. He had a hangover, but since he is a creepypasta he got over it rather quickly. However, you're trying to tell him what he did, but he doesn't want to hear because he doesn't believe you even though you have the proof.  
"I don't believe you!"  
"I wouldn't lie about something like this!"   
"Then prove it!" You whipped out your phone and showed him the video you took of him last night. He was slurring his words and then you have a pet parakeet and he grabbed the parakeet and threw the bird at your piggy bank screaming "ANGRY BIRDS!" Before promptly passing out.  
"Now tell me you wasn't drunk." He stood quiet before answering  
"...Just a little."

Grinny  
You have no idea, or even know how this was possible. However, your poor boyfriend Grinny got drunk and high at the same time off of cat nip. You were so confused on how this was even accomplished, but he somehow by the good grace of the devil did it. Now he started doing some stupid stuff. You decided to be a 'good' girlfriend and record him in case he does something incriminating and could be used as black mail. And he did do something stupid and funny at the same time.   
"I wantttt apple juiceee." So he took his iPhone that he had in his pocket and threw it in the blender. He went to turn it on but you stopped him from electrocuting himself and destroying his phone and your blender. After that he was ranting saying you won't let him make apple juice with his 'apple'. You just laughed at him and he fell asleep on your couch mumbling about apple juice. Man you are going to have fun once he's back to his normal self.

Zalgo  
You never thought that Zalgo would be the type to get drunk but here is walking all around your house stumbling in human form mumbling, giggling, and hiccuping to his self. You're just watching him very amused with a video camera posed for anything that he may do. You mean ANYTHING.   
"Zalgo sweety." He turned to you and raised an imaginary sword to your neck and that's when you started recording  
"I am Lord Zalgo to you peasant." You rolled your eyes at his antics but obliged to his demands.  
" 'Lord Zalgo' what....are you doing??" He started taking all of your fruits and started slicing them with his 'sword'  
"I AM THE FRUIT NINJA!" Your jaw just dropped as you continued watching him slice fruit with his imaginary sword. He got bored of it and he went off to another part of the house saying he's a knight in shining armor. Oh man, this is going to be a bitch to explain...

Sonic Exe  
You always wondered how Sonic would act if he was drunk and you asked him about it. He said not pretty, but you wanted to see him drunk anyway. He agreed to your crazy needs and brought three bottles of vodka and you knew he was serious on getting drunk to show you how he acts. You had a camera as you watched him down the first bottle and he got tipsy after ten minutes. Then he drunk the second bottle and he was on the drunk side. By the time the third bottle was almost finished, he was gone, you mean stone-cold drunk.  
"I'M STRONGER THAN SHADOW!!!" He was ranting about stuff that you were used to hearing. You was just about to turn off the recorder when he said something that would embarrass the shit out of him  
"What was that Sonic?" He smiled at the camera while looking on the verge of passing out.  
"Shadow is sooooo cute and soooo much better..." He passed out possibly from alcohol poisoning but he'll be alright.

Tails Doll  
You were watching Tails from the couch and he was doing some weird stuff and it was making you laugh. Well, a person that is very intoxicated is expected to do some strange things that will arouse a laugh out of people who are watching. Which is why, you wished you had a camera right now, just so you could record him.  
"Meet my wifeeeeee, her name issss plantyyyy." You was watching him as he was cradling a plant to him like it was money.  
"That's a plant babe." He turned to you viciously  
"NO HER NAME IS PLANTY AND SHE'S MY WIFE." Then he turned away from you and walked away to wherever with his 'wife' in his arms and he's busy talking to her to. Poor drunk tails.

Smile Dog  
You have heard Smile tell you stories of him being drunk and today for the first time you were seeing him drunk  
"Heyyyyy babe comeeee with meeee." You just blinked as you followed him upstairs to your room. He went in there and he went straight to your hamster who was in her ball. You watched curiously and then you let out a yelp as he picked it up and threw it at a wall.   
"PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU!" You ran to your poor little hamster to check to see if he's still alive and thank the heavens he still was.  
"Smile! What is with you! You almost killed him!" You turned to him only to see him passed out on the floor. You left him there but you took your beloved hamster with you, so he won't be hurt or traumatized any further than what he already was.

Suicidal Mouse  
You were awe-struck you truly were. You have never thought that mousy would be the type to get drunk but here he is wobbling in front of you, slurring his words, trying to tell you something but you just can't comprehend what he is saying.  
"What are you saying?"  
"THERE ARE FLYING NEEDLES ALL AROUND YOU! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIEEEEEE!" You gave him a o_o look as you watched him run around in a circle. He hit his head against your wall and he crumpled to the fall out cold. You just shook your head and left him there to sleep. You went to prepare a drink for him, for his hangover when he wakes up.


	23. When you meet his ex best friend

The Rake  
Rake was acting a little jittery today  and you could understand why he was acting jittery. For some odd reason he wanted you to meet his ex- best friend in which you have heard a lot about. You were surprised when he told you because you weren't expecting a Glasgow having, knife-wielding 'beautiful' person to have been his best friend in the first place. EVER. (Ahhh! You weren't expecting that!) You thought that maybe it could've been Bob, because you heard he can make anyone want to tear out there own hair but Rake can handle him. You were proven wrong.  
"Soooo... are you sure you want me to meet him? Or the moment you see him you're going to try and murder him?" He looked at you  
"Honestly, I'm going to try and kill him, but I want you to meet him so you could know the reason why I mutter to myself and go on a rage." You nodded not wanting to question his logic and just go with the flow. You walked to the forest and he changed to his monster form and you hopped onto his back and the trees went by in a blur as he ran. In record time you made it to the mansion that he told you about and it was HUGE!  
"WOW!" You slid off his back as you stood mesmerized and when you turned to look at Rake he was in human form smirking at you.  
"What? You thought I was kidding?" You shook your head  
"I believed you, but DAMNNNN i-" You didn't finish your sentence as something tackled you and a knife was held to your throat.  
"Go.To.Sleep." You chuckled which made him ease up and look at you and you knew exactly who it was.  
"You're going to be the one going to sleep jeffy boy, after Rake kills you for jumping on his girlfriend." All the color drained from his face and he slowly turned to his left when he heard a growl and in lightning speed he went running in the woods screaming with Rake on his tail.

The Seedeater  
Seedy proposed the idea of you meeting someone he once liked but now can't stand to be in the same room in. You asked him who it was  
"It's the Rake." You looked at him surprised  
"The Rake? Really? I thought you guys would continue being good friends."  
"Yeah, so did I, but now the way he acts and speaks and just him in general...I want to kill him but Slenderman forbids me." You nodded at him and he started walking you through the woods towards the mansion and you had one question.   
"Seedy if you hate him so much, why you want me to meet him?" He looked at you with a serious expression  
"So he would know who you are and he will KNOW not to attack you. If he ever tries to harm you in anyway, he will die. I won't give two shits what the faceless fuck has to say." You looked at him and couldn't help but blush that someone would go to such lengths to ensure your safety. A few more minutes later you got to the mansion and you saw something come running out of the door on all fours? You looked closely and you felt Seedy tense and wrap a protective arm around your waist and you guessed this must be Rake. He stopped in front of you two and he turned into a human male.  
"How nice to see you Seedeater. Is this lovely lady your girlfriend?" He looked you up and down making you uncomfortable  
"Yes and touch her, you will die." He feigned innocence  
"I will never do such a thing to such a beautiful creature as herself."   
"Cut the shit." He just chuckled and winked at you before turning into a monster and leaving into the trees.  
"I hate him."  
"I'm glad you agree with me."

Herobrine  
"You know I don't like Steve any more." You were too focused on your game so you looked up at him after you paused it  
"What?" He just shook his head  
"Yes it's true." You gave him a confused face  
"No I didn't hear you at all, can you please repeat that?" He looked at you to make sure you were listening  
"I said I don't like Steve any more." You looked at him shocked  
"Really? You two were just best friends not so long ago! What happened?" He looked at you and took a breath  
"To make a long story short, me and him got into some nasty fights and he almost got me killed and he said some things about you that almost made me kill him so now he stays away from me." You nodded your head in understanding  
"What did he say about me?" He just looked at you  
"That's not important. None of it was true. However, I'm going to keep a close eye on you because I don't trust him and if he tries anything..." You hugged him and kissed him as he hugged you back and he was able to calm down.

BRVR  
There was this guy that your boyfriend has been begging you to come and please meet him so you could see the guy that he was once best friends with but now he wants to rip their throat out. At first you was confused and questioned his thinking  
"Why in the world you want me to meet the fucker you hate?" He smirked at you because you hardly cuss and it was funny to hear you cuss.  
"Because I want him to know who my girl is and if he ever even thinks about laying a hand on him I will not hesitate to rip his dick off and choke him with it." You gave him a wtf look but giggled because his facial expression was funny.  
"Now that you got that out, what is this guy's name?"  
"His killer name is Strangled Red, but his real name is Steven." You gave him a surprised look  
"Well okay then." You said no more all the way to the mansion and when you got there, he let himself in and there was only one person there.  
"There goes the little fucker right there." The guy turned around and half of his face was shadowed with one eye glowing red.  
"What you said you little sh- and who might this beautiful lady be?" His attention went to you and you didn't like the look he was giving you.  
"Steve this is my girlfriend Y/N"  You gave a nervous smile and his eyes went down to your neck  
"She has a pretty neck." He growled  
"Touch her and die." Steve just smirked as he left and once you left BRVR kept a close eye on you for a week.

Grinny  
Grinny wanted you to meet his used to be best friend, which to your utter disbelief happened to be Smile.   
"So who's this ex best friend of yours?" He gave you a serious look  
"Smile Dog, that bastard." You chocked on your juice you were drinking and fell sideways from shock  
"Say what!?" He shook his head as he tried not to laugh at you  
"Yes it's true."  
"Never in my life would I have guessed that you two were BEST FRIENDS!" He shook his head  
"That was the old days. But now I would give almost anything to kill him and not get punished by Slender and get murdered by Jeff."  
"Wishful thinking much?" He shrugged his shoulders  
"A person could always dream." You went to say something when he tensed up and hissed.  
"What's the matter Grinny?"   
"He's not too happy to see me."You turned at the new voice and it was Smile in human form smirking down at you while glancing at Grinny  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He glanced at Grinny and then back at you smirking  
"Why, I'm just introducing myself to your lovely girlfriend Y/N properly." He turned to you and bowed slightly  
"I am Smile Dog, it's a pleasure to meet you." He grabbed your hand and kissed it. That was the last straw for Grinny and he charged Smile and Smile jumped out of the open window in dog form with Grinny hot on his heels.  
"That was interesting."

Zalgo  
*Sorry but this doesn't pertain to him since he has no best friends and basically everyone is afraid of him/ don't like him at all*  
Sonic Exe  
"Yo Y/N" You looked to the side of you where Sonic plopped himself down  
"What up?" He looked over at you  
"I got to tell you something." You blinked at him  
"Shoot."  
"There's this guy named Glitchy Red, he's a creepypasta and I can't stand him. I want to fucking kill him. I want you to meet him so he'll know what you'll look like and he'll know to never look at you, smell you, think about you. Nothing."You blinked at him and you understood where he was coming from, but you also didn't understand his logic.  
"So when can I meet him?" He looked at you as he grabbed your wrist pulling you towards the t.v  
"Right now. Close your eyes." You did as he told and he pulled you through the t.v and for a few minutes you felt weird and next thing you know your back on your feet and you hear the familiar sounds of the mansion.  
"You could open your eyes now." You did and you noticed that you were in the living room where Jeff and Ben were playing video games with E.J watching them. "Follow me." You did and he took you upstairs when he bumped into someone  
"Watch where the hell you're going!" You looked and you guessed this was Glitchy since he was... glitching.  
"You better watch it Glitchy. Listen this is my girlfriend Y/N and I will not hesitate to gut you and feed you to the dogs if you touch her." He didn't let him respond as he grabbed you and dragged you to his room.  
"Well someone is not happy." You glanced at him to see him with a frown  
"I told you i hate him."

Tails Doll  
"Y/N I want you to meet someone." You two weren't doing anything really, you two were just talking.  
"Who you want me to meet babe?" He looked at you calmly  
"Someone that I hate." You blinked a little surprised trying to decipher what he said. If he didn't like someone then why in the world does he want you to meet them.  
"Uh, Tails?" He looked at you  
"Yes baby?"   
"...Why do you want me to meet someone that you hate?" He stood quite for a few moments before answering  
"Because, I want the little fuck face to know who my baby is. Also, to let him know if he wants to die, all he has to do is look at you the wrong way." You blinked at him and you thought that was oddly sweet.  
"So when?" Tails was about to say something when he went into his demon form all of a sudden and growled at something behind you. You turned to see Dark Link standing there with the illest frown on his face.  
"Tails." He said it with such malice  
"Link." He said it deeply and with pure disgust and venom.  
"Uhhh..." Link all of a sudden looked at you like he just realized that you were there.  
"Why, hello there hot stuff. Who might you be?" He was smirking sat you and you answered before Tails could  
"I'm his girlfriend." He looked surprised mockingly  
"I'm surprised he could get a girlfriend especially one such as yourself." That was the final straw as Tails rushed him crashing through the window.  
"Ohhh, he is so paying for that."

Smile Dog  
"You know who I hate so much Y/N?" You looked at him as you thought saying sarcastically  
"Hmmm, let me think. Oh yeah, it so wouldn't happen to be Grinny, would it?" He gave you a poker face before seriously asking you a dumb question  
"How did you know that?" You gave him a look that made him cringe.  
"Are you serious right now? You only make it TOTALLY OBVIOUS! You growl every time you or I mention him. The few times that I have seen him you automatically went beast mode on him and chased him all around with the intent of murdering him and eating him. Trust me I know you very well Smile."  
"A little too well." He mumbled under his breath  
"What was that?"  
"I said nothing... Wait, since you know already and you met him before and he knows who you are then there's no need to meet him. Which I was planning on telling you but I realized that you already met him."  
"Yeah I did."  
"Yeah... so come here and finish watching the movie with me." You rolled your eyes but you went to him to snuggle up with him and you two sat all cozy on the couch watching a movie.

Suicidal Mouse  
You noticed that mousy has been acting a little bit strange. It was hardly noticeable but since you knew him so well you know something was up. Some days he would come by and have the only attitude and be mumbling to himself about things he wants to do to this person (not that you way!). You grew curious and decided to ask him.  
"Hey mousy." He looked at you to let you know that he was listening to you.  
"What is it bae?"   
"What's the matter? You've been acting a little out of character? You've been muttering to yourself more often and you've been going into little fits of anger." He looked at you before sighing  
"Yeah I know, but there is this guy that lives at the mansion that I cannot fucking stand. I want to fucking killing him and throw his bitch ass in a river." Woah there, not only did he curse in a sentence, but he actually want to kill another creepypasta. Who in the hell is this person and what did he do?  
"What did this person do?" He just shook his head  
"Long story I'll tell you about it one day. Just know that his name is The Puppeteer."  
"So I'm not going to meet him?"  
"Fuck no, what are you crazy?"   
"Okay then, sheesh, I was just asking." You pouted as he rolled his eyes and he brought you into a hug. You hugged back after a few and you two just snuggled enjoying each other's company.


	24. When he hears you sing

The Rake  
You were in the kitchen making some lunch when you started humming one of your favorite songs and eventually you started to sing it

Stitches by: Shawn Mendes  
~Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on  
You watch me  
Bleed until I Can't breath  
Shaking falling onto my knees~

You didn't realize that Rake was behind you the whole time and you stopped as soon as you heard clapping  
"I want an encore! Wooh!" You turned to him blushing but smiling, he just laughed and walked up to you hugging you. "You are truly talented my love." You kissed him as a thank you.

The Seedeater  
You was jamming to music while waiting for Seedy to come. You got a little excited when your favorite song came on. You waited for your favorite part to come on before you started singing it.

Hello by: Adele  
~Hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
~Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart~

You heard something drop and you turned around startled but the person standing there made you blush. Seedy had dropped a book in his hand and he was staring at you wide-eyed and slack-jawed. You blinked and before you knew it you were in a tight hug  
"I never knew you could sing like that."  
"Neither did I." You was being playful  
"No, I'm being serious. You are truly amazing." You blushed heavily at his compliments  
"Thank You."

Herobrine  
You were in a good mood today and you were doing something else other than play video games. You were listening to music from your radio and you started singing

Heart Attack by: Demi Lovato  
~Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts~

"What hurts?" You jumped at the voice and you turned to see Hero staring at you a little worriedly. You giggled as you shook your head  
"Nothing, I'm just singing a song."   
"Oh." You playfully rolled your eyes as you continued singing and dancing while he was watching you with a smile

BRVR  
You was waiting for your boyfriend to come over to watch a movie so to pass the time you listened to music and started singing

Cannibal by: Kesha  
~Whenever you tell me that I'm pretty  
That's when the hunger really hits me  
Your little heart goes pitter patter  
I want your liver on a platter  
Use your finger to stir my tea  
Then for dessert I'll suck your teeth  
Be too sweet and you'll be a goner  
Yep, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer!~

"That's a little morbid for you, don't you think?" BRVR sat next to you looking at you with an eyebrow raised  
"I like the song so don't judge me." He rose his hands in mock surrender and then you tow sat down together to watch the movie once you turned the music off.

Grinny  
Grinny has been bugging you all day for you to sing and you were at your breaking point.  
"Pleasssssssseeee Y/N sing for me!" You felt a vein pop in your neck  
"FINE DAMMIT i'LL DO IT!" He gave you a huge grin as he waited patiently for you to start

Listen by Beyonce  
~Oh the time has come   
For my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned into your own  
All cause you won't  
Listen~

You stopped and looked at Grinny who in turn was looking at you slack-jawed in shock.  
"I'm going to be totally honest... You caught me off guard." You smirked at him  
"No more singing for a long time." You turned and walked away until he came to his senses and followed you  
"NOOOOO DON'T DO THAT!"

Zalgo  
You and Zalgo were sitting together on the couch enjoying each other's company. He was reading a book and you were daydreaming until you decided to sing just to hear yourself.

Firework by: Katy Perry  
~Do you ever feel  
already buried deep,  
sic feet under screams  
but no one seems to hear a thing~  
~Do you know that there's   
Still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you  
You just got to ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July~

You stopped when Zalgo slammed his book shut and you turned to him when you felt his gaze on you.   
"I love your singing, please sing more." Even though he said please, you knew he was really telling you, not asking. You had no problem obliging.

Sonic Exe  
You knew that Sonic hates when people sing, so you decided to do just that, especially since he's sitting right there on the couch with you.

Only Girl In the world by: Rihanna  
~Want you to make me feel like  
I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cause I'm the only one who understands  
How to make you feel like a man (yeah)~

"I'm surprised I was able to sing that long." He looked at you and then looked off to the side  
"I liked your singing, and you are the only girl for me." He turned back to you with a red face and a smirk. It was your turn to blush now.

Tails Doll  
You were in the kitchen washing the dishes when you started singing and swaying when you got into it not knowing that Tails was watching your every move.

Only Love by: Shaggy ft. Pitbull  
~Round and round and round we go  
Waiting for the wind to blow  
As we walk this world alone  
Only love can bring us home  
Waving powerless and blind   
But tomorrow, we'll be kind  
Let love guide us through the rain  
Forget our yesterday~

You stopped and you squeaked when arms wrapped around your waist from behind and a face was nuzzled into your neck  
"You sound lovely."  
"Thank You." Tails then nipped your ear  
"Keep moving like that, and you're not going to have anything on." You blushed as he whispered that huskily in your ear.

Smile Dog  
You were relaxing taking a break from playing with Smile and you decided to listen to music and sing softly to the song that was currently on

Wildest Dreams by: Taylor Swift  
~I said no one has to know what we do  
His hands are in my hair  
His clothes are in my room  
And his voice is a familiar sound  
Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now~

You had to stop when you were pinned down by a weight above you and when you looked it was Smile, smiling (???) down at you with a glint in his eyes. "Now now Y/N don't be getting horny by that song." You were blushing but what he said next made you blush harder "That's my job." You smacked him while he just laughed  
"Pervert!"

Suicidal Mouse  
You were playing truth and dare with Mousy and it was his turn  
"I dare you to sing to me." You gave him a poker face as he smiled cheekily at you. You should've seen this coming  
"Here I go."

Titanium by: Sia ft. David Guetta  
~You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down but I get up~

You stopped and he was staring at you with widen eyes.  
"What?"  
"We need to play truth or dare more." You gave him an amused look  
"Why?"  
"So i can dare you to sing more often." You laughed at that


	25. When he sings

The Rake  
You were in the bathroom playing on your phone (I know I can't be the only one who does this) when you heard humming. You stick your head out the door and you hear singing. You creep to the living room and you realized that the person who was making the sound was Rake. 

His Mistakes by: Usher  
~And it's killing me girl knowing you compare me to him  
Always guilty before the sin  
I can't win, I can't win  
I'll do anything to prove I love you  
Baby girl would I refuse to  
Pay for something I didn't do  
I love you, girl  
But I refuse to stay  
Paying for his mistakes~

You ran to him and hugged him from behind startling him. He turned to you and relaxed as he realized it was you.  
"I'm guessing that you heard me?" You nodded enthusiastically  
"Of course I did and you sounded amazing!" He turned around and nuzzled his face into your neck.  
"Thank you my love."

The Seedeater  
You begged seedy to sing for you and it took you a whole day, a whole 24 hours to get him to comply (And people call me stubborn...)   
"Alright already, geez I'll sing." He gave you an annoyed look as you hugged him around the neck  
"I love you." He rolled his eyes 

Mirrors by: Justin Timberlake  
~'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along~

He looked at you as you looked back at him in shock  
"What?"  
"I wish you would have told me you could sing, why you never told me?" He blushed and rubbed this neck nervously  
"Embarrassed." You hugged him tighter  
"No need to be embarrassed by me I'm not here to judge." He kissed you as a thank you

Herobrine  
Herobrine visited you in a giddy mood and you watched him amused as he started dancing and singing songs at random.

Temperature by: Sean Paul  
~Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom....oh oh!~

"You're weird." He stopped singing and gave you a goofy grin to your smirk  
"It takes one to know one."   
"I'll give you that one." He gave you a playful smile  
"You have no choice." You rolled your eyes as you continued to watch him

BRVR  
Your boyfriend had his headphones in and he was bobbing his head to music and then all of a sudden he started to sing unaware that you were around and you were listening to everything that he was singing

Grenades by: Bruno Mars  
~Easy come, easy go,  
That's just how you live oh  
Take, take, take it all, but you never give  
Should have known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open,  
Why were they open?~

You took off one of his headphones making him whip his head around so fast that you swore he gave himself whiplash.  
"It's me, by the way I love your singing my personal pop star." He blushed and turned his face around  
"You weren't suppose to hear me." You went around and glomped him giving him an eskimo kiss  
"Too bad, I did and I want you to sing more." He groaned making you giggle.

Grinny  
"I don't care if you sound like a a squealing pig being slaughtered. You better sing."  
"I see you have no mercy for pigs."  
"And I see you have no mercy for the humans that you killed." He grumbled and took a breath to sing knowing he lost the argument.

Rude by: MAGIC

~Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit  
Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you  
Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
To ask you a question  
'Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man yeah yeah

'Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend but the answer is no!~

 

"So all your bitching and you can sing." You gave him a poker face  
"I can't sing." You shoved him and walked away from him  
"Suit yourself ya liar."

Zalgo  
"Sing for me Zalgo." He didn't even glance at you  
"No."  
"And why the hell not?" He looked at you this time.  
"Because I said so." You gave him a sickly sweet smile which made him a little nervous  
"No fucks are given. Now. You better fucking sing if you know what's better for you." He decided to not test you and do what he is told.

Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran  
~Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am  
So, honey, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are~

You gave him a huge smile "Now two things; You sound really good and two; was that so hard?" He just grumbled making you smirk.

Sonic Exe  
"MOTHERFUCKER YOU BETTER SING!!!"  
"WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO IF I DON'T BITCH!!" You and Sonic were arguing over whether or not he should sing  
"I WILL FUCKING STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR OWN BALLS AND SHOVE YOUR DICK DOWN YOUR THROAT!! DON'T TEST ME!! (such violence Y/N...) He sweat-dropped and began to sing  
   
Counting Stars by: One Republic  
~Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars~

"There you go. Are you happy my annoying ass love?" He gave you a look as you smiled cheekily  
"Of course I am." He just shook his head at you grumbling.

Tails Doll  
"Soo..... You want me to sing?"   
"Yes I do."  
"May I ask you why?" He looked at you with an eyebrow raised.  
"Because I want you to, please?" He gave in once  you did the puppy dog eyes.

Take Over Control by: Adam F ft. Afrojack  
~Let's go take a ride in your car  
I will take the passenger seat  
Baby, we don't have to go far  
Unless you wanna show  
Me a lovely place out of town  
Where you feel most at ease  
Well you are the one that I like  
Always will be~

" Okay, now it's my turn to ask a question"  
"Shoot."  
"You sound good, but why sing that song?" He just shrugged his shoulders  
"First song I thought of." You shook your head at him.

Smile Dog  
Smile didn't know that you were nearby so he didn't expect you to hear him sing when he started to.

Boyfriend by: Justin Bieber  
~If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag swag swag, on you  
Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two~

He stopped when he heard your little shriek. You jumped on him and gave him a dazzling smile that made him blush a little  
"D'awww you sound so cute!" He turned a deeper shade of red from embarrassment  
"Y-you heard me!" You giggled  
"Of course I did! I was listening to you from the doorway!" He just dropped his head as you continued to gush and fangirl over his cuteness.

Suicidal Mouse  
Mousy had no problem singing for you, when you asked him and he gladly took the offer.

One In A Million by: Ne-Yo  
~Been all over the world  
Done a little bit of everytime  
Little bit of everywhere  
With a little bit of everyone  
All the girls I've been with  
Things I've seen it takes much to impress  
But sure enough your glow it makes your soul stand out from all the rest, baby~

"You sound amazing. You need to sing more often." He hugged you and you returned it.  
"You and me both need to."  
"I agree. You want to do a duet one day?" He gave you a smile  
"I would love to."


	26. When He's being a perv

The Rake  
You were bent over cleaning the stove and you was struggling because you were scrubbing really hard and grunting with the effort ( I do, especially if something sticks and you're like RARGHHH). You were on your hands and knees when you heard the door open. You glanced up and saw that it was Rake. You gave him a quick hello and got back down to scrubbing the bottom of the stove making you arch your back. Unbeknownst to you, Rake was staring at you intently, well a certain part of you anyway... He walked closer to you and the noises you were making was making his head swirl with thoughts. He put his hands on your butt and squeezed them. You flinched and looked up at him as he smirked perversely. You just rolled your eyes and shook your head as you tried to continue to clean. You couldn't concentrate because he was rubbing and squeezing your butt. "RAKE!" You stood up looking at him blushing as he just laughed. He still had his hands there let's just say he didn't let you finish cleaning.

The Seedeater  
You were chilling in your home waiting for seedy to stop by at any moment now so you just left the door unlocked for him to walk in. You were getting bored waiting for him so to occupy yourself you decided to listen to music and dance to it. You swayed your hips to the first couple of songs and then you started to full out dance and you were going in. You had no idea though that seedy came in around the second song and was watching you with his bright yellow eyes like a hawk. The song you was listening to was more like a club song and when you finished dancing to it strong arms wrapped around your waist. You yelped and then relaxed once you turned and saw seedy and he was smirking down at you. You blushed "How much did you see?"  
"More than enough." You blushed as he pulled you closer to him and he just held you there. "Why don't you dance on me like that?"  
"SEEDY!"

Herobrine  
You was on a role today with the video games! You was winning every round and Hero saw this. He thought that all your luck has run out now that he was going to play against you. He thought wrong. You was kicking his ass from here to high heaven! You two were playing all sorts of games on your three different game consoles. You had a winning streak of 48 to his 18. You just had luck on your side today! You two were playing Mario Kart and you beat him by being in first place again and him in 5th. His mouth dropped as the game controller slipped from his hand.  
"No way...HOW?!" You laughed madly as you got up and did a victory dance. Hero just watched you and when you finished, he grabbed you and pulled you into his lap. You looked confused as he just grinned at you  
"How about you stop playing games and play with something else." You blushed and lightly smacked his arm as he snickered at you.

BRVR  
You were in your room playing on your DS. You decided to take a break from the pokemon and play some other games. You did this for an hour and grew tired of it and wanted to do something else. Your boyfriend was in the living room watching a movie so you were doing something else waiting for him to finish it. You saw your hand balls and decided to do some juggling. You haven't juggled in a long time and you were rusty at first but then you got the hand of it. You looked at your door to see BRVR standing there watching you in amusement. You continued some more until you stopped. He clapped his hands as you smiled cheekily at him.  
"Now that you're done playing with those balls, why don't you play with mine?" He closed the door quickly to avoid getting hit by your handballs.

Grinny  
You were waiting for Grinny to come from the bathroom while you were busy looking at adorable pictures of kitties. You were gushing at how cute they were looking and all the colors they came in. Grinny walked in when you squealed at a particular picture of a grey and white cat with sky blue eyes. It was adorable!  
"Aww this kitty is so cute!" Grinny sat next to you and you noticed and he took one glance at the kitten before turning to you an idea popping in his head.  
"The kitten is cute."  
"I know right, I want to play with it!"  
"I want to play with yours." It took you 3 seconds to realize what he said before you smacked him upside the head red from embarrassment as he just laughed his ass off.

Zalgo  
You and him were laying on the couch watching a movie. Well he was watching the movie, you was TRYING to watch the movie, but you were failing. Horribly. You couldn't stay still for the life of you. You kept shifting and sitting up and laying down. Then you kept crossing and uncrossing your legs and moving your hands and flexing your fingers and you couldn't figure out why. Zalgo took notice of your odd behavior  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"I don't know! I don't know what to do with my hands!" It was quite before Zalgo had a devious smile on his face.  
"I know what you can do..." He grabbed your hands and place it on his crotch. You yelped and snatched your hands away as he just looked at you deviously and you sat there stiff with a blushing face.

Sonic Exe  
You knew that Sonic was a world class pervert especially when it came to you. At first it caught you off guard and made you blush all the time. By now you have gotten a little used to his antics and you don't blush as much as you used to whenever he's being a little nasty.  
"Hey Sonic come here." He walked up to you  
"Where on your face, or on your body?"   
"You know what I mean." You looked at him as he feigned innocence  
"Ohhh, inside you. In your mouth or in that pu-"  
"DON'T YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" He just laughed at your red face

Tails Doll  
Tails wasn't much of a pervert, but he had his moments that he rivaled Offenderman! Now that's saying something  
"Babe come here for a minute." Tails called you from the kitchen and as soon as you got in the kitchen he grabbed and pushed you up against the wall.  
"Tails? What is-" You didn't get a chance to finish as he put one hand on your boob and his other hand went between your legs and rubbed. You gasped as heat shot up in your face. "T-TAILS!" He just snickered at your blushing face and your light and soft pants.  
"You enjoy it." He let you go and then he ran as you began to chase him all around the house.

Smile Dog  
Smile is a little nasty when he wants to be and you know this all too well. You are the one that is usually the butt of his perverse jokes or his hands that he don't know how to keep to himself. Right now you were trying on clothes when he walked in on you. "Smile get out." You were used to him doing this  
"No, besides why don't you ever model for me."  
"For this reason."  
"You're right, why can't I dress you?"  
"Because in the end I'll end up not being dressed at all."  
"That's right I rather undress you." You gave him a -_- look and he just laughed and left you alone.

Suicidal Mouse  
Mousy hardly ever did anything perverted to you or said anything to you along those lines so whenever he did do that he always managed to make you blush and smack him playfully and he ended up laughing at you. You were changing in your room and you got stuck in one of your tops. You ran to mousy and he smirked at you struggling. He helped you alright. He grabbed and squeezed your boobs making you yelp and then he pulled your shirt down. You were redder than a tomato and he laughed at you. You smacked him and that made him double over in hysteria and you ended up laughing with him. You couldn't stay mad at him for long.


	27. First Time

The Rake  
You felt the sexual tension between you and Rake and you knew exactly why he was holding back and trying so hard not to pounce on you right then and there. You told him before that you weren't ready for that the last time that he had got excited. However though, right now you were thinking and you figured that you've been with long enough and that you trust him. You decided that you were going to give yourself to him. He was staring at you and you don't think that he realized that he was staring so intently at you. "Rake..." you called softly to him and he snapped out of it  
"Huh? I was staring wasn't I?" You gave him a soft smile and he sighed and shook his head.  
"It's alright." He grabbed your hand and squeezed it.  
"I'm sorry it's just that you're so beautiful." You climbed into his lap as he wrapped his arms around you.  
"Thank You." He rubbed your sides before lightly kissing you on the lips  
"You don't know how hard it is to hold back..."  
"I know and I'm glad you wait for me." He kissed you along your neck before rubbing his nose on a sensitive part of your neck  
"You just look so...delicious" He nipped your neck and you moaned as he licked and sucked on your neck  
"I-I'm ready." He looked in your eyes and realized you were telling the truth  
"I promise to be gentle." He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around him as he walked to you room.

The Seedeater  
You were feeling particularly weird today. You don't know for some reason you kept staring at Seedy and watching everything he does. When he woke up next to you this morning and stretched you watched as his muscles rippled and the way his tanned skin reflected the sunlight and his piercing golden eyes that shined as the rays hit him. Overall, he looked like a God and you almost drooled before you caught yourself and swallowed your saliva. He caught you staring and he smirked at you showing his teeth and you gave him a devilish smile right back. He took a shower and when he came out you went in while he went downstairs to make breakfast. You went downstairs in nothing except for a house gown and your birthday suit underneath. You sat at the table and crossed your legs showing off your thighs. When he turned he glanced and then did a double take. You turned to him and gave him a innocent look "What's the matter? You like what you see?" He stopped making breakfast and walked towards you. You stood up and he placed his hands around your waist and kissed you. it was a hard passionate kiss and as you wrapped your hands around his shoulders, he placed his hands on your butt and squeezed making you jump closer to him and you felt him getting hard. You let go and walked towards the room and your robe dropped 'accidentally'  
"Oops." You turned and smirked at him as he stared at you before running towards you and grabbing you  
"Breakfast can wait, I have something better I want to taste~" He went into your room and slammed the door behind him.

Herobrine  
It's always hot in the summer time, but today it was extra hot for some reason, so you closed all the windows and had the A.C in the living room full blast and you were in your room with the fan on while the air from the A.C can circulate and hopefully cool down this hot house. You were in bra and shorts in your room playing video games. You were expecting Hero to come by any time and as soon you thought that Hero came out of your computer and when he came in he blew a breath and huffed.   
"Why is it so hot outside and in this house?" You shrugged  
"I don't know but I've been trying to cool it down so I won't have a heat stroke." He stripped and took off his shirt and he thanked whoever was listening that he wore shorts and not jeans. He sat down next to you and waited for you to finish your round before joining the game and playing. It was Mario Kart and he didn't know that you've been practicing and now you were confident that you were going to beat him. You did, you beat him fair and square, you had won 31 rounds and he won 1. His jaw dropped as he stared at you and you jumped up and down doing a victory dance. When you finished he pulled you into his lap and kissed you forcefully and put one hand on your butt and squeezed making you gasp and h french kissed you. You felt his hardness on your thigh and you blushed.  
"I want you Y/N. I'll be gentle and this is my first time too." You nodded eased by this and you two continued with your kissing.

BRVR  
Today was a relaxing day for you, well that was until your boyfriend came by. You were on the couch watching t.v (when I first wrote that I put on the t.v watching couch XD) and you started flipping through the channels trying to find something interesting to watch and you weren't making any progress. "Why is there nothing on this t.v interesting to watch?"   
'Then do something else." You jumped at the voice and looked beside you to see BRVR sitting there calmly staring at you.  
"when did you get here?! You scared me!" He chuckled  
"You need to be more observant. What if I was a murderer?" You just blinked at him  
"You are one though..." He gave you a -_-  
"That wasn't the point I was trying to make." You giggled and he growled as he pounced on you. You yelped as he got on top of you and then you started laughing hysterically as he tickled you. He smirked as you tried to squirm your way out but he wasn't letting up  
"HAHAHAHA! I GIVE! I GIVE! HAHAHAHA! YOU WIN! HAHAHA U-UNCLE!" He stopped and let you catch your breath. He didn't get off of you and when you caught your breath he went down and pressed himself against you as he kissed you. You wrapped your arms around him knowing where this was leading and you were ready. He moved his hand up your leg, reaching your thigh and he stopped once his hand got to where he wanted.

Grinny  
You were so happy to see Grinny today because he's been gone on a trip for about 3 weeks. he wasn't too happy to leave since he won't be able to see you, but he had to do what his boss told him to do. He gave you a big kiss and hug and hanged out with you for the entire day before he had to leave. Now he was coming back today and you were so excited! You get to see your boyfriend. You were in your room laying down playing on your phone when you heard a tapping on your window. You put your phone down and looked and was pleasantly surprised to see your boyfriend in human form. You were expecting him later on in the day but you weren't about to complain! You ran to the window and threw it open as Grinny glomped you and made you fall backwards on the floor. You two laid on your sides and you tangled your limbs together embracing each other."I missed you so much!" You pulled back to kiss each other and then you put your foreheads together and stared at each other.  
"I missed you the most." He kissed you again and rolled over so he was on top. He started kissing you more and kissed you down your jawline to your neck. "I missed you so much..." He started sucking on your neck giving you a hickey and making you moan lowly  
"I need to hear more... I want you Y/N" He picked you up and put you on the bed.  
"Be gentle, it's my first time."  
"I promise." He kissed you again forcefully

Zalgo  
You wanted to be closer to Zalgo, you really did and you know that he wanted to also, but you were scared.  You weren't scared of Zalgo, oh no he didn't scare you it's the fact that he may be too big and won't fit or that he won't be gentle and he'll be a little bit on the rough side and hurt you accidentally. You were pondering so much you didn't realize Zalgo talking to you. He snapped his fingers in front of your face  
"EARTH TO Y/N!" You jumped and looked at him  
"huh? What? What were you saying?" He gave you a "really?" face and shook his head  
"What were you thinking in that pretty little head of yours?" You blushed and turned away from him  
"It's a little embarrassing." He grabbed you and set you in his lap so now you were straddling him facing him.  
"you can tell me anything Y/N, you know that." You sighed before telling him  
"I want you, but I'm nervous because it's my first time." He looked at you lost at first before it hit him what you were talking about. He chuckled making you look at him and he cupped your face  
"Y/N, I will never hurt you and since this is your first time of course I'll be gentle." With that said he pulled you in for a kiss and you knew no more than just him that night.

Sonic Exe  
You knew Sonic has been wanting you lately and you're not going to lie, you wanted him just as badly as he wanted you. You were nervous there because he's Sonic and he can be rough sometimes. He can also be an ass too so you weren't sure that if you told him that this is your first time and to be gentle that he'll listen to you. You were nervous that he'll be too rough and make you bleed and give you more pain then pleasure. These were your insecurities and you weren't sure if you should tell him. You think you will. Right now you're on the floor with him watching t.v and he had an arm around you grabbing your boob. You looked at him and he pulled you on his lap and kissed you. Before it got any further you pulled back and looked at him apologetically  
"I want you Sonic, but I'm scared because it's my first time and I want you to be gentle." He looked at you and smirked before whispering in your ear  
"I love you too much to be anything but gentle." He pulled you into a kiss again and you weren't worried nor scared about it any more.

Tails Doll  
Tails was all over you today, you don't why but he was super clingy today, not that you minded because he's hardly ever like this and you like it when he displays affection because it shows that he cares for you and loves you. You're on the couch right now and Tails was laying on top of you with his head tucked under your chin and his arms wrapped around your waist. He was snuggled up to you and you two were watching t.v. Well you were, that was until Tails decided to stop watching t.v and pay attention to the two mounds of flesh that were currently in front of his face. He kissed them and you looked down at him as he did this. "Tails what are you doing?" he kissed them one more time before going up and looking you straight in your face, your lips only milliliters away from each other.  
"I want and need you Y/N." he closed the gap between your lips and kissed you passionately as you switched positions and now he was on top. Boy oh boy, were you in for a pleasant surprise tonight.

Smile Dog  
You and Smile were running all around the house today, because both of you were in a playful mood. You were currently running away from him because you took away his dog collar and you didn't want to give it back to him.  
" Y/N get back here!" He yelled playfully at you making you cackle like a mad woman. He caught up with you and now you were on one side of the couch and he was on the other side. You were laughing hard because he tried to get to you until he decided to just throw himself at you but you anticipate that and moved out of the way at the last moment. He went sprawling on the floor and you howled with delight as he tried to get up off of the floor and then he slipped on the carpet making him fall again. You were crying and took pity on him and threw the dog collar at him and he caught it. He tried glaring at you but then he ended up laughing along with you. You two stopped after a couple of minutes and calmed down.  
"That was too funny and very fun." He looked at you and he his eyes darkened from red to a wine color.  
"I can show you something else that's fun." his voice was low and seductive and you felt yourself blush.  
"Oh really? What would that be?" you knew where this was heading and was prepared for it.  
"I'll show you." He picked you up and carried you to the room while he kissed you on your neck.

Suicidal Mouse  
You thought that mousy wasn't the type to initiate sex so you thought that you were going to have to do it. Boy were you completely wrong. you were laying down on the couch reading a book when mousy came out of no where and just stood there looking at you. You looked up from your book and you put it down on the floor as you smiled at him "Hey mousy what's up?" He didn't answer, he just pounced on you like a lion would on his kill. He didn't give you a chance to react before he was kissing you hard and your tongues fought for dominance but he won easily. You pulled back for breath as a string of saliva connected your mouths. He started rubbing you through your pants and he cupped one of your breasts massaging it and he started licking and sucking on your sweet spot on your neck. You were struggling to contain your moans  
"M-mousy, ah, w-what-" He cut you off with another kiss  
"I can't wait, I need you Y/N and I need you now." You succumbed to it and let him have you, you weren't afraid and you'll be lying if you didn't want him either.


	28. He Sees you cut for the first time

The Rake  
You have been very depressed and stressed lately. You were having problems with everything, work, school (if you still go to school) just everything. You wanted to talk to rake about it, but you didn't want to burden him with your problems. Then again, the couple of times you worked up the nerve to tell him, he would have to go and do his job or he was doing something else that caught his interest at the moment so you didn't bother. You found something else  to help you and you didn't exactly want Rake to find out about it. You paused the t.v and went to your bathroom in your room and closed it behind you. You stood on your tiptoes to reach the razor in the top left corner in a crack in your medicine cabinet. You smiled at it and took the gauze out and first aid. You let a few tears slip as you sliced your wrist a few times and felt the blood flow as you felt relief. And you grabbed a towel to press to your wounds. You stepped out the bathroom to check and to your utter horror Rake was standing there mouth agape.  
"W-what...W-why..." He went to you and grabbed your wrist as more tears slipped and he looked to see the blooded razor on the counter.  
"I-I'm...S-sorry...S-s-stress, p-p-pain..." He made you look up at him as he said softly but with a sharp tone  
"Why would you do this to yourself? Why? You have me. If something is bothering you. Anything. I'm here to listen to everything you have to say. Please, trust me." You sobbed into his chest and he held you close and you continued crying softly as he cleaned up the blood and patched you up. Then he bundled you up in his arms and he sat down on your bed with you in his lap and made you tell him everything.

The Seedeater  
You have always been bullied throughout your life, but for the past two months it has gotten really bad. You were getting threatening phone calls, hate mail, the works. At your job the bullies would leave notes in your locker in the back or they'll leave it with the bill if you were unfortunately their waiter. They even get physical but only on your stomach and back because you could hide it. You never told Seedy because you didn't want him to kill them and a part of you honestly thought that he wouldn't care. So you decided to cut yourself to make the pain go away. People online always said that cutting yourself and having the blood flow freely makes you feel alive and that you have a purpose and that you actually exist. It also helps by giving you relief when your in turmoil. You wanted to try it so you rushed home from work and seedy wasn't there yet. You didn't want to waste any time because you didn't know when seedy to come and find out and you also wanted to feel better and be relieved. You took a razor and the first aid kit and a clean towel. You went straight to the bathroom and closed the door but didn't lock it. You sat on the floor and slid the razor across your skin and it stung but felt good at the same time. You did it a free more times. You were about to do it to the other wrist when a hand snatched the razor out your hand. You didn't look at the person but you started crying because you knew it was seedy.   
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHY?! CUTTING YOURSELF DOESN'T SOLVE ANYTHING! TALKING DOE SO TALK TO ME!" You were still sobbing so he picked you up and cleaned and bandaged up your wounds. You clutched onto him mumbling apologies over and over to him. "It's okay. Just don't ever do that again." You nodded as you calmed down to little sniffles. "Now tell me, what happened?" Once you did, he killed them all and you actually felt better.

Herobrine  
You and Hero would be seen as the happy go-lucky couple that never have a bad day and if you do it'll last for a short while and everything would be back to normal. Well, that's how you would like to be portrayed as especially in front of hero since you didn't want him worrying about you. You didn't think that you were worth worrying about and he doesn't know that you have thought about killing yourself and you wanted to cut but you didn't want to be caught. Everything was just getting to you and it was getting harder and harder to hide how you really feel in front of hero. Being ridiculed for everything, being compared, people not caring, being fooled, tricked. It's too much to handle and you felt the tears coming. You hate for people to see you cry so you excused yourself to the bathroom so hero won't see you cry. You closed the bathroom and took the razor out from your back pocket and you made the first slice on your wrist. You were about to make the second slice when you were grabbed by your shoulders being shook making you drop the razor blade. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! NO!" You looked at him and started crying and buried your face into his chest. He grabbed you tight to him and you felt one tear drop and you looked up to see him crying. "Please, please, don't hurt yourself Y/N, I'm here for you, just talk to me. I don't want to lose my baby." Those words made you realize that maybe it's time to put down your protective barrier and let him in to help. That's exactly what you did.

BRVR  
Your boyfriend knew what you went through before, being bullied being isolated all of that. So he did his best to make sure that you are always happy and to make sure that you don't ever go to that dark place ever again. You have to be honest, ever since you started going out with him most of the time it works and you don't ever dream about going back to that place and at those times you don't want to. However, there are those times when even his happy go lucky self can't cheer you up. You are too deep in a depression that day and he sees it and he tries to get you talk but you refuse because you don't want to burden him with problems that aren't even his. He has nothing to do with the way you feel, this is just you. You found a solution to this problem and it wasn't a good one so you didn't want him to know about it. You were in the bathroom right now and you had the razor and you looked at it and the light gleamed on it and you saw your reflection perfectly. "Time to paint my skin red." you put the razor to your skin and made a thin long slice. You lifted up the blade and watched as the blood ran down your arm mesmerized. You jumped at an unexpected yell  
"Y/N NO!" You turned dropping the razor as BRVR stood there in shock looking at you. He instantly grabbed your arm and looked up at you with sad eyes. "Why would you do this to yourself?" You were silent for a moment  
"I-I don't know... I didn't want to bother you.."He grabbed you roughly and made you look at him  
"Listen to me. Listen to me good. You will NEVER be a BURDEN to me. EVER. You have me to talk to, even if i have to sit there for ten years I'll do it. Please just trust and believe me." You hiccuped and gave him a small smile.  
"I'm sorry...I will trust you." He hugged you tighter to him  
"Good... Now let's get you cleaned up."

Grinny  
You were pacing back and forth in your room crying and you had a tight hold on your hair and it looked as if you were going to tear it out. To anyone else you looked like a crazy person who didn't take their meds and no you're not crazy at all. It's everything that's going around you and happening to you that is making you feel crazy. The things that people do to you and the things that they say. All of the mental, emotional and verbal abuse is really getting to you. You want to talk to Grinny about it and see what he has to say and see if he could make it all go away. However, fear is stopping you from telling him. He won't understand nothing that you are saying and he'll make you see someone first before even giving you a chance to explain yourself first. That was a very slim chance that that would happen but you weren't about to take the risk. SO you kept quiet and you thought up of a solution to your problems. You looked over on your bedside and there lay the razor you were going to use for the first time since you thought about cutting yourself. You looked at it and then at your exposed wrist. You brought the blade to your skin and sliced until a line of blood appeared and it rolled down your arm. You looked at it and didn't realize that Grinny saw and was standing in front of you. When you heard a sniff you jumped dropping the blade and saw Grinny crying. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." He grabbed you and hugged you tight.  
"Please don't hurt yourself. You have me to talk to. Don't take your life I need my baby." You hugged back and you two stood there holding each other. He let go and looked at your arm."Let me fix your wrist and then you tell me everything even if it takes all day and night." You smiled at him as he grabbed the first aid to tend to you.

Zalgo  
You never ever want Zalgo to find out what you were doing. You would surely be in a world full of trouble so you made sure that he had no idea what you were planning on doing that night. You have been very stressed lately and everyone has been saying a lot of negative things to you. You don't like to show it but it really hurts you and you cry when your by yourself so no one will hear or see you. However, you weren't feeling full satisfaction from crying so you decided to cut yourself to see if ti really makes you feel alive and makes you feel better. You had it all prepared so when Zalgo came over to watch a movie you excused yourself to the bathroom. He looked at you weirdly before turning back to the movie. You closed the door softly and grabbed the razor from underneath your lotion in the medicine cabinet. You softly breathed and brought it to your skin and when you made the first slice Zalgo banged open the door startling you making you drop the razor.  
"I smelled blood...WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"  
You snapped "YOU DON'T CARE. YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT DESTRUCTION. YOU DON'T CARE IF I DIE YOU'LL BE HAPPY." You didn't know you were crying in hysteria until after you finished and he took a deep breath and gathered you in his arms. He rocked you back and forth and kissed your wound which already stopped bleeding. He murmured sweet things in your ear and you were able to calm down.  
"Now that you are calmed, you can tell me everything that has been bothering you."

Sonic Exe  
You were rocking yourself back and forth balling your eyes out trying to get everything that they said about you out of your head but it wasn't working "slut" "whore" "worthless" "disgusting" "ugly" "stupid" "You should just kill yourself no one will miss you and no one will care." That last one struck you hard. They want you to die? No one will care that you died and no one will miss you? Is this all true?  
"Yes it is. It's all true. I need to just die. No one will care....NO ONE WILL MISS ME!" You screamed and started crying and sobbing hoping that no one will hear you. It's not like anyone will care anyways, right? You looked on the floor with bleary eyes and saw the razor. You decided to cut yourself and watch your blood flow so you'll know your real and so you can feel better. You used the razor and made the first slice and it hurt but the pain numbed you from all your other senses. At that moment the door busted open making you drop the razor and Sonic dropped to his knees in front of you and looked at you sadly and angrily.  
"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? I LOVE YOU I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" He grabbed you and held you close to him not wanting to let you go. You hugged him back and looked up at him hopefully  
"Y-you c-care?" He looked down at you and you noticed that he was crying and he never cries.  
"Yes, I care about you, I don't want you to die, I need you Y/N" You blinked at him and you didn't say anything. You continued to hug him and you two sat there on the floor hugging until you fell asleep in his arms from exhaustion.

Tails Doll  
Tails was such a sweetheart to you, he never deserved to be burdened by you and to be burdened by your problems so you kept them all to yourself. Your fears, your pains, everything.You never told him anything and as long as you were concerned you were his happy little girlfriend and you wanted it to stay like that.  You couldn't handle it though and the last thing that you wanted to do was to tell Tails how you feel so you looked for another solution. You decided to go down the wrong path and use the so called dreaded razor. You didn't care  because no one will care if you did cut yourself. You're no one special so it doesn't matter. You were sitting on your bed and you had the razor in your hand ready to scar your wrist forever. You put it to your wrist and cut swiftly leaving a jagged line and you watched the crimson liquid. You jumped as two hands grabbed your wrists forcing you to drop the blade and look up at the last person you wanted to see at the moment. He was crying and this made you cry. You threw your arms around him in a hug and he hugged just as tight. "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY." You kept repeating yourself over and over until he shushed you  
"It's okay my love, just don't do that again and just talk to me," Once you were calm enough, You hugged him and whispered  
"That sounds like a good idea."

Smile Dog  
Smile knew about your pain and everything and he had a feeling of what you wanted to do so he did his best to make sure that there were no sharp objects around you at any times so you won't even be tempted. However, you knew what he was planning so you came prepared and held a razor in you bathroom in your room in a crack between the medicine cabinet and the wall. He had no idea that that was there so that was a good idea on your part you think. It's not like he'll understand anyway so you didn't bother to burden him with such trivial stuff as this. You went up to your bedroom locking the door and then your bathroom closing the door behind you. You grabbed the razor from the crack. You looked at it long and hard and then not wanting to delay it any further you made the first slice. The pain was completely different from anything that you felt but you wanted to feel it again. You deserve to feel the pain. Right before you made another slice you was tackled to the floor and smile was on to[p of you squeezing your face making sure that you were looking at him.  
"WHY Y/N? WHY? I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! DON'T DO THIS!"   
"I deserve the pain..." He hauled you up and smashed you in a hug against his chest and you felt the tears wet his shirt as you snuggled into him needing this hug desperately.  
"You deserve nothing but happiness. That's what I'm here for. To be there for your good and bad times." You didn't say anything but he knew that from here on out you were going to trust him fully.

Suicidal Mouse  
You had no idea how Mousy would react to you cutting yourself considering that at one time he was suicidal himself and he used to cut. Anyway, he told you to never cut yourself because he's here to listen to you and be there for your good and bad times. However, the stress has been to much for you to handle and you needed some form of relief and when you saw the razor you had the crazy idea that mousy wanted you to avoid. You grabbed the razor and put it to your skin and thought about what you're about to do before you actually made the first slice. You thought about your bullies and thought that this was worth it. You made the first slice and as soon as you did mousy snatched the razor from you and bundled you in his arms crying and hugging you at the same time.  
"Why? Why Y/N? My baby, why? I told you no and you did it. Please don't hurt yourself." You felt terribly guilty and you hugged him back as tears streamed down your face.   
"I promise I won't I'll talk to you for now on." He didn't answer at first because of the crying but after awhile he did  
"Thank you. Just remember, that I'm always here for you."  
"I will."


	29. When you become a Creepypasta

The Rake  
You have gone over this with Rake and finally after two months of arguing back and forth he gave in. You were allowed to become a creepypasta. You wanted to be with him more often and you knew it must be tiring at times for him to come and see you especially after he finished his job set out by Slenderman. So you wanted to live in the mansion and it'll be easier on you if you became one of them. After he agreed he took you through the woods but he was going slow and when he got to the mansion you looked at him and you realized that he was crying.  
"what's the matter Rake? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" You stopped and looked at him as he looked at you through tear-filled eyes. He then grabbed you and squeezed you to his chest and buried his face in your neck. You two stood there for a few minutes before he pulled back and sniffed.  
"The only reason I didn't want you to become one is because I have to kill you and Slender has to give you my blood to drink. I don't want to kill you because then if it doesn't work it'll be my fault and I won't be able to forgive myself." you stood there in stunned silence. You have to be killed? what kind of nonsense is that?  
"What's the chance of me dying?"  
"It's slim but it's still there." You nodded and then smiled at him reassuringly  
"Then there's nothing to worry about, I'm not going to die it'll take more than that to get rid of me." you chuckled and you smiled bigger when he gave you a small one. You waited outside for Slender and he came with his proxies and E.J (Is E.J a proxy? I forgot). They stopped in front of you two.  
"Are you ready Y/N? Taking that Rake explained it to you." You nodded and then you smiled as Rake got into position in front of you.  
"I love you Rake." He looked at you and tears started streaming down his face  
"Forgive me." You smiled as he pierced you making you throw up blood and you had a spasm before you knew nothing.  
*Time Skip to when you wake up*  
You felt like you were floating and then you looked one way and saw light. You followed it and it became blinding. You groaned feeling a headache setting in. You opened your eyes and then groaned loudly as the lights made your headache worse. The lights were turned off and the lamp next to you was turned on. you sat up and opened your eyes blinking clearing away the fuzzy vision. You felt a little different.   
"SHE'S UP!" You turned to see EJ had yelled and was by the door. You heard hurried footsteps and the first person to come in was Rake. He was ecstatic and he rushed and hugged you and you hugged him back.  
"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" You shook your head. He grabbed a mirror and gave it to you and what you saw made you gasp with glee. Your eyes were gray, and when you smiled you had rows of sharp teeth, and when you looked at your hands, you claws instead of nails. Overall you liked it.  
"The perks of having you as my boyfriend." He smiled at you and you smiled back at him, both of you showing your teeth.

The Seedeater  
You don't know who was more nervous, you or Seedy. You had been arguing and pleading to seedy for weeks to let you become a creepypasta. He agreed but he said first he had to get approval from Slenderman. He did and now he was taking you to the mansion but he wasn't acting like himself at all. He kept looking at you and holding your hand and grabbing you around the waist hugging you. He was tense, very tense and when you spoke he paid close attention and then he did the most bizarre thing that you knew something was up. When you two got closer and you heard the familiar static sound of Slenderman and you looked to see him and his proxies and Dr. Smiley. You smiled and when you looked at seedy he was crying. Your jaw dropped and you hugged him and he held you tightly against him. You were wondering what was causing this odd behavior  
"Why are you crying? Is it because I want to become a creepypasta?" He looked you and gave you a grim smile  
"It's not the fact that you're becoming one, it's what I have to do to ensure you become one." You looked at him confusedly  
"What do you have to do?"  
"I have to kill you. There's a chance you might not wake up." You were silent not sure how to react  
"...Well I trust you and Slendy and I know that he'll make sure that I'll wake up."  
"He's not always right Y/N"   
"However, 99 point 9 percent of the time he knows what he's doing. So there's nothing to worry about." He looked at you uneasily but said nothing  
"Are you two ready?" You both nodded and seedy put his hands on your neck.  
"Forgive me Y/N" The last thing you saw was seedy crying before he broke your neck.  
*Timeskip to when you wake up*  
When You woke up you felt strange, like you've been sleeping forever in one position and now your limbs felt stiff. You sat up in bed and stretched and heard popping all over and it felt amazingly good. You went limp and you turned your head to see a mirror on top of a dresser. You grabbed it and when you looked you liked what you saw. Your hair was longer and thicker but a nice luscious light brown color, your eyes were golden and slanted giving you a fierce look, your skin was a bronze color and when you smiled you had sharp teeth. You looked beautiful but fierce. You looked up when the door opened and it was seedy. He looked at you in shock and when you gave him a big smile, he laughed and yelled "SHE'S UP! COME!" He ran to you and jumped on the bed crushing you to his chest. "I'm so happy your alive."  
"Me too and the best part is that I look like you." He laughed as he sniffed your hair and he felt better knowing that you survived.

Herobrine  
Hero was a nervous wreck, he didn't want you to become a creepypasta even though you wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed, but he did't like it at all. You couldn't figure out for the life of you why he didn't want you to become one. You would ask him but he'll just shake his head and got to the bathroom and come back ten minutes later. You stopped asking figuring it was him just being over-protective. Finally the day came and you were a little excited because that means you can spend more time with Hero but Hero's whole frame spelled dread. He was nervous and he took his time going to the mansion. You went through the virtual world and when you came out of the t.v you were in the living room where the guys including Slenderman were there waiting  
"Now that you are here, Hero explain to her what must be done."  
He looked at you and he started silently crying making you worried.  
"Hero what's wrong?" He sniffed before hugging you tightly and pulling back a little to look you in your face.  
"I have to kill you and they'll give you my blood to change you... I'm just scared that you won't wake up because then it'll be my fault."  
"Oh hero, don't think like that, of course I'll wake up. Slender and Smiley will make sure of that." He looked at you and smiled thinly  
"I hope you're right... Alright I'm ready." he looked at you and then glanced at Slender. He took out a small dagger and looked you in the eyes and you smiled as you saw him begin to cry  
"I love you Y/N." He pierced you straight through the heart instantly killing you.  
*Timeskip to when you wake up*  
You were so groggy when you woke up that you felt like you just drunk a whole barrel of alcohol and you were facing the after effects. You looked around and saw you were in some type of infirmary. Once you sat up for a few minutes you felt better. You looked and saw a mirror and you grabbed it wanting to know how you look. When you looked you weren't that much different. Your eyes were the same color as Herobrine's and you noticed that your hand would get all pixelated and then go back to normal.   
"so this is what happens when you have him as your boyfriend."   
"Y/N?!" You looked up to see a surprised Hero and you smiled at him and waved as he wasted no time telling the others to come and then glomping you. he hugged you with all his might. You hugged back just as tight. "You're safe!"  
"Of course I am, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." You both laughed happy to see each other again.

BRVR  
He was about two seconds away from a panic attack. he had agreed to your constant demanding and nagging of becoming a creepypasta. You didn't see what was the big deal, you can be closer with him, hang out with him, go killing with him, whatever it didn't matter! Both of your lives will be easier and he he was panicking about the whole thing.  
"honey, what is the big deal? I'm going to become one meaning more time with you! Don't you want that?"  
"I would love that it's just... Never mind I'll tell you when we get there." He took your hand and took the short trip to the mansion considering that you live right by Slender's woods. He was carrying you the whole way just talking to you about everything that pops in his mind. He kept complimenting you making you blush even though you were questioning his odd behavior. Once you got there most of the creepypasta's were outside. along with Slenderman. He put you down and turned you so that you were facing him  
"Alright Y/N. I'm scared and nervous because I have to kill you and give you my blood and pray that you live." You blinked three times before it sunk in what he said.  
"Okay I have to die by your hands and become one. okay I'll accept it. I love you don't forget that."  
"I know I love you too." He didn't waste anytime in killing you, he wanted painless and quick. He gave you shock straight to the heart making it burst and instantly killing you.  
*Timeskip to when you wake up*  
When you woke up you didn't feel groggy or nothing, in fact you felt relaxed. You sat up in bed inside the make-shift infirmary and you looked around to see if you were dizzy and you weren't. That's when you felt like some sort of power surging through you. You grabbed a mirror and looked to see that you have red eyes and a natural reddish-pink tint to your cheeks.   
"Y/N you're awake!" You looked up to see BRVR but before you can say anything you sneezed and something yellow and shocking came out of you and hit him. He jolted and when you looked up he was looking at you in shock. "You just shocked me!" You giggled as you realized that you just electrocuted him  
"Well I guess I'm a pikachu now."

 Grinny  
Grinny was hysterical, no literally, he was crying all over you once he agreed to make you a creepypasta and he began his journey to the mansion. He was able to calm down and stop crying after a bit but he still had tear streaks on his cheeks and he had red puffy eyes form all the crying and the occasional hiccup. "Alright my little kitty, why were you crying?"  
"I don't want you to  become a creepypasta for a reason." You raised an eyebrow at him  
"What may that reason be?" He glanced down at you and wrapped an arm around your waist as you drew closer to the mansion  
"I have to kill you and then my blood must be given to you in order  for you to wake up and be a new you."  
You blinked once, twice and then three times at him letting what he said sink in. He said nothing but stare at you hopefully  
"...Well, I wasn't expecting that but I'll still go through with it." He looked down dejectedly  
"I was hoping that you'll change your mind..." Once you two got there you saw Grinny tense as Slender and EJ made their appearance  
"Grinny, you may go on with it, since she knows already." You forgot that Slender knows just about everything about everybody.  
"alright." He looked at you and he shed tears as he placed his hands around your neck and all you did was smile even though you were a little nervous yourself  
"I love you Grinny." He hiccuped as he quickly twisted your head breaking your neck.  
*Timeskip to when you wake up*  
You were groggy and when you woke up you felt like you were sitting on something. When you pulled at it it gave you a shock up your spine and it was fluffy. You looked at it and realized that it was a tail. You gasped since it was a part of you. You grabbed a mirror that was beside you on the table and when you looked you gasped in happiness. You had cat ears that were twitching and you had green cat eyes, plus you had fangs that one stuck out when you closed your mouth and smiled.  
"You look absolutely adorable." You looked up and purred happily as you realized that it was Grinny and he wasted no time in hugging you close to him happy to see you well and okay.

Zalgo  
Even though Zalgo swore up and down that he doesn't show emotions he was lying like a rug right now, As soon as you proposed the idea of becoming a creepypasta he flat out said no. You kept bugging him even though at first he ignored you and you became persistent and his patience was wearing thin with you because he didn't want to do it.  
"Zalgo all you have been saying is no, but you haven't given me a reason why?" He looked at you and muttered under his breath but you couldn't hear him "What did you say Zalgo?"  
"I have to kill you and hope you live." You blinked and turned your head like a confused dog.  
"May you please go into detail please." He looked at you and grabbed your hand rubbing your knuckles  
"In order for you to become a creepypasta I have to be the one to kill you and give you my blood, it will not work with any one else because you are going out with me. There's a slim chance that it won't work and it'll be my fault that you're dead." you blinked and finally understood him. He was scared that if it fails he'll be the reason for your death and h didn't want that on his conscious  
"I trust you Zalgo with all my heart, I know this will work." He nodded at you and he kissed you one last times before he pierced you through your chest. The last thing you noticed before you died was him at the mansion.  
*timeskip to when you wake up*  
When you woke up you were confused because you thought you'll feel sleepy, but you didn't, in fact you felt perfectly fine. You got up out of the bed and walked around and looked and stopped as you saw your reflection in the mirror. You got taller and had horns coming out of your head and your eyes were two different colors, you had sharp teeth and claws and when you opened your garb you had two mouths one on each of your sides, You smiled liking this.  
"I'm glad to see you up and smiling." you turned to see Zalgo leaning on the doorway smirking at you  
"In case you haven't noticed I like what I see." He chuckled as he walked towards you and hugged you from behind.

Sonic Exe  
Sonic was hell bent on you not becoming a creepypasta. You didn't know why he didn't want you to become one since he didn't give you a reason and you asked him why but he ignored it and said it was too dangerous. Unbeknownst to you, he didn't want your death on his conscious if all fails because he'll go even more insane then what he already is. Finally though after so many arguments he agreed to you and he was no where close to happy about it. He t=walked you to the mansion and the whole time he kept kissing and hugging you. This was odd behavior coming from him and you just took it that he was nervous about you becoming one. Once you got there Slender came outside with EJ and Dr. Smiley and he nodded at Sonic. Sonic turned to you and heaved a big sigh and you saw something in his eyes that you thought you'll never see. Tears.  
"Y/N I love you. Just know that whatever happens I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."  
"What are you talking about Sonic?" He hiccuped as he lifted his clawed hand  
"I have to kill you." Your eyes widen in surprise  
"Oh." you didn't get a chance to say anything else before he pierced you making you cough up blood. You went limp in his arms as his tears fell on your blood covered shirt and then you knew blackness  
*timeskip to when you wake up*  
You woke up and as soon as you turned on your sided you fell off of your bed. You groaned and the cold floor woke you straight up. You got off the floor quick fast and you realized that that was strange because you didn't get dizzy and you never moved that fast in your life before. You grabbed your handheld mirror from on top of the table and you liked what you saw. You had black eyes, red irises and blood coming from them and you had sharp teeth and pointy nails.  
"Hey sexy." You turned and smiled big at Sonic who returned just as big.  
"Hey yourself." You two laughed and then walked towards each other hugging tightly.

Tails Doll  
Tails did not and I mean DID NOT want to go through this with you, but he couldn't resist your puppy dog eyes and your pleading. he was handling your nagging because he'll just distract you with something else or he'll just ignore you until you gave up and left in a huff. But it's too late for that now, he already gave his word to you and he got his approval from Slenderman even though he didn't consent to this and would do anything to change your mind. You got there and you were a little excited and nervous at the same time when you saw the guys including slenderman waiting for you two outside the mansion. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Tails sag and look defeated and like he was about to cry.  
"Tails isn't this wonderful I'm going to become one of you guys."  
"No it's not." you turned to him a hand on your hip waiting for an explanation  
"What's so bad about it?"  
"I have to kill you, then you will be given my blood and just pray that it works and that you'll wake up." It was a lot to take in but you were willingly to go through with it  
"Okay then so be it. I'll tell you your nothing but a worry wart when I wake up." You winked at him and in a blink of an eye he killed you with his claws and you died instantly.  
*Timeskip to when you wake up*  
You woke up with a smile on your face and you couldn't wait to see Tails just so you can tell him that he is such a worry wart and he had nothing to fear. You got up off of the bed feeling lighter. When you got up and went to the mirror you didn't feel the cold ground, but instead air. When you were in front of the mirror you chuckled. You were floating and you had red and black eyes that were bleeding, and you had claws instead of nails.  
"I can't wait for Tails to see this."  
"You don't have to wait." You turned to see Tails right next to you floating beside you and you smirked showing your fangs  
"there goes my little worry wart." He chuckled as he grabbed you and brought you into a hug and kissed you tenderly.  
"I'm glad to see that you pulled through." You nodded as you snuggled closer to him.

Smile Dog  
Smile was so scared and nervous for you that it was unbelievable. He didn't want you to become a creepypasta for one reason. He had to kill you since you were going out with him and then he has to give you his blood and all he has to do is wait and pray that it worked and that he didn't kill you for no bloody reason at all. Of course you didn't know this yet because he wanted to wait until you two were at the slender mansion to tell you and everyone could bare witness to it. Right now both of you were at the mansion and you were so excited about the whole thing despite that fact that Smile was dreading every last second of this. You saw everyone and then you stared at Smile as he stood in front of you his head bowed. When you looked up he was crying making you gasp in shock.  
"Y/N I didn't want to do this because I have to kill you and I hope that my blood works and brings you back to life." you blinked now a little nervous about this ordeal but you weren't about to back out now.  
"Alright Smile, go on with it. Remember though that I love you and I forgive you for this." He got closer to you as he put three of his clawed fingers at your throat. He choked out a sob  
"I sure hope you do love." He went through your neck all the way successfully snapping your spinal cord and making you go limp as all life drained from your body.  
*Timeskip to when you wake up*  
You woke up hungry and you frowned when your stomach grumbled in agreement with you. You sat up in bed and looked around looking for food and you saw a mirror instead. You looked and saw that your eyes were yellow, you had red streaks in your hair, and you had a dog collar on. You looked at your hands and they had claws and when you looked at your teeth they were sharp and your canines were elongated.  
"Now if only I had some food."  
"I can get that for you in a bit." You looked up and when you saw smile you opened up your arms and he instantly bundled you up in his arms and cradled you to his chest. "I feel better now that you're awake and well." You nodded as the rocking put you to sleep in his arms.

Suicidal Mouse  
Mousy did not want to go through this at all. As you both made your way to the mansion he was trying everything in the book to get you to change your mind on this and call it all ludicrous and then you two can go back home and pretend that this whole ordeal did not happen and watch some t.v and eat some good food. However, you weren't having any of that and you ignored all of his protests. He sighed dejectedly and let the tears slide down his face silently as he allowed himself to be pulled by you until you stopped. He looked up and Slender gave him a look to tell you before he actually does it.  
"Hey Y/N." You turned and your smile dropped from your face as you saw the tears cascade down his cheeks.  
"Why are you crying mousy?" He sobbed and then smiled a quivering one   
"You want to become a creepypasta right?"   
"Yes I do." You were still confused  
"I have to kill you and then my blood will be given to you to revive you." Realization dawned on you about why he was so reluctant to go through with this.  
"Mousy, I trust you and I love you. I know how this is affecting you now and I forgive you, remember that." He breathed a sigh and then with his syringe he stuck it into your neck. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and in five seconds you were dead.  
*Timeskip to when you wake up*  
When you woke up you really didn't feel any different and when you sat up you weren't achy or in pain or even sleepy. You thought that that was weird but you didn't dwell on it. You looked and saw a mirror and decided to grab it and look at yourself. You had gotten a lot more paler, you had jet black hair (if you already have hair like that then your good) claws at the end of your hands and you had black eyes. You didn't change that much but you did change. You looked up when you heard the door creak open. You smiled when you saw who it was   
"Hey mousy." He beamed at you and ran and grabbed you hugging you tightly while smothering your face with kisses. You giggled at his antics and planted a kiss on his lips.  
"I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up." You chuckled this time  
"Well you don't have to worry about that, I'm up now and I'm not going to sleep as Jeff would put it for a long time." You smiled at him as he laughed at your cuteness.


	30. When they meet their fangirls

The Rake  
You were strolling down the sidewalk holding hands with Rake when you heard giggling. You turned to see a group of five girls who were dressed very provocatively. Rake turned too, to see what you were looking at and he looked confused at first before realization dawned on him. He face-palmed and mumbled something incoherently under his breath. You looked at him "Those are your fangirls?"  
"Apparently, i didn't even know that I had any." He looked and they noticed him and winked and blew kisses at him.  
"I see I'm not the only one who loves you." He gave you a sideways glance  
"There's huge differences though, but the main one is that I love you and I hate them." You giggled as they walked over and started flirting with him. You knocked out two girls but they didn't get the hint that he doesn't' want to be bothered. He growled and changed to his monster form officially scaring them off. He turned back to his human form and grabbed your hand roughly pulled you to walk towards home.   
"They ruined my mood, I want to relax at home with you."

The Seedeater  
You were home alone making some food for when Seedy came home. You had just put the lasagna in the oven when you heard rushed and loud banging coming from the door. You're lucky nothing was in your hands because the way you jumped it would've been on the ceiling and walls. You went to the door and the knocks didn't stop but got more hurried. You only unlocked the door when Seedy burst threw and slammed the door shut behind him and locked it. He was breathing heavily and when you looked at him his shirt was shredded and he had kiss marks all over him.  
"What the hell happened to you?" He looked at you wide-eyed before crushing you in a hug  
"Rabid-ass fangirls! I didn't even know that I had any, it's only today that I found it that I have any!" You rubbed his back and you pulled his arms off you to take a look outside and no doubt their were a whole bunch of girls screaming about how much they love seedy. You slowly let go of the curtain and turned to seedy.   
"Do you see what I mean!" He shook his head as he went upstairs screaming about how he needs to disinfect himself of their germs. You smiled at him knowing it's going to be awhile before they leave.

Herobrine  
You and Hero both knew that he had fangirls. He had different levels of fangirls just like in video games. He had the easy fangirls that just kept posters up of him, and drew him, then he had the intermediate fangirls that stalked him and smile and giggle at him, and then he has the extreme fangirls, the ones that chase him and try to get him to marry them or something. unfortunately for the both of you, you were in the park when you ran into the extreme fangirls. Now you two were running for you life with those fangirls not far behind you two.  
"Y/N! Think of something!" you glanced at him hearing the screams of the girls  
"What do you think I'm doing!" You looked around and saw a narrow path that was obscured by twigs so it'll be hard to find "follow me! Don't ask no questions!" You ran faster with him on your heels, you turned and if it wasn't for you grabbing him he would've missed it. You two ran a little more before stopping by the base of a tree and hearing them run past. You both breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much Y/N"  
"*huff* You're welcome."

BRVR  
You were sitting on the bench highly amused with the way things turned out and what was happening to your beloved boyfriend. You were eating ice cream watching your boyfriend run back and forth trying in vain to get away from his band of fangirls. You felt bad for him but not enough, maybe if he wouldn't have made you angry earlier than you would've helped him out of this sticky situation. All well, until he apologizes, he's going to be stuck running away from them.  
"Y/N HELP ME!!!"You laughed as he ran past you trying to hide.  
"Not until you apologize~" You sing-songed and he gave you a look.  
"Are you- I'M SORRY!" He yelled as he ran again from them. You fully laughed as you got your way so you got up and when he was coming your way you grabbed him and pulled him.  
"Just shock them enough to pass out but not kill them." He face-palmed as he just remembered he can shock them  
"Thanks for the reminder." He waited until they got close and he shocked them and made them pass out. "Well that was easy."  
"You think?" You linked your arm with his and walked out of the park paying no mind to the girls on the floor.

Grinny  
"Y/N I NEED HELP!!!" You jumped and almost dropped your glass when you heard his hurried and rushed scream for help. You thought that something was wrong so you put the glass down and zoomed your way outside looking for him.   
"Grinny! Where are you?! What's wrong?!" You looked and then a blur ran straight into you making you fall with the thing or person on top of you "What the- Grinny!"  
"Y/N you got to help me! They are after me!"  
"Who? Who's after you!?" He looked around before getting up and pulling you up along with it  
"FANGIRLS!" You would've bent over with laughter if it wasn't for his scared face.  
"Go inside, quick." He wasted no time and you were right behind him and closed your door behind you. You went to your window and saw them stop in front of your house for a few moments and then leave. "They left Grinny."  
"YOU ARE A LIFE SAVER!"

Zalgo  
You never had to worry about them since he killed all of them and this made him very unpopular among the fangirls

Sonic Exe  
Sonic was running faster than you have ever seen him run in human form and that's saying something because he's already pretty fast. You were drinking a milkshake and you hadn't blinked for the past minute and your eyes started to burn. He was running away from his fangirls who were hell bent on making him marry them and have their babies. You were watching highly amused but the reason you didn't blink was because you were afraid that if you blinked you were going to miss him. Eventually you had no choice but to blink and when you did you lost him! You huffed and then yelled when you lifted off the ground in someone's arms.  
"Man fuck this, hold on." It was Sonic in his regular form and he ran at the speed of sound and let's just say you had to run to the bathroom when you got home.

Tails Doll  
Tails was almost in tears from the amount of fear he had. You never knew that Tails could be more terrified of anything, other than the thought of you dying. However you were proven wrong when he was balled up in a corner rocking back and forth mumbling incoherently to himself. You were genuinely concerned for him so you went up to him and crouched in front of him.  
"Hey babe, what's the matter?" He looked up at you and he caught you off guard when he launched himself at you and he laid on top of you hugging you.  
"They scare me, they were everywhere."  
"What, what was everywhere?" He looked up at you with horror  
"Fangirls... EVIL THINGS!" He buried his head back in your neck and you petted his head not trying to laugh at the way he was acting.

Smile Dog  
Smile was whimpering, hiding behind you as you stood in front of him. He wasn't in his dog form, but he might as well be with the sounds he was making and the way he was acting. He was scared and the only sort of protection he had at the moment was you so for now you were his human shield.  
"Smile can I ask you something?"  
"Y-yes?"  
"Why are you standing behind me?"  
"Fangirls are nearby! I can smell them they are six blocks away." You turned and grabbed his hand and started moving swiftly back home. "Y/N what are you doing?!" He was panicking slightly  
"I am taking you back home, they don't know where I live and since they're not near by much we can lose them and not worry about them."  
"Oh... That makes sense." You just rolled your eyes as you continued on your way.

Suicidal Mouse  
You never thought that Mousy was a popular creepypasta to begin with so you never expected him to have fangirls. Boy, were you proven wrong. You were taking a nice walk with Mousy when you saw a huge crowd of girls up ahead. Mousy stopped and froze as he stared at them. One of them saw and they all screamed his name and started running towards you guys. That's when he got out of his stupor and grabbed your hand and ran for your lives.  
"I never knew I had that many fangirls!" You glanced at him and continued running to your house   
"I never knew you had any to begin with!" You two ran faster and you lost them eventually but weren't taking any risks and didn't stop until you were inside your house. You both fell on the floor in a heap breathing heavily  
"They gave me a run for my money." He glanced at you   
"Who you telling? Shit I got my exercise in for today."  
"Too true, I need a nap."  
"As do I." So you two go closer together and took a well deserved nap.


	31. When you get a piercing

The Rake  
You got a Septum

The Seedeater  
You got An Industrial Piercing

Herobrine  
You got Angel Bites

BRVR  
You Got Snake Bites

Grinny  
You Got Dimple Piercings

Zalgo  
You Got A Tongue Piercing

Sonic Exe  
You Got a Belly Percing

Tails Doll  
You Got Spider Bites

Smile Dog  
You Got A Jestrum Piercing

Suicidal Mouse  
You Got A Medusa Piercing


	32. When you get a tattoo

The Rake  
You got a tattoo of stars starting from your right shoulder and going across to your left shoulder and stopping there

The Seedeater  
You got angel wings on your back with your family's name on in the middle

Herobrine  
You got a bleeding heart on your upper right arm

BRVR  
You got a wolf howling at the moon in the night on your thigh

Grinny  
You got a dragon watching over a city on your left leg

Zalgo  
You got the yin and yang symbol on your upper right arm

Sonic Exe  
You got blue flowers on your upper back

Tails Doll  
You have a great being controlling winds swirling around him on your back

Smile Dog  
You have a tattoo of a wolf family on your arm

Suicidal Mouse  
You have your zodiac sign on the underside of your left wrist


	33. When he Cheats

The Rake  
Rake has been acting strange lately. Every time you would ask to hang out with him or whatever he would say that he was too busy or something, so you respected that. Also he was on his phone a lot and he doesn't talk to you or visit you like he used to. You found this suspicious and then he would leave in the middle of you two hanging out saying Slender wanted him. You're not stupid, Slender wants to deal with the guys as much as a baby wants to suck a lemon. So you decided to follow him one night and usually you weren't able to do this but he was too preoccupied at the moment to notice. You were right behind him when he was walking towards some girl and you thought that he was going to kill her. He surprised you though by kissing her fully on the lips. You were furious and went straight up to them. "HOW DARE YOU!" He broke apart and when he saw you he slammed the girl in the head knocking her out  
"B-babe I can-"  
"SAVE YOUR BULLSHIT! HAVE FUN WITH YOUR FUCKTOY BECAUSE WE ARE OVER!" You ran away from him not letting him see the tears and how badly he hurt you.

The Seedeater  
Seedy hasn't been himself for awhile. You thought that he was going through his moody period that he goes through every  month so you didn't look too much into it. However, it only lasts a week and it's been three weeks that he's been like this. So you started getting suspicious. So he left his phone on the  bed when he went to the bathroom and when you looked through it you saw something you weren't expecting. There was a contact and it was girl sending him nude pics saying 'I need you right now daddy'. Your mouth dropped and you couldn't stop the tears from falling. When he came back and saw his phone open on the contact and your face he knew you found it.  
"Y/N"  
"DON'T Y/N ME! WE'RE OVER!" He left you in the room to cry and curse his name to hell and back

Herobrine  
You knew that Hero talked about other girls and hanged out with them and you didn't mind him doing that. However, you caught him doing something that you thought that he will never do to you. You were so happy to see him so you visited him at the mansion and to your surprise Eyeless answered the door  
"I think you should break up with him." You gave him a weird look  
"Why?"  
"Go upstairs and see for yourself." You wasted no time in getting upstairs and you saw Hero on top of a scantily clothed girl.  
"FUCK YOU AND THE BITCH YOU CAME OUT OF! WE ARE OVER!" You didn't give him a chance to respond as you cried and ran all the way back to your home.

BRVR  
You never thought that he would be the type to cheat on you with the way he acts and how clingy and protective he is towards you. He never hanged out with girls either much, so when he started talking with this girl a lot and disappearing on you a lot more often you decided to do some investigation. You followed him to the woods and you lost him for a good five minutes. You heard sounds and when you got closer to the sounds you realized it was moaning. Fearing the worst, you ran and what you saw shattered your heart. BRVR was kissing a girl on the neck and humping her. You grabbed a rock and threw it with all your might at the girl cracking her skull in the process. He looked at you in shock and before he knew it you ran and disappeared into the night running towards your house

Grinny  
Grinny has been distant with you. All of a sudden he is so busy and he never has time for you any more. He's on his phone more often, he barely talks to you and he used to visit you all the time, but now the couple of times that you see him or he visits you he cuts your visits short by only staying a half an hour or an hour max. He'll come up with some lame ass excuse. You didn't believe anything he said so you decided to go through his phone and you saw something that made you see watery red (crying while angry). Some whore was sending him nudes saying how she needs him and how good he is in bed. When Grinny came back for his phone you threw it at him  
"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!HAVE FUN WITH YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND!" You ran and jumped out the window landing on your feet and ran and ran as far away as you can form the mansion

Zalgo  
Zalgo was always a private person and you respected that because you wanted to give him his space from time to time and you wanted him to know that you trusted him and that you weren't a clingy girlfriend. You were hanging out with Zalgo in your house watching a movie. He went to the bathroom and left his phone. It vibrated and you looked at it out of curiosity. You were not expecting to see heart eyes, and hearts and a declaration of love. You read it and realized that it was from some girl saying happy one month! He's been cheating on you for a month already! You slammed his phone down not caring if you broke it and yelled at the top of your lungs "GET THE FUCK OUT I DON'T WANT OT SEE YOU EVER AGAIN YOU CHEATING MOTHERFUCKER!" You threw the phone at him when he came out of the bathroom and with a sigh he left you alone.

Sonic Exe  
You knew that Sonic was a flirt and it made you mad at times that he would flirt with other girls but you didn't let it bother you too much. You never thought that he would cheat on you and boy were you in for a surprise. You caught him one day outside of the mansion making out with some slut.  
"SONIC MOTHERFUCKING EXE WE ARE THROUGH SO CONTINUE TO SUCK HER FACE OFF!"

Tails Doll  
Tails didn't seem like the type to cheat on you so when you saw him talking with some girl, you felt jealousy build up like a volcano inside of you. The way he was talking to her and looking at her was the only look that he ever gave you so you became uncomfortable and was about to introduce yourself. He kissed the girl on the mouth and that's when the jealousy turned into anger and sadness. You walked up to him and slapped him and your claws gave him thin cuts on his face.  
"WE ARE OVER YOU CHEATING ASSHOLE!" You left so he won't see your tears.

Smile Dog  
You caught him undressing and humping some neko looking girl with the tails and ears and you thought that this was so weird because you thought that he couldn't stand anything that even resembled a cat. You were proven wrong.  
"You're a liar! I thought you hated cats or anything resembling them! Fuck you and have fun with your neko-chan! WE ARE OVER!" You left him in a stunned silence.

Suicidal Mouse  
You broke up with him once you saw him making out pretty intensely with some slut. You cried your eyes out once you were alone in your room.


	34. When he tries to get you back

The Rake  
You were sitting alone in your room crying and watching sad movies. You would never admit out loud to anyone but you missed him terribly, you missed him hugging, you, kissing you and just being there for you. You wanted him back, but you just weren't ready and wasn't prepared for another heartbreak. If he cheated one time, who says he won't do it again and who says that, that was the first time he cheated, what if this was the first time that he got caught? You heard the doorbell ring and you begrudgingly got up and answered the door. When you opened it you went to slam it shut, but a clawed hand stopped you.  
"Please Y/N-"  
"PLEASE NOTHING! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE CHEATED!" You opened the door fully so he can see how much eh hurt you and the guilt was written all over his face. "I can't accept your apology, my heart aches too much." You closed the door on him and he didn't bother stopping you and after about 20 minutes you heard him shuffle away.

The Seedeater  
You haven't seen Seedy in two weeks and it was two weeks ago that he cheated on you and you broke up with him. You couldn't believe it, the one man who you gave your all to and more, the one who you shared everything with. Then he goes and throw all of it away. Did you even matter to him? Or was he playing you all this time. You heard your door open and close and you already knew who it was.  
"I don't want to talk to you." You said it with so much malice that you felt him flinch.  
"I just wanted to-" You cut him off  
"I don't want to hear your sorry."  
"But-"  
"No buts, leave I don't want to even smell you." He heaved a sigh and he left closing the door silently behind him leaving you to let a couple of tears escape.

Herobrine  
Hero had tried countless of times to try and apologize to you, but it's going to take more than a simple apology for you to forgive him. You unplugged all of your electronics whenever you were home so he won't try and get to you. One day though you were watching t.v and you went to go use the bathroom. When you came back he was standing there looking so sad and guilty.  
"Y/N please." You gave him a hard look  
"What." He flinched at your cold tone  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's going to take more than a simple apology, now get out." he didn't want to anger you so he left and you unplugged the t.v now in the mood for a long well deserved nap

BRVR  
You haven't seen nor heard from BRVR for the past two weeks ever since you broke up with him, and for that you was glad. Your heart wasn't ready for him yet, and that was even if you would take him back, bu by the looks of it, the chances of that happening are very slim. You were resting your eyes when you heard a poof. You opened one eye and then rolled it in an exasperated way when you saw who it was.  
"What the he do you want?" He sighed  
"I want to apologize." You gave him a bitter laugh and abruptly looked him with venom making him take a step back form you  
"What the fuck makes you think that I'll take you back. You have to work hard if you ever want to get me back." You rolled over signaling that the conversation was over and he took the hint and left you to silently cry in anger and sadness.

Grinny  
You were trying your hardest to ignore the scratching that has been coming form your window for the past hour but it was soon grating on your nerves. You gritted your teeth as you hatefully turned to the window and stomped over to it and threw it open and grabbed the soaked grinny by the collar and shook him.  
"What is it that you could possibly want?!" He shook his head to clear it after you just finished shaking him  
"I'm sorry"  
"YOU'RE SORRY! WHAT THE FUCK MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WILL TAKE YOU BACK!" He flinched at your tone and he looked like he was about to cry  
"Y/N I-"  
"DON'T YOU DARE! LEAVE!" He choked out a sob and left before you can see him cry. You locked the window and let your own tears fall.

Zalgo  
You almost tore up your whole house when you found out that he cheated on you, with some whore. You were so pissed that you tried to forget him, but there was only one problem. YOU FUCKING LOOKED LIKE HIM. How can you forget someone that you look like and someone that you still have feelings for. That's right you can't no matter how much your brain hates it. Speak of the devil  
"Zalgo, what the hell are you doing here?" You turned around to look him dead in the eye and he cringed at the look you gave him  
"I want to say-"  
"What? That you're sorry, that you won't do it again?" He stayed quiet meaning you hit the nail on the head  
"Listen, I-"  
"No I'm not listening because you don't deserve it, come back when you can do something better than a simple sorry and think about another person's feelings and not your own." He left in a poof leaving you to hold the tears back

Sonic Exe  
Sonic has tried a few times to apologize to you, but you weren't having none of that. You didn't want to hear from him, smell him, look at him, speak to him, nothing at all. It's bad enough that you look like him so it makes it nearly impossible to forget about him when every time you look at yourself you are reminded of him. The last time you saw him he was crying bloody tears trying to apologize. You felt sad to see him crying but you couldn't afford another heartbreak nor to go back to him if you would. You turned him down and he left giving you a sad smile. You breathed heavily for a few minutes to keep from crying

Tails Doll  
Tails tried and tried time and time after again to apologize to him, but you would do the same thing to him that you always did for the past month. You would either ignore him, tell him to piss of that, that it's his fault he shouldn't never had cheated, or you would curse him out telling him everything he did wrong and swipe at him with your claws. No matter what he did he would continue coming back hoping that you would have a change of heart, but you stayed firm and this broke his heart more than anything in the world.

Smile Dog  
He tried giving you flowers and to him you threw them out but really you kept them and threw out fake ones so he would think that you didn't care even though you really did. You won't tell him but you miss him dearly and you wished everyday that he didn't have to go out and do that and hurt you the way he did. You have considered taking him back, but you weren't ready yet, you wanted to see just how sorry he was and to give your heart some healing time. So as you patiently waited you continued your onslaught of rejection on your used to be boyfriend.

Suicidal Mouse  
Mousy was feeling terribly guilty and his guilty conscience was eating him alive. He couldn't handle not being with you and he regrets every second of everyday that he cheated on you and if he could turn the clock he would and you knew all of this. However though, if he was truly sorry he's going to have to prove it instead of saying it and you have to give your heart a break. You just can't jump back into a relationship with him after all he put you through. So you're taking your time taking a sick joy and glee out of seeing him in misery because he should feel bad for what he did.


	35. You forgive him

The Rake  
It's been a month since you have seen Rake and you missed him terribly, the pain was too much. You wanted him back in your life, and you wanted him now. You got yourself dressed and walked straight into the woods, aka Slender's woods. You were walking cautiously as your steel-razor sharped claws grazed the tress you passed. Everything was quiet which you found weird that was until you heard a rustling and you were pounced on. A set of three claws came swiping down on you and if it wasn't for your own set stopping it you would've been sliced to ribbons. "Rake it's me Y/N!" The creature stopped and looked at you and his eyes widen as he changed to a human  
"I'M SORRY!" He crushed you to his chest and he started sobbing making your tears fall down  
"It's okay don't cry, I forgive you I take you back." He looked up at you with such a heart-wrenching look  
"You do?" You just smiled and he sobbed in happiness as he continued to apologize to you like no tomorrow.

The Seedeater  
It's been two months since you last heard or seen seedy. You were ready though, your heart has been healed and you were ready to take him back and give him another chance. If he fucked up again then you'll just kill him. Anyway, you were thinking of where he could be and you knew where. You changed into monster form and ran into the woods and stopped at a clearing and sitting underneath one of the trees in his monster form was seedy. You slowed your pace and walked slowly towards him and he saw you and got up and walked towards you. You stopped and rubbed your snout to his and changed and rubbed your face against his snout. He changed and you were pressed against a muscular chest. You felt tears hit you and when you looked he was crying and his eyes were swollen and bloodshot from crying. Your lip quivered as you were about to cry  
"I forgive you." He gave you a teary eyed smile and you two embraced each other not wanting to let go.

Herobrine  
You wanted to see hero, and you needed and wanted to see Hero at this very moment. You turned on Minecraft and jumped inside the game since you got the ability from him. You walked around before you spotted a lump sitting all by itself underneath a tree by some tall grasses (Never played minecraft a day in my life). You walked closer and noticed that the lump was in fact Hero. He was sulking looking into space when you tapped his shoulder. He jumped and turned startled and was shocked to see you there.   
"What are you doing here Y/N?" You gave him a smile as you grabbed his hand and squeezed it  
"I wanted to tell you that I forgive you." He gave you a surprised and happy smile  
"Does this mean we're back together?" You smiled at his excitement  
" Yes it surely does." He yelled with giddiness and spun you around while laughing

BRVR  
It's been a very long time since you have seen him, maybe a little over a month and you missed him very much. You wanted him to be here with you, you missed his witty and sarcastic remarks, his smile, laughs, everything. You missed all of it and you already forgave him and wanted to be with him again, now the only thing you needed to do was go to him. You knew where he was so you wasted no time in getting to the mansion. You got there and gave Ben a quick thanks for opening the door and ran straight up to his room. You barged in and he jumped startled and then he relaxed when he saw it was you. He looked worse for wear, and he had bags under his eyes.   
"Hey Y/N, wasn't expecting you..."  
"I missed you, I want you back, I forgive you, I want to be with you again." He looked at you stunned before he slowly got up and walked towards you. He engulfed you in a hug and you two stayed there and you didn't say nothing as he cried and made promises to you to make it up to you.

Grinny  
You missed your annoying , but loveable little purple cat. You wanted Grinny back, you wanted him to hug you and hang out with you and kiss you while in human form and still be all over you in his real form. You decided that you were going after him. You got up and ran straight into an alleyway which provided for a shortcut to the park. You heard a bustling from a garbage can and ducked just in time to avoid a cat, but not just any cat. "Grinny? It's me." He looked at you and changed to human form and looked you crying now  
"Please tell me, that you'll give me another chance?" You pinched his cheeks and then hugged him close to you. He let out a breath that he was holding and hugged you to him glad to have you back in his arms.

Zalgo  
You were tapping you foot impatiently waiting for Zalgo to show up. You were in the middle of the clearing because you knew he'll stop by your home so you left him a note saying to meet you here. It's a beautiful night, the moon is shining bright. Just when you thought that he wasn't going to come, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned and he just looked at you with an unreadable expression. You two stood there for a few minutes. You opened up your arms and he dropped to his knees and hugged you and dug his head into your neck letting out the tears he's been holding in all of this time. You rubbed his back, because no words needed to be said, he knew that you accepted him back and forgave him.

Sonic Exe  
You stomped straight through the computer moving at a very fast pace intent on going to Sonic's room to tell him that you want him back and that you forgave  him. When you got there you saw something that made you cry and angry at the same time. He was so skinny, he lost weight and when you sobbed he turned to you and looked shocked and ashamed.  
"Y-Y/N, w-what are y-you doing h-here?" You ran to him and hugged tight  
"I forgive you! I forgive you! Don't starve yourself! You don't have to! I forgive you!" He looked at you shock before he crushed you to him.  
"I promise I won't, I'll make it up to you." You two hugged just happy to feel each other again.

Tails Doll  
You didn't want to admit it for a long time, but now you are. You miss your psychotic murderer and you miss him having his arms around and being playful, and his rude and sarcastic remarks at times. You decided that you were going to go see him and you knew where he was. You teleported straight to the mansion right into his room. When the puff of smoke cleared, he was standing rigidly but when he saw that it was you, he relaxed and looked at you sadly.  
"Come here you." You opened up your arms and he went straight into them, he was so happy to be in them again  
"I'm guessing that you forgive me?"   
"Yes I do Tails." He nodded  
"I'm so happy that you did." You didn't say anything else for the rest of the night.

Smile Dog  
"SMILE DOG!" You were in the woods, screaming his name and you knew damn well that he was here because earlier you caught a glimpse of red and black fur, but when you tried to catch up to it you lost it. "SMILE DOG! I KNOW YOU ARE OUT HERE! COME HERE I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!" It was silent for a few minutes and then you felt hot breath on your neck. You turned to see Smile standing directly behind you.  
"Yes Y/N" He sounded so empty  
"Smile... Please come back to me." He scooped you up in his arms and held you in the air in his arms.  
"I thought that you'll never ask." He was happy to have his baby back and you were happy to have been back together with him.

Suicidal Mouse  
It was more simpler and easier than you thought it will be. You saw him sitting all alone underneath a tree staring out and you sat next to him. He looked at you and you looked at him and you two just stared at each other for a while not wanting to talk yet.  
"I forgive you mousy." He gave you the biggest smile that you have ever seen. He grabbed you and put you in his lap facing him and he wrapped his arms around your waist. He pecked your nose, your forehead and both cheeks before giving you a full kiss on the lips.  
"I missed you so much Y/N."  
"I missed you too." You snuggled into his chest and you two sat there until it was dark, talking and enjoying each other's company.


	36. When another Ex comes back

The Rake  
You were walking around with Rake in the woods when you were tackled out of now where and on instinct you flipped the person over and straddled them pinning down there arms. When you looked d own at the person it was another one of your psycho ex's.This one was a real crazy son of a bitch and he followed you everywhere and somehow every person you ever talked to when you were with him either disappeared or stopped talking to you. You broke up with him and you thought you saw the last of him. "What the hell do you want E/Bf/N?"  
"I want you back, I'm sorry I changed!"You frowned and you heard a growl and saw Rake glaring at him  
"Who the hell is that Y/N?" You smiled at him  
"It's an ex, babe don't worry I got this." You turned back to him and smiled eerily at him and his smile dropped and you felt the fear dripping off of him  
"Y-Y/N?"  
"Yesssssss" You had a lisp the same as Rake had when he was about to kill someone  
"W-What--ARE YOU!" You showed him your clawed hands and placed it on his chest  
"You're worst nightmare." You sunk your claws into him and pulled back with his still beating heart at the end. The life left his eyes as you dropped the organ and blood sprayed on you. You licked your claws and turned to Rake  
"That was hot Y/N." You smiled at him as you grabbed his hand and continued walking talking casually not really worried about the body since this was Slender Woods after all.

The Seedeater  
You were hanging out all by yourself.It actually felt nice to be able to hang out by yourself for a change. You're always with someone and that someone is mostly your boyfriend. However, he's doing something for Slender and you had nothing to do so this was a day all to yourself. You were relaxing, leaning against the back of the bench and you closed your eyes in the serenity of it all. You heard the air shift and out of instinct you ducked and just in time. A knife was implanted in the wood just where your head was moments ago. You swiveled your head up and the person you saw was the last person you wanted to see.  
"What??"  
"Glad to see that you recognize me. My, my have you changed a lot Y/N"  
"What the hell do you want?" He gave you a frown and then a eery smile  
"Oh...I don't want much...Just...YOUR HEAD BITCH!" He came at you with such speed that if you weren't a creepypasta he would've killed you. You grabbed his arm and spun around pinning it against his back. You made him drop the knife he had. You made him bend up backwards and you whispered in his ear  
"Who's the bitch now?" You twisted his head hard enough to rip it clean off and blood spurted everywhere including yourself. You looked down and shook your head saying out loud "Well, this is going to be a pain to explain and clean."

Herobrine  
"Y/N, stop trying to fight me! You can't win!" You and hero were play fighting and you were purposely being difficult just to get on his nerves. He got upset but then he eased up once he realized you were just teasing him so he went along with everything you were doing.  
"Who says I can't!"You laughed at him and ran a little away to put some distance in between you two. You were outside in the woods and you were deciding on how to trick him.  
"Stay still so I can get you!" He lunged for you and at the last moment you moved making him hit a tree and he saw stars for a few moments dazed.  
"Where's the fun in that!" You ran away from him so he has to search for you. You ran and you turned your head to look over your shoulder and when you looked ahead you collided head on with someone. You both fell down and when you looked clearly you realized it was an ex of yours. You snarled at him "Why the fuck are you here?" He scowled at you  
"Can't a guy walk in peace without being stopped by a bitch like you."  
"Who are you calling a bitch?" He rolled his eyes and got in his face  
"The only bitch I see is you." You jumped on him and slammed a rock on his head as he screamed bloody murder.  
"YOU CAN SCREAM ALL YOU WANT BITCH! IT WON'T DO ANY GOOD! I'LL SCREAM WITH YOU! AAAAAHHHHH!!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!" You cackled madly as you slammed it down again as he barely started moving. "See! No one cares! No one will hear you!" One more slam and he was dead. As you smiled Hero came out of breath.  
"I heard screaming!" You threw him a smirk over your shoulder  
"Nothing is wrong, I just had a little...problem."

BRVR  
You told your boyfriend that you had to do something important and he saw exactly how mad you were and he didn't want to be the brunt of you anger so he said whenever you finish and come back and calmed down tell him all the details. Oh boy, was he going to be in for a surprise. You see, the thing that you had to do was to get rid of a pest that has been a thorn in your side for the past week. He's been stalking you and trying to kill you and you had enough. This guy was a psychotic ex of yours and this is the reason why y'all didn't work out. He was too much of a weirdo, even now and you're a killer! The last straw was when he almost killed you with poison. Now you're putting a end to him for good.  
"Where are you, you little pain in my ass?" You walked along the narrow and dense path and you heard the faintest of clicks and with speed you never thought you had, stopped, dropped and rolled. The two gunshots had barely missed you and hit the tree behind you. You knew that this was coming, so you brought your own gun. You were a little rusty so when he got closer-the first and biggest mistake he made and ever will- you shot and got him in the shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell back dropping the gun. You wasted no time and jumped on him pinning his arms and hands down with your legs and feet and held the gun to his head  
"What the fuck happened to you?" You chuckled at him and pistol whipped him making him dazed and blood gushing out of his nose and mouth.  
"I'm the last thing you'll ever see. Say your prayers."  
"...F-fuck y-you." You rolled your eyes as you shot him blowing his brains out. You sighed and got up wiping the access blood on your gun off and left eh body of you used to be living crazy ex to rot on the dirt path.   
"This will be an interesting story to tell him."

Grinny  
You were in a tree relaxing watching the sunset. Grinny went off somewhere to do something and you kind of completely forgotten about him as you got lost in the serenity of it all. You heard a twig snapping and you turned around and didn't see anything at all and oddly everything was quiet. "Grinny?" No one answered, but another twig snapped behind you and you whipped around and saw no one. "Who the hell is there?" You bent your knees evening out your weight and listened intently for anything at all "This isn't funny Grinny." You felt the air shift and a bit of wind and you ducked just in time as a machete was implanted on the tree in front of you  
"I see you're faster than you used to be." You knew that voice and when you turned, you hissed as you saw another one of your ex's and your claws came out and got sharp.  
"Why you trying to kill me?" He chuckled a bitter laugh  
"Easy, you broke up with me."  
"you treated me like shit." He gave you  a cold look  
"It doesn't matter how I treated you, you had no right to leave." He lunged at you and you dodged this crazed maniac and swiped at him taking out one of his eyes. He screamed writhing on the floor in pain clutching his face. You sat on top of him and swiped continuously on his face until it was nothing but blood and shredded meat. You breathed heavily and turned as you heard clapping.  
"You just made me fall in love with you even more babe." You giggled as you gave him a Cheshire smile.

Zalgo  
At the moment you were mad at Zalgo and he knew he was wrong and you had every right to be mad at him so he let you be so you can go blow off some steam. You went to a small area surrounded by trees and this was your hundredth time circling those trees mumbling angrily to yourself looking like a mad woman. You were making all sorts of hand gestures and and faces and calling him every single curse word that was ever created while cursing his very existence. To a random stranger walking by you look like a drunk who came from a costume party. You finished your angry rantings and sat down closing your eyes so you can relax enough to go back with Zalgo and not blow him up into oblivion. You closed your eyes for a few seconds when a loud BANG was heard and you had a searing pain on your left side. You saw it was bleeding "Who the fuck shot me?" You heard a chuckle and you saw the last person you expected chuckling holding a rifle in his hand.  
"At least you're smart enough to know you've been shot." You frowned at your ex but then you smirked, then giggled and then full out laughed. His smirk dropped as it was replaced with a confused look. You got up and let him see the bullet close and his eyes widen as you smiled and he finally got a good look at you.  
"Let's see how smart you are. What am I?" He shook as he dropped the rifle in shock  
"I-I-I d-don't k-k-know... A-a MONSTER!!" He backed away until his back hit a tree and you had him pinned there  
"Wrong answer." You gutted him and the last seconds of his life you told him "I'm the last thing you'll ever see." He sputtered blood and then he went lifeless. You sighed as you looked around and smiled  
"He just made my night a whole lot better."

Sonic Exe  
You wanted to surprise Sonic with a gift so you went out of your way to go into town and buy him something that he'll like (You can come up with a gift to get him). Once you got it you smiled happily to yourself and walked into the outskirts of the town. He was at the creepypasta mansion so you had to go through the woods to get there. He wasn't expecting you to come so that'll be a double surprise. You were walking and you saw the mansion in the distance. Your smile broadened and just when you were going to be in clear view you heard rustling and then chuckling that was similar to when L.J was about to slaughter children. You froze and turned to your left slowly and saw something or someone that made your blood boil.  
"I knew they existed but I never knew you would be one." You smiled at your ex and your smile held no type of fondness  
"Surprise."  
"Surprise indeed." The tension in the air was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.  
"So what are you doing here?" He smiled at you with fake kindness  
"I just wanted to see your pretty face again." You chuckled bitterly and you prepared yourself because you didn't like the fact that he kept his hands behind his back the entire time.  
"We both know that that's a lie." He shrugged his shoulders and then his smile disappeared and was replaced with a cold look.  
"True." He lunged at you and with one swing of your arm you had in pinned to the tree and your claws deep in his chest. He spit up blood and it dribbled down his chin  
"You of all people should know you can't kill a creepypasta." You twisted your claws and then ripped them out letting his lifeless body fall to the ground. You looked at your claws and walked leaving the little 'problem' there to be eaten by the Rake.

Tails Doll  
You were in a bit of a dilemma and you needed a little help right now even though you didn't want to admit it. You see you have this crazy ex of yours that when you broke up with him, he swore that he'll hunt me down and kill me and he won't stop until he dies or the world ends. You thought that he was being a bit too extreme and that he was just talking out of his ass. Unfortunately, you learned the hard way that he wasn't kidding. You were in the woods trying to go visit Tails when you bumped into him with a rifle. You two got into a little discrepancy and he shot you. It was so unexpected that you couldn't move fast enough and it got you in the leg. That hurt like a bitch and you hobbled away and hid behind a tree as he shot three more times at you and each bullet grazed you making you bleed. You were breathing heavily adrenaline rushing through you and you gulped as you heard the gun click and something cold against your temple. You looked to your left to see a crazed look in his face as he drooled at the mouth  
"I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL MY LIFE FOR THIS MOMENT!! HAHAHAHA!!" He started cackling and I moved my head enough that the bullet didn't go through my skull but deep enough on my forehead that I felt light headed. I shoved the gun hard enough into his mouth that it went through the back of his skull killing him. I breathed heavily as I heard a lot of rustling from the bushes and was relieved to see my family.  
"We heard gun--WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" Tails ran to you as you passed out from exhaustion.

Smile Dog  
You were in trouble and you needed a little help right now in getting out of this situation and getting to safety. Even though you didn't want to admit it. You see you have this crazy ex of yours that when you broke up with him because he was abusive he swore that he'll hunt you down and kill you and he won't stop until he dies or the world ends. You thought that he was being a bit too extreme and that he was just talking out of his ass since he was drunk and it's from a drunken stupor. Unfortunately, you learned the hard way that when he says he's going to do something he has a tendency of keeping his word. You were in the woods after picking something up for Smile when you bumped into him with a shotgun. You two got into a little discrepancy and he shot you. It was so unexpected that you couldn't move fast enough and it got you in the arm. That hurt like a bitch and you ran away holding your arm to hide behind a tree but he shot three more times at you and each bullet grazed you making you bleed. You were breathing heavily adrenaline rushing through you and you gulped as you heard the gun click and something cold against the back of your head. You turned slowly to see a crazed look on his face as he drooled at the mouth and his eyes bugged out of his head.  
"YOU SHOULD KNOW Y/N THAT I KEEP MY PROMISES" He started cackling and you moved your head enough that the bullet didn't go through your skull but deep enough on your forehead that you felt light headed. You shoved the gun hard enough into his mouth that he fell and you beat him to death with the shotgun. He was unrecognizable once you were done.  
"Great. He's going to freak." He grumbled angrily as blood dripped down your face from your forehead.

Suicidal Mouse  
You were walking around with mousy in the park enjoying the scenery. You were about to point something out to mousy when you were tackled out of no where. You were startled and caught off guard so out of instinct you flipped the person over and straddled them pinning down there arms. When you looked down at the person and realized that it was a real psycho you used to date when you considered 'normal' by society.This one was a real crazy son of a bitch and he followed you everywhere and somehow every person you ever talked to when you were with him either disappeared or stopped talking to you. You broke up with him after he nearly killed you and  you thought you had saw the last of him. "What the hell do you want E/Bf/N?"  
"I want you back, I'm sorry I changed!"You frowned and you heard a growl and saw mousy ripping him apart with his eyes and mind.  
"Who the hell is that Y/N?" You smiled at him  
"It's an ex, babe don't worry I got this." You turned back to him and smiled eerily at him and his smile dropped and you felt the fear dripping off of him  
"Y-Y/N?"  
"Yesssssss" You had a lisp whenever you were about to do something 'bad'  
"W-What--ARE YOU!" You showed him your clawed hands and placed it on his chest  
"Remember what I told you." He started sweating more than usual  
"yes I do." You smiled  
"What did I say?"  
"T-to b-burn i-in h-hell."  
" Good you remember. I'll see you there one day." You sunk your claws into him and pulled back with his still beating heart at the end. The life left his eyes as you dropped the organ and blood sprayed on you. You licked your claws and turned to mousy  
"That was hot Y/N." You smiled at him as you grabbed his hand and continued walking talking casually not really worried about the body since this was Slender Woods after all.


	37. Cute Habits

The Rake  
Before Rake goes anywhere with you he always checks himself out in the mirror to make sure that he looks good for you and you find it so adorable that he cares so much for his appearance when personally you like anything and everything he wears.

The Seedeater  
Whenever you two go outside he puts an arm around you to warn off others that your his and to protect you if anything happens and it's cute even though you can protect yourself if you wanted to.

Herobrine  
He loves to cuddle with you because he said you smell so good and that you are just too comfortable to not lay on and sleep and just hold onto to.

BRVR  
When ever he gets embarrassed or is playfully angry his voice goes up a notch and it's adorable especially when he turns red from embarrassment

Grinny  
He's a murderer and he doesn't let anything bother him, but a little fly bothers him and every time one is around him he swipes at it angrily and once it leaves he pouts cutely and blushes in frustration.

Zalgo  
Even though he's a scary creepypasta he enjoys bubble baths with you and he likes when you lay against him and hum while he plays with your hair and whispers sweet nothings in your ear.

Sonic Exe  
He's an ass but he has a soft spot for animals especially puppies and kittens. Whenever he sees one he would pet it and play with it and let it crawl on him and it's adorable

Tails Doll  
He loves the smell of flowers and everyday he would go by a small garden that they have in the park near where you live and he would smell them and pick some for you to put them in your hair or just to keep.

Smile Dog  
He can be childish and he likes to wear superhero shirts at time and whenever he wore them he would make you wear one so you two can be twinning and you couldn't help but giggle at him at times.

Suicidal Mouse  
He likes to keep everything organized in a certain order and if it's not that way he would fix it and he uses and excuse saying that he can't be sloppy because you'll leave him even though you know it's his OCD.


	38. When he hits you "accidentally"

The Rake  
He was mad at you for some reason so when you walked by he stuck his leg and you tripped almost hitting your face on the edge of the table and he snickered. You looked at him and you smacked him playfully upside his head as he laughed out loud.

The Seedeater  
Seedy was feeling mischievous today so when he saw you coming out of the bathroom he grinned evilly. You didn't see it though as you were walking towards the kitchen. You grabbed something to drink and when you came back you got a face full of whip cream. You yelped and stopped when you heard seedy laughing. You looked at him and he couldn't take you seriously so you just left him to cry in laughter on the floor

Herobrine  
Hero was snickering to himself quietly waiting for you to walk by. You were on your phone playing a game and you didn't notice him sitting down by the wall.  When you walked by he grabbed your leg making you fall. He laughed but then he hauled ass as you chased after him

BRVR  
You didn't know that he was going to hit you when you scared him. You jumped out when he was intensely playing his DS when  you said boo in his ear. He yelped a manly scream and flung his arm out hitting you in the arm. You were dying on the floor while he left cursing you with a red face

Grinny  
Grinny was hiding from you after he scratched you with his claws when you threw water on him unexpectedly

Zalgo  
You were busy trying to make barbecue out of Zalgo when he threw his hand out in a aggravated rage and sent you flying into a wall. Let's just say he's never been so scared before in his life

Sonic Exe  
Sonic was trying in vain not to get chopped up by a machete from you after he pushed you a little too hard making you fall down the stairs

Tails Doll  
Tails didn't mean it, he didn't mean to hit you in the face but you were already mad so you were trying to strangle him while he was running away screaming bloody murder

Smile Dog  
He literally hid from you for an entire week, rather to sleep in the woods than be in the house around you because he didn't want to be murdered for sending you flying out of the second floor window in an fight with Grinny.

Suicidal Mouse  
He felt really bad for hitting you in the face but then again he feared for his life because you weren't having none of that until you got your revenge (you eventually did and you felt all better)


	39. When you walk in on him

The Rake  
You just walked into Rake's room wanting to surprise him and you got more than you bargained for. There he was standing butt naked and you two had a staring contest. You gave him a perverted smirk while blushing and you saw him sweat drop. You closed the door but left it crack to say something  
"Work, work, work." You slammed the door before he could throw something at you.

The Seedeater  
You were half asleep and didn't realize that seedy was in the bathroom about to jump in the shower. You barged in to wash your face and didn't realize that seedy was staring at you paralyzed. You washed your face and after you dried it you realized he was standing there. You looked at him and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
"Well shit." You turned on your heel and in two strides you were out and slammed the door closed behind you.

Herobrine  
He was in his room getting dressed because he wasn't comfortable in his current attire. You had no idea and was excited to tell him something and barged in without knocking  
"Hey Hero-" You stopped shortly as he blushed and covered his manly parts. "You know something I'll just tell you later." You slowly closed the door and went downstairs to the living room.

BRVR  
You were in the bathroom while your boyfriend was in the shower. The shower stopped and you froze as he stepped out of the tub. He looked up jumping and then he froze and you two just stared at each other not sure on how to react. You smiled and chuckled nervously. You walked backwards as his cheeks were tinged with pink and you tripped right after closing the door behind you.

Grinny  
Grinny was in his cat form and when he went to change back to his human form, he didn't realize that he forgot to put clothes on before...  
"Really, Grinny!"  
"What?! You act like you never seen me naked before."  
"I care less, cover yourself!" He grumbled as he turned back to a cat and left to find some clothes

Zalgo  
Zalgo was currently in his demon form and you were in your human form. He sneezed and changed and what you saw made you blush. He was stark naked and he looked down ad then caught your gaze with a slight blush. He quickly changed and refused to face you  
"You saw nothing."  
"I sure didn't"

Sonic Exe  
Sonic was in his human form and currently he was wearing a towel wrapped around his waist searching for clothes and he forgot you was in the room. You sneezed making him jump and drop the towel. You giggled as he scrambled for the towel and left to the bathroom  
"Nice ass babe!"  
"Shut up!"

Tails Doll  
Tails was not expecting you to come and visit him at all. That's why he wasn't sure how to react when you barged into his room and he was standing there naked looking for a pair of boxers and clothes to throw on. You weren't sure how to react either  
"It's longer than L.J's nose"  
"HEY!!!" You ran away slamming the door cackling madly to yourself.

Smile Dog  
Smile looked at you as you stared back at him and he blinked. He cursed as he took his last article of clothing off since y'all were playing a stripping game.  
"Heh, it's  long when it's soft, I wonder how long it is when it's hard."  
"You wanna find out." He smirked at you as you grinned wolfish  
"Some other time." (oooh y'all little nasties XD)

Suicidal Mouse  
Same as Tails, I was too lazy to write it again


	40. When he thinks you're cheating

The Rake  
You were in the living room hiding from Laughing Jack since you were playing hide and seek. You were feeling childish and since Rake was busy you decided to entertain yourself with him. You knew he had a girlfriend and he knew you went out with Rake and you both respected that. Anyway, you were so concentrated on seeing if you see him come from upstairs that you forgot he can teleport anywhere he wants.   
"Boo" You shrieked as he said that in your ear and you turned around to see him on the floor laughing.  
"You scared the shit out of me!"   
"That was the whole point!" You pouted but then you smiled evilly. You took advantage of him on the floor and pounced on him to tickle him without mercy. He howled with laughter and he started bucking trying to get you off of him and he was huffing. You were still on top of him when Rake came in and saw. He looked pissed and you saw him glare at you that it made you stop and look at him confusedly as he stomped away. You got up off of LJ and followed him to see him pacing and when he saw you he stalked right up to you.  
"I leave for five minutes and you cheat on me!" You blinked completely shocked that he believes that you would do that.  
"Rake! I would never do that! You were busy so I decided to play with him! I know he has a girlfriend and I only love you!" You showed him as much love as you can as he stared at you before he sighed and shook his head. He pulled you towards him and smashed his lips against yours in a possessive kiss. "You're mine don't ever forget that." You nodded as you heard the love underlined with something much sinister and deeper.

The Seedeater  
You were relaxing on the couch when Eyeless Jack came in and he threw himself on the couch beside you making you bounce up and down. You turned to him and he looked right back at you and growled  
"The hell you looking at?" You scowled at him  
"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He just huffed and crossed his arms "The matter with you?"  
"One of my damn victims woke up! So not only am I hungry, the fucker kicked me out of the fucking third floor window and I landed weirdly on my back and shoulders!" You blinked in understanding  
"So your back and shoulders hurt you now."   
"What do you think?!" You rolled your eyes at his typical response. You got up off of the couch  
"Lay down on your stomach." He looked at you with his head tilted but then did as he was told.  
"Hold still." You got on top of him and kneaded in between his shoulder blades and massaged his shoulders and neck. He let out mewls and little moans  
"Your hands are amazing~" You giggled as you continued to massage him and he turned into liquid not able to move a muscle. Little did you know that Seedeater was watching the whole time and the hurt and anger he felt, he has never felt before.  You got up off of him and he laid there sighing. You walked backwards and you felt your arm be yanked and then you were slammed against the wall making you gasp  
"So now you're fucking EJ?" Your jaw dropped and you slapped him hard in his face  
"What the hell is wrong with you? I gave him a massage because he fell out of a third floor window and landed on his back!" You gave him a snarl and he relaxed and gave a breath.   
"I'm sorry." You smashed your lips against his in a brief but rough kiss.  
"You're an idiot for thinking i'll cheat on someone as amazing as you."

Herobrine  
You was bored out of your mind and Hero was no where in sight to cure you of your boredom so you had no choice but to wonder around and find something to do with yourself. You were walking in the living room, going in aimless circles just to see how long it'll take for someone to notice you. It didn't take long at all.  
"What in the hell are you doing?" You stopped and stared at who asked you and saw Jeff leaning against the wall twirling his knife around and giving you a weird look.  
"I'm bored and have no idea what I want to do." He continued to stare at you until he got a bright idea and gave you a chesire grin.  
"I know exactly what to do to cure you of your boredom." You gave him a skeptical look as he grabbed your hand and ran with you cackling madly out the door and into the forest. He didn't stop until he got to a clearing and he made you crouch down next to him.   
"What are we-" He clamped a hand over your mouth and put his other hand to his mouth in a 'shh' motion.  
"There's a bear coming." You felt something cold in your hand and looked down as he pressed a hunting knife in your hand, God knows where it came from. "On my count." You looked at him as if he went sane (see what I did there)  
"Jeff-"  
"1...2...3!" He jumped as soon as the bear came from the brush and stabbed it in the neck. It gave a loud roar as it fell and starting swatting at Jeff as he went crazy stabbing him. You looked a few seconds before joining him thinking what the heck? You were actually enjoying stabbing the bear to death as blood flew from the wounds drenching you in it. Even when the bear was dead you both continued to stab it relishing in the squelching sound of guts and blood. You both were breathing heavily and looked at each other before bending over in laughter. You both left the corpse there and walked inside the mansion. "You're amazing with that knife!" Jeff in his enthusiasm hugged you tight, picked you up and kissed you on the forehead stunning even you. You just laughed and walked to your room. As soon as you got into the room you ran into a hard chest and looked up to see Hero not looking pleased at all.  
"Had fun with your boyfriend?" You gave him a confused look  
"Que?" He rolled his eyes at you  
"Jefferey, you went killing with him and you just so happened to let him kiss you on the forehead!" Realization dawned on you  
"Hero, I would never cheat on you, I love you and only you, and that peck on the forehead was because I impressed him with my knife skills." Hero looked unconvinced until you brought him down into a searing kiss which he returned  
"I'm convinced."

BRVR  
"GET YOUR GLITCHING ASS BACK OVER HERE!" You was running all around the mansion trying in vain to get to Glitchy because he poured water all over you and then took your headphones so you can't listen to music.  
"You're too slow Y/N!" He blew a raspberry at you and that irritated you even further. You continued to chase him and he made a sharp right in the kitchen and you ran straight forward. You made a sharp right up ahead and collided hard with Glitchy. The force sent you toppling onto him and the surprised yelp from him told you he wasn't expecting that at all. You gave a victory yell as you snatched the headphones from him.  
"WHO'S THE SLOW ONE NOW!" You gave a victory yell and again and started dancing around not noticing the blush spreading across Glitchy face and BRVR turning red from fury. You were poking fun of Glitchy now  
"Awww is someone upset, that I tricked his ass! HA TOO BAD SHOULDN'T HAVE TOOK MY SHIT BITCH!" Your rant was cut short as Glitchy quickly sat up and pushed you off of him. You fell on your back as you looked up into a red faced BRVR  
"Had fun with your little fuck toy." You squinted at him and stood up quickly to face him.   
"what are you talking about?"  
"You think i didn't see what the hell you were doing with him?!" Your face turned red with rage  
"I WILL NEVER DO NO SUCH THING. HE DRENCHED ME IN WATER AS A PRANK AND TOOK MY HEADPHONES AND I TACKLED HIM TO GET MY SHIT BACK NOTHING ELSE. DON'T YOU DARE EXCUSE ME OF NOTHING ELSE!!" You got in his face and you both had a glaring contest both refusing to back down. He took a breath and looked down  
"I'm sorry." You deflated as well and pulled his dumbass into a hug  
"Don't be so stupid and jump the gun. I love you and you only."

Grinny  
"TOBIAS ROGERS!!" He would've flinched at the way you screamed his name if he wasn't too busy running away from you. Why were you chasing him you ask? It may or may not have to do with being covered head to toe in syrup courtesy of Toby wanting a human sized pancake.  
"I'M NOT FINNA DIE!!" He ran faster as you was gradually gaining speed used to his odd sharp turns  
"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE ANYWAY SO GET OVER HERE!!!" He slipped but quickly recovered regaining his lost speed  
"I'M GOING TO LIVE!" Well he wasn't stupid. Unfortunately for him he turned at the last moment and ran face first into the wall. He staggered backwards and turned around. You took this moment of distraction to jump him.  
"HIYA!!!" You landed on top of him and even though he couldn't feel pain you still took great pleasure in hitting him. "DO SOME SHIT LIKE THAT AGAIN! MAKE ME ALL STICKY AND NASTY ONE MORE TIME I FUCKING DARE YOU!!" Unbeknownst to you Grinny only heard the sticky and nasty part and assumed the worst  
"WHATTTT!!" He angrily bust into the kitchen intent on giving the BOTH of you a piece of his mind but when he saw the scene he deflated pretty quickly and became confused.  
"I'm trying to kill him because he covered me in syrup. I wasn't cheating." You hit Toby one more time for good measure and got up and hugged Grinny  
"I overreacted I'm sorry but ummm.... go take a shower your sticky." You glared at Grinny and grumbled the whole way to the shower planning on how to kill Toby

Zalgo  
(Zalgo would rarely let you out of your sight and you weren't stupid enough to go around and even let his crazy mind come up with crazy scenarios.)

Sonic Exe  
You were in the living room hiding from Steven since you scared the shit out of his Charizard and now was avoiding his wrath. You were nervous and since Sonic was busy you had no choice but to fend for yourself. You were wondering how much value your life had and you decided that it was pretty high so you won't die . You were so deep in thought that you failed to realize that he was directly behind you.   
"Boo" You shrieked as he said that in your ear and you turned around to see him glaring at you.  
"You scared the shit out of me!"   
"It's payback time!" You gulped as he smiled evilly. He took advantage of you on the floor and he pounced on you causing you to shriek. You shut your eyes tight but they quickly opened as he began to tickle you. You howled with laughter and you started squirming trying to get him off of you and you was breathing heavily with the effort.  
"OKAY I GIVE!!!" You continued to laugh as he got his last tickles out.  
He was still on top of you when Sonic came in and saw. He looked pissed and about ready to pop a vein.   
"WHAT THE HELL Y/N!" You got your breathe back and stood up as Steven got up off of you  
"Relax I was tickling her."  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"   
"IT'S THE TRUTH I SCARED HIS CHARIZARD SO HE TICKLED ME AS PAY BACK!" Sonic growled angrily as Steve left the both of you. He stomped angrily to you and he kissed you hard and rough and pulled you flush against him  
"You're mine and don't ever fucking forget that." You nodded and smiled at his possessive behavior  
"Wouldn't want it any other way."

Tails Doll  
You were relaxing on the couch when Masky came in and he threw himself on the couch beside you making you dip and go down next to him. You scowled at him and you felt the glare he gave you through his mask. He snarled out  
"The hell you looking at?" You rose an eyebrow at him  
"The hell you getting snotty with me for?." He just huffed and crossed his arms "I ain't do shit to you, the hell is it with you?"  
"One of those fuckers got away! I threw a rock at him but he sliced me with his knife on my arm catching me off guard.He took that chance to haul ass, but next time oo that fucker is so getting his! " You blinked owlishly at him.  
"Well... let me see your arm."   
"What the fuck for!?" You rolled your eyes at his response.  
"To lick it. The hell you think stupid!" You got up off of the couch"I'll get the first aid."  
"Whatever." He looked at you as you came back with the first aid.  
"Hold still." You pulled up his jacket sleeve to reveal a nasty looking cut. You cleaned it with alcohol and hydrogen peroxide. After it was cleaned, you used needle and thread to give him stitches and used the antibiotic ointment on it. After you finished you used a clean gauze to cover the stitched wound.  
"Thanks" He grumbled it and you smirked at him  
"Such a big ass baby." He growled at you and quickly pinned you to the couch by laying on you. "Get your heavy ass off of me."  
"Never." You was struggling harder and you were doing something similar to the worm to get him off of you.  
"What the actual fuck?" You looked and saw Tails with a hurt and angry glare. "So is this payback for my mistake?" You froze as you realized where his thoughts were. Masky got up off of you as you ran to him  
"NOOOOOOO!!! ME AND MASKY WERE PLAYING AROUND NOTHING ELSE I SWEAR!" He looked at you for a minute before gently kissing you.  
"Alright, sorry for over reacting." You gave him an eskimo kiss  
"It's okay my loveable fox."

Smile Dog  
You was bored out of your freaking mind. You decided to go and see who you can bother. Everyone was so busy and you landed on the couch with a huff.  
"What's the problem child?" You jumped not expecting the booming voice and looked over to see Slender 'looking' at you  
"I'm bored!" He chuckled at you as he came closer to you.  
"Want to take a walk with me?" You thought for a moment and since you had nothing else to do you decided why the heck not. You got up and followed him out to the forest. You guys made small talk and you realized that he was taking you somewhere.  
"Where are we going?" He 'looked' at you  
"You'll see when we get there." You huffed but said nothing else unaware of a pair of yellow eyes watching your every move. You guys finally got there and you was surprised to see a humongous tree.  
"How in the hell am I supposed to even get to the first branch?!" You exasperated, but jumped in surprised as one of his tentacles wrapped around you and put you on the first branch. You looked over to see him sitting right next to you. "This is a beautiful view." You can see the entire forest and if you do say so yourself with the moonlight it brightened the forest in an eery way that made it beautiful.  
"It is." Your ears picked up rustling and then very low growling. You looked below you and saw Smile in his human form glaring at the both of you from the ground  
"SMILE!" Slender used his tentacle to lower you to the ground and when you looked up he was already gone. You looked at smile and he wasn't that happy.  
"I know I'm not the best boyfriend in the world, but Slender? Are you serious Y/N?" Your jaw dropped and you fell face first and quickly got up (like they do in anime).   
"Smile, you stupid dog, I was bored and he just walked with me and showed me a nice view of the forest, nothing else and definitely nothing more."  He didn't seem all that convinced "Besides why would I want someone I can't kiss (Sorry Slender fans)." That brought a smile to his face. He kissed you and you happily kissed him back  
"I love you pumpkin."  
"I love you more Smile."

Suicidal Mouse  
You was bored out of your mind and mousy was no where in sight to cure you of your boredom so you had no choice but to wonder around and find something to do with yourself. You were walking in the living room, going in aimless circles just to see how dizzy you can get yourself. It didn't take long.  
"What in the hell are you doing?" You stopped and tried to balance yourself but ended up on the floor as everything was spinning. Once everything stopped moving you looked for the owner of the voice and saw Ben leaning against the wall giving you a weird look.  
"I'm bored. Spinning cured my boredom momentarily and no I have no idea what I want to do." He continued to stare at you until he got a bright idea and gave you a huge smirk.  
"I know exactly what to do to cure you of your boredom." You gave him a skeptical look as he grabbed your hand and ran with you laughing. He didn't stop until he got to the living room and plopped you down next to him.  
"What are we-" He clamped a hand over your mouth and put in your hands a game controller. You rolled your eyes at him as he removed his hand.  
"Ben-"  
"Shhh!! It's gaming time!" you huffed at him but got into the video games. You was losing terribly and it was pissing you off because you knew that he was cheating.  
"Bitch why are you cheating?"He smirked at you as he killed your character for the 40th time in two hours. You threw the controller down in a rage quit.  
"Sore loser much?" You snarled at him and you were satisfied to see his smile falter slightly.  
"YOU WERE GLITCHING THE GAME AND CHEATING!"  
"You just can't handle the fact that you lost...miserably."  
"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CAN'T HANDLE IT, YOU'RE SCARED THAT I'M A GIRL AND I CAN KICK YOUR ASS IN EVERY GAME." he was getting pissed and tackled you.   
"NO THE HELL YOU CAN'T!" You guys were wrestling all over the floor and when you had him in headlock sitting on top of him you heard a sniffle and glanced up to see mousy staring at you with tears in his eyes. Your eyes widened and you quickly got up off of Ben as you went after mousy who disappeared into his room.  
"Mousy what's the matter?" He was sniffling and refused to meet your eyes.  
"You're going to leave me, for him. Of all the people in this damn mansion you're going to leave me for the one who bothers me the most." You're mouth dropped and you crushed him in a hug against your chest.  
"Mousy never for as long as I live will i EVER leave you for anyone or anything. I love you too much to hurt you like that and I'll be a fool to take away my own happiness." He continued to sniffle but you was happy when he pressed a kiss to your neck and hugged you tightly against him.  
"I don't deserve you." You smiled as you ran your hands through his hair.  
"You deserve the world."


	41. It's your birthday

The Rake  
You woke up that morning in a very cheerful mood. You want to know why you woke up in such a cheerful mood? Well today just so happened to be a special day for you. You brushed your teeth and took a shower and the ear-splitting grin that you had couldn't be removed from your face. No, today wasn't your anniversary, it was in fact your BIRTHDAY! You were so ecstatic about it that you hummed every song that you knew to yourself while making breakfast. The doorbell rang and you skipped your way to it and when you opened it you were engulfed in a hug by your boyfriend. You hugged him back equally as tight smelling his natural scent and his cologne.  
"Happy birthday, my sweet." He gave you a deep kiss and you separated with both of you smiling  
"Thank You. Now come inside so you can eat breakfast with me." He followed and you two sat down for a nice comfortable breakfast. After you finished he washed the dishes for you. He had to go do something but he told you something before he left.  
"By 3:00 be ready I'm coming to pick you up and the dress, shoes and accessories is upstairs waiting for you on top of your bed. " He winked at you and left before you could react. You bolted upstairs to see exactly what he said laying there (choose your dress, shoes and accessories.) 3:00 came by rather quickly and Rake came and picked you up right on the dot. He was wearing green contacts to seem normal. (If you don't like the green you can change it or leave his eyes as is.) He was dressed nicely to. HE took you to an early dinner at a fancy restaurant. Afterwards he took you shopping to get whatever you want and he paid for EVERYTHING! After returning home to drop off the bags, to top off your night he watched the sunset with you. IT WAS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!!

 

The Seedeater  
You were cheerful that day because today was a very special day. It was your birthday! You didn't know how to act properly so after you did your morning routine you turned up some music and danced to it as you made yourself some breakfast. You made some pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast and it went through the whole house making your mouth water.  You heard your door open and close and when you looked up it was seedy.  
"Something smells delicious." You giggled  
"It's breakfast, you want some?" He walked up to you  
"Sure, but I want something else." He hugged you from behind and rocked side to side with you along with the music. "Happy birthday my love."  
"Thank You." You two kissed and after you finished making breakfast he said it's your day and you can do whatever you want. Let's just say he almost regretted saying that.

Herobrine  
You were sitting on your bed depressed, because Hero has been here all day and not once has he said happy birthday to you. You haven'r been up in your room since you woke up this morning. So you thought that you'll take a early leave to your room. "I'm going to my room." You stated coldly and not giving Hero a chance to even respond before you turned on your heel and practically ran to your room before the angry tears started. However you was met with a lovely surprise when you opened the door. Your room was covered in flower petals, in your favorite colors, candle scented in your favorite smells, and their was a lot of bags each of them filled with different stuff from your favorite clothing stores, candy stores, shoe stores, and accessories stores. Your eyes filled up with joy and you squealed "HERO!"  
"Yes my beloved?" You jumped as you didn't know that he was standing directly behind you. You jumped him almost making him fall but he steadied the both of you.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He laughed as you kissed him nonstop  
"I'm sorry for making you think I forgot, but i wanted to surprise you." He then kissed you softly "Happy Birthday Y/N"

BRVR  
You were smiling brightly all day and all of the other pastas knew why you were smiling so hard and so much.  
"Well someone's happy, that today's her birthday." Slenderman said to you and you gave him a cheeky grin which made him chuckle at how childish you were acting. You was practically bouncing and skipping throughout the mansion. You saw everyone and smiled cheekily at them not letting anyone ruin your day. You was looking for someone specific though and you wanted to look for him before asking anyone has they seen him. the first place you looked was the room and he wasn't there. You deflated a little because he was the main one that you wanted to see. You huffed and decided to ask Slender has he seen him. You go to the kitchen where he is cooking breakfast for all of the creepypasta's  
"Slendy have you seen BRVR?" Slender looked down at you  
"The last time I saw him early this morning saying he has to do something." You looked a little crestfallen and turned to go back upstairs to your room missing the smirks that were thrown your way behind your back. You decided to watch t.v not in the mood to be arguing with Ben for the t.v even though it's your BIRTHDAY. You laid back down and started watching your favorite movies and you felt your eyes get heavy. Before you know it you fell asleep and slept until noon. When you woke up the t.v was off and you was covered. You got up and opened your door to go to the dining room. There was complete and utter silence, you couldn't even hear the t.v which you found weird. You slowly made your way to the diner noticing all the lights were out and the shades pulled back to keep sunlight from getting in.   
"Guys?" You jumped in surprise as all the lights were turned on  
"SURPRISE!!!" You blinked and was flabbergasted the whole room was in your favorite colors, there were a bunch of presents, confetti, a HUGE birthday cake with your name in it and picture. You felt arms wrap around you  
"Happy birthday baby." You turned and saw BRVR smiling at you and you kissed him. You was so happy, best birthday ever

Grinny  
You woke up grouchy as the sunlight hit you directly in your eyes waking you up from a delightful dream. You hissed as you threw the covers off of you and glared at the clock still not fully awake. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and then your eyes widen and you hopped out of bed jumping in joy as realization hit you. Today is your birthday! Holy smackeroons you're getting old! You couldn't keep the grin off of your face. You took a shower and brushed your teeth as you made your way to the kitchen for breakfast. You sat down and was pleasantly surprised to see Grinny sitting their next to you giving you his own smile.  
"I thought you was still on your job" He smirked and gave you a kiss   
"I was not about to have a job stop me from spending time with my baby on her birthday." You couldn't help but smile bigger at that. You were chatting with everyone as they said happy birthday to you. You squealed as Slendy made your favorite breakfast in the whole wide world and gave you double the usual amount which made your mouth water  
"Today's your day Y/N you can eat as much as you want." You chirped happily as Slender chuckled at your antics.  
"He's right Y/N and i'm going to spoil you like the little princess that you are." You blushed at Grinny but smiled nevertheless and true to his word he did spoil you with everything and anything that you wanted.  This was a birthday you weren't forgetting.

Zalgo  
You knew today was your birthday and so did Zalgo but it wasn't as exciting as you would've liked it to be. The creepypasta's liked you, they did and you liked them too but none of them really liked Zalgo. Which is why none of them told you happy birthday because they were all scared that Zalgo would bite their head off as soon as he saw them and send their souls to hell. Well they're all going there anyway got special spots for them but not any time soon anyway. You were a little upset and Zalgo saw right through you  
"For it to be your birthday you really shouldn't be upset." You looked at him and put a fake smile  
"I'm fine Zalgo, I'm not upset." He rolled his eyes at your obvious lie.  
"Yes you are, you're upset that the others won't say happy birthday to you or acknowledge you because they're scared of me so I have an idea." You looked at him now that he peeked your interest "You can go and see your friends and later on in the evening me and you can do something together just the two of us." You couldn't help the smile and he smiled and chuckled at you  
"You're the best boyfriend a demon can ever ask for!" You ran to him and kissed him all over his face before disappearing in a puff of smoke and landing right in the living room of the mansion. You gave half of them a heart attack but they got over it. They were wary at first but relaxed as you eased their nerves. You had a blast with music, food, and gifts from everyone. You transported all your gifts to where you live with Zalgo and after eating some birthday cake you said your good byes. You went back to Zalgo only to find the house lively full of your favorite everything. Teddy bears, chocolates, clothes (not the ones from the others), food the works. You turned around only to come face to chest with Zalgo. "You really are the best." He gave you a genuine smile as you two kissed happily

Sonic Exe  
You was ecstatic all day and you wasn't going to let anyone bring you down not even your boyfriend who seemed to be in a mood as of right now. You sat down next to him as he grumbled angrily about how there's nothing good on the t.v  
"Hey Sonikku." You sang song to him knowing damn well that nickname grates on his nerves.  
"Yes, Y/N" You blinked surprised he didn't retaliate at the nickname and at the same time that he hissed it out, but that was Sonic so you expected hisses, growls and snarls from him.  
"Guess what day it is." He blinked at you like you was stupid  
"Tuesday?" You rolled an eye at him and then smiled again at him  
"Take another guess."  
"I don't know, can't be important if you keep having to make me guess." You blinked hurt now and you punched him in the arm  
"It's my birthday you jerk!" You turned and stomped angrily to your room missing the smirk and the fact that he was following you. Once you got to your room and opened the door confetti was thrown all over you and you turned the light on blindly. You gasped in shock as your room looked like a party! There was food, gifts, music playing, everything in your favorite colors and you jumped up and down in glee.  
"You really thought I would forget your birthday?" You turned to see Sonic leaning against the door frame with a real smile and not his usual smirk. You ran to him and he caught you as you jumped in his arms. You gave him a big kiss on the lips and he blushed despite the smile "Happy Birthday Y/N" All you did was kiss him again

Tails Doll  
You felt like you had too much energy in your body and even though you're usually not on a natural sugar high, you knew the reason for it. It was your birthday and you was really hype because that means you're getting older and you get to spend it with your family and people that actually care about you. You bounced as you was in the mansion and playing your favorite songs in the living room and dancing to them (whether or not your a phenomenal dancer or a two left feet one, you will be a decent dancer in my story). The guys in the mansion either danced with you, laughed at you, looked at you or just left you to your own demise. You was beyond happy and you was singing too (you're a good singer also). Everyone said happy birthday to you and gave you some gifts which you put up. There was one person though that you didn't see and you wanted to see him so bad because who wouldn't want to see their boyfriend on their birthday? You heard the front door open and slam shut. You turned and saw a whole bunch of gifts, flowers, candy and other things that you couldn't even see the person. You was a little sad since you didn't see Tails yet but you'll smile nevertheless for whoever the person was. When all of the stuff was put down you was happily surprised to see that it was Tails. You squealed and he was ready for the inevitable jump. You landed in his arms causing him to stumble just a little but he stood his ground as you two kissed  
"Happy birthday my beloved." You couldn't help the smile that escaped you. You was so happy now. You're birthday was complete with your boyfriend topping it off for you.

Smile Dog  
Don't get you wrong, you absolutely loved the amount of attention that you received today. First of all it was your birthday and you woke up with a smile on your face because Sally, Jane and Clockwork surprised you with breakfast in bed your favorite too. They sang happy birthday to you and gave you your presents and left you to eat and get ready for the day. When you was ready and got downstairs you was ambushed by the rest of the creepypasta's. You loved it because of all of the hugs, slaps on the backs, happy birthday's and of course the gifts. Slenderman let you have the day off and let you do what you wanted since it was your special day. You played some video games with Ben, eyeless Jack and Jeff. Once you were done you played music and danced to the upbeat music. They even made you a cake and you ate it and it was absolutely delicious. Today would've been perfect except for one major thing. Smile wasn't there all day since he was on some 'job'. You was disappointed so you decided to go outside into the woods. You weren't in dog form so you walked until someone grabbed you and you squirmed trying to get away.  
"shhh Y/N it's me." You relaxed and turned in Smile's arms happy to see him.  
"Where have you been! I missed you." You hugged him as he chuckled and kissed you  
"Getting your surprise ready now let's go." You didn't get to ask anything before he was dragging you through the brush. You got to a small clearing where there was a picture perfect picnic with everything your little heart desires  
"Smile this is perfect!" You turned to him as he kissed you passionately and dipped you slightly  
"Happy birthday love." You smiled as you two straightened up and walked to the picnic to have a lovely night with him.

Suicidal Mouse  
You woke up to the smell of something cooking. You decided to shower first before going downstairs. When you went to check, it was mousy making you breakfast. You smiled at him and walked up to him and gave him a hug from behind. He smiled as he put the cooking utensils down, turned and hugged you properly  
"Good morning sleepy head." He gave you a peck on the lips "Happy birthday too." He gave you a long passionate kiss and you hummed appreciatively. "Now go sit, you're the Queen today and I'm your royal servant." You couldn't help but smile at how cute he was being. The moment you saw your favorite breakfast being put on a plate you knew today was going to be the best birthday ever


	42. Valentine's Day

The Rake  
You and Rake spent the whole day with each other. Rake had the day off since he asked for it in advance. He decided to take you to an amusement park both of you in human form. You guys got on all the rides,and he won you two bears both taller than you. You were so happy and then he bought you cotton candy in the shape of a heart and other candies. Y'all left the amusement park at night and stopped by a diner where he ordered the cupid's special. It was ribs broken up into hearts, fries in heart shapes and corn bread in the shape of a heart. You both shared a drink and after y'all finished, you both went home, his arm around your waist and you carrying your two bears.

The Seedeater  
You and seedy didn't do much for Valentines day. He bought you a a gift bag full of all your favorite sweet, sour candy and chocolate. You couldn't be any more happier than you was cuddling up to him in the bed in his room watching movies and sharing the candy he got you with him.

Herobrine  
Hero brought you into Minecraft and even though the both of you were pixelated you had a blast. The both of you ate at a diner, and played games and he bought you flowers and a big box of chocolate that was almost the size of you. You couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.

BRVR  
Just for the heck of it you both sat in the trees in the park and shocked random couples that walked along the paths you guys were near. You guys cracked up until one of them called security and you both high tailed it out of there. You guys took shelter into a diner where they had food special for couples and your booboo ordered one of them for you. He bought heart shaped pancakes drizzled in syrup and topped with butter. You both ate it with your favorite drinks for this type of breakfast. You were happy with just being with him.

Grinny  
You and Grinny didn't want to do anything special for that day, you were feeling tired and lazy. So the both of you decided to watch movies all day and feed each other chocolate.

Zalgo  
Surprisingly Zalgo had a small surprise for you. You didn't think he'll be the type to enjoy such 'mortal' holidays and something as stupid as Valentine's day but he sure proved you wrong. When you came to his house there were rose petals in a heart on the floor and he had a big teddy bear with a big box of chocolate. You were so happy that you both sat in the living room just talking to each other and enjoying each other's company.

Sonic Exe  
Sonic decided to do something with you since you begged him to do so anyway, He brought you to the park where they had a whole bunch of stands set up. He bought you all sorts of little gifts and he got you a card and a box of chocolate. You were happy that he even did ANYTHING with you in the first place.

Tails Doll  
You stayed in the mansion waiting for Tails to come back from a 'job' he had to do. It was about 9 at night and you was just about ready to fall asleep. You was half asleep when you heard soft footsteps move towards you on your side of the bed. You opened your eyes and saw Tails smiling face, with a bouqet of roses in different colors, a teddy bear and a box of chocolate for you. You gave him an ear-to-ear smile.

Smile Dog  
You and Smile both turned into dog form and ran of course Smile was faster than you and you was struggling to catch up with him but you managed. You both stopped in a clearing where it was full of flowers. You both changed into human form and you noticed in between two big trees was a picnic that he set up for the both of you. You couldn't help the grin that crossed your face as the both of you settled down and talked and stuffed your faces.

Suicidal Mouse  
Mousy surprised you with breakfast in bed and he took care of you and brought you chocolate since you weren't feeling good that day.


	43. When he tries to cook

The Rake  
"You know something Rake." He was hesitant to answer you  
"...Yes Y/N?"  
"Please leave the cooking or anything in the kitchen at all to me will you?" He nodded in agreement with you. In his attempt to heat up soup he put it in a tin can and put it in the microwave. The microwave exploded.

The Seedeater  
"You're lucky you know that Y/N?" You stared at him  
"Why you say that seedy?" He threw you a smirk over his shoulder  
"Because i can cook without blowing anything up." You couldn't help but chuckle at that because he was right.

Herobrine  
"Hero listen to me." He flinched at your tone  
"...I'm listening." You turned to look him in his eyes  
"If i ever catch you in the kitchen again i'll sever both your arms and you'll only have stubs." He gulped and nodded vigorously  
Somehow he made all the pots melt with how high he put the stove

BRVR  
"...Well it's safe to say i'm banned from the kitchen."  
"Yes. The Fuck. You are." You were seething inside. You had to send him away so you can clean up the mess he made. How did a whole bunch of black gunk end up on the ceiling, you don't know and you don't want to know.

Grinny  
"Grinny you are on punishment." He looked at you nervously  
"How severe?" You gave him a wicked smile  
"No more of your favorite treat for two months." He groaned and went to protest. "You're lucky i'm letting you off that easy considering the mess you made in this damn kitchen." He sulked as he looked and he wondered himself how he made the wall seem melting with the stuff on it.

Zalgo  
"You know something Zalgo." You glanced at him "You're good at a lot of things but cooking is not your strong suit. At all." He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly  
"You may just be right."  
"I thought you was smart enough to not make the microwave explode and then break the fridge in your bout of anger."  
"I'm not perfect."  
"No you're not, but you're never going in the kitchen again."

Sonic Exe  
"Sonic pray tell me." He was rubbing his head and looking off to the side to hide his embarrassed blush  
"What?"  
"How do you manage to blow up the ENTIRE kitchen in less than a minute?"  
"I was trying to make you something..."  
"Thank you, but please do me a favor and leave the cooking to me."

Tails Doll  
"Tails, my love"  
"...Yes my darling..." You glanced at him and back into the mess you call a kitchen  
"If you want to have something to eat please tell me to avoid the blowing up of the kitchen." He nodded meekly as you both watched your footing to get to the cleaning supplies on the other side of what used to be the kitchen.

Smile Dog  
"Smile you are the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that right?" He glanced at you   
"Yes i do, thank you."  
"Good but please for the love of everything and anything don't ever try to cook a meal in your life. We would still have a working EVERYTHING if you didn't try and cook."  
"I won't try to cook ever again."  
"Thank you."

Suicidal Mouse  
Mousy surprisingly knew how to cook and he made you breakfast for dinner (choose your favorite breakfast)  
"I never knew you knew how to cook mousy."  
"That's just another little secret of mine." He gave you a wink and you gave him a cheeky grin in return.


	44. Favorite place to kiss you

The Rake  
He likes to kiss you on the inside of your wrists, while rubbing your knuckles

 

The Seedeater  
He likes to kiss you on the forehead and then rest his head on top of yours due to the height difference

 

Herobrine  
He likes to kiss you on the cheeks because he likes the rosy color your cheeks get every time he does it

 

BRVR  
He likes to kiss you on the nose because it twitches every time and you give a cute squeak

 

Grinny  
He likes to kiss you on top of your head and rub your cute little neko ears

 

Zalgo  
He likes giving you neck kisses because you smile every time he does it

 

Sonic Exe  
He likes to kiss you on the lips because that's just his favorite place

 

Tails Doll  
He kisses you everywhere he doesn't have a favorite place

 

Smile Dog  
He likes to kiss you on your cheeks and then down to your neck

 

Suicidal Mouse  
He likes to kiss you all over your face and tussle your hair because he loves to see you blush


	45. When he rages

The Rake  
You was watching in slight amusement as Rake was in his monster form in rage mood, shredding to pieces everything and anything that came in his way. Why was he in rage mood? Well you and him were having a nice conversation when Jeff came out of no where and accidentally hit you in the face with the end of his knife. He went paler than normal and then he let out a shriek of terror as Rake began to chase him intent on giving him more than just a cut up face. Everyone else was smart enough to not get in his way, and you chuckled a little as Rake was furiously clawing at a tree in an attempt to get to Jeff who somehow was at the very top.

The Seedeater  
You was really crying right now. The scene in front of you was too funny for you even though no one else found it amusing especially the Rake. You see, when you was walking in the forest you ran into the Rake and he didn't seem to be in a good mood. He hissed at you and jumped on you pinning you to the ground. He went to bite you but you snarled at him and threw him off of you. He got up again and was going to attack but froze when he saw who was beside you. Now you were currently in the clearing watching as Rake ran for his life from a raging seedeater.

Herobrine  
You never knew that Hero would be the type to rage about anything but he did. He was currently running rampant throughout the house breaking all of the electronics in the house. Slender wasn't home at the moment but you can only imagine the amount of trouble he'll be in when he gets back. Damn and you thought that Ben was bad when it came to rage quitting. well I guess it's a little different with Hero since he was going to win over a dozen times but Ben cheated and glitched the game to keep him from winning the game

BRVR  
You didn't mean to laugh but you found this shit so funny. BRVR was going off on everyone, the only reason he wasn't trying to kill you was because you weren't there when it all started. You came in to a scene of the kitchen on fire, the t.v smashed in, glass all over the carper, chairs, tables and the sofa upturned. Your eyes widen as you scanned the area and that's when you saw a burnt looking BRVR shocking everyone and everything in his path. You watched from the door with wide eyes not keen on getting in the line of fire.

Grinny  
Grinny was beyond pissed. You watched from the window in his room as he mauled Smile and was trying in vain to claw out his eyeballs. Once he got off of Smile, Smile ran away from him with Grinny hot on his tails. Well it's Smile fault, no one told his dumb ass to step on his tail and then poor water all over him while he's trying to eat his all time favorite fish. Now you have to wait for him to come back from his attempt at killing Smile

Zalgo  
You blinked one time. Two times. Three times. No matter how many times you blink the scene in front of you didn't change at all. You and Zalgo were sitting on top of a cliff edge and you watched as an entire forest was set on fire. You slowly turned to Zalgo who refused to meet your eyes with a small pout on his lips. Well damn, he went  a bit over the top for a bird who landed on his finger and startled him...

Sonic Exe  
You always thought that his daily anger was a normal rage for him, but when he raged today you was surprised. His eyes were bleeding profusely and he was howling and growling and shredding everything with his claws and teeth. You watched or attempted to watch a blue blur going back and forth causing mayhem. So this is his reaction when he's in the middle of playing his Sonic game and the computer crashes...

Tails Doll  
Tails didn't know what form he wanted to stay in when he was raging. He didn't know if he wanted to stay a demon, stay a human or stay a doll. He kept changing between those three forms and he was tearing down trees like blowing paper. You watched in awe on the outskirts of the forest as he worked his anger out on the poor trees.  
"Slender is not going to be happy, especially if he finds out it was over a splinter in his thumb..."

Smile Dog  
Smile was in his dog form and was chasing his master all around the house trying to eat him. Apparently Jeff gave him some sort of berry that had a negative affect on him. Instead of it giving him strength or curing his hunger, it made him rage and go into hunting mode. The first person he saw was Jeff so therefore he became his prey. Jeff suddenly thought with his brain and hauled ass with a killer Smile on his tail trying to bite him.

Suicidal Mouse  
You was wondering how long it would take for mousy to finally lose it with these people he live with and it took longer than you thought. Ben and Jeff were talking shit per usual and Eyeless and Rake seemed to be the only smart ones to get away from him aware of his sudden killer aurora. Jeff and Ben oblivious as always continued to taunt him until he let out an animalistic growl. His eyes turned completely black, his teeth grew, and his nails grew and got sharp. 20 minutes later the entire mansion is destroyed and the creepypasta's are mangled on the floor knocked unconscious or groaning in pain.


	46. Nicknames

The Rake  
He likes to call you angel, his sunshine and his moonlight because you are the light in his dark heart

The Seedeater  
He calls you honey, sugar bear and sweetheart because you have a heart made of gold

Herobrine  
He calls you his gamer girl, and his rock because you hold him together and you're just perfect

BRVR  
He calls you sparky or sparkling because you have the same powers as him

Grinny  
He calls you neko-chan because of your cat ears and tail

Zalgo  
He calls you remedy and potion because you are his remedy for his black heart and potion for his dark soul

Sonic Exe  
He calls you speedy Gonzalez because you're just as fast as he is

Tails Doll  
He calls you foxy because you are his sexy fox

Smile Dog  
He calls you, his bitch jokingly but honestly calls you mama, or darling

Suicidal Mouse  
He calls you perfection and angel because you're the only person to every truly love him.


	47. When he watches you sleep

A/N: His POV  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Rake  
I couldn't sleep even though I haven't slept in over a two days. I was wondering around in the woods and decided to call it a night. I went through the front door and felt the familiar static meaning Slender was still up in his studies. I walked precariously upstairs to the room where Y/N was sleeping. Well I guess she would since it's 2 in the morning. I creaked open the door and what I saw warmed my heart. She was sleeping soundly  covers half way covering her and her mouth opened slightly with little snores coming out. her hair was splayed all over the place. She's so adorable. I easily made my way over to the bed stripping my clothes down to my boxers. I crawled into bed and she instinctively rolled over and plastered herself to my side. I sniffed taking in her scent as I let my eyes droop and go into a peaceful sleep.

The Seedeater  
I woke up in the middle of the night hungry. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat and went back upstairs. I laid back down next to Y/N and watched her sleep for awhile. I sound like a creep but I don't care, she's my beautiful girlfriend and I will watch her whenever and for however long I feel like. She's stunning but when she sleeps, she looks like an angel and I can still see the innocence she once had when we first met back when I saved her in that alley. I watched her a little longer before deciding to go back to sleep myself.

Herobrine  
Me and Y/N were playing games well into the night. She was telling me that she was getting sleepy. She played one more game with me and decided to rest her head on my shoulder. It wasn't long before she went limp and light snores were coming from her. I looked down and chuckled. I stopped the game and shifted her onto my lap where she sighed happily and snuggled into my chest. She wrapped her arms around me as I continued to play games and let her sleep.

BRVR  
I was bored out of my mind and decided to see what Y/N was doing. First I have to find her. I looked outside, in the living room, dining room, kitchen, balconies both front and back and she wasn't there. I huffed and decided to check my room mentally slapping myself for my stupidity. I got to my room and opened the door and my eyes widen  before softening. She was sleeping on her stomach, hair splayed all over the place and hugging my pillow to her. I smiled before softly closing the door to let her continue sleeping

Grinny  
Me and Y/N were cuddling and she was making the cutest noises ever. She was so content and I felt like I was on cloud nine with how happy I was right now. She always brightens my day no matter what she does, I pressed a soft kiss to her head and looked down to see that she was out like a light. Awww my little neko purrs in her sleep. Can she get any more adorable? I don't think it's possible.

Zalgo  
I was rubbing her back while my other hand was running through her hair. We didn't feel like doing anything so we decided to just relax in each other's company. I was rubbing her back coaxing her to sleep since she didn't feel good earlier. it worked because when I looked down she was clutching my shirt and drooling a little. I can care less about the drool because she looks like the angel that I needed my whole life.

Sonic Exe  
I've been laying down in the same position for the past two hours and this girl still didn't wake up. Both of my legs were stiff but I can ignore it only to enjoy the sight of my baby sleeping for a little longer. It's not often that I get a chance to watch her sleep but the times that I do, I take full advantage of it for as long as she's asleep. If it means I have to be her body pillow and blanket then so be it.

Tails Doll  
I was watching my little fox sleep and it was so cute. I wasn't tired at all but i had to sit in a chair and watch her as she slept, it was too precious of a moment to give up. She's even more innocent looking and beautiful when she sleeps. She almost looks like a child.  She also looks like the innocent Y/N I met all that time ago that I was debating whether or not I should kill. I'm glad I didn't though.

Smile Dog  
She was curled up in a ball on the floor. I wanted to move her, but the idea of watching her out won that idea. She wa on carpet and two comforters so i don't think the floor was that uncomfortable for her. I was laying down beside her and I chuckled as she was sucking on her thumb. She may be an adult but she still acts like a baby. But she's my love-able baby.

Suicidal Mouse  
She looked so cute there laying spread eagle on my bed, I didn't have the guts to wake her up. I wanted to lay down next to her but opted out and decided on the next best thing. I watcher her and call me creepy but she looks so at ease and no worry lines on her forehead. she looks content and happy snuggling into my pillows, inhaling my scent. I don't know what I did to deserve her, but I'm so thankful that I did.


	48. When he gets a tattoo

A/N: The link below is where I got the tattoo ideas from and if you want to take a look i'll put the numbers next to the characters of the tattoo that they have and if you don't like it for them you can always change it.

 

tattoo-models.net/108-original-tattoo-ideas-for-men-2/

 

The Rake  
He has the sugar skull tattoo on his left upper arm (number 28)

The Seedeater  
He has the Mandela tattoo full back and right arm (number 33)

Herobrine  
He has the wolf head tattoo (number 35)

BRVR  
He has the full sleeve and half chest bio-mechanical tattoo (number 29)

Grinny  
He got a full sleeve and half chest Polynesian, Samoan and Maori tattoos (number 19)

Zalgo  
He got full chest, stomach, neck, shoulders, and both arms black and grey tattoo (number 27)

Sonic Exe  
He got sleeve tattoos for both arms (number 40)

Tails Doll  
He got on his right thigh down the devil choking Lilith tattoo (number 41)

Smile Dog  
He got skulls and eyes tattoos sleeve on his left arm (number 43)

Suicidal Mouse  
He got a fallen angel on his back (number 1) and tribal tattoos on both shoulders and partly his chest none on his back (number 73)


	49. He gets a piercing

The Rake  
He got an eyebrow piercing on his right eyebrow

The Seedeater  
He got a tongue piercing (not venom)

Herobrine  
He got both ears pierced (standard lobe piercing)

BRVR  
He got ringed spider bites on the left side of his mouth

Grinny  
He got his right ear pierced twice

Zalgo  
He got ringed shark bites

Sonic Exe  
He got the venom piercing (horizontal tongue piercing)

Tails Doll  
He got an industrial piercing in his right ear and standard lobe piercings in both ears

Smile Dog  
He got small gadges in both ears

Suicidal Mouse  
He got the ringed snake bites


	50. He has a nightmare about you

The Rake  
You was sleeping peacefully but then you felt a jolt but chose to ignore it thinking it was just a muscle spasm from Rake. But then it happened again and you was in the middle of being awake and being asleep. The jolting happened again and you woke up again and this time woke up fully and turned over to see Rake jolting in bed and whimpering in his sleep. He must be having a nightmare   
"Rake...baby wake up." You shook him gently and he shot straight up gasping causing you to jerk back in surprise. His eyes were scanning the room for something before they landed on yours and with swiftness that surprised you he grabbed you and had you laying on top of him your head on top of his chest listening to his rapidly beating heart. "You wanna talk about it." He hesitated  
"...You died..." His grip tightened and that was all that you needed from him. You traced patterns on his skin with your fingers  
"I'm not going anywhere Rake.." He ran his hands through your hair lulling you back to sleep and with you in his arms he fell back into a restful sleep.

The Seedeater  
You was being pulled back from dreamland and you was wondering what in the world could pull you from a world full of (favorite desserts) covering everything. You blinked and saw that the clock read 2:06 A.M. making you frown. What in the world made you wake up at this time? Becoming more aware of your surroundings you realized that the grip around your waist was tighter than usual and the arm around your waist was shaking. You frowned and turned around to see Seedy teary-eyed looking at a spot behind you. "Seedy..." You startled him and he looked down at your sleepy eyes  
"I-I'm sorry, did I wake you..." You frowned and un-tucked an arm from his grip and used it to wipe away a stray tear.   
"What's wrong?" He pulled you closer to him if that was possible.  
"I-I had a nightmare....I couldn't protect you." You smiled gently  
"Well isn't it a good thing that it was a dream and you'll always protect me with your life.No doubt at all." You smiled gently at him and he returned it. "Now sleep, I'm right here." He closed his eyes and tucked his head into your neck, you running your hands through his hair lulling him back to sleep before joining him.

Herobrine  
You wasn't quite asleep yet, since your body was tired but your mind had other plans and decided to start racing about random shit causing your lack of sleep. You huffed and decided to daydream and see if you'll get sleepy. Just when you was about to fall asleep, the bed jerked and you heard a gasp of your name followed by choked gasps. Alarmed you turned around and saw Hero staring right at you getting ready to cry.   
"Hero..." That's all it took before you was in his arms and he had his head buried in your shoulder and it got wet with his tears.  
"You died...You died....He got you...I couldn't save you..." You shushed him by rubbing his back and whispering sweet nothings in his ear until he calmed down. he refused to go to sleep without you laying on top of him encased in his arms protectively,

BRVR  
You rolled over in bed to grab your boyfriend only to grab space. You opened your eyes and it was empty but still warm meaning he just got up. You got up and rubbed your eyes going downstairs to the kitchen. You turned on the kitchen light and saw him leaning against the counter drinking water. "BRVR..." He looked up at you startled and he had like a haunted look in his look  
"You're real...right?" Confused at the odd question you walked up to him to face him face to face  
"Yes...Why wouldn't I be?" he sighed before setting the glass down and hugging you close to his body.  
"Just...a stupid dream...nothing to worry about." You was confused but decided to not ask question since you was tired and wanted to go to bed and he saw right through you. "Let's go to sleep." He picked you up bridle style and took you to bed you falling asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.

Grinny  
Your ears twitched as you felt something stroking them arousing you from your sleep. You blinked sleepily and yawned cutely rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You looked up and saw Grinny staring at you with a soft look and gently stroking your ears.  
"Grinny why are you up?" You yawned again causing him to smirk softly  
"Nothing...Just...You wouldn't leave me...right?" You gave him a confused look tilting your head to the side  
"You're the best thing to ever happen to me, why would I leave you?" He breathed a sigh of relief before shaking his head  
"Nothing. Damn dream had me thinking stupid shit that's not true. Just go back to sleep. I'll watch over you." You smiled at him and closed your eyes going back to sleep instantly snuggled up to him

Zalgo  
You didn't even know he had a nightmare, he wouldn't wake up or tell you because he didn't want you to worry about him. he knew what he dreamed was just that. A dream and it will never become true even though it did scare him from time to time. He opened his eyes and looked down at you laying on him snoring slightly and he smiled at the sight. He rubbed your head gingerly and ran his hand through your hair making you snuggle closer into him. He draped an arm around your waist and with your sleeping face in mind he fell asleep peacefully

Sonic Exe  
In his dream he was walking down a corridor fulled to the top of all the bodies of his victims. Well damn, he knows that he's a killer but did he really kill all of these people. He scrunched up his face at the sight and got to the end of the corridor where there was a dead body chained on the wall with the words written in blood over head saying 'I AM GOD'. When he looked closer it was Y/N and that woke him up with a start. Ever since then he's been up just watching you sleep. He ran his hand through your hair gingerly whispering to you "I will never hurt you Y/N. I love you too much to ever cause you pain." Unbeknownst to him you was up and heard him. You smiled softly and snuggled closer to him causing him to sigh in happiness.

Tails Doll  
You heard rustling and a dip in the bed meaning Tails got up. You pretended to be asleep as you rolled over and opened your eyes in slit to see him pacing  back and forth while sweating profusely and he looked like he just seen a ghost. He started talking to his self and closed your eyes listening to him  
"I will never do that. Why in the hell did dream me do that? I will never cause her no harm or bring tears to her eyes intentionally. SO why did dream me stab her with my claws and give me such a hurt look." He started tugging on his ears muttering more to himself not realizing that you sat up.  
"I know you won.t" He gave a yelp jumping in the air and turning to you with wide eyes  
"I-I d-didn't know you was awake..." You shrugged smiling at him  
"Now you know, and you should always know that I love you and trust you and know that you'll never hurt me in any shape, way or form. Now please come snuggle with me and sleep." You opened your arms and he went straight into them laying down and wrapping his self around you.  
"I love you Y/N"  
"I love you too."

Smile Dog  
He will never tell you in a million years that he had a nightmare, he wouldn't wake up or tell you because he didn't want you to worry about him. He especially didn't tell you if it had you in it because he will always worry about something happening to you and him not being there in time to protect or save you.He also knew that what he dreamed was just that. A dream and it will never become true even though that never softened the blow about the fact there's a slim chance that the dream will become reality. He would just open his eyes and look down at you laying on him snoring slightly and he would smile at the sight. He would rub your head gingerly and run his hand through your hair making you snuggle closer into him. He would drape an arm around your waist and with your sleeping face in mind he will fall asleep peacefully.

Suicidal Mouse  
Mousy would rarely ever dream or at least not remember what his dream was. The times that he would dream though he would have nightmares and nine times out of ten they involved you. Usually something would happen to you or you would abandon him and leave him alone and lonely just like everyone else did and does. Those were the worst in his opinion. He would wake up from those dreams in a state of paralysis. He would breathe heavily for a few minutes before calming down enough to turn on his side and study your features. He would study everything and make mental notes about everything he loves about you reassuring his self that you love him and will never leave him. He would've woke you up but you looked so peaceful sleeping that he didn't have it in him. He would just let you sleep and tell you about his nightmare in the morning after you had your coffee. He smiled at the idea of you never fully awake without a cup of coffee. he chuckled lowly and with those happy things in mind he would spoon you and fall asleep with his face in your hair breathing contently.


	51. When you rage

The Rake  
Rake really had no idea what to do, but there was one thing he felt and he never thought that he would. He was petrified. He doesn't know what happened, all he knows is that he was downstairs eating breakfast with the other pastas when he heard shouting. You came downstairs mad at the world and he decided to keep his distance so he won't face your wrath. He was talking with Eyeless when Jane came and everything went downhill from there.  
"Hey bitch, where they fuck you put my knife." You see you and Jane quite didn't get along  
"WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLING A BITCH!" You rounded on her your eyes shining brightly and baring your teeth at her. She frowned at you  
"The only bitch here is you and where the fuck is my knife!" You pointed at the table next to her  
"RIGHT THERE YOU DUMB FUCK!" Jane moved her head and sweat dropped. Her knife was laying right there, right where she said she left it.  
"Doesn't matter, you're still a bitch." And Jane ran away screaming her head off with a pissed off Y/N on her tail. Your eyes turned yellow as your teeth grew longer and jaggard intent on ripping out her throat. Rake hid underneath the table with the other pastas as you tore up the mansion trying to get to Jane.

The Seedeater  
You felt your patience slipping quicker and quicker by the moment. You woke up with a headache and of course it would not go away considering the people and creatures you live with. You took pills for the headache and put a cold compress and rested your eyes for a few minutes in your room. Of course your room was busted in by Jeff and Laughing Jack who were wrestling on the ground over a piece of candy.  
"GIVE ME THE FUCKING CANDY!"  
"YOU HAVE A WHOLE FACTORY FULL AND YOU CAN MAKE MORE!"  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" You rubbed the bridge of your nose as you got up and promptly kicked them out and shut the door behind you. You walked down the hall intent on getting a glass of water when something bumped you hard from behind knocking you to the ground.   
"Watch it." You glared up at Steven who pushed you and growled as he didn't even say sorry or look back. You got up and when you got into the kitchen the dining room erupted with noise and your headache came back. You rubbed your temples and got the water. Just as you was about to drink it, it was knocked out of your hand and you snarled as your nails grew. You felt your eyes narrow in anger and you saw Masky fighting Toby trying to hurt him even though he can't feel pain.  
"Breathe Y/N. Breathe. Fucking take a fucking breather dammit." You gripped the counter hard enough to crack it. You turned around anger all across your face when you got smacked in a face with a cream pie. You froze and everything froze. The pie fell to the ground and you saw everyone's horrified expression especially Seedy. There goes your self control  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Your voice went really deep and everything was in red. When you calmed down there was fires, all the windows broken and the conscious pastas were bleeding and staring at you in pure fear.

Herobrine  
You gritted your teeth as you was eating at the table and you was trying your damnest not to lose it with these murderers. You was in no mood to hear voices and you weren't in the mood to be even in the same room as any of them. You didn't want to look at them, or even smell them even Hero knew not to bother you today. But not, that stupid faceless bastard demanded at breakfast that everyone be 'one big happy family'. Usually it didn't bother you but it was just one of those days where everything was bothering you. Offenderman was there and was trying to flirt with Jane who was ignoring him, Clockwork was trying to get an oblivious Toby's attention, Toby was bothering Masky who looked just about ready to stab him with his fork in the eye and Hoodie was trying to calm him down. Laughing Jack and Jeff were arguing about candy and Eyeless and Smiley were talking about surgical procedures. All of this incessant chattering was grating on your nerves. You growled lowly as you bent all of your silverware in your hand. You looked at it before slamming your head on the table  
"The fuck is wrong with you?" You glared up at Glitchy  
"You are my fucking problem, and everyone else." He laughed aggravating you even more  
"Am I Joke to you?" He stopped laughing and scowled at you  
"That's my line."  
"I don't give a shit. You're getting on my fucking nerve!" You was unaware of the audience now.  
"Listen here bitch! I will fuck you up, fuck you and your boyfriend!" That was the wrong thing to say. You blacked out and went ballistic. When Slendy grabbed you, Glitchy was bloody and unconscious and the other creepypasta's looked pretty banged up.

BRVR  
You was so mad! Why does Steven always got to get on your nerves! You gritted your teeth as you started punching the walls putting holes in them. Your hands turned red and you stopped before they started bleeding. You stomped downstairs and started doing jumping jacks trying to not get consumed by your anger.  
"Well look who the cat brought in." You turned and stopped doing jumping jacks and glared nastily at Steven  
"Go somewhere, you irritated me enough today." He smirked at you  
"Why would I do a thing like that?" You scowled at him  
"Leave me alone Steven, I'm not in the mood at all." You turned to face him fully and he lost his smile  
"Has anyone ever told you, you have a pretty neck." You felt your anger boil right below your skin   
"Plenty. Now fuck off." He took a step towards you  
"Don't tell me what the fuck to do." He started walking towards you and your eyes shone bright red as electricity left your body.  
"LEAVE!!!!!" Electricity left your body, shocking him and destroying electronics. Once you finished, Steven was unconscious shaking and you heard groaning from the living room. You peaked and saw everyone on the floor jerking from the electric shock  
"What can I say...I'm electrifying." (terrible I know)

Grinny  
You was trying in vain to get away from Sonic because he was driving you nuts. You don't know how it's possible for this guy to be this annoying.  
"Are you listening to me bitch!" You hissed at him   
"No fucker! Cause I don't care!" He frowned at you  
"I don't give a fuck! You're going to listen!" Your ears flattened against your head in anger  
"YOU CAN'T FUCKING MAKE ME!" Your hands were shaking in anger and all you wanted was to claw his face off, consequences be damned.  
"WATCH IT NEKO!" You hate that nickname so much and your eyes glowed red as you jumped on Sonic in a pure rage. He started screaming and running   
"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME NEKO!" Blood was spurring all over the place and on you but you cared less, you was pulled off of him by Grinny and everything went blank as you saw the bloody mess you made of Sonic.

Zalgo  
Zalgo was sitting a good ten feet away from you scared of getting any closer to you. You was radiating darkness and anger. You was glaring sadistically at the city you just completely destroyed. Zalgo pissed you off so to keep from going off on him, you took it out on a poor city. You watched as flames went up and up and you saw one lone person trying to run and hide. You smiled largely and with a flick of your finger that person was lit a fire and you watched in satisfaction as they ran around and there screams of agony was music to your ears  
"~Ohhhhh Zalgo... my lovely boyfriend." You turned to him and he cowered truly afraid of you when your raging.  
"Y-Yes...." You smiled innocently at him  
"Next time you piss me off like that, I make sure to take it out on you."  
"There won't be a next time." You smiled happily at him  
"Better not be."

Sonic Exe  
Sonic for once in his life was being quiet, didn't call you names, didn't bother you and he gave you all of the space in the world. He knew you had your period and when you had your period you was even more violent than he was when he raged and that's saying something. He was sitting at the kitchen table and he glanced at you at the sink and quickly looked away. You was scanning everyone and he saw the anger in your frame and in your eyes. You was beyond talking. You was patiently waiting for someone to call you out of your name and as soon as that happened Sonic is high tailing it out of there.  
"Hey Y/N" Sonic started sweating as his ears flattened in fear. He looked over at Clockwork who was glaring at you. Oh boy.  
"What?" Your voice was clipped and it unfazed Natalie  
"Stop being a bitch, you're not the only one who bleeds." Here we go. Sonic got out of there before anyone knew what hit them. Literally. You ran full speed at everyone as your eyes started bleeding and swiped, bit and ripped at everyone and everything in your path. Let's just say that whenever you had your period everyone steered clear of you.

Tails Doll  
Tails stood wide-eyed observing the damage that was done here. He looked at you, who was still in demon form but not pissed off enough to attack or destroy anything. Well it's not like anything more can be destroyed, you already completed that task. Chairs, sofas, and tables were broken and ripped, The t.v was broken and shattered. The windows were all blown out, there were too many holes in the walls, the pastas were passed out, random knives sticking out of everywhere including the people on the floor and on the ceilings and chandelier. He looked at you again who was observing the damage  
"You think they learned?" He was still unnerved  
"Rule number 1, don't block your vision when you're watching (favorite show)

Smile Dog  
Smile was outside watching you in utter shock. He couldn't move out of pure shock as he watched you tear tree after tree down. He never was able tear trees down, but not as many nor as fast when he was angry. You was cutting them down with your body, claws and teeth like they were paper. He looked back at the mansion and still saw they failed to take out the fire that they set in her room. Dark Link and Ben were not happy with her at all and learned a very painful lesson. Do not play with fire near anything that belongs to Y/N.  
"Dear Zalgo...I finna get an earful from Slendy."

Suicidal Mouse  
You was shaking in anger as you over heard the same pastas making fun of mousy but they were talking quietly. You heard a voice that especially made your blood boil. That fucking puppeteer. Didn't they fucking learn from the last time? Don't fuck with mousy? You couldn't handle it anymore and stomped in there and the conversation went dead. The only one who talked was Puppet  
"It's ratatouille's girlfriend Y/N." He smirked at you and you felt your nails grow longer  
"Didn't you fuckers learn last time?" Puppet looked confused. Ah he wasn't here. Damn what a shame.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" You let your anger consume you.  
"I'll show you." Puppet's whole face went pale and all you heard was screams of agony. 15 minutes later Mousy came in and looked at you and then the mangled bodies of Puppet and his tormentors. He ran up to you and kissed you on your lips.  
"I love you so fucking much." You chuckled as he jumped for joy.


	52. When you take a bath together

The Rake  
You let out a sigh of relief as you laid back into Rake's chest as he wrapped his arms around you. The smell of orange vanilla swirl invaded your senses and it put you more into ease. You and Rake were taking a bubble bath and the warm water felt good and helped to relax your muscles  
"I'm glad to see that you're enjoying yourself." You looked up at him with a smile and pecked his lips  
"I am especially since your here."

The Seedeater  
You were laying down in the bathtub, the smell of roses surrounding you and putting you at ease. You closed your eyes but then peaked one open when you heard the door open and close. Seedy was standing there in a towel staring down at you with a smirk  
"Mind if I join?" You opened your eyes and sat up as an invitation. He dropped his towel and slipped behind you pulling you into his chest. You hummed appreciatively "You're good?"  
"Much better~"

Herobrine  
You and Hero were acting like little kids and splashing each other not caring for the mess that you two are undoubtedly making.  
"Y/N not the eye!" He rubbed his eye as he giggled and then he playfully growled. He grabbed you and tickled you making you laugh and squirm and splash even more water all over the place.  
"Okay! Okay! You win hero!" You giggled again as he peppered your face with kisses. You glanced around and saw the mess of water on the floor, walls and ceilings "We made such a mess." He looked and shrugged his shoulders  
"I don't mind not one bit."

BRVR  
You and BRVR were on opposite sides of the tub, your legs interlocked and just enjoying each other's company and making small talk. "I really needed this." You stretched your back cracking while you let out a sigh of relief.  
"You are making me sleepy with how relaxed you look." You gave him a sleepy content look  
"Then take a nap, no one is going to bother us~" And that's exactly what the both of you did

Grinny  
You would think that cats hate to take baths, because well there cats and they prefer to clean themselves. That's not the case for Grinny and you. You both were in each other's arms enjoying the heat of the water against your skin   
"You smell so good~" You giggled as his breath tickled your neck and he splayed kisses all along your neck and jaw  
"I love you Grinny~" He nuzzled your cheek  
"I love you more my little neko~" 

Zalgo  
You saw that Zalgo was a little stressed out and he needed something to relax him and you thought that a bath would do justice for him. Of course he asked for you to join him and you agreed.  
"What scent are those candles?" You looked at him before looking at the candles  
"Their (favorite scent)." He nodded approvingly before pulling you into his lap  
"They smell nice~" You smiled at him before he pulled you into a gentle kiss

Sonic Exe  
Sonic saw that you was out of it, and he proposed a shower. Of course you denied him at first because he's a horn dog that you'll come out sore more so then relaxed. he promised you though that he won't do anything to you, he just wants you to relax. That's how you both ended up in the tub, you relaxing against him and his head buried in your hair.  
"I told you I won't do anything you don't want me to do." You nipped his neck  
"Shut up and let me relax." You didn't have no real heat but he complied with you.

Tails Doll  
You let a moan of satisfaction as Tails gently kneaded the knots from your shoulder. You have been tense more often than not and your good boyfriend decided to take matters into his own hands and take care of you.  
"You have a lot of knots babe, and you tell me I don't know how to relax." You rolled your neck as it gave a pop and you went limp in his arms causing him to chuckle at you.  
"Your hands are amazing. I can go to sleep right here, right now." He massaged your scalp as your eyes got heavier  
"Go ahead, I'm right here and will protect you."

Smile Dog  
You and Smile were arguing over what type of dog food was better in the middle of taking a bath.  
"I'm telling you Y/N Purina Dog Chow is the best!" You shook your head hitting the water lightly  
"No! BLUE will forever be the best dog food that has ever existed!" You both argued back and forth splashing each other and wetting the floor, the toilet and everything else. "Alright, let's actually wash up before we spill all the water and have none to wash up with." He pouted at you and splashed back and forth a few more times before actually washing each other~.

Suicidal Mouse  
Mousy was just so adorable. He was being sweet today and being the best boyfriend to ever exist in this world! After giving you a massage, he set up the bath and had you sit in his lap facing him as he peppered your faces with kisses and gently massaged your scalp making you feel like your in heaven "What did I do to deserve a boyfriend like you?" He chuckled as he continued his ministrations  
"I think it's me who's lucky to have a girl like you in my life." You smiled at him and kissed him back as he removed a hand from your hair and rubbed your back in soothing circles making you become goo in his arms. You don't know what you did to deserve him, but your sure don't regret it~


	53. Cuddle Time!

The Rake  
"Y/N..." You looked up from the book you was reading and stared at Rake who wasn't looking at you and was blushing.  
"Yes babe, what's the matter/" He mumbled something and you got closer to him not hearing him at all  
"Can you repeat what you said babe, I didn't hear you at all." He blushed even more  
"I want to cuddle." You blinked and giggled at how cute he was being  
"Why didn't you just say so." You put the book down and opened your arms in which he gladly laid down on top of you with his head on your chest sighing contentedly

The Seedeater  
"Seedeater!" You was looking all over the place for your boyfriend who seemed to have gone MIA at the moment. You looked in the room and huffed when you didn't see him there. You turned around but then jumped when you saw him standing there behind you.  
"You called Y/N?" You pouted at him as he grinned at you but then smiled as you opened your arms  
"I want a hug!" He rolled his eyes at you but complied to your request. You hugged for a while but then ended up on the bed cuddling up to each other

Herobrine  
You and Hero were playing games (Of course what else is new with your gamer boyfriend). You guys at the moment weren't playing minecraft and decided to play (whatever game you want). You guys were on opposite teams and you came out victor for once and you felt great. You looked over at Hero who was staring at you. "Why you looking at me like that?"  
"I don't want to play no more games." You blinked  
"Why not?" You was wondering if he was sick  
"I want to cuddle." You gave him a -_- look before turning off the game and went over to the bed him following close behind. You laid down and he pulled you against him, an arm secured tightly around your waist

BRVR  
You were wearing your boyfriend's pikachu hoodie an d it smelled exactly like him and it was big on you going down to your knees and you absolutely loved it. Apparently your boyfriend loved his sweater on you too.  
"You look so adorable in that sweater." You giggled as you pecked his lips and he held you in place wanting more than just a peck on the lips.  
"Thank you~" He just nuzzled your neck as you two cuddled watching a movie.

Grinny  
You kept forgetting that now that you was part cat, you had cat tendencies such as taking cat naps in between, water when you wasn't taking a shower or drinking it and the feeling of being held and your ears being rubbed. You were in the mood to be cuddled so you went looking for your cat boyfriend. You found him sitting on the cushy chair in his room watching t.v. He looked up when he saw you come in  
"Hey babe, what's up?" You didn't say anything as you just walked up to him, plopped in his lap and cuddled up to him purring happily. He just chuckled as he held you and petted you in between your ears "If you just wanted to be held you should've just said so." He chuckled at how cute you was being

Zalgo  
For such a feared creepypasta and being a bad-ass creepypasta, he acts like the world's cuddliest teddy bear. You was currently on the couch in short and a tank top flipping through the channels trying to find something when Zalgo came in his human form and sat down next to you. You paid him no mind but when you felt him staring at you, you turned to ask him what he was looking at when he grabbed you around your waist and placed you in his lap.  
"I want to cuddle with you." You sighed and rolled your eyes even though you was snuggling into his chest  
"Alright my cuddly bear~" He said nothing as he laid his cheek in your hair and you both just sat there enjoying each other's company.

Sonic Exe  
"I want to cuddle!" Sonic stared at you  
"Why do you want to cuddle?" You rolled your eyes as you jutted your hips out and placed a hand on one of your hips  
"Do I need a reason as to why I want to cuddle with my boyfriend?" He looked at you before huffing and opening his arms up to you  
"Alright, come here." You smiled as you went up to him and plotted yourself right into his lap covering him like blanket as he wrapped his arms around your waist and he used one hand to rub your back soothingly. You sighed happily snuggling closer to him "Are you happy now you big baby?"  
"Yes I am." He just chuckled at you antics

Tails Doll  
"Y/N! Where are you?!" You looked up from doing your puzzles to see your boyfriend looking for you before his eyes landed on your face "Oh, there you go." He smiled at you with a happy glint in his eyes and you couldn't help but chuckle at how radiant he looked  
"Yes my beloved two tails?" He just grinned at you as he plopped down on the couch and laid his head in your lap and wrapping his arms around you.  
"I wanted to snuggle with you~" He nuzzled his face into your stomach making you giggle. You put down your book and ran your hands through his hair soothingly while making small talk with him

Smile Dog  
"Smile.Smile.Smile.Smile.Smile.Smile.SMi-" You were bugging the shit out of Smile  
"WHAT WOMAN!" You giggled as he stared at you annoyingly while tapping his foot  
" I want to cuddle with you~" He blinked as his eye twitched in annoyance.  
"That's what you were calling my name a thousand times for?" You nodded happily as he sighed and rolled his eyes  
"Pleaseeeeeee." You gave him the puppy dog eyes and he couldn't resist you.  
"Fine. You're lucky that you are cute." You giggled as you two laid down in the grass and you snuggled into his side.

Suicidal Mouse  
"Y/N, baby, snookums, angel, remedy,  my beautiful girlfriend, wife and everything above." You chuckled at everything your cute boyfriend was calling you and you decided to answer him.  
"Yes mousy?" He grinned at you and opened his arms invitingly. You giggled and rolled your eyes playfully. You put your book down and got right into his arms as he held you tightly  
"You know exactly what I want." You smiled as you looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips  
"Of course I do my cuddle bug~" He smiled at that as he peppered your face with kisses and you laughed as you snuggled into him more enjoying the protective grip he had on you.


	54. When he saves you from rape

A/N: WARNING Molestation and attempted rape and slightly explicit  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Rake

 

You and Rake were sent by Slender to check out a disturbance in the woods. once you guys got in there, you both decided to split up and cover more ground faster that way. You went to the left as he went right and you went crashing through the brush and then stopped in a certain area to listen. You heard nothing, absolutely nothing. There was no wind, no crickets, no owls, no rustling, no nothing. You sniffed the air and you couldn't even smell Rake meaning he was pretty far. You looked around and you could've swore you saw something move out of the corner of your eye. You turned and saw nothing "This is weird. I could've swore i saw something."

"You did." You gasped as an unknown male voice came from behind you and before you can turn you was hit in the head disorienting you. By the time you came through your hands were tied along with your claws and duct tape was on your mouth muffling you. "I haven't gotten any in weeks I'm tired of waiting." The assailant bit your neck hard enough to draw blood, and you whimpered as you felt the blood ooze out. What the fuck is he a vampire? You squirmed and bucked as he squeezed your breasts making you scream in fear and tears prickle at your eyes "Scream bitch, I love it when they scream." He pushed your shirt up over your face and unbuckled your pants forcing his hands inside of your underwear. You was able to use your teeth and rip the tape enough to scream as loud as you can  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEE!!!" You felt your voice go raw and you sobbed openly praying that he heard you. You heard inhuman screams as something came jumping from the trees and the man screamed in horror. All you heard was the guy's screams and bones breaking, blood being splattered and guts being torn and squished.  You sobbed as you felt someone button your pants and pull your shirt down and break the bondings. He quickly scooped you up and held you very tightly and closely to him  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He kept apologizing to you as you cried in his shoulder glad that he made it to you in time.

The Seedeater  
"Hey seedy. Do you want me to get you anything from the store?" He looked up at you and gave you a confused and worried look  
"I don't want anything and where do you think you are going dressed like that?" You looked down at the shirt and shorts that were at your knees and sneakers you had and looked back at him  
"What's wrong with it?" He sighed and just shook his head as he rubbed his face  
"Nothing is wrong with it honestly. I just want you to be careful, there's men out there raping women and I don't want you to be a target." You smiled gently at him as you went up to him and hugged him  
"No need to worry Seedy. Trust me they don't want to mess with me, I'll gut them before they know it and besides I have a big bad boyfriend who taught me everything I need to know." You smiled at him as he smirked and pecked your lips "I'll be careful. I promise." You hugged him and left. After about 10 minutes he got up and decided to follow you just to be on the safe side. Currently you was in the woods, the feelings of being watched unnerving you. You turned and walked backwards not seeing anyone but before you can turn back around, arms wrapped around you as a large hand covered your mouth muffling your screams.  
"Quick tie her up so we can get to the fun part." Your hands were tied and a gag was put into your mouth as you was blindfolded. You was laid on the ground. A pair of hands went to your shirt pulling it up and another set pulling your pants down making you buck and squirm and scream through the gag "Aww, look at that, she's an eager one ain't she~" The man snickered successfully pulling your shirt up kneading your breasts causing you to cry. The man was just working your panties off when you felt something jump over you and the man's screams were overpowered by growls and roars. A minute passed before your blindfold was taken off and you was happy to see Seedy covering you and making you decent before taking off the bindings. You leaped into his arms as he held you tightly breathing heavily  
"You are to go no where without me. Got it" You was all too happy to agree with him ignoring the blood he was covered in

Herobrine  
You had asked Hero if he can take you into Minecraft and he agreed to go with you. Once you was inside the game he took you to his house and he left you there as he had something to do and promised to be back in a few since he was going right down the block. You was in the living room watching t.v when you heard a knock on the door. You thought it was Hero since he has a tendency of forgetting his keys. You got up and opened the door and was met with someone that wasn't hero "Oh. Hello, can I-" You was cut off as he punched you in the face with swiftness that shocked you and made you fall backwards blacking out for a couple of minutes. By the time you got your bearings you was on the couch and on your stomach hands tied behind your back.  
"Stop fighting already Y/N!" You froze for a second processing that voice. Could it be... Then it hit you  
"Steve!" You heard chuckling and you guessed that you guessed right  
"Glad you recognized me love!" He laughed again as you growled and tried to buck but jolted as he slapped your ass. Your bare ass. When in the hell did he even take your pants off.  
"I will not be having my bitch disobey me." You snarled at him  
"I'm no one's bitch! Get the fuck off me you piece of shit!" He chuckled as he rubbed your cheeks and slipped his hand underneath your panties  
"Yes you are. Hero doesn't deserve this fine piece of ass." He rubbed your cheeks more but before he can move his hand lower, you heard a yell and Steve was thrown off of you and on the ground with a pissed of Hero on top of him. You couldn't even see his fists, all you saw was blood and when Steve fell unconscious he dragged him by the neck and threw him outside. He went to you and untied you, putting your pants back on and putting you in his lap.  
"You're not coming back here for a long time."  
"Agreed."

BRVR  
You and BRVR were in the woods playing hide and seek since you both were feeling adventurous and playful. "This is not even fair! You keep on winning and finding me so easily!" He chuckled as he hugged you and then let you go giving you a playful look  
"It's not my fault your easy to find." You pouted as he laughed out loud at you pinching your cheeks.  
"Fine! whatever!" You huffed but then grinned at him "I'm going to find you this time! I'm going to win!" He chuckled as he turned you around and made you cover your eyes as he whispered in your ear.  
"Good luck~" With that he disappeared and you stood there counting to 25. Once you hit 25 you turned around smiling  
"Ready or not here I come!" You giggled to yourself as you ran in a general direction looking up at the trees as you went but out of the corner of your eye you saw someone hide behind a tree real quick. You smirked victoriously as you silently made your way over to the tree and jumped out "BOO! I found y-" You cut yourself off as you realized that the person or people were not your boyfriend. "Oh shit you're not him." You unconsciously took a step back as the one closest to you leered at you  
"What did we do to be honored by your presence?" You didn't like the fact that the three men were walking towards you making you back up.  
"Ugh, I was looking for my boyfriend so if you excuse me-" You didn't finish as the first man lunged at you, grabbing your arms and pinning them against his body. He kissed you and you reeled back gagging in disgust. he latched his lips onto your neck as the other two men went behind you. One bent down unbuttoning your pants slowly pulling them down and the other guy's hands was going underneath your shirt. You started screaming bloody murder not wanting this at all. Your cries were heard as all three guys screamed as a bright yellow light shocked them all. They were still being electrocuted long after they were dead. You looked to see your boyfriend surrounded in a black aurora giving you the chance to make yourself decent. he only stopped once the bodies were charred. he turned to you and picked you up going back to the mansion  
"No more hide and seek in the woods."

Grinny  
You and Grinny were being lazy and taking these little cat naps on the roof of the building. He was laying on the edge when he got up and turned to you   
"Hey Y/N I be right back, my next victim just went inside her house." You nodded as he jumped off the roof leaving you to just lay there. You were watching the cars and people go by when the back of your hairs stood on end. You turned around and saw a man there with glasses, tall and brown hair on his head and he was staring at you.  
"Umm. Hello." He waved at you and he went up to you sitting down next to you still staring at you.  
"Hey, my name is Ryan, what's yours?" You looked at him wondering if this random stranger knew how to blink  
"I'm Y/N" You was beginning to get unnerved and scooted away from him a little  
"Nice name...Are those real?" He glanced up at your ears as you laughed nervously  
"Yes they are/ My boyfriend loves them." You threw in your boyfriend so that he'll get the hint but he just got closer to you.  
"Boyfriend hmm~" You blinked but then shrieked as he pounced on you and he was too damn strong. He had your arms pinned above your head and with his other hand he pulled your shirt up and was pulling your bra down exposing your breasts. "There so (large/medium/small) I love it~" You tried not throwing up in your mouth as you screamed again and you was more than happy when he was knocked off of you and Grinny was clawing his face off. By the time he got to you, the man didn't have a face let alone a head, it was mush. You was up and covered crying while Grinny turned into a human and he comforted you the best he can and let you cry in his shoulder

Zalgo  
You needed a break from Zalgo today since he was kind of getting on your nerves and you needed a breather before you lose it and take it out on him and not on a poor city like you did last time. When he saw how pissed you were he stopped talking and told you to go ahead. Before you can close the door though he whispered a low be careful even though he thinks you didn't hear him.  "He's such a pain in the ass, but I love him." You shook your head as you ended up on the same cliff you guys love to go to. You sat down on the edge and looked over just enjoying the view. You heard someone cough and you turned around to see a normal looking guy (you choose as to what he looks like) smiling at you.  
"Hello. Umm I was wondering do you mind if I sit there?" You looked him up and down and was tempted to say no but he looked harmless so why not  
"You can sit if you want." He smiled nervously before sitting down and just looking out at the horizon as you were. There was a silence but it felt uncomfortable. Something in the back of your mind was nagging you and telling you that something is completely off with this guy.  
"The view is beautiful don't you think?" You nodded your head at him  
"Yes it is." You glanced up at him and saw that he was staring at you unblinkingly making you swallow a little harshly.  
"I was talking about you." He gave you an unnerving look making you want to leave. Like now.  
"Yeah, thanks but umm I have to go back to my boyfriend now so bye-" You went to get up but he grabbed your wrist fast and had a vice grip on it making you gasp in shock.  
"Did I say you can leave?" You frowned at him but was cut off as he threw a rock at you catching you off guard and making you dizzy. He took the moment to tie you up and begin feeling you up. "Your boobs are bigger than they look and so soft~" He was toying and squeezing them when you yelled for your boyfriend  
"ZALGO!!!" In one second he was there and the guy screamed bloody murder as he disappeared in black smoke and your bindings disappeared as he grabbed you and took you home  
"You are to never leave me sight again."

Sonic Exe  
You was in Sonic's game and you was just relaxing at the base of one of the tree's while Sonic was off collecting coins or tormenting the other characters. You was content on just sitting underneath the tree. You was kind of glad that he left because that means you don't have to hear his voice and you can finally relax. "I can even take a nap" You stretched leisurely finding a comfortable position. You closed your eyes and took a nap in the cool shade of the tree. You woke up some time later but not underneath the same tree. You was somewhere else in the deeper part of the woods. You looked around and went to get up but saw you was unable to move. You looked down and saw your hands bind and your legs binded to the roots of the tree spread apart. You went to scream and that's when your slow self realized that you had tape on your mouth. You began to panic because you didn't know the layout of this game very well and you had no idea where Sonic was  
"Ahh, so glad to see that you're awake." You looked up and you saw a green hedgehog that looked exactly like Sonic but he had a scar going across his chest and had sunglasses on top of his head  
"Who the hell are you?" You was trying to get loose as he chuckled and got next to you on the ground  
"That's not important now sweetheart, what's important now is that you're mine~" You looked at him as if he grew two heads.  
"The only one I belong to is Sonic." He let out a bark of laughter as he sat on top of you and his eyes burned with hatred  
"That faker doesn't deserve a beauty like you. So i'm taking you away from him and making you mine." You shuddered as he leaned down and bit you on the neck as one hand stayed on your chest and the other went in between your legs. You started crying and then screamed Sonic's name praying that he'll hear you. "Scream all you want he can't hear you."  
"GUESS AGAIN!" You heard a demonic voice and a blue blur jumped on the green hedgehog and you saw red mixed in with the blue. The blur furball you loved came and untied you after making a bloody mess of the hedgehog. He picked you up and took you back to the real world "Wherever i go, you go with me step by step."

Tails Doll  
Tails decided to take you on a date since you guys haven't been on one in a while. He dressed up nicely in his human form in a buttoned down red shirt with black slacks and dress shoes. He told you to dress formal so you decided on a (color dress) that was (whatever length and whatever style your heart desires) with (whatever accessories and shoes). As you went downstairs to him he whistled as he looked at you up and down  
"Damn. What did I do to get such a goddess like you." You giggled and blushed at him  
"Thank you." He grinned at you as he wrapped an arm around your waist and told you to close your eyes. You did and you felt some wind before you heard noise. You opened your eyes and looked around to see he took you to a fancy restaurant. You looked at him with a big smile "Tails you shouldn't have." He kissed you gently guiding you inside  
"Yes I did." You guys both ate and enjoyed yourselves. once you guys left he took you the outskirts of town where he told you to wait while he went inside the flower shop. You waited but you didn't realize the shady figure behind you. A hand went around your mouth and you was pulled into the alley right next to the flower shop  
"Don't you know it's dangerous for a lady to be around here at night~" This guy sounded sleezy and you screamed through his hand as his other hand went under your dress rubbing between your legs. Before anything else happened the guy threw up blood and then fell sideways on the ground dead with a pissed off Tails behind him, with bloody claws and a bouquet of flowers in the other. You ran up to him hugging him not caring for the blood that was now on your dress  
"Can we go home Tails?" He nodded as he held you possessively and protectively against him  
"With pleasure."

Smile Dog  
You was scared, you have never been this scared in your whole life and you wished you was with Smile right now but you weren't. Here you were in some dungeon like place and you was chained to the wall in only your bras and panties and bruises littered your body. You was taking a stroll with Smile when he turned his back for a minute and just like that a guy grabbed you and dragged you into an alleyway and into a basement. That's where he drugged you slightly enough to beat you, strip you and chain you to the wall.  
"Where's Smile?" The guy barked as he got dangerously close to you  
"Smile. Is that your boyfriend's name? what a joke!" He laughed sadistically  
"Yes that's his name and he's going to tear you limb to limb!" The man laughed again meaning he was delusional  
"That mutt won't even be able to find me! Some boyfriend he is!" He laughed again as he put a hand on your cheek and his other hand rested on your hip "But he's not important right now,m it's just you and me baby~" He forcibly kissed you and once he let go you gagged and turned green trying to keep your breakfast inside your stomach.  
"Don't fucking kiss me." He laughed at you  
"You're a feisty one aren't you? I love those! They are so much fun!" He kissed your neck as he put his hand inside your panties and then his other one inside your bra popping out one of your boobs. You screamed bloody murder hoping anyone will answer you and come to your rescue. Your prayers were answered in the form of your boyfriend. The guy turned around only to be tackled and literally torn to pieces by your boyfriend. By the time he was done the guy's body parts were all over the place and the ground, walls and ceilings were covered in blood. He turned into his human form and broke the shackles off of you handing you your clothes. He stood protectively in front of you until you was dressed. Once you was dressed, he picked you up bridal style and walked home from there.  
"Did he..." You knew what he was asking and you shook your head no making him sigh in relief "Thank Zalgo." You snuggled into him as he whispered sweet nothings to you the whole way to the mansion

Suicidal Mouse  
You and mousy found a little shack in the woods a while ago and the two of you would go there to relax and escape the madness of the mansion when it was too much to handle at times.  
"Hey Y/N" You looked up from the couch at him as he exited the kitchen  
"Yes mousy?" He went up to you kissing you on the cheek and then ruffling your hair  
"I'll be back, I'm going to go check something out and I'll be back before you know it." You shook your head and he took his leave. You continued to read your book and then went to go take an early shower. You got your stuff and took a nice relaxing shower. Once you came out and dried yourself off and put on clothes you heard someone shuffling in the kitchen and you thought that mousy was back already. You came out and went to the kitchen with a smile on your face.  
"You're back alre-" You cut yourself off as you looked and a man with green eyes and blonde hair in black outfit stared right back at you and then he smiled eerily  
"Well hello~' You blinked in fear and wasted no time in running towards the door. You almost made it but he grabbed you at the last moment and threw you on the couch. He sat on top of you pinning your arms down and in the struggle your shirt rose up. "How rude. Hasn't your mom always taught you to not run away from your guests~" He giggled as he lifted your shirt over your face and expertly took off your bra.  
"STOP! PLEASE!!" He laughed as he kneaded them in his hand licking between them  
"Aah, I love it when a woman begs~" You began sobbing but then you heard an animal growl and the man was flung off of you. You quickly fixed yourself and you saw mousy raging and making chopped meat out of the guy his screams fueling him even more. Once mousy calmed down enough the guy was all over the cabin, mousy and yourself. Mousy ran up to you and hugged you tightly as he cried into his shoulder. once you was calm, he gently kissed you on the lips before he kissed you with more fevor.  
"Are you okay? He didn't you know..." He didn't want to say it, but he was beyond happy when you nodded your head no  
"You came just in time my hero~" He crushed you against him as he decided that a nap at the mansion with him holding you was very much needed right now


	55. You're caught dancing

The Rake  
You had just finished cleaning the bathroom, so now you was in Rake's room mopping the floors for him after taking out the scratches he made whenever he was angry. You now had mop and bucket ready but you felt like it was bland in his room so you decided you needed some music. You turned on the music and started to lip sync to whatever was on. Then Danza Kuduro came on and there was no way in hell you wasn't going to dance to that song.

~La Mano Arriba

Cintura Sola

Da Media Vuelta

Danza Kuduro

No Te Canses Ahora

Que Esto Sólo Empieza

Mueve La Cabeza

Danza Kuduro~  
You was gyrating your hips and moving dancing with the mop failing to realize a highly amused Rake by the doorway. When the song was over you heard someone clear their throat and you turned slowly with wide eyes and a blush on your face when you saw your boyfriend smirking at you  
"Next time, I'm your dance partner and not a mop." You threw said mop at his head making him duck and leave you to your cleaning  
The Seedeater  
You was bored out of your mind laying down on seedy's bed. You wasn't hungry and Seedy was downstairs eating dinner with the other pastas. When you heard yelling and things being thrown you figured the usual fight started and you weren't in no mood to hear them. So you did the next best thing, you grabbed your speaker and played your favorite song  
Sense is telling me you're looking  
I can feel it on my skin (Whoaa)  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in  
Don't get shook by my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Let's skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up

You were singing to it while dancing to the song and when you turned around swishing your hips side to side you opened your eyes to see Seedy watching you intensely with a light playful smirk on his lips. You stopped completely and stared at him with a blush "How much did you see?"  
"More than enough."  
"Damn." After a few more seconds you went back to dancing like nothing happened  
Herobrine  
You was in a good mood today, and nothing wasn't going to stop you from jumping up and down like a mad woman trying to dance to whatever songs come out of your speakers in Hero's room. When a song came on reflecting your mood you wasted no time in dancing and laughing/singing it

It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take away  
I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Hero came in and saw you dancing and thought why the hell not? He joined you in dancing and singing and you couldn't be any more happy than what you were at that moment!  
BRVR  
He was watching you bored out of his head laying down in his bed. You were currently pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do since you apparently had so much energy and didn't know what to do with it. That's when you a moment of euphoria  
"I know!" You ran childishly to the remote turning the tv on and playing music to dance to

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si)  
Bonita (si)  
Mi casa (Shakira Shakira), su casa

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise (si) and keep on (si)  
Reading the signs of my body (uno, dos, tres, cuatro)

Your boyfriend became suddenly very interested in what you doing or more like what a certain body part of yours was doing as he sat up and leaned in. You unintentionally got closer to him and he took the opportunity to smack your ass. You stopped, turned to him and then pounced on him, both of you wrestling on top of the bed.  
Grinny  
You were going through your playlists on your laptop in Grinny's room and you happened to pass a song you haven't listened to in a long time and decided, eh? Why not? You're alone. You put the song on and the volume all the way up as you got up to dance

 

HOW - LOW - CAN YOU GO? HOW - LOW, CAN YOU GO?  
HOW - LOW - CAN YOU GO? HOW - LOW, CAN YOU GO?  
HOW - LOW - CAN YOU GO? HOW - LOW, CAN YOU GO?  
HOW - LOW - CAN YOU GO? HOW - LOW, CAN YOU GO?

 

I can go looooooow (Go low), lower than you know  
Go looooooow (Go looow), l-l-l-lower than you know  
Go looooooow (Go loow), l-l-l-lower than you know  
Go looooooow (Go looow), l-l-l-lower than you know  
You didn't know Grinny was in the room with you until you bumped into someone making you squeal in surprise and jump in the air while turning to see who exactly that was. When you saw it was Grinny you blushed as you laughed nervously. "When did you get there?" He raised an eyebrow at you as he playfully smirked  
"Well I certainly found out how low you can go." He wriggled his eyebrows as you blushed and started hitting him on his chest as he laughed openly at you  
Zalgo  
You walked about ten circles in the woods before getting bored and wanting to do something, anything. You thought for a minute before you got a bright idea. You snapped your fingers as a radio appeared and you pressed play and started dancing to the first song that came on. The perks of Zalgo being your boyfriend

Meet me at the hotel room  
Meet me at the hotel room  
Meet me at the hotel room  
Meet me at the hotel room

Forget about your boyfriend  
And meet me at the hotel room  
You can bring your girlfriends  
And meet me at the hotel room

Forget about your boyfriend  
And meet me at the hotel room  
You can bring your girlfriends  
And meet me at the hotel room

 

You didn't realize Zalgo was watching you and getting madder by the minute with the song, he growled and walked up to you causing you to bump into him. You gasped as you opened your eyes and looked at him "When did you get here?"  
"What hotel room?" He was seething and it took you a minute before you busted out laughing making him feel insulted  
"Oh, Zalgo! It's just a song!" You laughed again as his eyes narrowed to slits while he grumbled under his breath  
Sonic Exe  
You was in a dancing mood and plus you had too much energy right now so you guess dancing was a good way to get rid of it. You may have two left feet but that didn't stop you from having fun at least  
Work, work, work, work, work, work  
You see me I be work, work, work, work, work, work  
You see me do me dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt  
There's something 'bout that work, work, work, work, work, work  
When you a gon' learn, learn, learn, learn, learn, learn  
Me na care if me tired, tired, tired, tired, tired, tired  
"You better be doing all of that for me and not someone else." You stood straight up as you glared at Sonic  
"Who else would I do it for?" You went back to dancing with Sonic silently watching you  
Tails Doll  
You may not have been the best dancer in the world but you knew how to move well enough to impress people, that is if you didn't have a problem with people watching but you do so that's out of the question. Right now your dancing thinking your by yourself but Tails has been watching you the whole time.  
Bop to the left  
Bop to the right  
Bop to the left two times

Bop to the right  
Bop to the left  
Bop to the right two times

Now hop, hop X2

Do the Charlie Brown then make yo' legs flop  
I said do the Charlie Brown then make yo' legs flop

Bunny hop X4

Now do the shuffle now (Dlow!)  
Do the shuffle now (Dlow!)  
I said do the shuffle now (Dlow!)  
Do the shuffle now

Now take baby steps  
Take baby steps  
He waited for the song to finish before he clapped and you spun around embarrassed that someone had caught you even though it was your boyfriend.  
"Well done babe!" He walked up to you and kissed you and you kissed him back despite your embarrassment.  
Smile Dog  
You was in a good mood and to show how much you was in a good mood, you began dancing all around Smile's room unaware of Smile sitting in the window watching you with a perverse smile

Come and put your name on it  
Put your name on it  
Come and put your name on it  
Your name  
Bet you wanna put your name on it  
Put your name on it  
Come and put your name on it  
Ba-ba-baby, uh

It's not even my birthday  
But he want to lick the icing off  
I know you want it in the worst way  
Can't wait to blow my candles out

He want that cake, cake,  
Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake  
Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake  
Cake, cake, cake

"My name is already on it." You shrieked pretty loudly startling Smile enough to make him fall backwards out of the window. You blinked at the spot he was just in  
"That's what he gets for sneaking in on me..."  
Suicidal Mouse  
There wasn't really no one in the mansion since they were all off killing or doing whatever so you took the opportunity of the tv in the living room to play some music videos and dance to them

Please don't stop the music, music, music  
Please don't stop the music, music, music  
Please don't stop the music, music, music  
Please don't stop the music, music, music

It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah

Who knew, that you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're makin' staying over here impossible  
Baby, I'm a say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't

Do you know what you started? I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face

 

Mousy came in and put his hands on your waist startling you but then you relaxed as you turned in his arms and you both danced to the song smiling and laughing at each other. Mousy was the world's perfect boyfriend in your eyes.


	56. When he's hurt

The Rake  
You was worrying your bottom lip as you waited patiently for your boyfriend to show up on the front step of the mansion. He was sen ton a mission by the Slenderman and he was supposed to return hours ago. You knew he could take care of his self but that didn't stop you from worrying. You watched intently in the woods when something moved out of the corner of your eye. Your head turned sharply and you saw Rake but he was stumbling trying to stand up right. You got up and ran to him and grabbed him just before he collapsed. "OH MY ZALGO! WHAT HAPPENED?!" He winced as he held a hand to a wound that was profusely bleeding from his abdomen  
"Guy...Shot me...before running off." He was breathing heavily as you half dragged half carried him to inside the mansion. By the time EJ and Smiley grabbed him he was already unconscious. They took him to a room  
"Please be okay." 

The Seedeater  
You and seedy finally had some time together after completing missions for slenderman and you was going to take advantage of the time you guys had.  
"Hey Y/N" You turned to him and tilted your head at him "Wanna have a race?" He smiled at you and you smiled just as big as him  
"In our monster form?" He snickered  
"Is there any other way? He didn't give you a chance to answer as his body bent over and he changed into his true form. You watched always fascinated with the way he changes. You soon followed suit and before you knew it, the both of you were propelling forward, head to head. When one of you slowed down, the other gained speed and vice versa. It was all fun and that's when Seedy took a chance to look at you. He soon regretted it as he lost his footing and he propelled himself forward rolling down an incline. You followed him digging your claws into the ground to keep your momentum from sending you flying. He fell off a 15 foot cliff edge and by the time you got there, he was in his human form with some sharp looking metal sticking out his side. You was in your monster form when you got to him and you nudged him with your head urging him to get on you and hold on tight. He got on with difficulty and when he was set, you took off at a super speed intent on getting him help asap.

Herobrine  
You was downstairs getting something to munch on when you heard something that sounded like an electric glitch and then a thud from Hero's room. You was curious so you crept upstairs to his room and when you opened the door you gasped. Hero was charred black and was twitching while groaning at the same time. You looked and saw that his game was burnt and so was the plug near the wall.  
"Y/N..." You ran to him and tried to sit him. He hissed when your hands touched his charred skin signifying he was burnt.  
"Don't talk Hero. I'm going to get you help." With that said, you ran out of the room and ran to get Slenderman. When he saw Hero he ordered Masky and Hoodie to take him to the infirmary. They took him with ease well aware of his burnt skin.

BRVR  
You was outside laying down in the grass when your boyfriend decided to get up and go check on something real quick. You agreed and then you began to wonder where he went after twenty minutes went by. He didn't go that far did he? Just as you was about to go look for him, you heard a crack and then a shout of your name. You bolted up and ran to where you heard the shout. When you got there you saw BRVR on the ground with a tree branch on top of him pinning him down. You tried to move it but it wouldn't budge. You got up to leave when he grabbed your hand fearfully  
"Don't leave..." You gave him a sad smile as you kissed his lips  
"I'm going to get help, I'll be right back. I promise." You kissed him again for reassurance and then you got up and bolted straight for the mansion intent on tearing it in two if no one came to help.

Grinny  
Grinny had decided to go roof hopping with you since the two of you were bored. That was smart on both of your parts don't you think? Yeah you didn't think so either but it's whatever. Anyway when you both were hopping Grinny decided to make a game out of it  
"Hey Y/N! Whoever leaps the farthest, gets the last can of tuna fish!" You smirked at him knowing damn well you was going to win for that tuna fish! You both ran faster and made greater leaps. There was one more building at the end of the block you was on which was pretty far from the second to last one. You knew you wasn't going to make it so you stopped. Grinny thought otherwise as he ran past you and leaped "Grinny be-" You was cut off as he got to the edge but then he slipped and fell backwards trying in vain to grab onto the side of the wall as he went down "GRINNY!!!" You ran to the fire escape and climbed down to see Grinny moaning in pain while cradling his left side. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" He just groaned in response again and he turned into a cat looking even more weak than normal. You quickly but gently grabbed him and ran making dips and turns and taking shortcuts to get to the mansion the fastest

Zalgo  
"How in the name of-" You couldn't believe your eyes. Your great and powerful boyfriend who you have never seen trip, fall or even do anything outside of his grace has tripped over nothing and sent himself head over heels down the side of a hill. See you would've laughed but when he got at the bottom he was in a very awkward position and not moving at all. You was confused at first thinking he was playing, but then you got worried as he didn't move an inch. So being the good girlfriend you were, you went down the hill more carefully to him until you got to the bottom. When you got there, you kicked him to roll him over and he was out cold. He was bleeding from a deep gash on the side of his head and his arm was bent at an odd angle and his ankle was swollen. You face palmed while shaking your head "Leave it to him to break a bone the first time he falls..."

Sonic Exe  
"Sonic I don't think that's a good idea." He looked at you and then back over to the tree branch he planned on jumping over on  
"Why you say that?" You looked at him and then down at the ground which was about fifty feet below you and then back across at the thin branch he wanted to jump on  
"One, because we are too high, two is because that branch looks too flimsy and it could break and cause you to fall." He looked at you and then shrugged his shoulders as he prepared to jump  
"You worry too much." Before you can say anything else, he jumped and landed on the branch and he seemed perfectly fine. He stood up and smirked at you "See? Nothing to worry ab-" He didn't finish as the branch broke under his weight and he went flying down to the cold hard ground.   
"SONIC!!!" You climbed down the tree and saw him holding his left side, while breathing haggardly while gritting his teeth. You just shook your head deciding to lecture him after you got him to safety and some help at the mansion.

Tails Doll  
You was looking all over the house for Tails when you finally found him coming out of one of the bathrooms.   
"Hey Y/N what's up?" You just grinned at him before poking him and running away screaming childishly  
"Tag your it!" He rolled his eyes but he decided to humor you for a bit so he gave chase. He got you and then you got him back and this went on a for a bit until he was it and you was running with him hot on your heels. You saw stairs up ahead and was about to stop and admit defeat when you saw you can make a sharp left turn. So you decided to run full throttle causing him to speed up. At the last moment you made a sharp turn and you expected him to stop and catch you. What you didn't expect was him to fly down the stairs each thud sounding more painful then the last. "Oh shit!" You looked at the bottom to see him writhing in pain as a stab of guilt hit you in your heart. You went down to him and helped him up, helping him to the infirmary. You kissed his cheek apologetically "I'm sorry."

Smile Dog  
You and Smile were in the woods and he was picking flowers for you. As he was picking them he failed to realize there was a bee right there. Right where he was about to put his hand to pick a flower. He grabbed it disturbing the bee and the bee didn't like that very much.  
"I hope you like these-OUCH!" He looked down to see what he grabbed and then his eyes widen in horror. He was stung by a bee! He dropped the flowers and grabbed your hand walking fast towards the mansion  
"Smile what's wrong?" He looked at you as his vision started to blur.  
"I'm deathly allergic to bees.." His world went black as yous creamed in a panic and started half dragging, half carrying him to the mansion to get him proper medical care.

Suicidal Mouse  
You were sitting next to mousy on the couch watching t.v but out of the corner of your eye you couldn't help but notice just how stiff mousy looked right now. You eyed him before deciding to question him about it. "Mousy?" He glanced at you  
"Hn." You blinked and turned fully to him knowing something was up. He never answered you like that and you knew when he gets like this he was either mad or hurt. He didn't look mad at all, in fact he looked pale and he was sweating meaning he was in pain. Plus he was holding his right side and winced every other second when he thought you didn't see him.  
"Move your hand, let me see." He looked at you before slowly moving his hand and moving his hoodie. You gasped as you eyes the wound. He had three stab wounds and they wouldn't stop bleeding staining his hoodie. "Infirmary now." You got and helped him to there and when you guys were halfway there he passed out on you, while you called out for help from Slenderman


	57. His Recovery

The Rake  
You waited outside the infirmary room for Rake's condition. You looked at the clock and realized you've been sitting here for four hours and still Smiley and E.J didn't come out. You nibbled on your bottom lip when the door open and you were on your feet before you knew what happened "How is he?"  
"He's fine, the bullet went through all the way, we repaired the damaged blood vessels and stitched him up. We gave him pain killers so all he'll feel is a dull ache. You can go see him, he's awake." You nodded your thanks at Smiley, stepping aside to let E.J walk by and you went right up to Rake and engulfed him in a hug as he wrapped his arms slowly around your frame. "Don't scare me like that again, do you hear me?!" You hugged him tightly and then let go to place your lips on him  
"I'll try not to." He gave you a weak smile in which you returned. "It was these guys who caught me off guard, but don't worry Slender made sure they didn't get away." You smiled sadistically at that making him laugh but then wince in pain as you began to fret over him

The Seedeater  
You was in the infirmary waiting for Smiley to clean up Seedy's wounds and set his shoulder back in place along with his thumb. He let out a growl when they were put back in place. After Smiley put alcohol on his open wounds and and wrapped gauze in them, and wrapped up his hand and put his arm in a sling he turned to you.  
"Make sure the dumbass doesn't do anything to reckless." Seedy glared at him  
"Watch it!"  You smirked before nodding at Smiley and he made his exit. Once he left you sighed and walked up to your boyfriend.  
"Are you okay?" He smirked at you trying not to show he was in pain but you saw right through him  
"I'm doing fine, barely hurts." You gave him a look before he sighed in defeat "It hurts like a bitch."  
"I know. You just have to take your pain medicine and take it easy for a week or two and let yourself heal up. Plus I'll be there to keep you company." You smirked at him as he smirked right back at you and hugged you with his better arm

Herobrine  
You were waiting outside the infirmary for a few hours and since it was night, you fell asleep right outside the door. You were awoken by a shout and then the two people you have been waiting for to come out of the room. "What's the damage?"  
"Okay, he has third degree burns on his back and the back of his legs and light burns on his chest and face which will heal in less than a week since they weren't that serious. The ones on his back will be another story and he will need a lot of help including with standing up for a couple of months." You nodded worried for your boyfriend  
"I'll take care of him for as long as needed." They nodded satisfied with your response  
"You can see him, he's awake and he won't go to sleep until he sees you." You nodded happy and eager to see your boyfriend. You walked inside the room and saw Hero look right at the door and open his arms to you with a smile. You ran to him and gently hugged him as he hugged you  
"I'll take care of you Hero, i love you." He said nothing as he hugged glad to have a girl like you in his life

BRVR  
After you got help from the other pastas to remove the branch from his body he was already passed out. they picked him up and carried him back to the mansion. You decided to wait downstairs to inform Slender of what happened, as the other pastas took him upstairs to be taken care of. You were anxious but you chose to be patient and wait for his diagnosis. It was an hour later before you got it from E.J "What's his diagnosis?"  
"He has bruising all around his waist and back and he has scratches from the tree bark but other than that he'll be fine. Give the bruises a week and a half to go away." You nodded and before you sped off to go to him E.J stopped you again "By the way, make sure he doesn't bend or else he'll irritate his insides and could rupture something making a big problem." You nodded at him making sure BRVR doesn't do that. You sped off to your boyfriend who was sitting up on the medical bed with a frown. "Turn that frown upside down!" You smiled big at him and his frown turned to a smile.  
"Hey." You went to him and hugged him "I'm guessing EJ told you everything." You nodded and gave him a stern look  
"Yes and I'm going to make sure you don't bend until you get his approval to and I will help you with anything and everything, do I make myself clear?" He fake saluted and winked at you  
"Yes ma'am."

Grinny  
"We are not going roof hopping for an extremely long time." You gave him a look as he looked at you sheepishly with the one eye since his head and right side of his face covered along with wrappings around his waist.  
"I agree. No more broken ribs." He winced as he touched his left side. You smiled at him and hugged him gently placing your hand on his side  
"I'll be with you every step of the way." You smiled as you pecked his lips and he grinned at you  
"This is why you're the best."

Zalgo  
You was reading a book in Zalgo's room with him in the bed. You brought him back to his house and bandaged his head after cleaning the wound and stitching it. You then set on his arm which was broken and his elbow was dislocated. You was thankful he was still unconscious because the sounds his arm made even made you cringe. After putting it in a sling, you gave him pain medications and decided to wait for him to wake up. "You better wake up soon."  
"I already am." You looked up from your book to see him looking at you. You put the book down and moved his hair out of his face  
"How are you feeling?" He frowned and gestured to his arm   
"It hurts and so does my head."  
"Well your arm is broken and you hit your head pretty hard, you might have a light concussion but nothing too serious. You just need sleep and rest and medicine. You'll be back to the Zalgo everyone fears." You smiled making him smirk  
"As long as you're with me through it all." You smirked down at him  
"Where else would I be?"

Sonic Exe  
"Who was right?" You shook your head at Sonic as he rolled his eyes and looked away pouting  
"Shut up..." You rolled your eyes this time at him. After he thought he was a damn spider monkey and fell out of a tree you took him back to the mansion. Come to find out he broke three ribs on his right side and sprang his left ankle and his right wrist. All of that is equivalent to a grumpy and pouty Sonic who has to stay in bed.  
"Next time you'll know not to do that." He growled and looked at you  
"Fine. Whatever. You was right." He gritted his teeth and breathed harshly through his nose and looked the other way. You took pity on your boyfriend and you got up off the chair and got into the bed next to him "What are-"  
"Shut up you grumpy hedgehog." You snuggled your head into the right side of his neck and wary of his wounds put an arm around him and let your hand gently caress his left side. He sighed a little in content before wrapping an arm around you and resting his face into your hair  
"I love you Y/N" He said it quietly in your hair and you smiled into his neck  
"I love you too."

Tails Doll  
"I'm sorry Tails." You was still feeling guilty about the fact that Tails fell down a flight of stairs because of you.  
"Y/N, stop saying your sorry, it wasn't your fault that I slipped and went down the stairs." You shook your head  
"You did more than fall. You literally flew off the top stairs! and landed almost at the bottom!" He looked at you and blinked and just shook his head but didn't say anything. it was actually true, he did go flying quite literally off the top of the stairs and land awkwardly near the bottom and fall the rest of the way.  
"I may have done that, but I don't want you to blame yourself, accidents happen." You pouted and gestured to his leg which is currently in a cast and to his head which was wrapped in a bandage. he just shrugged "These can heal in a few weeks and I'll be good to go."  
"But-" He cut you off  
"No buts! It was an accident! Now get your cute ass over here and give me a hug!" He opened his arms and he smirked as he saw the blush creep up your face. You went up to him and hugged him feeling better with his arms around you.

Smile Dog  
"Y/N, I'm fine." He was watching you panicking a little and fretting over him like a mother hen.  
"No you're not, you got stung by a bee and you're allergic to bee venom!" He rolled his eyes as he watched you prep his pillows and fix him to make sure he was comfortable.  
"Y/N-" You cut him off  
"I have to make sure you're comfortable"  
"Y/N-"  
"Make sure you eat and take your medicine."  
"Y/N!!!" You stopped as he called your name and he grabbed your wrist and dragged you down to his level and hugged you close to his body making you blush but snuggle close to him and hug him  
"Yes Smile?" He kissed the top of your head  
"I just want you here with me, you do enough for me and more than I could ever ask and all I want right now is you here in my arms. Understood?" You nodded your head happy to oblige "Great." he snuggled you to him closer

Suicidal Mouse  
As Mousy was getting his stab wounds fixed, you found out from Slendy that he was sent on a mission with his proxies and they were all caught off guard by an ambush. Mousy wasn't the only one who was hurt, him and his other proxies were hurt in the process. They still completed the mission and killed everyone but they didn't escape unscathed. You nodded and you waited impatiently on the other side of the infirmary door. A few minutes later, both the mansion's doctors and surgeons came out  
"Before you ask, he will be fine, the stab wounds weren't that deep and they didn't hit anything major so therefore he'll be in pain and will need help with a lot of things." You nodded looking at the inside of the room anxiously  
"Can I go see him?" Smiley gestured for you to go and you wasted no time. When you were inside, you saw Smile laying down already awake. "Mousy?" He looked over at you and smiled  
"Y/N.." In two strides you was next to him embracing him.  
"Why didn't you just tell me?" You looked at him a little hurt and he averted his eyes   
"I didn't want you to worry..." You shook your head  
"I love you Mousy and I want you to be okay and healthy and whenever you're not I'll be there to lean on until you can stand on your two feet again." He looked at you for a few seconds before a rare genuine smile graced his face  
"I love you so much Y/N." You smiled at him before gently kissing him  
"I love you more Mousy."


	58. Tickle Fight

The Rake  
"Rake! Get your ass over here! Right now!" You was chasing him all around the mansion trying to get to him to inflict your revenge. You was mad because he tickled you and now it was your turn. You finally got to him as you pounced on him and he turned so he can fall on his back with you on top of him.   
"Oh shit." You grabbed his sides and began tickling him mercilessly causing him to howl with laughter  
"AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" You laughed as you continued your assault

The Seedeater  
"Y/N I'm going to get you!" You was running away from seedy because he wanted to tickle you and you didn't want to be tickled!  
"Never!" You turned behind you and he was no where in sight. You turned back around and yelped as he was standing right in front of you and he picked you up.  
"Told you I was going to get you!" He started to tickle your sides making you giggle and squirm

Herobrine  
You and Hero were playing video games as he was beating you, nothing out of the ordinary. It of course always irritated you that he always win the game. You frowned as he yelled in victory  
"Ha! I win!" You looked at him before smirking  
"Not for long." He turned to you confused until he yelped falling backwards with you on top of him and you started to tickle him.

BRVR  
You was playing your 3DS XL playing Omega Ruby not paying your boyfriend no mind at all.  
"Hey Y/N." You still didn't pay him no mind completely absorbed in the pokemon game you was currently playing and he was getting frustrated with your lack of response. He huffed and crossed his arms staring at you with a pout. A light bulb went off in his head and he smirked at you. He quickly snatched the game out of your hand gaining your attention  
"Hey I was play-" You was stopped mid sentence as he pounced you tickling you making you scream  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA STOOOAAAAHHAHAHA!" He giggled  
"You weren't paying me no mind."

Grinny  
You was staring at Grinny as he was watching some t.v show but you weren't paying it no mind since you was wondering something about him.  
"Why are you staring at me so hard?" He glanced over at you before looking back at the t.v. You smiled at him before lightly running your hand down his side making him flinch  
"Grinny are you ticklish?" He gave you a side-glare  
"N-No." That stutter gave him away and you jumped him tickling him while he was laughing and trying in vain to get you off of him.

Zalgo  
Zalgo was bored and he was wondering if you was ticklish but didn't want to straight out ask you.  
"What is it Zalgo?" You looked up at him as he looked at you unblinkingly  
"I was wondering if you were ticklish." You blushed and turned the other way  
"Yes I am." You folded your arms completely missing the look on his face. He dragged a finger down your side and you bit the inside of your cheek to suppress a shiver. He added more fingers caressing your sides making a breathy laugh escape you. "Quit it." You batted his hand away but soon enough both hands were on his side  
"No." He tickled you and you were spasming and squirming on the couch laughing trying to get out of his grip but failing.

Sonic Exe  
"What the fuck are you looking at?" Sonic looked at you with a raised eyebrow since you were staring at him for a while  
"I need a reason to look at you?" You rose an eyebrow at him this time and he huffed angrily and looked away. You looked at him again poking him in his side making him jump and glare at you  
"Don't do that!" He scowled at you and you smirked widely at him making his scowl falter  
"Don't tell me what to do." You jumped on him poking and running your hands on his sides as he began to laugh and you loved it since he rarely laughs and your in love with it.

Tails Doll  
You and him was cleaning the room up and you were bent down picking books up off of his floor to put them on the bookshelf. There was one more book on the floor and you grabbed it. You stood up and when you went to turn you felt a poke in your side causing a light giggle to come out and you to drop the book  
"Well then." You turned around and saw Tails smiling with a glint in his eyes  
"Oh no." You backed up falling on the bed  
"Oh yes." He jumped on you and you screamed as he began to tickle you and he had you pin so you had to endure the torture!

Smile Dog  
"Smile!" You was looking all over the place for him when you found him in the living room eating a bowl of cereal. When you entered he turned and gave you a questioning look  
"What?" You just sat down next to him and snuggled up into his arm  
"Nothing I wanted to hug you." He just rolled his eyes as he got more comfortable and let you lay on him. He was unaware of the sneak attack you was planning to do on him. "And a little more." Before he can even speak you turned fully on him  and started tickling him on his sides.  
"Y/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  YOUUUUUUUU HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He couldn't even speak you was tickling him do much.

Suicidal Mouse  
"Hey Y/N, Hey Y/N, Hey Y/N." You looked up amused at mousy as he was hovering behind the couch behind you. You leaned back and looked up at him with a smile  
"Yes mousy, yes mousy, yes mousy." You was copying his strange speech pattern just to make fun of it. He glared at you playfully  
"Mocking me now eh?" You gave him a cheeky smile as he chuckled with a glint in his eyes  
"Yes I am." He smirked widely at you  
"You deserve a punishment." Your eyes widen as he pounced and he started to tickle you  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M HAHAHA SOOO HAHAHA RRRYY!!" You continued to laugh as tears pricked your eyes  
"Nope, I'm not finished with my punishment."


	59. When another creepypasta flirts with you

The Rake  
You was in the living room watching t.v for once since the room wasn't being occupied by Ben and Jeff playing video games. You was currently watching your favorite show in the whole wide world when you felt a presence besides you. You turned and saw LJ sitting there smiling at you and you smiled back at him. "Hey LJ"  
"Hey Y/N" He offered you candy but he saw the skeptical look in your eyes "It's not poisonous, I wouldn't do that to a beautiful lady such as yourself." You blushed a little and took the candy from him  
"Thank you L.J" He smirked at your blush and grabbed your hand kissing it  
"Anytime my love." With that said he left the room leaving you there blushing and smiling to yourself enjoying the candy. You heard a growl and looked to see Rake turn and slam the door behind him.

The Seedeater  
You was eating ice cream and reading a book sitting at the table. You heard the chair next to you being moved and you looked up to see Eyeless sit there eating a kidney and reading a surgical book. He caught your eyes and smirked at you and you returned it with a smile.  
"How's it going beautiful?" You blushed a shade of pink and looked down back at your book  
"Nothing much,just the usual you know." You shrugged your shoulders a little and the gesture causes an imbalance in your equilibrium some how (aka clumsy) and the ice scream missed your mouth and got on your chin and neck. You yelped and before you can get a napkin Eyeless was by your side wiping it up for you  
"I got it for you hun." As he was wiping it you felt embarrassed and you cleared your throat as he finished  
"T-thanks." You got up and smiled nervously at him as he smirked eerily at you and you decided to go find seedy

Herobrine  
You was in the living room playing video games instead of in Hero's room since he was doing some paper work for slenderman and you didn't want to disturb him. You was playing solo and thought that it was boring until someone cleared their throat. You looked beside you and saw Ben smirking at you  
"Mind if I play?" You gestured for him to go ahead and you began to grin knowing the real fun was about to begin. You and Ben were playing Mario kart on opposite teams and your team was winning. Ben would poke you and tickle you lightly to make you lose focus and it worked a few times and other times it didn't. Your team ended up victor.  
"MY TEAM WINS!" You jumped in place as Ben stared at you  
"Nice one babe." He winked at you and pulled you into a half hug which you returned with a light blush. You got up and left Ben there so you can go tell Hero the good news.

BRVR  
You was told that Slender's brothers have stopped by for a visit. You weren't too fond of Trenderman since he always tried to change your wardrobe and put something more skimpy and revealing on you which you nor BRVR really appreciated. He let you be after Slenderman gave him a talking and BRVR shocked him to leave you alone. Now every time he comes he'll tell you he doesn't like something but he won't try to make you change it, he'll let you be. You loved splendorman because no matter what type of mood you're in he'll find a way to calm you down and even crack a smile or laugh. As of right now you're with Offenderman  
"Hey sexy, come here." Offender gestured you to come and you did not sure as to what he wanted  
"What is it?" He pulled out a white rose and put it in your hair\  
"A beautiful rose signifying purity for a gorgeous creature such as yourself." You blushed and smiled in a thank you as you went to go show your boo the rose.

Grinny  
You was brushing your hair being wary of your ears since they were sensitive and the wrong prick would send a shock wave of pain down your skull which you did not enjoy feeling. You was brushing it and you didn't enjoy the tangles at all  
"You need help?" You looked behind you and saw Masky and judging by his tone of voice and the way his mask lifted means that he was smirking in amusement.  
"Yes and it's not funny." He chuckled anyway and he went up to you taking the brush and brushing through your (s/m/l) hair and you hummed in content. He began playing with to and rubbing your cat ears making you purr in happiness  
"So cute~" You blushed and looked sheepishly at him. That's when out of the corner of your eye you saw a purple tail leave the room you was currently in and there was only one purple tailed person you knew.

Zalgo  
You was sitting outside in the woods this time just enjoying nature. You were watching the flowers bloom, birds fly, butterflies, bees, watched as spiders made webs to catch their food. Everything was just peaceful and you loved it. You heard leaves crunching and you turned to your left to see Zalgo's friend Shadow Lurker smiling down at you and you returned it. You only spoken to him a few times and you didn't like him much since he gave you the creeps. But you were still polite since Zalgo liked him and he never did nothing to you.  
"Hey Y/N how's everything?" He looked at you and you looked back at him  
Nothing much, killing, sleeping, eating, hanging out, you know living the life." You gave a sideways grin as he lightly chuckled.  
"You know Y/N you are really amazing and one of a kind. You are so beautiful, both inside and out, your mind, your body, your personality, your looks, the way you kill you're the definition of perfection." You blushed intensely as you coughed feeling a little uncomfortable as you noticed he got closer to you.  
"T-thank you, but I have to go right now." You left in a puff of smoke

Sonic Exe  
You was in Sonic's game and you was just walking around a familiar area on Angel Island. Sonic was off doing something and you was enjoying the scenery.  
"Who are you?" You turned and saw a red echidna that you recognized as Knuckles with bleeding eyes just like Sonic's.  
"I'm Sonic's girlfriend! he told me about you knuckles." You smiled big and he relaxed a little and laughed a little.  
"At least I don't have to introduce myself." You giggled and you looked to see he was in some sort of trance just staring at you making you blush  
"Yes." He blinked before smirking at you  
"This island really does lives up to it's name." You blinked at him tilting your head "Angels do exist." He winked at you and you finally got what he meant before blushing a deeper shade and giggling to yourself  
"That was so cheesy, but so damn cute at the same time." You giggled more as he smirked at you. You talked a little bit before you left, leaving the game since Sonic didn't come back for you.

Tails Doll  
"Tails you are a jerk for this." You mumbled to yourself as he begged you with big puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip to do his part of the chores for him. You couldn't resist and now you regretted it since you were in the kitchen cleaning. You was trying to get to the top of the fridge but who's bright idea was it to get a freaking seven foot fridge! Oh yeah that's right. Faceless. You was struggling before you felt yourself being picked up and you looked down to see a smiling Kagekao.  
"I saw you was struggling so I came to help!" You appreciated it and you blushed as his hands around your waist held you firmly to keep you from falling. When you was done he gently put you down. You smiled at him and then blushed as he still didn't let go of your waist.  
"Thanks Kage." He moved his mask up a little to show he was smirking  
"Anytime. Let me finish for you, am angel doesn't need to get her hands dirty." You blushed at the proximity of your faces and then you separated handing him the cleaning supplies  
"Thank you so much!" You sped off feeling uncomfortable being in the same room was him.

Smile Dog  
You were grinding your teeth in aggravation. You had 4 boxes of cereal on the kitchen counter trying to choose which on you wanted. Just as you was going to pick one Smile and Grinny came in fighting and to avoid them you jumped on top of the fridge and watched as they tore up the kitchen and then spilled all four boxes all over the floor before continuing the fight outside. You felt a tick mark as you grabbed the broom and dust pan. "Smile is so dumb at times I swear." You began sweeping when a set of hands landed on yours from behind, You turned and saw Toby standing there looking at you  
"I-I'll sweep t-this u-up for you." You smiled at him and got out of the embrace and went to tidy up the rest of the kitchen. You both were done sooner than you thought  
"Thank you toby. I still would've been cleaning!" You smiled at him as he put a hand on your cheek and caressed it.  
"Anything for you." He left after lingering a little longer than necessary. the way he said that left you unnerved.

Suicidal Mouse  
You was lying on the couch doing puzzles, You was in a tank top and long pajama pants. You had your legs crossed and was swinging the crossed leg. You started fanning yourself since your irritation was making you hot. You was doing word scramble and you was having a hard time unscrambling these words "Gosh dangit!"   
"Want me to help you?" You looked up at Dark Link who for once wasn't smirking but looked at you questioningly.  
"Yes please!" He chuckled and then smirked. He sat really close to you and threw an arm around your shoulder pulling you into him. You didn't pay it no mind since he was helping you with a puzzle. Once he was done though you realized he somehow pulled you closer and you was highly uncomfortable. "Thanks Link I got it from here." He smirked at you before ruffling your hair and getting up to take his leave  
"Sure thing." He smirked and winked at you before hopping into the t.v.  
"Well he was weird as fuck."


	60. When he sees another creepypasta flirting with you

A/N: This is going to be in his P.O.V  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Rake  
I was in the room taking a nap for once since I was kind of tired and didn't feel like sleeping outside. I stretched my limbs and yawned loudly. I closed my eyes again resting them when I heard giggling coming from the other side of the door- specifically Y/N's. Curious I got up and crept to the door. I opened it and peeked my head outside and I saw Y/N blushing and the culprit was that monochromatic fucking clown! Who the hell does he think he is! I turned around not wanting to see anymore and I unintentionally slammed the door. I heard footsteps and the door open and close. I turned around to see Y/N staring at me with concern  
"What's the matter Rake?" I didn't feel like telling her so I made up something  
"I forgot I had to do something for Slenderman." I left the room in a rush hoping she would believe me and needing some fresh air desperately.

The Seedeater  
Where in the world did Y/N go? I'm bored out of my mind here! I'm currently laying down on my bed looking up at the ceiling counting the amount of specks I see. A few minutes later I was up to 1,000 and that's how I knew I had to get up and do something. I got up and left the room to look for Y/N. Hopefully I find her and I sure did, When I went in the hallway, I saw in the kitchen that cannibal cleaning you up and you was blushing frozen at the spot. I saw red and before you noticed me or I did something stupid I went through a different exit, the strong urge to kill- specifically an eyeless blue-masked, cannibalistic motherfucker- overpowering. I changed into my monster form and ran away into the woods, hoping to find anyone or anything to kill

Herobrine  
Why did fucking faceless give me so much paperwork to do? WHY?! I could be doing something else that I enjoy doing such as playing video games with Y/N! But no I'm stuck doing damn paper work! Ugh, whatever it's not going to get done with me complaining, I continued to filling out and filing the papers when I heard giggling. I tried to ignore it but my curiosity got the better of me. I peaked from the doorway and what I saw made my blood boil. Ben was all over you! His girl! I growled as I watched the damn elf put his arms around you. I decided to continue working on the paper and when you came into the room I didn't acknowledge you choosing to give you the cold shoulder.   
"Hey Hero! I won against Ben!" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes  
"I'm happy for you." I wasn't sincere at all and she frowned before smiling and ruffling my hair  
"I'll let you get back to work." She left me to my thoughts

BRVR  
I was making my way down the stairs when I heard that the slender brothers had stopped by for a visit. I was looking all over the place for Y/N cause I knew smexy had a thing for her that perverted jackass. I couldn't find her anywhere! I bumped into Splendorman on the way and I waved at him while inside I was having a mini- heart attack. Shit! They were already here! "Y/N where the hell are you?" I was going into the kitchen when I heard that Zalgo forsaken voice. "...a gorgeous creature such as yourself." When i looked around the bend I bit my tongue hard enough to draw blood. Y/N had a fucking white rose in her hand! Why did she take it! I leaned against the wall pinching the bridge of my nose to calm myself down.  
"Oh hey! Look what offender gave me!" I scowled at the freaking rose  
"At leas he didn't give you red."   
"I know right, isn't it beautiful!" Oblivious as always  
"Lovely." I answered sarcastically but you paid no heed as you ran to put it in a vase.

Grinny  
I was in my cat form since I didn't feel like being a human at the moment. I was downstairs waiting for you to come since you was busy doing your hair. I glanced at the clock and it's been ten minutes already. I decided to go upstairs and see what was taking you so long. I went through the open door and my heart dropped. Masky was brushing your hair and scratching your ears. You smiled at him and I guess I made a noise when I exited because you was right behind me picking me up.   
"Hey Grinny,k what's wrong?" I wasn't going to tell you the truth so telepathically I said  
"Nothing, I went to see what was taking you so long, and just remembered what I had to do, so we'll hang out once I'm done okay?" I licked her face and she laughed putting me down and I left to go sulk and maybe scratch some eyes out.

Zalgo  
I was in my humble abode and I called out Y/N's name but I heard nothing. I began looking around the house for her and I have not come across no trace of Y/N what so ever. Then it hit me, that she must be at her favorite spot in the flower field. I teleported there and I saw her but decided to be silent and hide in the shadows since I wanted to surprise her. I saw something though that made me more upset than I care to admit. Lurker was in your personal space and you was blushing. I've seen enough and teleported back home and moments later you showed up sitting next to me on the couch.   
"Hey Zalgo." I looked at her grunting. You looked at me but didn't comment on my grunting. "What do you have to do today?" She gave me a questioning look and I had nothing to do but the urge to not be around her right now was too strong  
"Kill one of my intended targets.See you later." With that said I was gone in a puff of smoke.

Sonic Exe  
I took Y/N to Angel Island since she begged me to take her back in the game and reluctantly I let her. I was just taking in the scenery when I heard voices talking. I followed the voices and I saw knuckles and Y/N talking and I was really pissed off about it. That fucking bastard is talking to her! I was too mad and I left the game knowing that she'll come back on her own.. A few minutes later she came out and looked at me.  
"Why did you leave me?" I had to lie.  
"I couldn't find you so I thought you was out of the game already." She squinted her eyes at me before smiling.  
"Alright I'm going to go get something to eat."  
"Yep." She exited the room and when she left I hopped into the computer intent on terrorizing people maybe killing a few.

Tails Doll  
I had just woken up from a nap so happy that Y/N decided to do the chores for me. I really didn't want to do them and to be honest I don't know what I would do without her. She's my light. "Anyway I should get up." I got up and went to see how the cleaning was going for her. I went into the kitchen and frowned deeply at what I saw. Kagekao had you up in the air by your waist so you can clean the top of the fridge. I went back upstairs laying on my side with my face covered. When I heard you open the door I pretended to be asleep not wanting to see you at the moment. You went up to me and kissed my nose and I didn't even twitch  
"My adorable fox." You left the room thinking I was still asleep.

Smile Dog  
That fucking cat! I wish Slender would just let me kill him already! Dammit but I can't because Slender will ban me from seeing Y/N and Grinny's girlfriend will try to kill me every time she sees me. I tore down some trees to get rid of some pent up anger. I knew that the both of us tore up the kitchen and you was currently putting it back together. I got to the mansion and looked through the window. I saw Toby helping you which I scowled at because I knew he liked you. He turned and put his hand on your cheek and I growled loudly at that because I didn't want that ticking freak touching you! I decided that tearing down a couple more trees was more appealing than going inside the mansion right now.

Suicidal Mouse  
I was taking a shower needing to take off the dry blood from my skin and wash out the dirt and grim from my hair. When I came out I didn't see Y/N nor her puzzle book meaning she was downstairs. I threw on some clothes and my hoodie heading downstairs. I got to the middle of the staircase when I froze and I felt my heart break. Link was sitting really close to you with an arm around you helping you with the puzzle you was doing. I stared a little while and longer and decided to quietly go back upstairs when he got up and away from you. I went to my room and grabbed my syringe. I knew I just finished washing blood off of me but I guess I'm going to have to take another shower when I come back home tonight.


	61. When he thinks he's not good enough/he cries

A/N: I was going to make a separate chapter for when he cries but why not combine the two together and it's been two days since the incident.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Rake  
Rake hasn't been his self in the past two days. He avoids you like the plague and every time that the two of you were in the same room, he would leave and it hurt you. Even at night, you would be asleep when he comes in and in the morning he wouldn't be there at all, but his spot would be warm meaning he slept there. You didn't like this side of Rake at all. He wasn't the Rake you knew and you'll be damned if you're not going to find out what is causing him to act like that. That was your mission for the day. You was eating breakfast at the table and LJ was sitting right next to you. You turned to him and smiled  
"Morning LJ." He looked up at you and smiled  
"Morning beautiful." You ignored him wanting to know where your boyfriend was  
"Have you seen Rake, he isn't here eating." He frowned and glared at nothing in particular  
"Yeah, he's outside." You smiled your thanks at him and you finished your food. You went outside and walked into the woods. You saw Rake sitting on a log with his back turned.   
"Rake?" He froze looking over his shoulder before wiping his eyes  
"Y-yeah, what do you you want?" Your eyes widen as his voice wavered and you ran over to him and hugged him and he tensed under your touch making your heart break a little.   
"You haven't been talking to me for the past two days, that's not you Rake, you don't avoid me." He tried shrugging your arms off of him but you just tightened your hold on him "No, you're not getting rid of me that easily, tell me what's wrong?"   
"Will you ever leave me?" You blinked momentarily shocked  
"What?" He turned to you and he had tears coming out of his eyes as you softly gasped  
"Will you ever leave me for Laughing Jack, I mean he is better, he makes you laugh and gives you candy-" He couldn't finish as you smashed your lips against his in a possessive kiss and he tentatively kissed back.   
"I will never leave you Rake. Look at me." He turned and looked you in the eyes "I will never leave you for no one. ESPECIALLY a monochromatic clown. He's not my type, you're everything I ever want and more. I'm so lucky to have you in my life baby, I'll be the world's biggest idiot to leave you for ANYONE." You smiled sincerely at him and after a few minutes he gave you a small smile back and hugged you tightly and close to him. You gladly returned it  
"I'm sorry for ignoring you." You kissed the top of his head  
"I'm sorry for making you feel like you don't deserve me because you do. I promise to give you more attention. I love you Rake."  
"I love you too Y/N."

The Seedeater  
You was able to count on one hand the amount of times you have seen seedy and that's saying something since you and him are always joined at the hip. You found it strange that you have barely seen him. You asked Slender if he has been sending him on missions and Slender said he had none for him. This left you with more questions than answers. If he has no jobs where the hell has he been going these past two days? Why is he avoiding you? Did you do something wrong? You was so deep in thought you jumped when someone cleared their throat behind you. You turned and EJ was there smirking at you and chuckling lightly  
"It's about time you came back to reality." You gave a crooked smile not wanting to really see him at the moment but needing to know where your boyfriend was at the current moment. You decided to ask him cause maybe he would know since those two are usually together.  
"Hey EJ, do you know what's seedy doing?" You heard him growl and saw him clench his fists but chose to not question it needing answers right now.  
"Hell if I know, probably in the woods somewhere." You nodded at him  
"Thanks EJ, see you later!" You ran out of the door not giving him a chance to respond but just watch you run away with a clenched jaw. Currently your in the woods and you was running. You kept on running and running like your life depended on it because you was really worried for seedy. He wasn't his self and you didn't like it so you was going to find out what the issue was and fix it together. You ran and then stopped at a cave which served as Seedy's favorite spot when he wanted to be alone. You stopped at the mouth of the cave. "Seedy?" You strained your ears for any noise and you heard none. You sighed shaking your head wondering where he went  
"What are you doing here?" You screamed jumping ten feet in the air. You whirled around and saw Seedy standing a bit away leaning on a tree watching you with his bright golden eyes.  
"You scared me!" You huffed shaking your head "I was looking for you." He looked you up and down  
"For what?" You frowned lightly tilting your head to the side not liking this   
"I want to know why you're acting like this? Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" You frowned even more as he turned around and began to walk away  
"Why are you even here, talking with me? Shouldn't you be with EJ or something." Your mouth dropped. There was no way in hell he was going to walk away from you  
"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!" You ran full throttle at him and when he turned his eyes widen as you jumped on him and he landed flat on his back with you straddling him. You looked him in the eyes and saw they were watery and he had tear- streaks  
"I wasn't walking away, I was leaving." He averted his eyes pissing you off  
"Look me in my eyes." He did "I love you seedy. I don't like an eyeless, black goo dripping, mask wearing cannibal. I love you and only you. I always will love you and only you. You're my heart in human form and without you I die." You smiled at him and he just looked at you before pulling you down to him and kissing you passionately and hard and you gladly returned  
"I'm sorry for being stupid." He murmured it against your lips  
"You're my stupid." You kissed him again glad to have him back

Herobrine  
As of late, Hero has more paperwork from Slenderman and whenever he's not doing paperwork he spends time in his game or going through the computer world looking for people to kill. You wouldn't have minded because usually he makes time to see you and always be there but this time he hasn't. You was missing him and you sort of felt like he was avoiding you on purpose and you didn't like that. You would play games with Ben, Jeff or sometimes other creepypasta to pass the time but it wasn't the same without your Hero. You was playing a game with Ben and Jeff but you kept on losing giving yourself attention  
"Damn Y/N, your losing bad today, what's on your mind? Why you're so distracted?" You glanced over at Ben who was giving you a confused and concerned look. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. He's been all over you the past two days and it was irritating the shit out of you  
"I miss Hero. Do you think he's still in his game?" Ben frowned hard at that and answered you after a few seconds   
"Where else would he be?" You got up starting to walk to his room  
"Thanks." You was already upstairs in his room and you jumped into the Minecraft game. When you came out you was already in his house. You looked around and you saw him on his couch with the t.v on.  
"Hero?" You heard a sniff before he answered in a gruff voice  
"Took you longer than I thought to come here." You flinched a little a stab of guilt hitting you  
"I...just thought you wanted space. You seemed really busy, but I guess that wasn't it, you just wanted to be alone." He didn't answer right away  
"Did you think I wanted to be alone? Or did you just want an excuse to hang out and play games with that damn elf." Your eyes widen and you quickly made your way over to his side and your jaw dropped as you saw tears in his eyes and on his cheeks.  
"Hero? What's the matter? Was it Ben?" He looked at you frowning  
"Go hang out with Ben, he's better at giving you attention and playing games-" He wiped his eyes and you took the chance to kiss him. He froze but slowly kissed you back.  
"I will never choose Ben over you. Never in a million years will I do that. I love you too much Hero. You are my life, you are my light. You complete me and I'll be damned if I lose you do to someone who is minor." You showed him how sincere you were and he smiled at you.  
"I just so scared to lose you Y/N." You smiled at him hugging him close to you and he held you twice as tight  
"You will never lose me Herobrine." You felt him smile into your neck n=and you kissed his ear glad to be on better terms with him.

BRVR  
You couldn't figure out for the life of you why your boyfriend was acting the way he was. Ever since you showed him the white rose that offender has given you  he's been acting way out of character. He doesn't play the pokemon games with you anymore, he doesn't hang out with you the way he used to. Hell whenever you tried to talk with him, it'll be short and awkward and he'll make his leave saying he has to do something. You was getting tired of it honestly and you wanted to know what was his problem. You were walking around eating grapes when there was a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared you looked and saw that it was offender.  
"Well, what a pleasant surprise." You looked up at his row of sharp teeth in his smile and gave him a smile in return  
"Hey offender, what are you doing here?" You was trying to get away from him but then at the same time you didn't want to be rude.  
"Well, I was hoping I can spend some time with you and just talk." You frowned lightly not liking the way he said that  
"I would've loved to." Not really "But I'm looking for my boyfriend, have you seen him?" So much for not being rude Y/N. You looked at him and his smile fell being replace with a frown  
"He's in his room if you must know." You smiled sweetly at him before turning on your heel throwing over your shoulder  
"I did need to know so thanks." You went upstairs and went to his room. You stood outside for a bit before opening his door. You went inside and you saw him laying on his side. You walked silently to him and got on the bed getting on top of him but you still couldn't see his face since it was covered. "BRVR?" He didn't respond, but his nose twitched "I know you're up, why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Why don't you hang out with me or nothing?" He moved his arm looking at you and your eyes widen slightly when you saw he had been crying  
"Don't you have offender for all of that? Go hang out with him instead of me, he's better than me anyway." Your jaw dropped and you pinched him making him flinch and glare up at you  
"Now that i have your attention, you are to listen to me and you are to listen to me good and clear understand?" You waited for a response and he slightly nodded his head as his eyes never left yours. " I will never, ever EVER like offender. Never for as long as I live. I just took the rose because it was nice. It doesn't mean anything. It started to wilt anyway so i threw it away. I won't take any more from him. Plus you'll never lose me to anyone, especially to no eyes." He smiled at that making you smile   
"But I thought-" You cut him off with a kiss  
"No buts, I love you my sweet love. I love you with all my heart and I'll be damned if I'll lose you to anyone and vice versa. You got it." He nodded his head in agreement "Good, now kiss me already." He chuckled at that but he obliged to your demand nevertheless.

Grinny  
Grinny hasn't been his self lately and it was beginning to worry you. You didn't like this Grinny at all and you missed the Grinny you knew and this Grinny was unnerving you a bit. He wouldn't smile, make sarcastic comments, talk about his tuna, or hang out with you. The last time you actually got a good look at him was two days ago. You would catch glimpses of him here and there and you would go and try to follow him but then you would lose track of him. Like you could've swore you saw something purple move out of the corner of your eye and when you looked nothing was there. You frowned crossing your arms  
"What's the matter with you?" You looked and saw Masky with half his mask up eating a piece of cheesecake. You sighed  
"It's Grinny, he's been avoiding me like I did something wrong? I haven't even seen him in two days!" You huffed and he sat down next to you looking at you  
"That's strange that he wouldn't talk to you." You nodded your head in agreement and you looked up at the ceiling wondering what you should do.  
"What do you think I should do Masky?" You turned to him and he had a frown on his face  
"Well, you can always talk to him, as of right now he's in the attic but he took the shortcut there so if you're quiet you can sneak up on him." You smiled brightly at him  
"You're the best Masky!" You got up and ran and did exactly what he said. You went to the attic through the shortcut. When you got to the door it was already cracked open meaning someone was up there. You crept upstairs and slid through the door crack. At the window Grinny was in his human form just looking out the window. You walked slowly up to him and stood right behind him. You out your hands on his shoulders making him jump "Grinny." He relaxed when he heard your voice and you went around to the front of him and sat on his lap facing him. He looked at you and you frowned sadly wiping away the tears from his face. "What's wrong Grinny?" He had no choice but to answer you, he couldn't escape  
"You looked so happy..." You was confused and he must of saw the confusion on your face "With Masky when he was petting your ears and fixing your hair, I didn't want to take away your happiness even if it was the cost of my own.." You froze in shock before hugging him tightly to you. He froze up and you hugged him tighter   
"Grinny you stupid neko. You ARE my happiness. You are the reason why I smile all day, every day. You are the reason why i love who I am, you are the reason for what I am today! Without you I will be no one. I love you so much Grinny. You make me the happiest person alive and you deserve to know that. I want the Grinny i know back, not this one. Please come back to me I'll do anything." He looked down at you before hugging you back and he tightened his hold on you.  
"You have to do one thing." You looked up in his face eager to do anything "Kiss me." You did just that and his hold tightened even more around your waist holding you in place and you wrapped your arms around his neck. This is where you wanted to be. right here in his arms, this is where you belong.

Zalgo  
Zalgo hasn't been Zalgo. You mean he usually is quiet but he'll bother you from time to time, talk to you, go killing with you or vice versa. He would also watch movies with you go to the flower field with you but the last two days he hasn't done none of that. In fact the last tow days you only seen him twice TWICE! That's a new record, he just broke a world record. Usually he's there with you when it come to anything and everything. When you come out of the shower, he would usually be sitting on the bed watching you talking about how beautiful you are. Then he would just sit and talk with you when ever you guys would watch a movie or if you guys were in the flower field. Right now you was just walking around not knowing where to go in particular. You were walking when you bumped into someone. You looked and saw it was Shadow Lurker  
"Hey Y/N, nice to see you here." You gave him a forced smile, not wanting to be near him at all  
"Hey Lurker, how have you been?" He smiled getting slightly closer to you  
"Oh the same old, the same old." He smirked at you and you couldn't help a tiny smirk escape from you  
"Yeah, you wouldn't happen to know where Zalgo is would you?" He frowned at you and looked the other way  
"I actually had, I saw him walking towards his house." You nodded your thanks at him and before he can say anything else, you left in a puff of smoke. When you got in the house you saw Zalgo about to take a seat on the couch. You stayed quiet until he sat down. You walked up to him since he had his eyes closed and you saw tears coming out his eyes making you gasp. He opened his eyes in surprise and quickly started to wipe at his eyes  
"When did you get here Y/N?" You didn't answer instead you threw yourself on him and latched onto him embracing him while burying your face in his neck  
"Tell me what's wrong right now Zalgo." He stood silent for a few minutes before he answered  
"I didn't like you being with Lurker and I can't stop you from hanging around him, cause I know I can be mean and a brute-" You cut him off by kissing him forcefully and before he can respond you pulled back  
"You are my brute Zalgo. You are my mean bastard. You are nasty, ruthless and at times cold and cynical." He looked hurt as you said that "But you know what, I wouldn't change not a thing about you, because I fell in love with the real you, not the fake you. I will never replace you with no one and I will never want you to change for as long as we live." He gave you one of his rare genuine smiles  
"What would I do without you?" You chuckled at him getting real close to his face, lips only millimeters apart  
"I could ask you the same." Neither of you answered as you both kissed

Sonic Exe  
Sonic has been spending a lot of time away from you that you thought you would enjoy the quietness and the fact that he's not bothering you. In fact it was quite the opposite for you. You was hating every moment of it and you missed his chatter, his cursing, his annoying snide comments, his sarcasm, his smell, his face, just everything. You missed being around him and you didn't want to admit that considering it's been only two days also. Shoot, who knew that you guys been going out for this long and you still acted like lovesick teenagers and you guys were adults for crying out loud! You huffed as you decided to go into his game to see if maybe he was in there. When you went into his game, you landed on the cold hard ground ten feet below you with as much grace as a new born baby deer. You was head over heels on the ground and you was kind of stuck.  
"You need help Y/N?" You recognized that voice and when you looked up, you saw Knuckles looking down at you with an amused smirk. You gave him a sheepish smile  
"I may or may not need it." He shook his head, dreadlocks going all over the place as he helped you to get up right and then he pulled your arm so you can stand on your own two feet. "Thank you."  
"No problem, so what brings you to my island." You shook your head  
"I honestly wasn't expecting to land so 'gracefully' on your land. In fact I was looking for Sonic, do you know if he's here." His face hardened as he gestured to behind you  
"He went that way a few minutes ago, if you hurry up you can catch up to him. You wasted no time at all, you turned around and ran in the direction he told you he went in. You was running so fast, that the trees were blurring together. What you wasn't expecting was to run into a blue blur. Literally. You collided and tumbled and when you stopped you was on top.  
"Y/N, what the hell are you doing here?" You looked down to see Sonic all red-eyed with tear filled eyes.  
"I was looking for you! Why haven't you been my constant shadow! Why have you been ignoring me! If I did something wrong you need to tell me." You didn't like this Sonic and you wanted your Sonic back  
"You sure you didn't come here for Knuckles." You frowned before realization dawned on you and you hugged him tightly  
"I didn't come for no echidna. I came for my love. I came for you Sonic. I don't like it when you're upset and I sure don't like it when you ignore me. Please don't do that Sonic. i love you too much to lose you and I'm sorry for whatever i did, I promise to be a better girlfriend-" He cut you off with a passionate kiss which you gladly returned  
"You are perfect just the way you are, don't ever change." You looked at him and he had such a soft smile on his face, with so much love in his eyes.  
"I never will, I hope you won't either." He smiled at you bigger  
"I never will."

Tails Doll  
You was sitting on top of your bed in your boyfriend's room thinking hard while staring at the ceiling. You kept racking your brain and you couldn't figure out for the love of Zalgo why your boyfriend was avoiding you the way he was as if you had Ebola or something else contagious. Ever since you had done his chores for you and Kagekao helped you he's been acting really weird and out of character. He doesn't play with you anymore, he doesn't hang out with you, he doesn't protect you, he doesn't make you laugh, nothing at all. Hell the times you tried to make conversation with him, it'll be short and awkward and he'll make his leave saying he had something to do. You was getting tired of it honestly and you wanted to know what was the problem. You were walking around eating peaches from a jar when there was laughter. When you turned to look you saw Kage with a cup of wine in his hand  
"kekekeke, how are you Y/N?" You looked at him giving him a half smile  
"I'm doing fine Kage, what about you?" He got closer to you pulling you into a hug which you awkwardly returned.   
"I'm doing great! kekekeke, wine?" You shook your head no but you did have a question you wanted to ask him  
"Kage have you seen Tails." The happy face on his mask dropped and turned into a frown  
"He's up in his room doing whatever." He didn't laugh not a once and you could care less honestly.  
"Alrighty thanks Kage." You went up to Tails room and he was tinkering away at some electronic. He had his headphones in so he didn't hear you. You went up to him and took the ear bud out of his ear. He quickly turned and his eyes widen slightly when he saw it was you.  
"Hey Tails, how's it going?" He turned back to his work not really having his heart in it this time  
"Fine." You frowned at him   
"Tails what's the problem, you haven't been talking to me. What have I done wrong?" You saw his frame shake a little which was weird.  
"Go talk to Kage, why would you want to be with a two-tailed fox who does nothing but tinker away at gadgets in his spare time. A geek." You was shocked at his confession and you spun him around. He had tears coming down his face and you quickly peppered his face with kisses and left his lips for last  
"Tails there's no one in this world i would rather talk to than you. I love you too much to just ignore you and push you to the side. Kage is not someone I want to be with, he drinks too much wine for me and he's overall not someone I would want to be with. The only person I see myself with is you Tails. You are my soulmate. I love you Tails. Don't do this, talk to me." He looked at you before hugging you tightly to him and burying his face in your hair  
"I love you so much Y.N, I'm so sorry for hurting you. Please forgive me." You looked up at him  
"Forgive me first." He smiled at you pecking you on the lips  
"I forgive you." You smiled at him  
"I forgive you as well."

Smile Dog  
Smile hasn't been Smile. You mean he is never quiet around you and he'll bother you all the time, talk to you, go killing with you or vice versa. He would also watch movies with you go to the woods with you and do whatever with you but the last two days he hasn't done none of that. In fact the last two days you only seen him twice TWICE! That's a new record, he just broke a world record. Usually he's there with you when it come to anything and everything. When you come out of the shower, he would usually be sitting on the bed in his dog form watching you with that unnerving smile that you grew to love. Then he would just sit and talk with you when ever you guys would watch a movie or if you guys were in the woods taking a walk. Right now you was just walking around in the woods hoping that you'll bump into Smile. You were walking when you bumped into someone. You looked and saw it was Toby. What an odd sight.  
"Y-Y/N!" You stopped and turned to him fully  
"Hey Toby, what are you doing out here?" He twitched occasionally but who wasn't used to his tics. He was ticking a little more than usual though.  
"Slender s-sent me o-on a m-issi-ion to go g-get s-some people w-who has b-been t-t-terrorizing his w-woods." You nodded at him while looking around at the same  
"Well I don't mean to hold you up." He shook his head  
"N-No worries y-you wanted t-to a-ask me somet-thing?" You nodded thinking maybe he knew where Smile was  
"Have you seen Smile around at all?" Toby started to violently tick and the grip he had on his hatchets increased intensely.   
"Smile has been in these woods for the past few hours and if you want to see him go straight ahead you'll bump into him eventually." You blinked in shock  
"You didn't stutter not one time!" He turned walking away from you  
"I know, go i don't mean to hold you up." You did as he was told in search of Smile thinking to yourself how much weirder Toby just got in a span of a minute. When you ran you stopped when you saw Smile up ahead.   
"Smile there you go!" He looked at you and on closer inspection you saw he was teary eyed and he had tear streaks going down both of his cheeks.   
"Yeah, here I am and what are you doing here?" You stopped and tilted your head at him in confusion.  
"I want to know why have you been avoiding me the way you have? Did I do something I wasn't supposed to? If I did you have to tell me so then I can fix it." You stared at him and he did the same thing at you  
"Well, I saw you got all comfortable with Tobias, why don't you go find him and go on that mission with him. Leave me be, i guess Tobias finally won and if you're happy with him I'm not going to stop you." Your eyes widen to the size of sinner plates and your jaw dropped. You ran to him and he stumbled back in contact and you wrapped your arms tightly around him  
"I love you too much Smile. Too, too, too much. You are my heart, you are my everything, you are the one and only for me. I can't picture a life without you and I don't want to because a life without you is no life at all. I want nothing to do with Toby, only you so please forgive me and kiss me." You looked up at him and he had a light smirk staring down at you  
"I forgive you and I love you too." He gladly placed his lips on you and kissed you hard and to show you just how much he does love you.

Suicidal Mouse  
You was able to count just how many times you have seen mousy and that's saying something since you and him are always joined at the hip. You two are always together especially since most of the creepypasta found it fun to bully him and make him feel unwanted and like a stranger in his own home. You looked for Slender and when you found him you asked him if he has been sending him on missions and Slender said he had none for him.  This left you with more questions than answers. If he has no jobs where the hell has he been going these past two days? Why is he avoiding you? Did you do something wrong? Slender more or less heard your thoughts and all of your questions and told you where you can probably find him  
"He's more than likely in the tree house to the right of the mansion. That's where he likes to go when he wants to be by his self." You nodded  
"Thank you so much Slender." You didn't wait for him to respond to you, in fact you made your way right over to where he said he was. Right when you got to the door you was stopped by a hand. You looked up a little peeved at being stopped and you looked into a pair of bright red eyes.  
"Well isn't someone in a rush today." You smiled fakely at him wanting to get to mousy already  
"Yes I am, but what was it that you wanted to tell me or ask me Link?" He smirked at you getting a little too close for comfort  
"I was wondering if you wanted to play games with me?" You opened the door and before closing it answered him  
"Later, I need to get to mousy, he's more important." You promptly close the door on his face and made your way to the right of the mansion. You looked straight up and saw the tree-house. You went up to the tree and climbed up opening the door to the tree house. In the corner was mousy and you heard him sobbing and sniffing. Your heart broke and you silently closed the door. "Mousy?" He jumped looking up and began frantically wiping his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his hoodie  
"Y/N, I wasn't expecting you here." You went up to him and hugged him in which he froze  
"Please tell me what's wrong and what made you cry. don't lie to me either." He stood silent for a few minutes and just when you thought he wasn't going to answer he spoke  
"You're going to leave me for Link right? He's better and stronger and better looking than me anyway." He sounded so depressed and you hugged him tightly rocking him back and forth lightly  
"There's no on better than you mousy, no matter how hard they'll try to be, they won't cause there not you and never will be. You're one of the strongest creepypasta in that house, you protect me with everything you got and you protect me everyday. It takes a strong man to do that. You're the most handsome too, you'll win the most handsome man in the world award every year in my book. I love you so much mousy. There's nothing I would change about you ever, because there's nothing to change. You are already perfect in my eyes. You can't get any better than perfection." He stopped sniffing and then he gave a watery chuckle hugging you back just as tightly  
"You always know what to say to me to make me feel better." You chuckled as you looked at him  
"I'm your girlfriend after all and I always will be yours." He smiled up at you  
"I like the sound of that very much." He kissed you on the lips and you was happy to have your mousy back.


	62. New Character! Part 1

TICCI TOBY

How You Met  
It was late and you were in a hurry to get home. You just came from hanging out with your girlfriends. As you were walking you were hearing a rather odd sound. You glanced behind you and you saw nothing. You continued to walk and then you heard a ticking sound. You turned around and saw nor heard nothing. Getting slightly paranoid you started walking faster and the ticking sound was more consistent and closer. You turned your head fast enough to crack it and saw nothing. You were going to speed walk when you crashed into a hard chest. You looked up to see a guy with a mouth guard, goggles and twin hatchets. You gasped and he looked at you while twitching slightly every few seconds. He looked at you  
"[Y/N], why look so frightened?"  
"H-How do you know my name!?"  
" Don't w-worry about t-that just know that I k-know." He chuckles at your horrified look  
"...Who are you?"  
"Me? I'm Ticci T-Toby, I got t-to go so bye f-for now [Y-Y/N]" With that said in a blink of an eye he was gone and you were left flabbergasted. You sped home pondering what happened tonight.

Becoming Friends  
It's been two weeks since you've seen that weird Toby guy. You still had the feeling that you was being watched whenever you went outside at night and that would make you paranoid. Right now you were rushing home from the grocery store. You were craving pancakes for some reason at 9 o clock at night so you got pancake mix. You breathed a sigh of relief. You took off your coat and went in the bathroom to wash up. You came out, and turned the stove on to make your pancakes (Time-skip to the pancakes made) You felt your mouth water as you stared at eh fluffy pancakes you made yourself. You put the plate on the table with the syrup. You went to the kitchen to put up the extra pancakes and when you came back your jaw hit the floor. The pancakes were gone!  
"You m-make some g-good panc-cakes." You shrieked loudly at the figure sitting on your chair.  
"Who?- What- When- Why- HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!" You waved your hands frantically.  
"Y-you left y-your d-door open." You stopped as you felt yourself sweat-drop  
"Smooth one Y/N" He got up stretching  
"Y-yeah, you're m-my f-friend n-now since you m-make the b-best pancakes e-ever. I h-have t-to g-go. see y-you a-around." He left swinging his hatchets happily and slammed the door closed behind him  
"First he breaks into my house, eats my dinner and THEN wants to be friends." You threw up your hands in the air while laughing to yourself

Having Crushes  
The boy was right. You both did end up being friends after all. He kept coming around and eating pancakes with you and making conversation with you. You had no choice but to be his friend, since he practically forced it upon you. Besides you come to enjoy, the time the two of you spent together.  
"What kind of pancakes do you like the most Toby?" He looked at you after stuffing another piece of pancake in his mouth. He was comfortable enough around you to take his mouth guard off and his goggles. He was self- conscious about the hole in the side of his mouth but you reassured him that you didn't mind at all.  
"I l-like them a-all b-but my f-favorite a-are b-buttermilk and blueb-berry." (if you don't like it then change it to your liking)  
"Okay, tomorrow or maybe the day after I'll make one of those." His eyes lit up at that making you giggle as you thought to yourself 'he's so adorable. I have such a huge crush on him.' You didn't know but he was staring at you as you had your back turned thinking 'I think i may love her.'

When He Asks You Out  
You was nervous today and you had every right to be nervous. You was planning on telling Toby how you feel about him and you was hoping that he won't reject you. You didn't want to just tell him, you wanted to do something different. You decided to make both buttermilk and blueberry pancakes with extra blueberries. You put the pancakes on top of the table. You set a cup of orange juice on the table and with the whip cream spelled out 'I really like you Tobias Erin Rodgers' You finished and then that's when you heard your front door jiggle as it was opened. You quickly put down the can of whip cream and hid. He came in looking around  
"Y-Y/N? Where a-are you?" He stopped when he saw the pancakes. He looked down at them and then you made yourself known  
"Hey Toby." He looked up and just stared at you causing you to ramble. "i understand if you don't like me back, but I just had to tell you-." You stopped your rambling when he wrapped you up in the hug  
"I n-never thought t-that y-you would f-feel t-the s-same." Your eyes widen in shock before hugging him back.  
"I do." He pulled back a little to look you in the face  
"T-this makes i-it e-easier." You tilted your head like a confused puppy "Y/N will you go out with me?" Your eyes widen since he didn't stutter  
"Of course I will Toby." He breathed a sigh of relief pulling you back into a tight hug  
"T-that w-was still h-hard t-to s-say." You giggled as he mumbled that into your shoulder

First Kiss  
You was cleaning your house with the music blasting and you was dancing to it with the broom in your hand. You began using the broom as a microphone and started to sing into it pretending to be on stage and performing in a huge crowd of people. When the song finished you heard clapping. You turned around to see Toby clapping causing you to blush  
"T-thanks f-for the show." You shook your head putting the broom down and you went to wash your hands. You then went in the kitchen and grabbed two plates of pancakes with the syrup and sat at the table. he took off his mouth-guard and goggles to chow down. You began eating and when you looked up he was staring at you. You raised an eyebrow "What?"  
"Y-you h-have something o-on y-your face." You went to grab a napkin but he grabbed your hand "I g-got it." He got up going to your side and he kissed you gently on the lips. You was shocked but then kissed back enjoying the taste of maple syrup on his lips. He pulled away and both of you were blushing  
"Thank you." He smirked at you  
"I m-missed a s-spot." You smirked back at him as he dove in for another one.

First Date  
You was ready by 2:00 p.m and you dressed casually, you wore a (color) summer dress with a pair of black flats. You waited for him to come and you looked up when you heard your front door open. He was standing there in a pear of clean jeans, a nice shirt and without his hatchets and goggles but still had his mouth-guard on. You didn't mind so he walked to you and grabbed your hand and guided you since he was taking you to the cheesecake factory (I'm doing it even though this is like a Masky and Hoodie type of thing). When you got there you enjoyed all types of cheesecake and you both had a good time. Lastly when it got dark, he took you to the park to watch the stars with him and enjoy each other's company.

When He Gets Jealous  
You and Toby were taking a walk in the park since he had nothing to do for the time being and he wanted to spend time with you. You weren't going to complain and you two were chatting when you're stomach decided to make itself known  
"Someone's hungry." Toby lightly teased you and you blushed hitting his arm   
"Well, all I ate this morning was a bowl of cereal. Now the hunger comes and hits me." He laughs at your pout pinching your cheeks   
"I'll get you something to eat, sit here and wait for me I'll be back." You nodded your head and sat down watching him disappear down the path. You watched in the direction he went for a bit before turning your head and jumping in surprise. There was a boy sitting there already. He had brownish-blonde hair, the bluest eyes, and he had a white hoodie, black pants and black shoes (sound familiar). He smiled big at you which you found a little creepy  
"Hello, how are you?" You blinked at him as his smiled seemed to almost stretch  
"I'm doing just fine, darling. What's a pretty girl like you Y/N, doing out here alone." You blinked sitting a little away from him  
"Well I am waiting for my boyfriend...hold up how you know my name!" Your eyes widen at the weirdo and before he can answer you heard a growl come from behind you. You turned your head to see Toby glaring daggers at the guy  
"Get the hell out of here." The guy just smirked and laughed running into the woods  
"Who the hell was that?" He looked at you passing you your food and wrapping a protective arm around you.  
"Someone y-you d-don't need t-to w-worry a-about." You nodded your head slowly as his arm never left your waist

When You Get Jealous  
You was at the park waiting for Toby to come since he was busy completing a 'job' that his boss gave him. You was enjoying the view of people riding bikes, jogging, walking, taking pictures and buying stuff from the venders. You heard a bunch of girls talking and you just rolled your eyes at what they were saying  
"Oh my gosh, did you see what that girl was wearing?"   
"Yeah, she was wearing them dingy jean shorts with such an ugly top and those converse's are supposed to be a different color not black." They started giggling and you looked down at what you're wearing and realized that they were talking about you. You frowned at them but chose not to say anything. That's when Toby came with his jacket tied around his waist to cover his hatchets and he only had his mouth guard on.  
"Hey b-babe, I h-hope I-I d-didn't k-keep y-you waiting." You shook your head no as he sat down next to you and then that's when a shadow casted over the two of you. You looked up to see one of those bimbos "C-can I h-help y-you?" Toby gave her a bored look as she giggled  
"Well, I was wondering if you'll like to come with me and my friends somewhere~" She twirled a piece of hair before you stood up and got in her face  
"If you don't take your whore ass somewhere else and leave me and my boyfriend alone, you will regret breathing." You gave her sickly sweet smile making her back up and run away back to her friends  
"Y-Y/N, n-no o-one will e-ever r-replace y-you." You were peeved but still talked with Toby with you practically in his lap.

When You Are Sad  
You wasn't feeling like yourself today. You don't know why but you was feeling ehh today and didn't feel like smiling, laughing nothing. You watched sad and depressed movies curled under the covers. You heard your door open and you didn't bother turning around having a good idea as to who it was.  
"Y/N! I'm h-here... W-what's w-wrong? You glanced up at him when he looked down at you with concern  
"I don't know, I don't feel like myself today." He nodded his head in understanding  
"I-I know what t-to d-do." He then jumped over the couch and landed next to you making you bounce up and down slightly. He then pulled you into his lap and snuggled you to him with the blanket wrapped around the both of you. He then blue raspberries into your neck while lightly tickling your sides making you laugh and smile  
"Toby! That tickles!" He chuckled against your neck before lifting his head to look at you  
"I k-know b-but it g-got y-you to s-smile, t-that's all t-that m-matter." You smiled snuggling happily into your boyfriend who made you feel better

When He Is Sad  
It's been two days since you've seen Toby and you was wondering where he went. You thought maybe he got caught up with something with his boss and he's been too busy to come and see you. Nevertheless you made him a batch of pancakes like you did the past two days just in case he showed up. You had just finished eating your pancakes when you heard a knock at your door. Curious as to who it was, you went to the door and saw it was Toby. He looked different though, he looked like he's been dragged through hell and back. "Hey Toby! I was wondering when you'll show up!" You hugged him and he took a moment to respond before he did which was weird.  
"Y-yeah, I-I'm here." You looked at him strangely before pulling him inside.   
"I made you pancakes. there on top of the table." He just took a seat on the couch taking his mouth- guard off and staring into space  
"I d-don't w-want any." Your jaw dropped. Something is wrong he just said he didn't want pancakes!  
"Toby what's wrong?" You sat down next to him grabbing his hand and he squeezed it before answering  
"I'm j-just t-thinking about m-my s-sister." You nodded sadly and you sat in his lap hugging him and he tightly hugged you burying his face into your shoulder  
"I'm here for you." he didn't say anything but he just hugged you tighter and you two stood like that.

First Fight  
You was making dinner when Toby came in, well you heard Toby came in because he slammed the door and you heard stomping. You came into the living room to see him literally drenched in blood and swinging his hatchets around also covered in blood. Your mouth dropped as he was ticking very violently and blood was going all over the walls and ceiling and he was leaving a bloody trail in the living room "Toby! You're making a mess!" He rounded on you with a glare  
"What fucking mess? You complain too much Y/N damn." You felt anger built as you glared at him  
"You're trailing blood in my house dammit!" He scoffed  
"Do what a woman is supposed to do. Get on your knees and clean. That's all you're good for any way." Your mouth hit the floor and you had a pan in your hand. You threw it at him and even though he couldn't feel pain you still felt better that you threw it.  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND COME BACK WHEN YOU GROW A PAIR AND APOLOGIZE!" He snarled stomping his way to the door slamming to close behind him.

Apologies  
It was the next day and you angrily got up so you can go to the store and by some heavy duty bleach, clorox and other cleaning supplies to try and get the dry blood out of your living room from everywhere. You wasn't in the best of moods and then the lines were ridiculously long and all the traffic lights caught you. Ugh, it wasn't your day. Dammit Tobias. You finally were home after being out for 3 hours and when you came home you was shocked. The house smelt of clorox, pine, Mr. Clean and just a clean smell. You went to the living room and you had a brand new carpet and the walls, ceiling and furniture no longer had blood on them. You was happy and when you went into the kitchen your favorite brunch was served. You smiled after setting the bags down and then smiled bigger when arms wrapped around your waist  
"I-I'm s-sorry I w-was m-mad and I t-took i-it o-o-out on y-you. Forgive me?" You turned around in his arms and hugged him smacking his head lightly  
"I forgive you." You felt his smile against your neck  
"N-now shall w-we e-eat l-love?" You smiled turning to go to the bathroom  
"We shall."

When He Gets Excited   
You woke up in a good mood. You stretched and got into the bathroom to shower and brush your teeth. You came out and since it was a Saturday and a lazy day that meant that you don't have to get dressed! You grabbed a long t-shirt and threw it on. You then went in the kitchen to make breakfast. You made your favorite breakfast leaving pancakes for Toby. After you ate you grabbed a book and sat on the couch. You heard the door open but paid it no mind "Hey Toby."  
"Hey Y-Y/N-" He stopped and just stared at you. You felt him staring and you looked up at him.  
"Yes Toby?" He pounced on you startling you. You dropped your book and he pinned you to the couch kissing you fiercely and you gladly kissed back. You felt his 'friend' come by for a visit making you blush  
"Who told you to look so sexy?" he whispered huskily in your ear making your blush worsen

When You Scare Him  
You was feeling mischievous today and decided to see how Toby would react to the prank you plan on pulling on him. You threw waffles and pancakes on the floor in the kitchen and then got a knife. You made a paste to look like fake blood and covered the walls, ceiling, floor, the knife and your neck with it. You made it look like your neck was slit. By the time you was done you saw it was about time for him to come. You opened the door ajar and laid down the on the floor with the knife not to far from your neck. You heard the door open and then footsteps  
"Y/N, are you home?" You was surprised to hear that he didn't stutter. You couldn't hear him walking. You guess his jobs required stealth. "Y/N?" When he came into the kitchen you looked at the ceiling and went completely limp not moving. "NOOOOO Y/N AND MY POOR WAFFLES!" He dropped his hatchets and went to you sobbing "No, no, no I lost people already I can't lose you too." Your heart strings were pulled "And my precious waffles too." That was your last straw as you burst out laughing making him fly backwards onto his back.  
"I'M ALIVE!" You laughed out loud while he gave you a blank look "You care about the waffles more than me?!" You was joking but you was hoping that he'll say you and not the waffles.  
"Don't do that again. I l-love m-m-my waffles b-but y-you're m-more i-important." You smiled relieved he chose you over waffles.

When He Scares You  
Toby decided to get you back for scaring him half to death. You didn't know about it nor did you know what would happen to you once you got back home from working the night shift at work (chooser wherever you want to work at). You opened the doors to your house and went to turn on the lights but they didn't turn on. You sighed putting your bag down. "Toby, I'm home if you're here!" You listened out for anything and heard nothing but Toby was there and he heard you loud and clear. You took your shoes off and walked into the kitchen when you felt something warm and wet on your feet. You went to the kitchen light to turn it on but nothing. You were getting unnerved so you went in the drawers for your flashlights and they were all gone! You blinked freaking out now and to make matters worse, you heard footsteps. "If someone is in here my boyfriend will kill you!" Jeez Y/N make yourself more obvious, why don't ya. That's when all the lights turned on and you screamed bloody murder. Your kitchen was covered in blood and you looked down to see your bare feet in it. On the walls were the words 'you're next' in blood making you sob. When you felt arms wrapped around you, you screamed again fighting  
"Shhh! Y/N dammit! I-it's m-me!" You calmed down recognizing his voice before turning in his arms and hitting him.  
"Why Tobias! Why!" He flinched at the use of his full name and he quickly mended the situation  
"I'm s-sorry Y-Y/N, it's a-all f-fake, the b-blood i-is f-fake. D-don't c-c-cry, I'll c-clean e-everything a-and it'll be a-alright." He rubbed your back calming you but you told him to never do that again.

When He Says I Love You  
You and Toby have been dating for a long time now, a few months and he has yet to say the 'L' word. You're scared to say it to him in case it'll scare him and it'll break your heart in two if he leaves you. To keep that from happening you chose to be quiet. You were currently putting in a movie waiting for Toby to finish his waffles so he can come watch the movie with you. You sat down and just as the movie began he came and sat down next to you wrapping an arm around you. You were into the movie but the hairs on the back of your neck stood up. You glanced over and saw Toby just staring at you. You cocked an eyebrow at him turning to him "What?" He just continued staring at you before answering  
"You are truly an amazing person Y/N, I love you so much." You blinked as you felt a blush go up your neck and spread across your face to your ears.   
"I love you too Toby." He smiled gently at you before pulling you into a kiss and you gladly kissed him back.

When He Buys You A Gift  
You had a hard day at work and you was looking forward to either relaxing and watch whatever is on t.v or see Toby. Hell it'll be a bonus if both happens today. As you trudged inside your home, you threw down your purse by the door stripping right there and jumping straight into the shower. Once you came out you threw on pajamas going downstairs to be greeted by a splendid sight. Toby had a box of pizza, a 2 liter of your favorite soda, candy and a stack of your favorite movies. You walked slowly to him and he turned to give you his smile that you love.  
"Y-you s-seemed to h-have h-had a t-tough d-d-day at w-work s-so I s-surprised y-you." You smiled walking up to him kissing him on the cheek  
"That was sweet of you, thank you." He opened his arm for you to snuggled into him.  
"I a-also g-got y-you this." You looked down as you felt something slip onto your finger to see he got you a promise ring. You looked up at him and smiled big at him throwing your arms around his neck in a hug.   
"I love it Toby! Thank You so much!" He chuckled at you as you peppered his face in kisses.

When He Meets Your Ex  
You was in the mall shopping when you felt like you was being watched. You looked up and was met with an unpleasant sight. Your ex was standing not too far from you with a light smile on his face and he waved at you. You resisted the urge to roll his eyes not to give him the satisfaction and you turned to continue looking around the store. You walked a bit when you bumped into someone, you looked up and saw that it was your ex. When the hell did he move and why was he so quiet? "Is there a reason why you're in my personal space?" You gave him an annoyed look and he just smirked at you  
"I just wanted to say hi Y/N, looking beautiful as ever. Mighty rude not to say hello back." You held in a gag as you gave him a fake wave and smile.  
"Hello and goodbye." You left the store not in the mood to shop anymore. As you went home you couldn't shake the feeling that you was being watched and followed. You'll look around and didn't see no one out of the ordinary. By the time you got to your house Toby was standing there with both hatchets in his hands twitching. "Toby? What's wrong?" He twitched more looking behind you  
"Who the hell is that guy who followed you?" Your brow furrowed in confusion before you looked back and groaned in annoyance. It was your damn ex.   
"Fuck, he followed me, my ex." Toby said nothing as he walked briskly to where your ex was 'hiding'. A few seconds later you heard a scream and then silence. Toby came back covered in blood before hugging you close to him  
"H-he's g-gone." You nodded for once not minding the blood  
"My hero."

When You Wear Something of His  
Toby was in the shower and you saw his mouth-guard and goggles sitting on the table next to his hatchets. You got a mischievous idea as you heard the shower still going. You got up and put on his goggles and mouth-guard. Jeez, how the hell can he see in these things! You reached for his hatchets and held them out making light swinging movements. You must of been doing it for a while cause when Toby came out he saw you swinging the hatchets making him anxious  
"Y-Y/N p-put t-the h-hatchets d-down." You jumped and dropped them causing them to make a clanging sound. You moved the goggles up onto your head while Toby gave you a light smirk before walking up to you.  
"How much did you see?" He ruffled your hair before kissing you on the nose  
"Enough, y-you look c-cute b-but d-don't p-play with m-my hatchets a-and g-give m-me a heart a-attack." You giggled blushing lightly.

When You're On Your Period  
You groaned in pain as you was wrapped up in a blanket trying not to think about the sudden nausea that hit you. "Why do I get nauseous on my period..." (I know I do and I hate it with a passion) You took your blanket and went downstairs to the couch to see if there was anything on t.v. You heard the door open but was in no mood to answer him.  
"H-hey Y-Y/N" You waved at him making him cock an eyebrow and walk around to you. "W-what's w-wrong?"  
"I have my period." He nodded in understanding before leaving without a word. You found something and put it on. He came back a half an hour later with a bag full. You looked at him questionably before he threw the bag at you.   
"Look inside." You did and was shocked to see tampons, pads, your favorite snacks, candy, chips, juice, water, a couple of movies and a heating pad (I use one if i have really bad lower back cramps). You gave him a look opening your arms out wide to him  
"I love you." He chuckled as he went up to you and hugged you causing you to snuggle into him.

When He Is Drunk  
You was watching a hung over Toby taking sips of a beverage you made for him to help him and it seemed to be working  
"I c-can't r-remember a-anything..." You stopped yourself from laughing but couldn't hide the smirk  
"I know you don't but I sure do." You smiled big at him and he looked at you warily  
"W-what d-did I-I do..." You laughed this time not able to hide it  
"You dug up my neighbor's garden screaming 'FUCK FARMSVILLE'" You full blowned laughed as he grew redder by the minute  
"I-I'm n-no l-longer a-allowed t-to have a-alcohol." You wiped tears from your eyes as you gave him a devilish look  
"I think the opposite!"

When You Meet His Ex BestFriend  
"Toby you actually were friends with Masky?" You gave him an incredulous look not believing your ears for a minute. Your boyfriend was once really good friends, even best friends with Masky! Tim!  
"Y-yes a-and i-it's a l-love h-hate r-relationship n-now." You gave him another look  
"More hate than anything." He shrugged his shoulders  
"Y-you c-can s-say t-that." You nodded your head looking out at the path looking back and forth  
"May I ask, why then am I meeting him if he's just going to be rude to you." He shrugged his shoulders again looking at you  
"So h-he'll k-know n-not t-to m-mess with m-my girl." You was satisfied with that answer when you felt like something was watching you "He's h-here." He whispered this to you before saying louder "Y-you can c-come o-out M-masky!" You heard a thud and both of you turned to see an orange jacket, feminine mask wearing guy.  
"So you're Masky?" He turned to you tilting his head to the side  
"T-this i-is m-my g-girlfriend Y-Y/N." He looked between the both of you before speaking  
"How the hell did you get a beautiful- Forget it, nice to meet you." He shook your hand briefly before disappearing back into the woods  
"Well that was awkward." Toby gave you a 'no? You think so?' look making you roll your eyes

When He Hears You Sing  
You was washing the dishes while Toby was upstairs doing whatever. At least you thought he was so you began to sing thinking the coast was clear

~She just wants to be beautiful  
She goes unnoticed, she knows no limits  
She craves attention, she praises an image  
She prays to be sculpted by the sculptor  
Oh, she don't see the light that's shining  
Deeper than the eyes can find it  
Maybe we have made her blind  
So she tries to cover up her pain and cut her woes away  
'Cause cover girls don't cry after their face is made~  
You started humming before arms wrapped around your waist and lips were planted on your cheek  
"Y-you have a a-amazing v-voice." You smiled at him kissing him on the lips as a thank you  
When You Hear Him Sing  
You heard a soft voice singing and you was curious as to where it was coming from. You went up to your bedroom and saw through the ajar door Toby looking at a picture of you while singing to his self unaware of his audience.I'm findin' ways to articulate  
~The feeling I'm goin' through  
I just can't say I don't love you  
'Cause I love you, yeah  
It's hard for me to communicate the thoughts that I hold  
But tonight I'm gon' let you know  
Let me tell the truth  
Baby, let me tell the truth, yeah~

You walked up to him hugging him making him jump and tense but he relaxed once he saw that it was you. "Y-you h-heard m-me?" He was blushing lightly making you kiss his red cheeks  
"Yes I did and you sound absolutely amazing." He smiled at the compliment.

When He's Being A Perv  
You was bending over putting something in the oven to bake when you felt hands on your hips and a pelvis pressed onto your butt. You stood straight up and the grip on your hips tightened pulling you closer to the warm body behind you. You turned to see Toby smirking down at you  
"Y-you possibly d-didn't t-think I-I w-wasn't g-going to g-grab you w-with y-your a-ass in t-the air?" You blushed as he pinned you against the sink grinding into your butt making you blush harder. You pushed him off of you and went towards the bathroom   
"You're a horny little thing today aren't you." You shook your head at the obvious answer to your question

First Time  
You was wearing short shorts with a big t-shirt and no bra in your living room. it was night time and you was on the couch playing on your phone. Toby didn't come by today so you thought you'll see him tomorrow or something. You heard your door open and looked up to your surprise to see Toby standing there. "Oh wow, Hey babe I wasn't expecting you today." He looked at you closing and locking the door. He gave you a flirty smirk before taking off his jacket, goggles and mouth guard putting down on the side table that his hatchets were leaning against. He went up to you and leaned over making you lean back. Next thing you know he was on top of you with your arms pinned above your head and kissing your neck viciously going straight for your sweet spot causing you to moan  
"What's-aah- gotten into you?" He left your neck to claim you in a possessive kiss  
"I w-want y-you Y/N, I n-need y-you badly. T-tell m-me right now i-if y-you don't w-want t-this." He looked at you and smiled at him kissing him  
"I want you Toby, I'm ready." He said nothing as he picked you up bridal style and took you to your bedroom.

When He Sees You Cut For the First Time  
You couldn't handle it anymore. There was just too much stress in your life. You needed some form of stress reliever and you thought back to your old habits when you was younger and depressed through high school. You walked into your bathroom and looked at yourself in the mirror gripping the sink thinking about where exactly you put the razor. It hit you and you felt in top of the mirror in a crack and you sighed in relief as you felt the cool metal against your fingertips. You looked at it as you put it to your wrist and dragged lightly creating a thin line of blood but that wasn't satisfying. You made line after line, making it lightly deeper until you had horizontal lines across your arm and it was painted red. You sighed putting the razor back and watched the bleed slip down your arm into the sink. You was in a trance until you heard the front door bust open. You jumped and hid your arm looking out your bathroom. You saw Toby and you felt your stomach dropped, fuck he's going to notice.   
"H-hey Y-Y/N!" You gulped stepping out the bathroom trying to hide your arm  
"Hello Toby." You forced a smile and he looked at you and you saw his eyes glance down and widen slightly  
"I-is t-t-that b-blood?" You looked down and saw red droplets on your shirt. So much for being discreet.   
"No..." You felt tears rush down your face and Toby ran over to your side and he gasped slightly at your arm  
"W-why..." You started sobbing falling to your knees unable to answer. He picked you up and he cleaned your arm, putting antibiotic ointment on it and wrapping gauze around it. After he let you cry in his shoulder, getting your tears and snot all over him in the bathroom, he had you sit in his lap  
"I-I-I'm s-sorry.." He shushed you by rubbing soothing circles on your back and kissing you all over  
"I-it's alright, b-but y-you're g-going t-to tell me w-what's w-wrong n-no m-matter how l-long I h-have to w-wait." He didn't have to wait long.

When You Become A Creepypasta  
You have been bugging Toby for the longest about a certain topic. You wanted to be a creepypasta because you noticed on more than once occasion that Toby looked haggard whenever he'll come back from a mansion and visit you. You lived far away from the mansion where he lives and it must be a lot of work for him. So you proposed the idea that you can become a creepypasta- mind you this wa two months ago- and he shot the idea down quick fast. You tried to reason with him that it would be better for him but he still flat out said no. You're going to try again and hopefully you're successful.   
"Y-you're s-staring at m-me and n-not the t-trees w-what i-is it?" He pointed out that you were indeed staring at him so decided to bring up the same argument again  
"Why can't I be a creepypasta Toby?" He sighed shaking his head  
"Not t-this c-conversation a-a-again." You nodded your head  
"Yes this conversation again and I want to know why, and not the same excuses you have been giving me the past two months." You stopped to see if he'll answer and when he didn't, you took that as an initiative to continue talking "I want to be with you more often Toby and it'll be better because then you don't have to travel all the way to my house especially after a mission. Don't think I don't see when you're barely awake and basically dead on your feet."  
"I can't die." You rolled your eyes  
"I know that smartass... Can I please just become one, please?" He looked at you before grabbing your hand and guiding you in another direction not saying a word. You stood quiet but then your face broke out in a grin when you saw the mansion in view. He stopped in front and Slendy and EJ were already outside. "You agreed Toby." You turned to him and saw he was twitching violently and your eyes widen when you heard him sob "Toby why are you crying?" You was concerned  
"I-I'm s-scared... I d-don't w-want t-to d-do this." You was confused and concerned before Slendy explained it in your head  
'He has to kill you and have his blood injected into you.' Your jaw dropped as you hugged Toby and he hugged you tightly  
"I understand now...I know you're scared...but it'll be okay, I'll be fine." He hugged you tighter and kissed you on the lips. He looked you with tears in his eyes before he quickly snapped your neck.  
(Timeskip to after you became a creepypasta)  
You groaned and opened your eyes glad to see the room was dim. You sat up in bed and grabbed the mirror off the side dresser. You looked at yourself liking what you see. You looked like Toby, with a piece of your mouth missing and you realized you was twitching. Perks of being his girlfriend.  
"Y-you're a-awake." You looked just in time to see Toby running towards you and he hugged you tightly which you gladly returned.  
"I told you it was going to be alright." He didn't answer he just hugged you tighter

When They Meet Their Fangirls  
You was highly amused, you had your popcorn, soda and your phone out recording the scene that was happening in front of you. You and Toby decided to go for a walk when he ran into the most hated people in the world: his fangirls. He went to turn the other way but they saw him and started chasing him all around the place while he ran like a chicken without a head  
"Y/N HELP ME!!!!" He was screaming bloody murder as he wa running back and forth trying to get away from them and failing horribly.  
"Sorry Toby! I'm good over here!" You laughed out loud as one of them planted a smooch on his cheek  
"DAMMIT YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS Y/N!!! AAAAAAAHHHHH" He yelled as some of them tackled him planting kisses all over him while he was screeching to the high heavens.

When You Get A Piercing  
You got an eyebrow piercing

When You Get A Tattoo  
You got roses with vines on your right side


	63. New Character! Part 2

When He Cheats  
You never thought in a million years that you would see what you saw from Toby. He's been acting strange as of late and you thought that maybe you was doing something wrong. Also, he would be on his phone a lot which made you suspicious of his actions especially when he'll quickly put it away whenever you came in the room or got near him. Tonight though, you decided to go follow him since he cut your hangout time short saying he needed to go. He kissed your cheek and quickly left. You got dressed properly and followed him in the woods. When you caught sight of him you saw him walk slowly towards a girl with his hatchets out and swinging slightly. You just thought he was going to kill her but he shocked the shit out of you when he kissed her. You felt tears show up in your arms and in a anger fit picked up a boulder. With deadly aim you threw it missing him and hitting the girl in the face promptly knocking her out. Toby looked up shocked when he saw you  
"Y-Y-Y/N-" You didn't let him finish  
"You stuttering fuck, there isn't shit you can say that'll fix this. I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BROKE MY HEART! FUCK YOU AND HAVE A GOOD LIFE!" He felt his heart tear in two when he saw tears streaming down your face.

When He Tries To get you back  
You ran home after catching Toby sticking his tongue down a whore's throat and the tears were streaming down your face and you were sobbing. You sat near a wall on the floor as you cried your eyes out sobbing and getting snot on your arm sleeve. A few minutes later you heard a frantic knock on your door and you knew who it was exactly and it wasn't someone you wanted to see. You ignored the knocks but soon enough they were getting louder and more persistent grating on your nerves. You sniffed and angrily got up stomping the door and ripping the door almost off its hinges.  
"Y/N-" All he was able to get out was your name before you snapped on him  
"YOU BROKE MY HEART, GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" You promptly slammed the door in his face ignoring the sound of sobbing.

When You Forgive Him  
It's been about a month since you have actually spoken to Toby. He would always leave you letters everyday and every other day he would leave flowers, candy and other little gifts for you. To him he thought you threw everything out but really you have all the flowers and non-edible gifts he has given you. You have forgiven him a while ago but you just wasn't ready to see him yet. You heard your doorbell ring and when you opened the door there was another letter with a heart shaped candy and bear sitting on your welcome mat. You picked up the stuff and put it inside before stepping out and going into the woods. You walked a bit before stopping in between two trees. "Toby?"  
"I c-can't believe y-you came." You turned around and saw Toby standing behind you. He didn't have his goggles or mouth guard on and he looked very disheveled and had bags under his eyes.  
"Yes...I did." You looked at each other for a few minutes before you engulfed him in a hug and he tightly squeezed you back burying his face into your shoulder. You felt your shoulder getting wet but you didn't mind it this time.  
"I missed y-you s-so much." You soothed him by rubbing his head

When Your Ex (Another) Comes Back  
You was taking a walk in the park at midnight, why were you taking a walk in the middle of night? Because you had no good sense and you wasn't scared especially since Toby got you a pair pf axes to carry around to protect yourself. You even got a mask that covered the lower half of your face but this was all black with a skull on it. Your hair was loose and you had all black clothing on and a belt holding your axes and hunting knife. You went on a path when you heard a twig snap. You quickly turned your head and saw someone looking at you. You squinted and you saw black hair, and almost glowing like green eyes. Your eyes widen considerably   
"You changed a lot Y/N." You blinked and you saw that another ex of yours was not stable at all. The fact that he had no shirt on, ripped up dirty pants and no shoes should say something about his state of mind. You blinked as you saw something shiny behind his back  
"What you got there (Ex's/N)?" He pulled it out and it was a machete. He smiled madly at you before lunging. You side stepped him and with swiftness that even surprised you, you pulled out an ax and swung at his neck. His eyes bulged as blood splattered everywhere on you and he choked on his blood. Within seconds he bled out and was dead. You removed the ax and left the body there. You started walking home grumbling to yourself "I hate so much blood in my clothes."  
Cute Habits  
His whole left hand twitches whenever he's bashful about something and he loves all types of flowers even though he thinks you don't know that

When He Hits You 'Accidentally'  
Toby was feeling mischief today so he grabbed tow pancakes full of syrup in his hands not minding that they were sticky. He looked around the corner and saw you coming down the stairs and he snickered to his self.When you came in, he pretended that he was juggling them and 'accidentally' slapped you in the face with the syrupy goodness. You gave him a poker face as he bent over in hysteria  
"I-I'm sorry i-i-it was an a-a-accident." He started laughing as you turned to go to the bathroom  
"Accident my ass, bitch."  
When You Walk In On Him  
You came in the house from taking a jog and you was sweaty and needed a shower. You made your way to the bedroom but you didn't know that Toby just came out of the shower and was getting dressed in your room. When you opened the door, he was standing there stark naked about to put his underwear on. He turned to the door and you both stared at you for a long while before you turned but before you can close the door you threw a smirk over your shoulder at him  
"Nice ass babe." Before he can throw something at you, you slammed the door chuckling to yourself lightly.

When He Thinks You're Cheating On Him  
You were in the living room hiding from Kagekao since you were playing hide and seek. You were feeling childish and since Toby was doing a mission for Slender you decided to entertain yourself with him. You knew he had a girlfriend and he knew you went out with Toby and you both respected that. Anyway, you were so concentrated on seeing if you see him come from upstairs that you forgot that he can crawl on the ceiling. He was looking down at you as he slowly climbed his way down and stopped behind you   
"Boo" You shrieked as he said that in your ear and you turned around to see him on the floor laughing.  
"You scared the shit out of me!"   
"That was the whole point! kekekekeke" You pouted but then you smiled evilly. You took advantage of him on the floor and pounced on him to tickle him without mercy. He howled with laughter and he started bucking trying to get you off of him and he was huffing. You were still on top of him when Toby came in and saw. He froze but then started to tic violently and you saw him glare at Kage that it made you stop and look at him confusedly as he stomped away. You got up off of Kage and followed him to see him pacing and when he saw you he stalked right up to you.  
"I l-leave for a-a-awhile and y-you cheat on m-me!" You blinked completely shocked that he believes that you would do that.  
"Toby! I would never do that! You were busy so I decided to play with him! I know he has a girlfriend and I only love you!" You showed him as much love as you can as he stared at you before he sighed and shook his head. He pulled you towards him and smashed his lips against yours in a possessive kiss. "You're m-mine don't e-ever f-forget that." You nodded as you heard the love underlined with something much sinister and deeper.

It's Your Birthday  
Like a good boyfriend he is, he didn't forget your birthday like some of the other pastas did to their girlfriend. He spoiled you like the queen he knows you are and he took you out to dinner. He didn't dress in his usual attire, in fact he dressed in a three piece suit and didn't wear his mouth-guard or his goggles. When you both got to the restaurant you got stares but didn't care. At the end of dinner, the waitress brought you a mini cake for your birthday as Toby smiled at you. Then he gave you a box that had a gold necklace in it. You couldn't stop smiling the whole day  
Valentine's Day  
He got you a bear, a card, a giant 100 piece box of chocolate in the shape of a heart and for the whole day you guys stayed at your house and watched movies, danced and just relaxed and enjoyed each other's company.

When He Tries To Cook  
"Toby you know I love you right." Toby was nervous as you stared at the mess he made of the kitchen  
"Y-y-y-yes." You nodded your head and turned and gave him a smile that really didn't reach your eyes  
"Very much." He nodded too scared to answer "Good." You turned to the mess and then turned to go back to your room "Please clean up this mess. I'm going to take a nap and when I wake up, it better be clean." You turned to him and gave him a sickly sweet smile  
"Yes ma'am." You nodded your head  
"Great."

Favorite Place To Kiss You  
He loves to kiss you all over your face making you laugh and giggle at him

When He Rages  
You was at the mansion and sitting on the couch. Toby wasn't acting like his self today and both you and Masky knew it. In fact, Toby hasn't been his self the whole week. He hasn't been bothering Masky, he hasn't even eaten WAFFLES, WAFFLES HE SAID NO TO WAFFLES! You just thought that he was stressed.   
"What's wrong with you Tobias?" Masky poked Toby but Toby swatted him away  
"What the hell could you possibly want? Huh?! Shouldn't you be fucking happy that I'm not bugging the shit out of you?" Toby snarled at him and Masky reeled back a little in surprise.  
"Are you sure you're okay..." Masky stopped when Toby threw him a glare. That's when Liu came by but it was Sully acting this time  
"Did the pussy, finally decided to grow some balls?" Toby's whole face twitched as he grabbed his ax handles hard enough that his knuckles turned white   
"Leave me the hell alone?" He grinded his teeth but Sully was being a dick and threw a whole jug of root beer over his head as he laughed hysterically  
"Make me punk." Ohhhhhhh Sully and Liu regretted it pretty quick  
"YOU'LL FUCKING DIE AND YOU'RE NOT COMING BACK!" Toby went on a rampage. He managed to get a piece out of everyone and broke and tore up every single piece of furniture, the walls, the chandelier and the ceiling. He was breathing heavily and you was somehow on a hanging ceiling beam which was the safest place to be at the moment. Liu was bleeding heavily and the other pastas were knocked out cold while Toby was in the middle shaking and breathing heavily.

Nicknames  
he likes to call you by your name, sweet waffles or sweet pancakes

When He Watches You Sleep

She looked so cute there laying spread eagle on my bed, I didn't have the guts to wake her up. I wanted to lay down next to her but opted out and decided on the next best thing. I watcher her and call me creepy but she looks so at ease and no worry lines on her forehead. she looks content and happy snuggling into my pillows, inhaling my scent. I don't know what I did to deserve her, but I'm so thankful that I did.

He Gets A Tattoo  
He gets a picture of your face on his left shoulder blade with your name underneath it

He Gets A Piercing  
He gets both of his ears pierced

When He Has A Nightmare About You  
You didn't even know he had a nightmare, he wouldn't wake you up or tell you because he didn't want you to worry about him. He knew what he dreamed was just that. A dream and it will never become true even though it did scare him from time to time. He would tell you them eventually one day. He opened his eyes and looked down at you laying next to him snoring slightly and he smiled at you. He ran his fingers through your hair gingerly making you snuggle closer into him. He draped an arm around your waist and with your sleeping face in mind he fell asleep peacefully.  
When You Rage  
"WHO THE HELL MOVED IT!" You was seething that steam was practically coming out of your ears and your face was blood red. You had your ax in one hand and your hunting knife in the other hand.   
"I have no idea what you're talking about." You rounded on Ben who was frowning at you  
"I WANT TO KNOW WHO MOVED MY FOOD!" Ben rose an eyebrow at you before snorting out a laugh  
"That's what you're yelling for? How pathetic." That was the wrong thing to say and the WHOLE mansion felt that mistake. let's just say they will never eat, sniff, look nor touch your food again.

When You Take a Bath Together  
You let a moan of satisfaction as Toby gently kneaded the knots from your shoulders and neck. You have been tense more often than not and your good boyfriend decided to take matters into his own hands and take care of you.  
"You have a lot of knots babe, and you tell me I don't know how to relax." You rolled your neck as it gave a pop and you went limp in his arms causing him to chuckle at you.  
"Your hands are amazing. I can go to sleep right here, right now." He massaged your scalp as your eyes got heavier  
"Go ahead, I'm right here and will protect you." He rubbed your back and stomach gently lulling you into dreamland

When He Saves You From Rape  
You was made into Slender's new proxy so Slender sent you and Toby to check out a disturbance in the woods. Once you guys got in there, you both decided to split up and cover more ground faster that way. You went to the right as he went left and you went crashing through the trees. You were going too fast so you tripped over a root rolling into a certain area to. You got up, dusted yourself off and listened. You heard nothing, absolutely nothing which was creepy.. There was no wind, no crickets, no owls, no rustling, no nothing. You looked around and strained your ears more but couldn't hear anything. You squinted straining your eyes and you could've swore you saw something move out of your peripheral vision. You turned and saw nothing "This is weird. I know  I saw someone or something."

"You did." You gasped as an unknown male voice came from behind you and before you can turn you was hit in the head disorienting you. By the time you came through your hands were tied along and gag in your mouth muffling you. You looked to the left and saw your axes and hunting knife by the base of a tree "I haven't gotten any in weeks I'm tired of waiting." The assailant bit your neck hard enough to draw blood, and your eyes widen as you felt blood ooze out. What the fuck is he a vampire? You squirmed and bucked as he squeezed your breasts making you scream in fear and tears prickle at your eyes "Scream bitch, I love it when they scream." He pushed your shirt up over your face and unbuckled your pants forcing his hands inside of your panties. You was able to spit the gag out of your mouth to scream as loud as you can.  
"TOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBIIIIIAAASSSSS!!!!" You felt your voice go raw and you sobbed openly praying that he heard you. You heard inhuman growls as something came jumping from the trees and the man screamed in horror. All you heard was the guy's screams and bones breaking, blood being spattered and guts being torn and squished.  You sobbed as you felt someone button your pants and pull your shirt down breaking the bondings. He quickly scooped you up and held you very tightly and closely to him  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He kept apologizing to you as you cried in his shoulder glad that he made it to you in time.

You're Caught Dancing  
You was cleaning the kitchen at the mansion since it was your turn to clean this Sunday. You was in a bubbly mood so you put some music on to dance to.  
~And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine  
Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing~  
You didn't realize that Toby was watching you but he decided to join you. When you opened your eyes you saw your love-able boyfriend dancing with you and all you did was laugh as you both danced around like idiots


	64. When You get drunk

Rake

Rake couldn't believe what he was seeing. He just came from patrolling the forest and wanted a nice bath and some cuddle time with Y/N. He wasn't getting that, he walks in and looks up to see you on the chandelier with no shirt on. "Y/N what the fuck?" He face palmed at you as you began to swing

"I'M SIA!! SWING FROM THE CHANDELIEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!" You were singing terribly off key as Rake winced at the sheer volume of your voice

"Y/N you're going to-" He didn't get to finish as you face planted onto the ground and was knocked out cold. He blinked one time. Two times. Three times and then heaved a heavy sigh. "Dammit girl." He picked you up and walked to the room you two shared.

Seedeater

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with you right now. He was enjoying the show you was giving him but he didn't like the fact that you was on top of the table. You were stripped down to your bra and panties.

"Y/N..." He jumped when he saw you swerve to look at him but he kept his balance.

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" He winced at the volume of the of your voice.

"You're going to hurt yourself." The moment that he said that you slipped backwards landing awkwardly on the floor. He sighed and went to pick you up.

"Grrrroowwe i'm a parrot..." He looked at you incredulously before rolling his eyes

"Fucking girl."

Herobrine

Herobrine had a camera laughing his ass off watching you prying and cutting open pineapples

"WHERE IS HE!!" You screeched squishing the pineapples in your hand. Hero was bent over in laughter but was able to wheeze out

"W-who?" He knew exactly what you were doing

"SPONGEBOB HE'S HIDING FROM ME!" Hero continued to record planning on using this as black mail.

BRVR

"Babe what the fuck are you doing?" He was really confuzzled (I made up that word) as to what you were doing. You were opening up your box of tampons and opening all of the tampons

"Ooooooooooo" He raised an eyebrow as you looked at them shaking them up and down in front of your face and giggling to yourself

"Yes babe They are tampons that go in your vagina when you have your period" He couldn't believe what he just told you and he cringed.

"ooooooo litttttle ghosts." You started playing with your little ghosts and he just left you sitting on the floor laughing to yourself.

Grinny

"NO NOT THE TAIL Y/N!!" Grinny was trying to keep you from his tail and surprisingly for a drunk girl you were pretty persistent.

"IT'S SO FLUFFY!" You were snuggling into his tail and he was trying to move it from you so you wouldn't puke or drool all over it.

"Thank you my dear but please letgoofthetail!" He said the last part fast while yanking his tail at the same time and he thought he succeeded but he saw he ended up swinging his tail and you up. He knocked him self down with you on top of him still snuggling into his tail.

"Fluffy kitty..." He looked at you watching as you fell asleep drool coming out of your mouth

"Fan fucking tastic."

Zalgo

It was late at night when Zalgo was reading and dozed off. He jumped up though when he heard a bang by the bedroom door. He looked over at your side and saw that you weren't there. Confused now, he got up and opened the door only for you to fall in his arms. He looked down questionably at you "Y/N? What the fuck?"  
"Heyyyyyyyy babyyyyyyy." He blinked at your slurred words and then face-palmed  
"Get your drunk ass in here. I'll worry about locking up the liquor later." He dragged you as you was mumbling about flying pizza aliens and the ninja turtles saving you from getting attacked. He laid you down beside him on the bed and you wrapped yourself around him like a blanket. He just softly rubbed your head and continued to do so even as you were snoring.

Sonic Exe

The night before your boyfriend came and spent the night home with you bringing alcohol. He was only a little tipsy where you were completely drunk off your ass. You passed out and woke up in the morning with a hangover. He was telling you something that you refused to believe.  
"I don't believe you!"  
"Bitch! I have the freaking proof!"   
"Who you calling a bitch, you pussy face! Now prove it!" He whipped out his phone and showed you the video he took of you last night. You were slurring your words and you had your pet parakeet marching around and whispering saying you're the "bird whisperer" and the birds of christmas past talk to you before falling on your face passed out.  
"Now tell me you wasn't drunk." You stood quiet before answering  
"...Not at all..."

Tails Doll

Tails never thought that he would bare witness to you getting this pissy drunk but here you are walking all around the house stumbling i mumbling, giggling, and hiccuping to your self. He was just watching you very amused and a but concerned for your safety with a video camera posed for anything that you may do. He meant ANYTHING.   
"Y/N? Baby?." You turned to him and raised an imaginary sword to his neck and that's when he started recording  
"I came to slaaaaayyyy the twinkie King." He blinked stifling his laughter.  
"The what King?" You screamed and started slicing the air

"I'LL DEFEAT THE TWINKIES!" Tails was chuckling highly amused watching you slay the Twinkie King's henchmen. This was good black mail material, plus revenge for when you recorded him when he was drunk.

Smile Dog

He was howling to the skies tears coming from his face. You didn't even do anything! He just found it down right hilarious that you were drunk off your ass! You were mumbling to yourself and laughing while 'dancing'. He wouldn't call it dancing. More like a fish out of water.  
"What are you doing?" You stopped and looked at him  
"I AM A BEAUTIFUL BALLERINA WHO WILL BE IN THE OLYMPICS AND CAPTAIN OF THE GHOST HOUSE BOAT LIEUTENANT KNICKERKLICKEL! " You continued to 'dance' not realizing the o_0 look he gave you as he watched you...

Suicidal Mouse

Mousy was watching you from the couch and you was doing some weird stuff and it was making him laugh. Well, a person that is very intoxicated is expected to do some strange things that will arouse a laugh out of people who are watching. Which is why, you wished you had a camera right now, just so you could record him. Yet at the same time he moved most of the furniture out of the way so you won't fall and break something or crack your skull open.  
"Mousyyyyyyyyy this is my wifeeeeyyyyyy." He watched as you cradled your favorite stuffy to your chest  
"That's a stuffy." You glared at him viciously pointing a crooked finger at him  
"NO SHE'S MY WIFEY AND I WON'T LET YOU TAKE, HER YOU CROOKED MAN!" Then you wobbled to the kitchen trying to escape from the Crooked Man's clutches.

Ticci Toby

Ticci was really concerned about you but yet at the same time you were making him laugh to no end. he was watching you take waffles and put syrup on them and then stick them to you "Y-you better e-eat t-t-those waf-fles." 

"I AM THE WAFFFFFFFFLLLLLLEEEEE PRINCESS!" He let his head loll to the side as he watched you out of peripherals continue

"More w-waffles f-for m-m-me."

"MY WAFFLES!" He turned his head to look fully at you only to see that mid pour you fell asleep covered in syrupy goodness. 

"This g-girl m-makes m-me wonder."


	65. Their Kinks

The Rake

Flexibility (Being able to stretch and contort in many positions)

Scratching (Especially on his back)

Sweat (He likes to watch you sweating and gasping for air)

The Seedeater

Slutty Clothing (Otherwise Lingerie)

Hand/Blow Jobs (self explanatory)

Strip Tease (slowly taking off your clothes)

Herobrine

Video Taping (He likes to watch your reactions on video)\

Bondage (Sometimes he uses the wires to his various game consels)

Smoking (Even if you can't stand the smell of smoke or don't smoke, you like it here)

BRVR

Ear Play (whispering, sucking on it or licking then blowing on it)

Whip Cream (putting whip cream on your breasts, butt or genitals and licking it off)

Whipping (He usually likes to use his hands and on rare occasions a belt)

Grinny

Drug Usage (cat nip is almost like a drug for cats and nekos)

Voyeurism/ Exhibitionism (watching someone pleasure themselves or talk about it)

Ear Play (cat ears are very sensitive)

Zalgo

Bondage (he loves to tie you up and sometimes immobile so he can have you in whatever way he wants)

Daddy Kink (he calls you his kitten)

Dominant/Submissive (he's the dom and you're the sub)

Sonic Exe

Sex Toys (it heightens both of your sexual arousal)

Verbal Abuse (calling you insulting names to heighten sexual arousal)

Multiple Orgasms (Cumming multiple times)

Tails Doll

Masturbation (both of you)

Hair Pulling (Holding you by your hair)

Orgasm Denial/ Multiple Orgasms

Smile Dog

Licking (Literally all over)

Anal (many may be uncomfortable but I had to throw it in there)

Coating you with cum

Suicidal Mouse

Bondage (loves to tie you to the bed)

Uniforms (anything nurse, police officer)

Dirty Talk (Saying nasty things to each other)

Ticci Toby

Enemas (Applying liquids or a hot substance on your lover, either bodily or others like lube)

Master Kink (He loves it when you call him master)

Marking (Love bites and hickies)


	66. He uses a pickup line

The Rake

You was washing the dishes when Rake walked up to you and just looked at you

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" You glanced at him with a funny look

"No, but I scraped my knees crawling from the depths of hell." His face went blank before he smirked

"That explains why you're so hot." You looked at him surprised before you bust out laughing

"A point for creativity." He just chuckled before hugging you

The Seedeater

You were eating popcorn while watching Now You See Me

"Are you a magician? Because when I see you, everyone disappears." You glanced up at Seedeater and then back at the t.v

"Of course, I kill them that's why." He gave you a poker face before grumbling to his self

"I hate you." You hid your smirk behind the bag of popcorn.

Herobrine

You was playing Mario Kart with Hero and you was in the lead

"Hey Y/N, do you have a bandaid?" 

"For what Hero?" He smirked a little

"I scraped my knee falling for you." You chuckled at the cheesy pick up line but you still got in first place

"Cheesy but it didn't help you win this time."

BRVR

You were ironing your clothes after you just finished ironing your boyfriend's

"Hey Y/N, guess what this shirt is made of?" You looked up at his plain black shirt

"I dont know, polyester? Cotton?" He shook his head

"boyfriend Material" You blinked at him before spraying him with the iron 

"Get out." He just laughed leaving the room completely missing your smile

Grinny

Grinny was sitting on the counter eating just watching you eat your food

"Babe why are you staring at me?" He just shook his head smiling even more

" If I were a stop light, I'd turn red everytime you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer." Even though that was cheesy it still made you blush

"Can't stand you." He smirked even more

"So get a crutch." He ducked just in time to miss the fork you threw at him

Zalgo

"Hey Zalgo what kind of vegetables do you like?"

"The only one I like is you." You turned your head giving him a confuzzled look 

"What?" He smirked at you

"If you were a vegetable you'll be a cute-cumber." You blinked at him before shaking your head smiling a little

"I'm banning you from using the internet."

Sonic Exe

You and Sonic were cuddling on the couch just talking to each other about everything and anything that comes to your mind

"You know something Y/N." You looked up at him

"What?" He looked down at you before looking back up

"I'm going to treat you like my pinky toe and bang you on every piece of furniture." You blinked and then laughed

"Best pick up line ever!" He threw his head back and laughed along with you

"I still got it!"

Tails Doll

"Babe pass me that pen please I need to write something down." Tails passed you a pen and you wrote down the name of a food that you wanted. 

"Is it still working?" You was about to say yes when it started to fade and you huffed

"No its not."

"Yes it is, try writing your number here." You did just that and looked up and caught the smirk he gave you. You blinked again until it hit you

"You just finessed me." He laughed as you chuckled shaking your head

Smile Dog

You were laying down with Smile in your room watching some comedy when he looked at you.

"You have the time love?" You glanced at your clock

"Yeah it's 1:32" He looked at his arm

"Hmmm funny my magical watch says you don't have any panties." You looked at him before pulling your panties up in his view

"Clearly I am."

"Oh I'm sorry it's 15 minutes fast." He got on top of you and began kissing you not allowing you to even comprehend the fact that he just used a pick up line on you

Suicidal Mouse

"You know what you remind me of babe?" You looked at mousy raising an eyebrow

"Remind you of what?" He smirked

"A white dwarf star, extremely hot but not so bright." You squinted your eyes at him

"Fuck you." He winked at you making a v with his hands and licking between them

"When?" You hid your blush well enough you think

"Never." He put his arms behind his head

"Oh yeah my mistake, I already did." He yelped when you jumped on top of him and started wrestling with him

Ticci Toby

You was posing in a bikini for Toby and he was admiring you in it

"So what do you think?" He rubbed his chin since his mouth-guard and goggles were off

"On a scale of one to 10 you're a 9 and I'm the 1 you need." You blinked at him before busting out in a fit of giggles

"That was perfectly cheesy!" He tried to keep a straight face but ended up laughing right along with you.


	67. You have a nightmare

The Rake

You were confused, you were in the woods and it was pitch black. You looked around and noticed that it was slender woods which is so far normal for you. What's not normal is that there's absolutely no noise and there's no wind at all. You also felt like you were being watched which made the back of your hairs stand on end. You looked down at your hands to look at your claws and that's when you was tackled form behind. You grunted and couldn't move because whoever was on top of you pinned you. "Get off!" You squirmed more but the hot breath on your ear made you stop

"Sssseeee you in helllll Y/N." You froze. No way. It can't be him. When you felt the claws dig into your back you knew it was your boyfriend... The Rake 

"NOOOO!" You jolted awake with a start and you felt your face and you had tears on your face. Arms wrapped around you and you was pulled into a bare chest

"Shhhhh, it was just a nightmare. It's not real. Shhh I will protect you." You gulped realizing it was just a nightmare and laid down snuggled into your loving boyfriend's chest to get some more sleep.

The Seedeater

You were sitting up and looking at your surroundings. It was a long corridor and the floors and walls and ceilings were all made of metal. Hmm that's strange and it was hot yet the floor was cold and so was the walls. You got up using the wall for support and when you looked at the wall you saw a bloody hand-print. You looked at your hand and saw blood and that's when you looked down and noticed that you were covered in blood. "Okay this is weird." You walked slowly and the stench of blood got stronger. You walked to the end of the hallway where a door was cracked open. Cautious you slowly opened it and what you saw inside made you freeze and gag at the same time. Seedy was nailed to the wall, his torso cur open and his insides stringed around him and his eyes open wide in terror and shock. "WHO DID THIS!" You fell to your knees and when you looked to your left there was a mirror but it wasn't your reflection. No it was you but it was showing YOU stringing his intestines around him.

"I'M SORRRY!" You yelled and Seedy jolted awake at your yell. Before he can say anything you jumped on him pushing him back on the bed "I had a nightmare about you, I don't want to talk about it." You squeezed him and he just let out a breath and wrapped an arm around you and rubbed your head calming you.

Herobrine

"Y/N?" You looked at him to acknowledge him "Did you have a nightmare last night?" 

"Yes I did." You blinked at him and he gave you a small smile

"What was it about?" You heaved a sigh

"You got a higher score than me in Mario Kart." He gave you an incredulous look but seeing your serious face he knew that you weren't joking.

"Are you joking?" You shook your head and he rolled his eyes upwards  "I hate you." You giggled

"I love you too babe." (Had to throw in a funny one XD)

BRVR

You and BRVR were of course playing around you know and hanging out in the woods when he decided to play a game of tag. It's childish yes you know but it's alright 

"Y/N! You're it!" He tagged you and you giggled chasing after him, but after a few more minutes you lost sight of him. You ran some more and looked all around and didn't see your boyfriend no where. You blinked and all of a sudden the scenery changed and you was in a clearing. Confused you looked down and to your horror you were covered in blood to your elbows and all over your shirt. You sniffed and smelt something dead. You scrunched your nose and turned around only for your mouth to drop. There was your boyfriends head on a pike and the words 'You Did This'. You looked at your bloody self again breaking down in tears "NOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Oh fuck!" You sat straight up and looked around to notice you fell asleep on the couch and no one was around. "Last time I eat sweets at night."

Grinny

"NOOOOOOO CATNIP!!" You screamed and jumped awake in a karate pose looking for the killer catnip. You was sweating and breathing heavily until you realized it was just a dream. 

"Why are you screaming?" You gasped turning around to see Grinny eyeing you like you're a weirdo until you huffed and crossed your arms.

"Don't you dare give me cat nip before I go to sleep." He blinked once. twice. Three times

"Why though?" You hissed at him

"Catnip is evil! It tried to kill me! I will not be cat food!" He gave you a O_O look

"....Alright babe..."

Zalgo

(You don't get nightmares, you are the Queen of nightmares, you GIVE people nightmares >:) )

Sonic Exe

Sonic was outside the mansion doing whatever and you were in the room watching t.v when you felt a little sluggish. You decided to take a nap to pass the time and maybe wake up feeling better. You were in a clearing when you heard giggling and decided to follow the giggling . You walked into the thicket and you saw a blue blur. Figuring it was Sonic you was about to make yourself known but what you saw broke your heart. He had another girl pinned to the tree and was kissing her neck and one hand on her ass. You felt tears but then a blanket of red covered your vision and all you heard was screams of agony and bones snapping and guts squishing. You woke up with a jolt and then squinted your eyes with a scowl

"That blue bitch better not cheat on me again or he won't have a dick to use on another female."

Tails Doll

It was 3:30 in the morning and you was in the kitchen drinking water trying to calm your nerves from the nightmare you just had. You didn't realize though that Tails was watching you from the kitchen entrance

"What was it about?" You jumped and turned around startled not expecting to see anyone there but Tails was looking at you with concerned eyes. 

"Well... to put it simply... you killed me." His eyes widen and in three strides he had you in his arms rubbing your back and holding you tightly. 

"I would never hurt you. I'll kill myself before I EVER do you harm." You hugged him back breathing in his scent calming you further

"I know."

Smile Dog

"Y/N? Are you going to tell me what your nightmare was about?" You looked at him to see if he was smirking or going to mock you but he had a straight face meaning he was serious,

"Do you really wanna know?" He put his hand underneath your chin so you can look into his eyes

"I'm serious Y/N, I care about you, please tell me." His voice was soft and his eyes were sincere so you took a breath before you told him

"I was walking down this long stairwell into a dark, cold basement. I couldn't see anything but when I turned on the light there you were... In pieces...on the wall and there was so much blood." By the time you finished he had you in his lap rocking you gently back and forth.

"I'm not going anywhere baby. I'll be damned." You said nothing as you snuggled into his chest

Suicidal Mouse

You were sitting up and looking at your surroundings. It was a long corridor and the floors and walls and ceilings were all made of metal. The walls and floor were hot to the touch but you handled it. You got up using the wall for support missing the bloody hand-print you left behind. You walked  down the corridor sweating at first from the heat but it got cooler as you reached the end. You came to a halt before turning right since you noticed there was open space. You looked down and saw a foot and blood around the foot. Your eyes widen and you stepped into the room screaming. Mousy was on the floor with several knives stuck in him and his syringe in his neck empty of the poison he uses. "No" You fell to your knees and that's when you noticed all the blood. Your eyes widen flipping your hands over and you felt like you were going to throw up. "Pleaseeee Nooooo, please don't let this be real!" After you said that you woke up and sat straight up. You breathed heavily and looked next to you to see Mousy out cold. You gently brushed hair behind his ear, caressing his face "I will never hurt you." You whispered this gently kissing him before laying on top of him and he wrapped his arms around you. You snuggled closer and closed your eyes ready to go back to sleep unaware of mousy watching you with a small smile on his face.

Ticci Toby

"Y-you can't b-be s-serious." You nodded frantically at Toby as he shook his head at you

"They were trying to eat me!" He raised an eyebrow at you

"Waffles? R-really?" He gave you a skeptical look as you waved your hands around

"YES! Attack of the waffles! Revenge for eating them! Waffles were evil! And they took over the planet enslaving humans and eating them!" Toby blinked at you before face palming

"You. Are. Unbelievable." 


	68. The Proposal

The Rake

You were cooking in the kitchen and swaying your hips to the music that was playing from your speakers. You put the chicken in the oven and put the rice on medium heat to cook for fifteen to 20 minutes. 

"I wanna follow where she goes~" You didn't realize Rake was behind you and he started singing along with you

"And maybe I should stop and start confessing~" You both looked at each other smiling "confessing yeahhhh~" You both started singing

"Oh I've been shaking I love it when you go crazy, you take all my inhibitions"

"Oh I've been shaking I love it when you go crazy, you take all my inhibitions" You had your eyes closed and didn't see Rake pull out a black box and get down on one knee.

"Baby there's nothing holding me back!" You opened your eyes and they widen to dinner plates as your mouth dropped

"I hope you don't hold me back from marrying you, will you?" You screeched as you tackled him to the ground 

"YES! YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" You squeezed him as he sat up and put the ring on your finger.

The Seedeater

You and the Creepypasta gang were sitting in a circle on the living room floor playing truth or dare and it was Jeff's turn 

"Yo Seedy truth or dare?" Seedy raised his eyebrow and he had such a stupid grin on his face it confused you a little

"Dare." If it was possible Jeff's smile got larger and they both were staring at each other with shit eating grins

"I dare you to ask Y/N a question." Really? All of that smiling and mischievous looks just to dare him to ask you a question? Well that wasn't exciting.

"Baby stand up for me please." You didn't understand but did as he asked as he grabbed your hands and gave you a soft smile "I love you very much. You made me the happiest man alive and turned my once ice cold heart warm and taught me how to care and love again." You were blushing so hard right and everyone was just staring at you, what's going on!?

"I love you too..." He glanced over at everyone else who were urging him on

"Now my question is...." He let go of your hands and got down on one knee pulling a black box out of his shirt pocket. You felt your mouth drop "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" 

"OH MY GOD YES! YES! YES!" You threw yourself on him as he fell back and chuckled while everyone else whooped and clapped

Herobrine

You and Hero were playing a game specifically Mario Kart. You were sitting beside him but all of your focus was on the game and beating him. You didn't even realize that he was paying more attention to you and how beautiful you are than the game

"Hero get your head in the game!" He just gave you a lazy smile when you glanced over at him

"I will after I come back from the kitchen." You nodded your head at him

"Hurry up I wanna play with you." He smirked and got up but instead of going to the kitchen he stood right outside the door gathering his nerve. He then breathed out loud looking at the black box in his hand before entering the room

"Hey Y/N" You paused the game for a second and glanced over only for your lollipop to fall out of your mouth. Hero was on one knee and in his hand was the most beautiful ring you have ever seen. "Will you marry me?" You froze for a second then without warning you pounced on him knocking him backwards

"YES!"

BRVR

You were eating dinner and you felt BRVR stare at you and every time you would look up he would either smile at you, wink at you or kiss your hand and run his thumb over your knuckles.

"You look as beautiful as the day I met you." You smiled shyly blushing while looking at him through your lashes

"You are always so cheesy." He just gave you a gentle smile as he took a piece of your hair and put it behind your ear

"I love you, you know that right." You gave him an open lipped smile kissing him softly on the lips and pulling back

"Of course I do and I love you too very much." He smiled while looking down and pulling a black box out of his jacket pocket

"Then I have nothing to fear." You looked up and covered your mouth with both hands as he got down on one knee and showed you the diamond ring inside

"Will you do me the honors of being my loving wife?" All you can do is nod as you threw your hands around his neck and kissed him like your life depended on it.

Grinny

You were lazily lounging on the bed when your sensitive cat ears picked up on Grinny moving about in the living room. You were just about to fall asleep when you heard him call you

"Neko chan! Come please." You groaned but eventually rolled out of bed. You rubbed your eyes tiredly as your tail swished side to side 

"Baby what did you-" You stopped yourself and forgot all about your tiredness as your eyes widen and your tails and ears stood straight up. Grinny was in the middle of the living room with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a ring in the other

"Marry me?" You walked up to him dropped to your knees and hugged him

"Yes I will..." You felt tears prickle at your eyes as he hugged you tightly.

Zalgo

You were sitting in your favorite spot which was the edge of the cliff by the flower field looking over the city that at one point you destroyed but they are working to put it back. (When You Rage chapter)

"What are you thinking so hard about?" You looked beside you to see Zalgo looking at you with an unreadable expression

"Nothing at all just observing the scenery and the skies." He nodded and it was quiet until he got up and walked a little behind you and you didn't pay him no mind. You heard rustling and then a small pop of something being opened

"Y-Y/N?" You blinked thinking for a minute that Zalgo never stutters which urged you to turn around. Your jaw slacked and your breath hitched because Zalgo was on one knee with a box open showing a ring. You couldn't speak too shell shocked as you crawled your way to in front of him

"Zalgo...." You were speechless

"U-uh I'm not good at this b-but I love you and I cant p-picture myself w-with anyone else so Y/N L/N w-will you marry me?" You just stared at him before throwing your arms around his neck and kissing him senseless. He took that as a yes

Sonic Exe

"Stupid Sonic and his damn antics and not answering me." You were upset because you couldn't find Sonic anywhere all afternoon. You saw him this morning and called him but he didn't answer you. Ever since then you haven't seen him. You were in Slender's woods just walking when you heard the trees rustling so you turned to take a look and saw nothing. "Must be my imagination." You turned back and around and nearly jumped out of your skin cause Sonic was standing in front of you with a light smirk on his face.

"Hey babe." You frowned at him hitting his arm

"You fucker! You scared the shit out of me!" You angrily pouted as he chuckled and hugged you around your waist. 

"I just had to get something for you sweetheart." He kissed the side of your neck knowing that it calms you down.

"What was it Soniku?" He let go smiling

"Close your eyes." You did as you were told and heard rustling and a pop "Open them." You opened your eyes and covered your mouth as he was on one knee and smiling up at you with a blush on his face

"YES YES I WILL MARRY YOU!!" You didn't even give him a chance to ask before you tackled him to the ground

"Saved me the trouble of asking." He laughed along with you.

Tails Doll

You were having a shit day and everyone knew it. You had your period and then the waffle maker broke this morning and you didn't want frozen waffles you wanted home made fluffy ones. Then Sally had the last of your favorite cereal, then they ran out of turkey bacon and eggs and lastly they ran out of oatmeal. 

"What a fucking day I'm having." You were laying down in bed curled in a ball ignoring the cramps. The t.v was on and you had at least water with you for when your thirsty. You heard a knock on your door groaning to yourself "It's open!" The door softly opened and closed and you looked up to see Tails there.

"I got you your favorite candy, juice, soda, junk food, a plushie, chips, pads, tampons and some more water." You had heart eyes in your eyes as you grabbed the bag and kissed him "You're happy now?" You gave a happy nod and he smiled "Now I can ask you the question." You tilted your head but then you started choking as he got down on one knee

"NO fucking way." He nodded his head

"Hell fucking yes, Y/N L/N will you marry me?" You put your junk food down and pounced on him peppering him in kisses and saying yes multiple times.

Smile Dog

You and Smile were in your creepypasta form (dog form) and having a race. You were get the lead and sometimes he would but then you would get the lead again pissing him off. At the end you ended up winning 

"That's not fucking fair at all!" You changed into human form and stuck your tongue out at him

"How's it not fair?" He walked up to you grabbing you around the waist

"You cheated by taking all your damn vitamins or something I don't know." You laughed out loud at him

"That doesn't even make sense." He rested his head on top of yours keeping one arm around you 

"But you love my nonsensical ass." You giggled nodding yes against his chest. "The only thing is will you marry my nonsensical ass?" Your head shot up looking him in the face to see that he was serious and then you looked down seeing something shining from the corner of your eye to see a Beautiful diamond ring.

"I will love to marry you." He smiled smashing his lips against you.

Suicidal Mouse

"Y/N you know that I love you right?" You and mousy were alone in the living room and you glanced up from your book turning your head

"Of course I know babe and I love you too." He just smiled bringing you into his lap cradling you into his chest. You just continued to read your book not knowing what he was planning in his head.

"Will you marry me?" You dropped your book and stared at him with wide eyes and then looked down at his right hand to see a ring in his hand. When did he move his arm and hand?

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!? OF COURSE I WILL!" You wrapped yourself around him like a leech as he chuckled and slipped the ring onto your finger

Ticci Toby

"Y/N! I made breakfast!" You jumped up at the smell of breakfast and practically ran down the stairs. On the table were fourteen dishes with fourteen waffles in them

"Go ahead Y/N put the words together." You glanced at him before looking back down to the waffles and each waffle had a letter W I L L Y O U M A R R Y M E Your mouth dropped and you turned to see Toby on one knee smiling at you with a ring in his hand

"YES I WILL MARRY YOU TOBIAS ERIN ROGERS!!" In one leap you and Toby were sprawled on the floor with you on top of him.


	69. The Wedding

A/N: This chapter is going to be short and sweet and with no dialogue. You can choose your wedding settings and the color schemes and the size of the cake and everything else. I have lost inspiration for this book and it feels like a chore instead of something I enjoy. I want to finish it and move onto something that I would enjoy. I will return to it one day and edit everything to make it better but for this chapter and the last 2 chapters enjoy my half-assery.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rake

You were dressed elegantly with your makeup making you seem flawless as your dress flowed in the wind. You were walked down the aisle by Slender and it was all the creepypasta inhabitant and the Rake's best man was Bob and your Maid of honor was Sally.

The Seedeater 

Your dress had a long trail that you kindly asked Patches the rabbit to carry for you as Slender walked you down the aisle. Sally was throwing flowers ahead of you and Ben was the ring boy carrying the ring. Seedy was staring at you with slightly watery eyes and you gave him a jaw dropping smile.

Herobrine

Your dress was a sweetheart cut and it hugged you in all of the right places and surprisingly everyone in the mansion came to see you two get married. Offender walked you down the aisle with Slender as the 'preacher' and Hero watching him carefully to make sure his tendrils don't get 'handsy' on his wife to be.

BRVR

Your dress had lacy like sleeves and it was open in the front exposing your breasts not showing a lot but enough to leave your soon to be husband drooling at the mouth. You wanted Splendor to walk you down the isle much to the surprise of mostly everyone especially Splendor.

Grinny

Instead of the traditional white wedding dress your was black and laced up and hugged in all the right places allowing your tail to breathe. Your hair was off to the side and you were wearing wedges. Slender walked you down the aisle as Grinny couldn't keep his eyes off of you.

Zalgo

No one didn't really come to the wedding since almost all of the creepypastas were scared of him. He had Creepymcpasta walk you down the aisle as he held the ring in his hand waiting for your beautiful self to make it to him so he can marry you and be his forever.

Sonic Exe

Instead of the white dress you originally had, you had it dyed to the same blue as Sonic's hair and when he saw you his jaw dropped. You ha smokey eyeshadow and you lit up the whole room and caused everyone to fall silent as your beauty awed everyone.

Tails Doll

Tails didn't want you to wear a regular white dress he wanted you to be original so he had you wear an orangey sunset like dress in the same pattern scheme as your original wedding dress. He asked Slender to walk you down the aisle since out of all the slender brothers he trusted him the most.

Smile Dog

Shit even Jeff was surprised that you told Smile yes but nevertheless he was proud that smile had found someone that loves all of his antics and loves him for him. You were dressed in a flowy wedding dress that swished every which way you moved and your makeup was flawless.

Suicidal Mouse

Your dress was a little different instead of being a plain white dress it had a black lace up in the front and back and mousy thought that you looked like his fallen angel. Nobody couldn't tell him any different the only word that described you was beautiful.

Ticci Toby

You wore a classic white poofy wedding gown and Toby was awe strucked at your beauty. He thought you were the most beautiful creature to have ever walked this earth and no one couldn't tell him any different. He married the best thing that has ever happened him.


	70. Pregnancy

The Rake

You were very giddy looking at the stick you just peed on. You were pregnant! With Rake's baby! You squealed internally running straight out the bathroom to find him. You ran downstairs and didn't see him and assumed that he went outside. You were right. You saw him and ran straight towards him holding the pregnancy test in front of you. "GUESS WHO'S PREGNANT!" He jumped startled then broke out in a huge grin picking you up

"YESSSSSSSSS."

The Seedeater

"So...." You glanced over at Seedy who wasn't looking at you. You kind of knew what he was going to ask you so you hid your smirk behind your cup

"Yes seedy?" You hear him audibly gulp

"I noticed you have gained weight." You didn't even bother hiding your smirk

"Well I do have to eat for two now." You sipped your tea and let it sink in his brain and when it did he fainted with a dopey smile on his face.

Herobrine

"I am so hungry." Hero looked at you and then down at your stomach 

"You are always eating like you're eating for more than yourself." You glanced at him as you started to eat the hero you had for yourself.

"Funny you said that..." He looked at you raising an eyebrow and then his eyes widen when you raised your shirt showing your little baby bump "Cause I am."

BRVR

You felt nauseous all of a sudden so you decided to check something. You didn't get your period this month and you and BRVR did have sex without condom... "No harm in checking." You grabbed a pregnancy test from your bag and went to the bathroom. You peed on the stick and waited for the results. A few minutes later you got them and you were ecstatic "I'M PREGNANT!" That's when the bathroom door busted open and your husband was standing there

"You're pregnant?" You nodded happily and he promptly fainted making you sweatdrop

Grinny

You were more irritable than usual and Grinny noticed. You tried hard to cover up your mood swings and nausea but he knew something was up. It was already hard to hide the baby bump when he was always touching you

"What's the matter Y/N?" You pouted angrily at him and he looked at you with genuine concern making you soften up

"I wanted to wait until three months but I'll tell you now." The wheels were turning in his head so before you could say anything his jaw dropped

"You're pregnant?" You nodded and he started laughing picking you up and twirling you around.

Zalgo

"I have something I want to tell you." You looked over at Zalgo who hmm to let you know he was listening but you wanted him to look at you "Look at me please." He sighed and put his book down and gave you his full attention.

"What is it Y/N?" You smiled at him grabbing his hand and putting it on your stomach. He was confused until realization dawned on him 

"You are with my child?" You nodded happily and he gently massaged your stomach emitting heat making you sight happily "I will protect you and my child with my life."

Sonic Exe

You didn't even get a chance to finish saying what you wanted to say. The moment you said pregnant Sonic choked on his chili dog and passed out. You were sitting next to him poking his cheek until he finally woke up

"Ngh, you're really pregnant?" He looked at you with bleary hopeful eyes and you nodded at him with a warm smile. He sighed happily grabbing you and cradling him to his chest.

Tails Doll

You were flying all around the mansion in search of Tails to tell him the good news. You had threw up this morning and grew nauseous at the smell of your favorite breakfast meal. You thought that was strange so decided to check to see if you were pregnant. The test came back positive so you wanted to share the great news with your husband. "Where the hell are you?"

"Are you looking for me?" You whirled around making yourself a little dizzy to see Tails with an unreadable expression looking at you waiting to answer his question

"Yes I was! Look!" You showed him the pregnancy test "I'm pregnant!'" He glanced at it mouth dropping before looking at you and pulling you into a bone crushing hug

"I can't believe it...I'm going to be a father."

Smile Dog

"You are fucking kidding me?" You looked at Smile as he looked so hopeful but a little bit of skepticism was in his eyes

"I will never lie to you Smile." Once again you showed him the pregnancy test and he looked at it looked up at you and then back down at it again.

"That's not lying right?" He looked so hopeful and you couldn't help  but giggle at how cute he was being

"Yes it's right, you are going to be a father Smile!" He blinked three times before smiling like goofy and falling to the ground bringing you down with him letting out a happy whoop.

Suicidal Mouse

Mousy was sitting on his bed listening to music as you stood in the doorway debating whether or not to tell him the good news. You stood contemplating for a few minutes before deciding why the heck not. You got on the bed and sat on his hips with one hand on his chest "Mousy~" He glanced up at you turning off his music and sitting up hugging you

"Yes babe?" You smiled shyly at him showing him the pregnancy test. He looked down and then his eyes widen and he looked at you with an open mouth smile

"You're pregnant?" You nodded your head and he crushed you against his chest as you felt happy tears on your shoulder "I'm going to be a father..."

Ticci Toby

You were very giddy looking at the stick you just peed on. You were pregnant! With Toby's baby! You squealed internally running straight out the bathroom to find him. You ran downstairs and didn't see him and assumed that he was in the kitchen. You were right. You saw him making waffles and ran straight towards him holding the pregnancy test in front of you. "GUESS WHO'S PREGNANT!" He jumped startled dropping his waffles but for once he didn't care. He looked at the stick and then up at you as his face broke out in a huge grin.

"Are you serious?" He didn't even stutter as you nodded jumping up and down in place. He laughed grabbing you and peppering you in kisses all over your face.


	71. Your baby/babies

The Rake

You had twins. They were both boys and you named them Adam and Aiden

The Seedeater

You had twin girls and you named them Clarrisa and Amelia

Herobrine

You had a baby boy with down syndrome and you named him Ethan

BRVR

You had a baby girl born with dwarfism and you named her Milagros

Grinny

You had triplets two boys and one girl and you named them Liam, Noah and Aria

Zalgo

You had twins one boy and one girl you named them Logan and Ella

Sonic Exe 

You had a baby boy and his name was Benjamin

Tails Doll

You had a baby girl and her name was Zoey

Smile Dog

You had triplets and they were two girls and one boy and you named them Penelope Aubrey and Wyatt

Suicidal Mouse

You had a baby girl and her name was Scarlett

Ticci Toby

You had a baby boy and his name was Tobias Junior named after his father.


End file.
